


College Is Done...What Now?

by AlexsDibs



Series: Life... [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'Dimples' is back and even better than before, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015), Smut, because Kara is heartbroken, but Lena is too, drunken hookups, like a lot, violence if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 116,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsDibs/pseuds/AlexsDibs
Summary: High school? Check.College? Check.Life? Not so much.The Superfriends realize that life is nowhere near as great as it's shown on TV, but it has it's moments.P.S. Might want to read Part 1 and 2 first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here she is! My real time fic.
> 
> Yes, I lied about it being up in a week or two, but you get it early because I think you deserve it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been a few months since graduation. Alex and Kara are out of the house and are moving into their own new homes. Alex is moved into her new one already and Kara is happily unpacking Alex’s old apartment and making it her new home respectively one box and comfy chair at a time. 

Maggie is on her way to Gotham with a U-Haul and her bike lugging behind to start a life in the new city. She will only be in Gotham for hopefully just six months, but it just depends on the Captain and when he wants to move her to a different station; fingers crossed that she gets moved to National City.

Lena is reluctantly packing her room for the big move to Metropolis. Her mother sprung the news about the move at her graduation.

* * *

* * *

_After the ceremony was finished and Lena had all of her things packed, she walks out to the parking lot and finds all of her friends. She walks to the group and Kara instantly turns to greet her. “There’s my favorite genius.” They hug and the blonde gives Lena a kiss on the forehead. “You feel good now that you officially have four degrees?”_

_Lena nods. “I feel good. Really good.” She smiles._

_“How about a special movie night to celebrate? Just you and me.”_

_Lena bites her lip to hide her excitement. “I would love that.”_

_“Great. Alex will be out the house tonight. Her and Maggie are hanging out. I’ll pick you up at…say around seven?”_

_Lena nods. “Seven.”_

_Lillian approaches the group and Kara looks up at her with a smile. “Hi, Ms. Luthor.”_

_The older blonde smiles at Kara as she walks up to them. “Can I steal Lena away from just a moment?”_

_Kara nods. “Sure.” Kara walks toward her car and Lena follows her mother to the other side of the parking lot. _

_“What’s up, mom?”_

_“First, congratulations, love.”_

_Lena smiles. “Thanks mom, but I feel like you didn’t just drag me over here for a congrats.”_

_Lillian looks around for a moment before looking back at her daughter. “You know LuthorCorp in Metropolis might be going under new management soon.”_

_Lena crinkles her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean by new management?”_

_“I want you to move to Metropolis with me and help me run LuthorCorp. Then once I retire you can take over permanently. Both corporations.”_

_“What?!” Lillian chuckles. “You want me to run LuthorCorp?! But I’m not ready.”_

_“Yes, you are. And I will be with you every step of the way.”_

_“But you retire in a few years, mom.”_

_“I know, but until then you will be the CFO at LuthorCorp.”_

_“Both of them? Metropolis and NC?” Lillian nods. “Mom, I don’t think I can do this. That’s too much to handle.”_

_Lillian puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Lena, you can do this. I know you can.”_

_Lena shakes her head. “No, I’m not ready for that.”_

_“I know it’s a lot, but Lena you should’ve known what you were getting yourself into when you were growing up.”_

_Lena rolls her eyes at the knowing tone in her mother’s voice. “Are you with me or not, my dear?”_

_“Fine.” Lena mumbles._

_Lillian kisses Lena on the forehead. “Good. I’ll see you back at the college to pack your dorm.”_

_“Okay.” Lena says with a forced smile._

* * *

* * *

Yeah, Lena isn’t the happiest about moving, but someone has to take over LuthorCorp when Lillian retires. And with Lionel’s unexpected death a month or two ago, and Lex in prison, Lena was the next runner up.

She sighs as she zips up a full suit case. Lillian comes to her door frame and knocks. “How’s it coming?”

Lena looks up and stands from her hunched over position. “Good. I’m gonna miss this room though.”

Lillian chuckles. “You’re taking all of your furniture, Lena.”

Lena looks back at her mother after looking around her almost empty room. “I know. Just the room in general has so many memories.”

Lillian grins. “Look, I know moving is never easy, but you doing this will do amazing things for the family fortune. I mean don’t you want something for my grandkids to have one day?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Yeah, a family heirloom like a necklace or something not a whole building.”

“Kid these days would drool over having their name on the tallest skyscraper in two different cities of the same state.”

“Not when they find out the background of it.” Lena looks down at the floor and swallows the sudden lump in her throat.

Lillian shakes her head. “Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself for Lex’s frivolous actions. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” Lena often blames herself for what happen to her father and with Lex. She claims it’s a motivational mechanism to not come out to be like her psychotic half-brother or her money hungry father. May he rest in peace.

“But how could you poison your own father?” Lena says.

Lionel went to go visit Lex at Stryker’s Island and one of the guards that Lex had wrapped around his grotty finger put cyanide in Lionel’s tea; killing him within minutes. No one knows why Lex killed his father only Lex and his disturbed brain knows why. And Lena-not even being there or knowing it happened until a few days later still thinks it’s her fault ‘til this day.

Lillian sighs. “Lex…is a special boy.”

“That’s how you describe him?”

“For the lack of words.” She walks up to Lena and hugs her. “But don’t think about that. Just finish packing, okay?” She backs away.

“Okay.”

“I’ll be right downstairs if you need me.”

Lena smiles and nods.

* * *

* * *

“How do you feel about finally being out of mom’s house?” Alex asked as she walks into Kara’s living room and puts a box down on the vacant floor.

“It feels great and thank you for giving me this place.”

Alex smiles. “No problem.”

Just then, Lucy clambers into the room with a big box. “Fuck, Kar! What do you have in here? Rocks?”

Kara chuckles. “Luce, I told you multiple times that I can handle the heavy boxes and furniture.” She takes the box and puts it down on the counter.”

Lucy shrugs. “But who brought it up here with no problem?”

“But who has superhearing and heard you grunting and complaining the whole way up here?” Kara looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Alex covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. “You too, Al.”

Alex coughs and clears her throat. “I didn’t say anything.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “That was the last box anyway. Only the furniture is left.”

“Cool.” Kara says.

“But let me help you with the couch.”

“Al, what?!”

“Is it really believable that a girl could carry a whole couch by herself without any issue?”

Kara rolls her eyes. She knows Alex is right. Ever since they officially started at the DEO, Alex has been on Kara’s ass about keeping her alter ego a complete secret.

“Fine. You can help me.”

Lucy shakes her head as she checks the time on her watch. “Shoot! I’m gonna be late for work. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Alex and Kara wave and Lucy leaves the apartment.

Lucy works for the military government and that’s basically all everyone knows. Her job is highly confidential and she can’t say anything that would jeopardize her job, so she’s keeping everything under wraps.

Alex looks over at Kara. “Come on, let’s go get this couch so I can head over to Maggie’s.”

“How do you feel about her moving to Gotham?” Kara asked as they walk out the building.

Alex shrugs. “It’s kinda the same thing as her going to school there.”

“I know, but don’t you want to be closer to her?”

“She lived in Gotham for all four years at the academy. Her living there and working there isn’t really any difference.”

Kara nods. “You got a point there.” 

They walk outside and Kara climbs onto the moving truck to get her couch. She could easily superspeed into the building with the couch, but that might make even more suspicion, so she follows with what Alex says. She grabs one end of the couch and her sister grabs the other. They carry it into the building, up the multiple flights of stairs, and into Kara’s apartment.

“Thanks.” Kara says as she puts the couch down where she wants it.

“Of course. Everything else shouldn’t be that suspicious if you carry it alone.” Kara nods. “I have to go, but I’ll be over later to help with any finishing touches.”

Kara nods. “Okay.”

Alex walks over to Kara and kisses her on the forehead. “Call me if you need anything.” She walks away and out the apartment. 

Kara finishes getting her furniture and “heavy” boxes out the moving truck in no time. Now she just stands in her new furnished apartment with a very confused look on her face. Decorating hasn’t always been her strong suit, but she’ll figure it out…hopefully.

* * *

* * *

Alex pulls into Maggie’s apartment complex parking lot. While driving up the lot, she instantly spots Maggie and Luisa arguing about God knows what next to a moving truck.

“Margarita, if I have to tell you one more time to be careful!” Luisa scolds as she watches carefully at Maggie picking a box up.

Maggie sighs. She picks up the box, which yes it was heavy but she could handle it. “Mom, could you not. I’m healed and fine.” The two women look over as Alex parks her car and gets out. “Thank god.” Maggie mumbles. Alex walks up to them and smiles.

“Alex, could you please tell her to be careful with lifting things.” Luisa says.

“Babe, could you tell my mom that I’m fine and everything is healed.” Maggie looks over at Alex.

Alex looks in between her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s mother. “Maggie, remember to lift with your legs and Lu, ease up a bit. She’s perfectly healed and got cleared by her doctor.”

“Thank you.” Luisa and Maggie say at the same time.

Alex lets out a breathy chuckle. “Okay, where am I moving everything to?”

“Pick up a box and follow me.” Maggie says. Alex nods. She picks up a medium sized and small box before following behind Maggie up a sidewalk. “Okay, show off.”

Alex smirked. “There’s more where that came from.” She winks.

Maggie shakes her head as she chuckles. “I thought I was your horndog.”

Alex shrugs. “Times has changed.” Maggie laughs as they walk into the building. 

Alex and Maggie haven’t had sex since a little before she fell the first time. Maggie has never been afraid of a lot of things, but that was before she had a jagged scar covering almost her whole left side. When she had surgery for her arm, Doctor Jones had to repair her ribs. He said over time without treatment her ribs would become worse and eventually break entirely. So, he had to do what he had to do to save them from being broken. Maggie isn’t a fan of the scar on her side or the smaller one on her elbow from her surgery, but it reminds her of all the hard work she’s been through to get to where she is now. And she is also terrified for Alex to see the scar. I mean she has more scars- Alex too, but these are more recent and not faded out. You can still see the indentations of the stiches that were there and it makes Maggie anxious at the thought of Alex seeing them.

“Whatcha thinking about?’ Alex asks.

Maggie didn’t even realize they were standing in the elevator until the dark redhead said something to her. She was too caught up in her own head to realize where she was. She looks up from the floor and into those big brown eyes that she is immensely in love with. 

“Us.” She simply says.

Alex grins. “What about us?”

“Just everything.”

Alex chuckles as the elevator dings open. “You getting soft on me, Sawyer?”

Maggie laughs. “Maybe.”

Alex smiles as they step out the elevator. “The sixth floor, huh?”

Maggie nods. “It was the only available one bedroom.”

“I’m not mad about that. I’m mad about how many flights of stairs we have to walk up with that ginormous couch you bought.”

Maggie’s eyes widen with realization. “Shit!”

* * *

* * *

A few hours have gone by, Maggie’s apartment is filled with boxes and furniture, the moving truck is empty and ready for return in the morning, Luisa went home maybe twenty, thirty minutes ago, and Alex and Maggie find themselves having a heated make out session on the couch they had to haul up six flights of stairs. Alex detaches her mouth from the heated kiss and nibbles at Maggie’s neck. Maggie is laying on her back and Alex is hovering over her with one of her thighs in between the brunette’s legs. 

“I have to say that this couch is very comfortable.”

Maggie lets out a throaty laugh; it vibrates against Alex’s persistent lips. “It better be. I paid $800 for this thing.”

“I think we won’t know just how comfortable it is until we break it in.” Alex whispers hot in Maggie’s ear as she grinds her thigh against Maggie’s sex. The brunette is turned on and embarrassingly wet and all they have been doing is kissing, but Maggie doesn’t know if she’s ready for Alex to see her just yet. Her brain is telling her that they should stop. Pop a movie into a TV that isn’t even plugged in yet, but her dripping cunt is telling her to keep going. _You haven’t had sex in ages. Tell Alex to fuck you raw into these couch cushions._

_Fuck._ Her vagina does have a point. She missed Alex so much and feeling her rocking up against her feels so good. _Having her inside of you would feel even better._ She groans when Alex nips at a certain spot on her neck and presses her thigh up against her with more force. _What would it hurt? Maybe if you beg she won’t take your shirt off._ Her brain is making so much more valid points in this moment. Alex grinds against her again and she makes her decision. _I want Alex to fuck me raw into these couch cushions._ “Alex…_please?_” 

Alex looks up at her and smirks. “Are you sure?”

Maggie nods. “You said we should break in the new couch and I think it would be so fucking hot if we had sex in _my_ apartment.” I mean they’ve made out at Alex’s place, but it never has gone far enough that clothes were removed.

Alex moaned at her words. “Me too.” She leans back down and kisses down Maggie’s neck. She moves her hands slowly under the hem of her shirt and rubs circles on her hipbones. Alex knows the scar is there and she wants Maggie to be 100 percent comfortable with everything.

Maggie being the impatient person that she is, takes her shirt off in one swift motion. Alex looks down at her stomach in complete awe. Awe that…holy fuck she is so _muscular._ Maggie’s abs are so defined and toned that Alex completely forgot all about the scar. Maggie starts to get nervous with Alex looking at her the way she is. “You can touch it, if you want.” She says, assuming that Alex is looking at the scar a few inches from where she is actually staring.

Alex looks up at her and licks her lips; Maggie’s eyes shamelessly follow the action. “Are you sure?”

Maggie looks up at her. “I honestly just want you to fuck me.”

Alex smirks and tries to ignore how that statement sent a plunging heartbeat to in between her legs. “Such a potty mouth, Sawyer.” She leans back down and licks and kisses at Maggie’s sternum before sucking a dusty tan nipple into a mouth. Maggie groans and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex moves her other hand down and unbuttons Maggie’s jeans. She pushes her hand into Maggie’s boyshorts and they both gasp. Maggie is drenched and is shocked as to why this feels so good when they’ve had sex multiple times before this.

“Fuck Mags, you’re so wet.” Alex circles Maggie’s clit slowly and Maggie lets out a breathy moan. Alex moves her hand a little faster and adds a minuscule amount of pressure.

“Fuck!”

Alex leans down and nips at Maggie’s neck. “Do you want me inside you?” She whispers the filthy sentence in Maggie’s ear and it makes her buck her hips into Alex’s hand.

“Y-yes.”

Alex smirks. She feels around Maggie’s slick pink folds before teasing and entering Maggie with two fingers. “F-ff-fuck.” This feels otherworldly. It feels like every nerve in Maggie’s body is at attention and every harsh thrust of Alex’s wrist grinds against her clit in such a way that sends zips of pleasure to the tips of her toes and _oh my god…is Maggie cumming already?_

“Fuck, Danvers! SHIT!” Maggie walls flutter around Alex’s fingers. She repositions her hand as best as she can since Maggie’s jeans are still fully up and around her waist. She thumbs at her clit as she pumps into her vigorously. “Fuck, baby! I’m- I’m so close.”

“You gotta cum in my mouth.” Alex mumbles mostly to herself, but Maggie hears her and she almost cums from the sentence alone. While continuing to fuck Maggie, Alex pulls Maggie’s pants down and replaces her fingers with her tongue. She flicks her tongue inside Maggie with a quick _“come here”_ motion as she rubs at her clit with her finger. Maggie pulls at Alex’s hair as she tenses and cums in Alex’s mouth.

“FUCK!”

Maggie arches off the couch and screams Alex’s name as she goes through the best orgasm she’s ever had. Alex slows her finger as Maggie cums. Once Maggie comes back to herself, Alex removes her tongue and sucks her finger clean. “Fuck.” Maggie breathes out as she looks up at Alex.

“I think your neighbors already hate you.”

Maggie chuckles.

* * *

* * *

Kara is putting the final touches on her bathroom when there is a knock at her door. She finished putting everything away in her living room, kitchen and bedroom. Since she has a loft everything is on one floor so she doesn’t technically have a bedroom, but she put up a room divider to close off her bedroom from the rest of her place. She walks down the hall and answers the door. “Hey baby!”

Lena smiles as she’s greeted with a hug. “Hi yourself.” Kara backs away and ushers Lena into the apartment. “This is nice.”

“Thank you. It was Alex’s old place; she gave it to me before moving into her new place.”

Lena nods. “That was nice of her.”

Kara nods. “What brings you over? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

Lena chuckles as she walks over to the couch and sits. She is super nervous to tell Kara that she’s moving to Metropolis. When she told Kara about getting into MIT, she didn’t get the best reaction. Kara isn’t really a fan of long distance relationships even though she can fly to wherever her significant other is. But when you see your home planet get blown up in front of your eyes at just twelve years old it takes a toll on you and you want to keep the people you love closer than ever. So yeah, Kara has very big attachment issues and Lena is terrified of how Kara will react with her moving…again. “I need to talk to you about something.” Lena pats the spot next to her. “Have a seat.”

Kara nods and comes to the couch and sits. “What’s up?”

Lena takes a deep breath in and out before speaking again. “Promise me you won’t get upset.”

Kara’s crinkle forms in her eyebrows and Lena rubs it away; the blonde relaxes. “…okay.” She says hesitantly.

Lena takes a deep breath again. _Just say it, Luthor._ “I’m moving to Metropolis to run LuthorCorp with my mother.”

Kara looks at her with a blank expression. So she stupidly continues. “I don’t know how long I’ll be up there for because when my mom retires, I’ll be running LuthorCorp entirely.”

Kara doesn’t say anything again. She just sits there and stares. Her arm is carelessly swung over the back of the couch and the blue of her eyes are so intense that it makes Lena fidget with nerves. “Baby, please say something.”

Usually when Lena calls Kara baby it ignites something in her; excitement, lust, love. But now it just sounds like a cover up. A cover up for breaking Kara’s heart in two. “You’re leaving?”

“Only for a little bit.”

“You just said you don’t know how long. So now you’re lying to me?”

Lena hastily shakes her head. “No, I’m not. It’s just…I don’t know if I’ll do it or not.”

“You just said that you’re moving, so you’re clearly doing it.”

“Kara, I don’t want to. My mom is making me.”

“You’re an adult! Just say you don’t want to go!”

Lena shakes her head. “I can’t.” She mumbles. 

“Why can’t you?”

“Because my mom really wants me too and my father gave me the company.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Of course he did.”

“He’s dead, Kara.”

“I know. I’m sorry, but what about me?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“What? You’re thinking of leaving me!”

“I’m literally moving like two hours away and you can fly, Kara!”

“You’re not leaving!”

“That isn’t your decision to make!” Lena abruptly stands. Kara stands too. 

“Maybe but being with you is!”

Lena steps back and blinks up at Kara. Completely taken aback at what the blonde just said. _Is she breaking up with me?_ “What?”

“Give me your hand!”

Lena doesn’t move. “Kara, I-“

“I said give me your hand!” Lena jumps and raises her hand. Kara takes it and takes the promise ring off her finger and Lena’s heart stops entirely. _No, this can’t be happening._

“Kara, wait. Don’t do this. I’ll talk to my mom.”

“No need.” Kara mumbles.

“Kara, plea-“

“Get out! You want to get a head start on your move, right?”

Lena clenches her jaw and walks toward the door. She swallows the urge to cry until she is not in front of the love of her life who just made the stupidest decision, but she did too. She leaves and Kara instantly breaks down on her couch.

Lena hears her sobs as she walks down the hallway to the elevator. She breaks down in the elevator and tries to get it together once an older woman joins her. “Are you alright?” The frail woman sweetly asks.

Lena sniffles and discreetly wipes her eye. “I’m fine.” She says.

“You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Um-,” her voice cracks and she clears her throat to collect herself. “I just got dumped.”

The woman puts a hand over her heart and frowns up at Lena. “I am so sorry. Do you mind me asking why?”

Lena shakes her head. “We had different views on certain things.”

“I understand that. My husband didn’t have the guts to divorce me, he just went and had a heart attack in the middle of the night like a coward.” 

Lena gasped. “I’m sorry.”

The woman chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. He was a complete control freak anyways.” Lena grinned. “But you are way too beautiful to be moping around.”

Lena smiled at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“Listen, don’t worry about them. They clearly don’t know what they are missing out on. Continue to live your life to the complete fullest. Life is too short to be walking around and sad about a person who probably is not giving you the light of day. You hear me?”

Lena nods, “Yes, ma’am.”

“What’s your name?”

“Lena.”

“Live your life, Lena. Don’t worry about your ex. You are better off without them.” Just then, the elevator dings open. “Try to enjoy the rest of your night.” 

“You too.”

The woman walks out the elevator and toward her car. The woman, who Lena didn’t get the chance to ask for her name made a few valid points, but there was no way in hell that Lena could just live without Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go hide in a corner now...
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Mentions of Period Blood.**
> 
> **Lena talks about her period for a very brief moment in this chapter!**

It’s the next morning and Alex languidly stretches on the $800 couch that her and Maggie spent fucking on all afternoon and night. She sits up and looks around. She notices two things, her and Maggie didn’t get any unpacking done yesterday and Maggie is nowhere to be found. “Mags?” Alex calls out. After being met with nothing but silence, she grabs her phone from the floor and reads the texts she has.

**Maggie: Went out to get some coffee. Since I have no food and I don’t want to deal with a cranky Alex.  
Maggie: Be back soon. <3**

Alex smiles. She closes her phone and stands up. She gets dressed and opens up a box to help Maggie a little. As she was digging through the box that says kitchen on it, Maggie was tumbling through the door with coffee and a Starbucks bag. 

She walks into the kitchen and smiles at Alex. “Good morning.”

Alex grins at her. “Good morning.”

“I got you coffee and a banana nut muffin.”

Alex groans. “I love you so much.” Maggie chuckles as Alex takes the bag and her coffee. 

“What are your plans for today?” Maggie asked as she walks over to the couch and sits down. 

“I’m stopping over to Kara’s to help her finish unpacking then I’m off to the DEO for the rest of the day. You?” Alex joins her on the couch.

“Unpacking.” Alex laughs.

“I could help you.”

“You were supposed to help me yesterday.”

Alex shrugs with a smirk planted on her face. “Sorry, can’t help that you’re so pretty.” Maggie shakes her head.

Just then, Alex’s phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID and answers.

“Hey Kar! What’s up?”

“I am.” Alex nods as Kara talks to her.

“Right now?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Is everything okay? You sound…sad.”

_“I’m fine.”_ Kara weakly replies. _“Just tired.”_

Alex nods and leaves the subject alone; knowing that her sister is lying to her. “I’ll be over in a few.”

“Love you too.” She hangs up. “Apparently, Kara wants me over right away to help her.”

“That’s fine. I should get started with all of this shit anyway.”

Maggie and Alex both look around at the cluttered and unorganized apartment. “I could help you with the furniture.”

Maggie shakes her head. “It’s okay. I think I got it. Might need help with my bed though.”

Alex nods. “Save that for last. I’ll come over on my break and help you move it.”

“Does your lunch allow you to drive two hours?”

Alex’s smile falters a bit. She completely forgot that they weren’t in National City. “I’ll just work overtime tonight to make up for it.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Nah, it’s okay. I don’t want Eliza up your ass. I’ll just ask Lu to help me.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Maggie kisses her. “Now, go help your sister move.”

Alex smiles as she stands. She kisses Maggie one more time before leaving.

* * *

* * *

Lena groans when her alarm goes off. She has been crying nonstop for the past six or seven hours. She can’t get Kara out of her head. It’s like everything about the blonde is imprinted into her brain. When there is a knock at her door frame she wants to cry some more, but her dry eyes don’t let her so she just lets out a soft whine.

“Lee, are you okay?”

Hearing that nickname- the nickname Lillian picked up from Kara makes Lena flinch, hoping that Kara is standing behind her, but it’s sadly only her mother. 

She clears her throat before speaking; not wanting to alarm her mother that she’s been crying all night long. “I’m fine.” She says.

“The movers are almost finished downstairs.”

“Okay.”

“You need to get up, love. They need to pack your room. Is what I’m saying.” Lillian’s voice is stern like she is upset with Lena about something. Wouldn’t be the first time anyways.

Lena grunts as she sits up. “I’m up. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” Lillian nods and walks away. On instinct, she checks her phone to see the good morning message she’s been receiving from Kara for the past six years, but it’s not there. Just some useless notifications from _Twitter_ and other social media platforms. She groans and throws her phone down on the bed next to her. She rubs her eyes and finally stands. She loses her footing for moment but catches herself before completely falling on her face. She hisses when she feels a sharp pain coming from her lower stomach. She looks behind her to take the sheets off her bed for the movers and sees a distinctive dark red blot on the covers below. “Just fucking perfect.” She mumbles. “Kara breaks up with me and I start my period the next day. Just fan-fucking-tastic.” She throws the linen into a big black trash bag before trudging to the bathroom to shower.

She comes downstairs to antsy movers and an annoyed Lillian. “Sorry I took so long.” She says as she walks down the rest of the stairs in a simple pair of black jeans and one of those long sleeved sweaters that cover her hands.

“No problem, Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena smiles and the younger mover blushes. She rolls her eyes and walks toward her mother as the movers go upstairs. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, I started my period this morning.” Lena whispers.

“Is that why you’re so moody?” Lillian asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

_And Kara broke up with me._ “Yeah.” She says after a moment of silence.

“Well, lighten up. Aren’t you excited to see the new apartment today?”

Lena internally screams at the almost unmanageable pain from her stomach as her mother’s question makes her sick. “So excited.” She says with as much makeshift happiness she could muster.

* * *

* * *

After stopping at her apartment to shower and change clothes, Alex is pulling into Kara’s parking lot. She parks her car and walks into the building. Once she gets to Kara’s place, she knocks on the door.

**Kara: it’s open.**

Alex makes a face of confusion.

Why is Kara texting her instead of just coming to the door?

She shrugs her shoulders and walks into the loft. She first spots alien alcohol bottles scattered over her new coffee table and floor. Something really bad must’ve happened if Kara is drinking. Kara never drinks unless she has to or the Superfriends are having like a get together or something. She walks further into the loft and closes the door the behind her. “Kara?”

Alex hears a disgruntled groan come from behind the room divider. She walks towards it and taps on it. “Kara?”

“You can come in.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and pushes the divider back. She gasped at what looks like a sad hungover Kara in one of Lena’s MIT sweatshirts because it smells like her, a messy bun, and a pair of Lena’s sweatpants that she left in Kara’s NCU dorm a few months ago. Kara is going through it. Why the hell did she break up with Lena in the first place? “Oh no. What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Kara replies weakly.

Alex shakes her head. “No, you’re not. You’ve been drinking and you rarely drink. And sorry, but you look like shit.” 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Thanks for that.”

Alex walks over to Kara’s bed and sits. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Kara sniffles. “I made the stupidest decision of my life last night and I don’t know if I can fix it before it’s too late.”

Alex nods. “What did you do last night?”

Kara looks up at her sister and feels nothing but love and reassurance when she looks into those big intense brown eyes. “I broke up with Lena.”

“You did what?!” Alex was not expecting Kara to say that at all. “Why the hell did you do that?”

“She’s moving.”

“Moving where?”

“Metropolis to help run LuthorCorp with Lillian.”

“Let me get this straight, you-an alien that can _fly_ broke up with the love of your life just because she's moving like two hours away for you? Do you understand how stupid that sounds, Kara?”

Kara scoffs, “You don’t have to shove my stupidity in my face.”

“I’m not shoving it in your face. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the part of why you did what you did.”

“She’s leaving me!”

“Kara, stop overreacting. She going to Metropolis not fucking Mexico.”

“You don’t get it.”

“I do actually. I think you are scared that with Lena gone she will forget about you, but she went all the way to Massachusetts for school and she didn’t forget about you once. I think you are overreacting about this whole thing. Like did you forget that you are literally a superhero or am I just not thinking clearly of this situation?” Kara sighs and Alex continues. “Stop moping around, apologize to Lena for being a complete over dramatic dumbass and get her back. You two belong together.”

Kara shakes her head. “She’ll never take me back.”

“Bullshit, Kar. Lena loves you; she’ll always give you a chance.” Kara looks at Alex for a moment. “Will you at least try?” 

Kara slowly and hesitantly nods. “Yeah.”

Kara knows she made a stupid mistake and that she overreacted and she will try any and everything to get Lena back.

* * *

* * *

“Listen, are you sure that you are up for patrol today?” Alex asked as she positions a picture on the wall for Kara.

Kara nods as she lays back on her couch and studies Alex. “Little to the left and I’m fine. I’ll patrol in the sky for a little bit and if nothing happens I’ll come home.” Alex moves the frame a smidge to the left. “Perfect. Right there.”

Alex sighs and steps off the step ladder. “I don’t think patrolling is a good idea. Not today.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “What else am I going to do? Lena already left and I don’t start work until tomorrow. I don’t just want to sit around the house and do nothing. I’m a superhero, for God’s sake!”

Alex chuckles. “Did you remember that before or after you stupidly broke up with Lena?”

Kara shakes her head. “That was low.”

Alex hunches her shoulders, “Too soon?” Kara nods. “Look, you have a lot of things you can do today.”

“Like what?”

“Umm, grocery shopping, actually hanging up your clothes and not leaving them in the boxes and calling Lena.”

“I told she already left and I called her earlier.”

“No, you texted her earlier. Call her and tell her you want to meet up and talk so you can get your girl back, okay?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Fine, but I still want to patrol. I have a city to protect.”

“Okay, I’ll get Winn to call for you on the coms in a few hours for an afternoon patrol.”

Kara nods. “Thank you, Alex. For everything.”

Alex smiles. “Of course. Now, take a shower, get some food, and put your clothes away.”

“Technically, they are away.”

“Kara…”

Kara sighs as she stands up. “Fine, I’ll put them away…correctly.”

“Thank you.” Alex kisses Kara on the side of the head before leaving. Kara groans and walks toward her kinda bedroom.

* * *

* * *

_“Do you have to be hovering over me while I do this?” Kara asked as she types out a message to Lena._

_“I want to make sure you actually do it.” Alex says as she leans in impossibly closer to Kara on her couch._

_Kara rolls her eyes. “I am doing it and I would like to not get whiffs of your coffee breath in midst of the process.” Alex frowns as she backs up a little. “Thank you.”_

_ **Kara: Hey Lena, it me. Kara-** _

_“Why did you put your name?” Alex asked looking down at her sister’s screen in confusion._

_Kara shrugs. “Maybe she deleted my number or something. Can I just continue, please?”_

_“By all means, please do.”_

_ **Kara: I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk. Have you left yet?  
Kara: I can be there in maybe an hour or so.** _

_Alex smiles. “Good move with the double text.” Kara smirks._

_“She’s typing!” Alex shakes her head at the most happy she’s seen Kara all day._

_**Lena: I know it’s you Kara. You didn’t have to put your name.**_

_“Told ya.” Alex says curtly._

_ **Lena: But yes, I have already left.** _

_Kara frowns and Alex puts her arm around her and rubs her shoulder._

_ **Lena: But I would love to meet up with you whenever I get a wink of free time.  
Lena: I start at LuthorCorp tomorrow.** _

_ **Kara: I start at Catco tomorrow.  
Kara: And Supergirl stuff. I don’t know when I’ll be free…** _

_ **Lena: That’s okay. The time will come.** _

_“What the hell does that mean?”_

_“Kara cursing?! This is bad.” The blonde rolls her eyes for what feels like the millionth time today. “But hey, good side is that she would love to meet up with you.”_

_Kara bits her lower lip to hide her smile. “Yeah, she did say that.”_

_**Lena still loves me…maybe.** Perhaps Kara didn’t massively fuck up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be kinda a time jump next chapter, but not really.
> 
> Update every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. Kara has been super busy with Catco and aliens don’t know how to keep the peace apparently so Kara has had multiple fights throughout the months and hasn’t had any time to go to Metropolis to talk to Lena. It broke her every day that she didn’t have time to visit Lena. She really wants to talk to her and clear everything up, but some force must be pulling her back and telling her that it’s just not the right time yet.

“Kiera!” 

The screeching of her name being pronounced incorrectly by the one and only Cat Grant knocks Kara out of her little day dream. She jumps up from her desk and stumbles into Cat’s office.

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Being the assistant of Cat Grant isn’t the easiest job in the world but Kara is grateful that she doesn’t have to wait tables at Noonan’s anymore; that was a fucking nightmare. Kara doesn’t know how Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Lucy barista-d there as long as they did. Going into and reapplying for the job as the assistant of the acclaimed Cat Grant in the second highest skyscraper in National City, Kara though it would be a cake walk since Cat was the best business and marketing teacher National City High has ever had. But oh boy was she wrong, when she was interning, Cat was nice and sweet like she was in the classroom, but when she reapplied and got the job again Cat was a completely different person. She was cold and tough and mean; definitely not like the Ms. Grant that taught Kara all four years of high school. It was different seeing Cat this way; being rude and pronouncing her name wrong. The only bright side was that she works with Winn and James. Winn was a programmer at Catco and James was the head director of the art department. Cat was hard on Winn too but only because he was an underdog and very clumsy. But Kara is assertive and always comes a running when Cat calls for her; even if it isn’t technically her name.

Cat looks up at Kara as she sips on her now lukewarm latte. “I need you to copy these for me.”

“Okay.”

“It’s the new cover for the fall issue. 500 copies. You think you can do that by lunch?”

_By lunch?!_ Kara springs a smile and nods. “Yes, I can do that. Right away, Ms. Grant.” She walks to her desk and grabs the sheet with the fall issue cover on it. She walks away and was almost out the office then Cat calls for her again.

“Wait Kiera! I’m not finished yet.”

Kara turns around on her heels and smiles at the small blonde. “What’s the rest of my schedule looking like today?”

Kara opens the tablet that she didn’t even realize was in her hand and opens up Cat’s schedule. “You have a meeting at three with the magazine editors and an interview with the Daily Planet, but I could make some phone calls to push that back until tomorrow, if you want?”

Cat silently nods. “Thank you, Kiera. You can go.” Kara nods and turns out the office.

She rushes to the printing room and sees James hovering over a light board. “Hey, what are you doing?”

James sighs and looks up at Kara. “Cat wants hand drawn for the backdrop this year. So, she gave me the job of doing it.”

Kara shakes her head. “I have to make 500 copies of the cover.”

James grins sympathetically at the blonde in front of him. “That copier has been jammed all morning.”

Kara groans and rolls her eyes. “But Cat wants the covers by lunch.”

James shrugs, “Sorry, kiddo. Unless you can find another working copier in three hours.” He grins at Kara and goes back to his sketch.

Kara looks around for a moment before digging into the pocket of her navy blue slacks for her phone to call Alex.

_“Kara? What’s up?”_

Alex sounds breathless.

“Am I…interrupting anything?”

Alex chuckles.

_“I was just training.”_

Kara laughs.

“Right. I was just wondering if our copier worked?”

_“Copier? I think so, yeah. Why?”_

“I need to make copies of the fall cover by lunch.”

_“Lunch?! You can come here, if you want to.”_

“Yes, that would be great. I’ll be there in a few.”

She hangs up and looks over at James. “You solve your copy problem?” He asks.

Kara nods, “Yep. Tell Winn I’ll be back to have lunch like we planned.”

“You got it, boss.”

Kara leaves the room and goes for the emergency staircase that leads to the roof. She takes her glasses off and rips her shirt before zooming through the sky. “Look! It’s Supergirl!” Kara hears a little girl from below say. She smiles as she makes her way to the DEO.

* * *

* * *

Lena’s routine has been downright mediocre these past few months. She wakes up, gets ready, gets dressed, and goes to LuthorCorp and files the same paperwork every single day. It’s becoming maddening. If she knew that working for a big corporation was going to be this boring she should’ve just stayed where she was; in National City happy with Kara. Her mother gets the fun stuff like interviews and business meetings. While Lena is stuck in the corner of her mother’s office filing stocks from like four years ago like a child who’s not old enough for the grown up table. It’s driving her crazy and it sucks that she can’t call Kara to just have a normal conversation about it. About anything.

Things with Kara are looking up, but every time the blonde calls to check on her it’s…awkward. Almost all of the conversation Kara is stumbling over all of her words and never finishing her sentences. It’s like she’s walking on eggshells or something. Lena appreciates that she’s trying and making sure that Lena is okay, but she knows that Kara wants to apologize and just win her back already. And it isn’t like Lena is giving her the benefit of the doubt. She gives Kara short curt answers to questions she would normally give novel answers to with deep explanations. Sometimes she doesn’t answer at all. One night, she was so upset about something her mother had said and blurted to Kara that she had slept with someone else.

* * *

* * *

_It has been a long day and even though Lena was excited about her call with Kara, she didn’t want it to happen. She was questioning if she just shouldn’t answer when Kara calls her, which is everyday around 8:30 like clockwork. But the sound of Kara’s voice was soothing and it always made her feel better. But not tonight. She didn’t want to hear the same questions from Kara tonight._

_ **How was your day, Lee?** _

_ **Did you have an overall good day?** _

_ **Did Lillian let you in on any of the hot takes of LuthorCorp?** _

_Lena would answer her questions sounding as happy as she could, but today she just wasn’t happy. Lillian got upset during an interview with some reporter and took it out on Lena. Telling her she was incapable of minding her business and didn’t have any work ethic. _

_Which Lena fired back saying: “how can I mind my business when we are in the same fucking room?” She didn’t say anything about the work ethic because her mother tells her she doesn’t have any every day, so she didn’t bother wasting her breath on a comeback that would fall on deaf ears._

_On days like these, Lena wishes she could just text Kara and tell her to be mean to her. Use her like the worthless girl she is. Throw her around and fuck her ruthlessly until she couldn’t think straight enough to tell Kara to stop or until she passed out._

_But sadly Lena can’t do that and she doesn’t want a random stranger to do it to her either. She just wants Kara. _

_She walks through the apartment as Lillian goes on and on about deals and making LuthorCorp a better community for workers. Everything her mother is saying is going in one ear and out the other._

_“Lena, are you even listening to me?”_

_Lena turns around before walking down the hallway to her room. “Yes, but can I just be to myself for a little and finish this conversation later?”_

_Lillian smiles sympathetically at her daughter. She knows that her and Kara broke up and tries to be easier with her these days. It has been like a few months and Lillian can see that Lena is still hurting bad. “Of course, dear. You go get some rest and I’ll order us something.”_

_Lena grins. “Thanks mom.” She walks away and down the long hall to her room. She kicks her heels off and closes her door. She plops down on her bed and hugs the pillow Kara used to sleep on. It doesn’t smell like her anymore just lavender detergent, but Lena still holds onto it like a lifeline. _

_She was close to falling asleep then her phone starts ringing. She wasn’t in the particular mood to talk but she answers anyway and tries not to grimace at the happiness in Kara’s voice._

_“Hey Lena!”_

_“Hello, dar-Kara.” Lena rolls her eyes. **Let the awkward train begin. All aboard!!**_

_Kara’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything about the slip up. She clears her throat. “How was your day?”_

_“It was…tiresome.”_

_“Why?”_

_**Because my mother is a bitch and I miss you.** “Because I had to do so much paperwork.” She whines as she turns over onto her back._

_Kara chuckles. “I had to make 500 copies today.”_

_“Of what?”_

_“The fall issue cover.”_

_“Cat still saying your name wrong?”_

_Kara giggles and Lena’s heart flutters at the sound of it. “Yeah, she is.”_

_“What else did you do today?” Lena asked, not really wanting to talk about herself. As Kara babbles on about her day, Lena somehow grows even more angry with her. **How dare she act so happy when she knows she broke me? How dare she continue to have civil conversation when she knows I’m hurt about the shit she did?**_

_Lena doesn’t know what presumed her to say it, but she cuts Kara off and blurts out the sentence that might make or break the idea of her and Kara getting back together. “I slept with someone else.”_

_“And I told the gu-what?” Kara stops dead in her tracks. “What did you say?”_

_Lena feels the hot stream of a tear leave her eye and travel to her hairline. “I…slept with someone else.”_

_Kara’s voice labors and sounds shaky as she starts to speak and it breaks Lena’s heart. “You-you did?” _

_“Yes.”_

_Kara doesn’t know what to say. Yeah, she has slept with a few people too, but that was when they first broke up and she was lonely. She just wanted to feel something other than the growing hurt and pain in her heart. So she went to Dollywood and found the first somewhat cute girl and fucked her up against the bathroom stall. The sex was okay. The girl wasn’t Lena, but Kara let her imagination run free as the girl was moaning very obnoxiously in her ear. Then a few weeks later after her nightly eyes in the sky she went back and a guy started hitting on her as she sat at the bar. Kara hasn’t had sex with a guy in a few years-doesn’t make her less of a pansexual, but the sex was actually good. They went to the bathroom and he took his time to work her up. The kissing felt weird since Lena-err girls didn’t have facial hair, but his lips were soft and not cracked and chapped like her first boyfriend. He fucked her up against the sink. She didn’t exactly cum, but the guy was sweet and gentle. _

_“Who was it?” Kara waits a beat. “No, actually don’t tell me. I don’t think I could handle knowing who the person is.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I would want to hunt them down and beat their ass for touching you.” Kara says, bluntly. And Lena tries her hardest not to whimper._

_“You won’t have to worry about them. It was just a onetime thing.”_

_“Good.”_  
~~~~  
_Lena had just turned 21 and wanted to get her first drink at a bar. The bar was nice and very high end. It didn’t reek of old stale beer and peanuts like the other bars she snuck into when she was in boarding school. She walked to the bar and sat down. “What are you having tonight, gorgeous?” The bartender asked as he cleaned a glass with a towel that was on his shoulder._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“A scotch, please.”_

_“Coming right up.” He grins and walks away to make her drink. In the corner of her eye, she sees a woman sitting on the other side of the bar. She had olive skin and a snake tattoo that wrapped around her wrist and forearm. Lena didn’t particularly want to know where her tattoo led but she was curious about it. She looked over at the woman and she smirked at Lena. The bartender came back and placed a glass of scotch in front of her on a napkin. “Here you go.”_

_“Thank you.” Lena picks up the glass and takes a sip._

_“What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing sitting here all alone?” The mysterious woman asked sitting down next to Lena._

_Lena looks over and she can’t help but notice that the woman was beautiful. “I’m having a drink.” She says matter-of-factly._

_The woman chuckles. “I’m Veronica.” She puts her hand out and Lena looks at it with a raised eyebrow._

_“Lena.” She shakes the woman’s hand. It was soft, but she missed feeling the slight calluses that Kara had on her hands from boxer gloves and tape._

_“Do you wanna get out of here, Lena?”_

_Her name sounds foreign coming out of this woman’s mouth, but she accepts her request and they leave the bar after Veronica pays for their drinks. They go back to Veronica’s place and they have sex. Lena found out that the snake tattoo or tattoos rather wrap all the way around her body and it ends around the middle of her right foot. The sex was good, really good, but it could never measure up to getting plowed by a kryptonian on a daily for the past six years._  
~~~~  
The phone call ends shortly after that and Kara hasn’t called Lena since. Lena might’ve royally screwed up telling Kara that she slept with someone, but the blonde slept around too. But those were drunken hookups in a bar bathroom. Lena wasn’t even tipsy yet since Veronica swooped in when Lena just got her drink. So, she was completely sober and more clear minded. While Kara was drunk on Rangardian rum and French fries. 

* * *

* * *

“Are you gonna reach out to Lena today?” Winn asked as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Winn and Kara are in Noonan’s for lunch.

“Why is everyone asking me that today? Alex at the DEO and now you!! Just give me a break, jeez. I’ll talk to her when I can.” Kara self-consciously takes a sip of her drink.

“And when will that be? You have a full time job and you’re a full time SH!”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I know. it’s just a lot going on right now.”

“Why don’t you just fly in after work?”

Kara shakes her head. “I can’t Cat left me all kinds of stuff that I have to fit into her schedule by tomorrow and Alex hates when I bring work home.”

Winn shakes his head. “You are working yourself too hard and I think it’s because you’re scared to talk to Lena.”

“Pshh whaaaat!!! I’m not scared.”

“Then set a date to go see her.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “It’s only been a couple months since she left. I think I can mange just for a little bit.”

“I don’t think you can. You are miserable without her. I can see right past this little façade you got going on.”

“I’m fine and so is Lena. Stuff like this happen all the time.”

“No, not with you and Lena. Or Maggie and Alex. You guys are like the endgame couples.”

“God. You need to stop watching TV.” Winn laughs.

* * *

* * *

Maggie wakes up the next morning feeling fresh and sated. Mostly because Alex crashed at her place after a movie night and hours of rough sex. It’s like Alex is over at Maggie’s more than she is at her own home, but Maggie isn’t complaining she likes the company, especially if the company is her favorite person in the whole world; next to her mother, of course.

She slips out of bed slowly trying not to wake Alex and puts on a tank top and some boxers before leaving the room. She goes to the kitchen and makes some coffee. As she waits, a very still sleepy Alex comes from the hallway and into the kitchen with one of Maggie’s work shirts and nothing else.

“G’mornin.” Alex mumbles as she rubs her eye. She looks so cute like this. Her hair is tousled and she missed a button on the shirt so it’s all uneven. Maggie wouldn’t mind seeing this every morning for the rest of her life.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Maggie says back with a smile. “You sleep well?” The coffee maker dings from behind her and she grabs two mugs from the cupboard as Alex takes a seat at the island.

“Yeah, your bed is so comfortable.”

Maggie chuckles. “You have a California king.”

“I know, but all that space is lonely without you.”

Maggie tries to hide her blush as she pours coffee into the mugs. “You know you sleep smack in the middle of the bed.” She goes into a different cabinet and gets some honey.

“That’s not the point.” Maggie laughs as she squirts some honey into Alex’s coffee.

“Here.”

Alex takes the coffee cup. “Thank you.” She takes a sip as Maggie leans back against the counter. “I could get used to this.”

“That’s just coffee. I can make a mean breakfast.”

“Really? I make banging blueberry pancakes.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “You do?”

Alex nods as she takes another generous gulp of her coffee. “Mhm. It’s my grandma’s recipe. She used to make them for me all the time before she died.”

Maggie smiles. “Now I have to try them.”

“You will…someday.” Alex smirks. “How’s the GCPD? Any cops hitting on you yet?” The dark redhead looks over at Maggie with narrow eyes over her mug as she drinks her coffee.

“Nah, I mostly stay to myself. I did used to talk to Mike, but he got transferred to Daxam City a few weeks ago. So, I’m all alone.”

Alex nods. “Where’s Daxam City at?”

“It’s a town over from Midvale.” Alex nods again. “But now that you mention it…there was this sexy ass woman that came into the precinct the other day.” Maggie looks up and taps her chin as she faux thinks about this so-called mysterious woman.

Alex smirks wanting to play along. “Oh really?” 

Alex went to the GCPD a few days ago with J’onn to “solve a case” for the “FBI”. In all realness they just wanted some information on some suspicions involving one of the newer police officers at the station. An alien got abducted outside of M’gann’s after closing. The alien hasn’t been seen back at Dollywood for a few days. A witness that was across the street at the time supposedly saw that it was a Gotham cop that took the alien, threw him into a van, and drove off and after that information, J’onn and Alex found themselves at the GCPD asking the chief some questions about one of his officers. Seeing Maggie working was just a bonus.

Maggie nods as she bites her lip. “She had on these black dress pants that made her ass look great.” Maggie walks to the other side of the island where Alex is sitting.

“Did she now?”

“Mhm.” She leans in and brushes her lips over Alex’s neck and it makes the woman gasp.

“What else did you like about her?”

Maggie smirks. “I like that even though everyone was ogling her while she was talking to the chief, I’m the one that gets to sees these amazing curves up close.” Alex smiles as she bites her lip. Maggie kisses her on the neck and drags her hands under her thighs. Alex knows what’s coming and she braces herself on Maggie’s oh so broad shoulders. Maggie picks her up in a swift motion and Alex hooks her legs around her waist as they walk back to Maggie’s bedroom.

Yeah…they might be a little late to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween if you celebrate it!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Maggie tumbles into the precinct almost an hour late. She walks through the security gate and to her desk. Once she puts down her helmet, her keys and takes off her jacket, the chief sticks his head out from his office. “You’re in trouble.” A passing officer said.

“Sawyer! Get your ass in here!” The chief yells and every officer jumps at his booming voice ringing through the station.

Maggie sighs. “Shit.” She mumbles as she walks up the few stairs and steps pass her chief as he holds the door open for her. He slams the door and plops down in his office chair.

Chief Jamesson was a burly man with a full black beard. He had a full head of dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was a complete giant standing at 6’4” and he had tattoos. Maggie didn’t like him that much but she always tries to stay on his good side.

“Why the hell are you so late, Sawyer?”

Maggie looks up from her wringing her hands out of nerves and opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off. “No, I don’t want to hear excuses.” Maggie nods and stays quiet. “You were the top of your class in the academy and the only woman. I am very impressed with you or else I wouldn’t have you working in my station but get your head in the game or I will find someone else who will.”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Don’t be late again.” He says sternly. 

“I promise it won’t happen again.” Maggie replies. 

Maggie tried to be on time, but Alex is very distracting and trying to cover up three hickeys with concealer and bronzer that is way lighter than your skin tone isn’t as easy as all the beauty gurus make it look.

* * *

* * *

_“Al, we’re both gonna be late.” Maggie clenches her jaw as Alex stands over her and applies concealer to her neck._

_“Do you want this to look right or not?” Alex asked. Maggie sighs. “That’s what I thought. Now, stop moving.” She dabs her finger in some powder that was a light tan color and blots it onto Maggie’s neck._

_“How can I not move when a beautiful woman is standing over me and touching my neck?” Maggie asked with her famous smug smirk as she looks up at Alex._

_Alex rolled her eyes. “Keep talking like that and we are gonna become even more late than we already are.” Maggie chuckles and stays quiet as Alex continues touching up her neck._

_A few more minutes go by and Alex finally steps away. She puts the container of concealer on the bed and smiles at Maggie. “I’m done.”_

_Maggie smiles as she stands up to look at herself in her floor length mirror on the other side of her bedroom. She examines her neck for a little with her lip between her teeth. “I don’t think this is gonna work.” Maggie’s neck is clearly two different shades. “I look like I got a bad spray tan or something.”_

_Alex rolls her eyes. “I tried okay. We aren’t the same skin tone, I had to improvise with what I had.” Which was some bronzer and concealer. Which were both lighter compared to Maggie._

_“And this is the best you could come up with?” Maggie turns around and looks at Alex with her arms folded across her chest._

_“Don’t look at me like that. You don’t have your makeup here. So, it’s either that or you’re wearing a scarf in seventy degree weather.”_

_Maggie rolls her eyes and turns back toward the mirror. “I guess this could work.”_

_“Be careful not to smudge it.”_

_“You know I wear a helmet right?”_

_Alex shrugs. “Just take your car to work today.” She walks over to Maggie and kisses her on the cheek. “Kara has been blowing up my phone for the past hour so, I gotta go. Have a good day at work.” Maggie smiles._

_“You too.” Alex kisses her on the lips before leaving. Maggie stares at her neck for a few more seconds before continuing to get ready. “I guess I just have to rock with this all day.”_

* * *

* * *

Maggie clearly didn’t listen and didn’t drive her car like Alex said for her to do. Some of the makeup rubbed off onto her helmet. But as she looks at her neck with her phone camera it still seems to be covering the hickeys well, but her neck still looks like she has a weird skin rash or something.

“You searching for gold?” Gibson asked as he sits down at his desk that was in front of Maggie’s. It used to be Mike’s desk but the chief gave it to Gibson after Mike got transferred.

Maggie looks up from her phone and tries to hide her blush as she looks at her partner. “No.”

“Then what were you doing?” He asked, prying for more information.

“None of your business.” Maggie snaps back.

“Alright, alright keep your pants on. I was just asking a question.” He grins and turns around to start working on a missing person’s report. “This kid has been missing for a few days now.” 

He rolls back to Maggie’s desk in his desk chair and shows her a picture of a young girl, maybe about 12 or 13 with long blonde hair. “Who is she?” She asked. Her officer instincts kicking in.

“Dunno. The mom didn’t give us a name just her picture.”

“Can we look her up?”

“You know we don’t take missing person cases, right?”

“Then why are you reporting it?”

Gibson rolls his eyes as Maggie smirks at him. “You want to get on this, don’t you?” Maggie nods. Gibson sighs. “I’ll talk to the chief.”

“Thanks, Gibson.” 

“We better get it. I’m tired of sitting at this desk and filing reports all day. I want to get out there and actually do what I went to the academy for.”

“You and me both.” Gibson stands and walks to the chief’s office door. He knocks and waits.

“Whaddaya want?!” He yells from his office.

“It’s Peters, chief.”

Yeah, Maggie was very surprised when she found out Gibson’s last name was Peters and not…Gibson.

“Come in.” Gibson walks in and closes the door behind him. ”Yeah.” The chief leans back in his chair and folds his hands over his stomach as Gibson sits down.

“There is this missing persons case that Sawyer and I wanna jump on.”

“Why?”

“She’s been missing for a few days now and none of the other officers have found any leads.”

“And you think you and Sawyer can find leads?” He looks out the window and at Maggie who is sitting at her desk acting like she’s writing something and not eavesdropping.

“Yes, sir.”

The chief looks at him with an unreadable expression and Gibson gulps down his nerves. “Okay. How about this, if you can find me anything even her name within the next few days, you can have the case.”

Gibson smiles. “Thank you, chief.”

“Maybe this will encourage Sawyer to be on time.” Gibson chuckles and walks out the office. He walks back to his desk and smiles ear to ear at Maggie.

“I’m guessing we got it?”

Gibson nods. “We just have to find her name within the next few days and the case is ours.”

Maggie shrugs. “That’s a piece of cake. All we have to do is take a little visit to see the mother and we have a name.”

“Hell yeah!” Gibson gives Maggie a high five. “I’ll find her address.”

Maggie nods. “Get to it!” He rolls back to his desk and opens his computer.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the DEO with a very fast pep in her step and avoiding the angry death glares that she knows Kara, J’onn, and her mother are giving her.

“Where the hell have you been, Alexandra?” Eliza barks as Alex approaches the hub.

“We’ve have been waiting to brief for almost two hours!” J’onn adds.

“Yeah, did you forget that I have a job and a crazy impatient boss?” Kara asks, adding on to the tearing of Alex.

Alex sighs. “I am so sorry. I was at Maggie’s and I had to get ready.”

“I get that you don’t like that Maggie is a few hours away and all, but how about you protect your city while she protects hers.” Eliza says with nothing but snark in her tone. “And I didn’t show you that apartment for you not to utilize it. if you don’t want to live there please tell me now and save me the trouble.”

Alex looks down at her hands as they lay intertwined on the brightly lit table. “I’m sorry.”

Kara rubs up and down on her arm. “it’s okay, Al.”

“It’s not okay, Kara! She needs to learn to be more punctual and stop thinking with what’s in between her legs.”

“Eliza enough!” J’onn snaps and Eliza clenches her jaw. Alex storms off from the table.

“Alex, wait!” Kara calls after the dark redhead as she walks down a hallway toward the sparring rooms and gyms. Kara looks back at her mom and shakes her head. “Nice going, mom.” Kara goes after Alex, her cape flopping about behind her.

J’onn looks back at Eliza. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to fix it NOW!” He storms off and Eliza runs her fingers through her hair as she rests her elbows on the lit table in front of her.

Kara walks into the gym and sees Alex slamming punches free handed into a punching bag. _That poor punching bag._ Kara thinks as she walks up to Alex. “Hey.” She says as Alex continues blow after blow. She grunts with effort and Kara grabs at the punching bag and Alex stops throwing punches and stares at her sister with a deadly scowl. “You should stop before you hurt yourself. You aren’t wearing gloves.” Alex is way past that her knuckles are already throbbing with pain. “And you hate when you sweat in your uniform.”

Alex huffs and walks back into the locker rooms. Kara follows her. “What? You wanna yell at me some more?” She sits down on a bench as Kara grabs an ice pack from the freezer in the corner of the room. She hands it to Alex and she snatches it out of her hand. She hisses as the cold hits her bruised knuckles.

“Told ya.” Kara says, trying to lighten up the moment, but Alex just rolls her eyes at her. “Look, don’t worry about mom. She’s just having a bad day.”

“She seems to be having a lot of bad days.”

“I mean she kinda has a point.” Alex looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Just, you have been staying at Maggie’s a lot and you’re late all the time and you’re never late.”

“I’m sorry that I’m late all the time.” Alex looks down at the floor.

Kara looks at her with a sad expression. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Alex…”

Alex sighs as she looks up from the floor and stares at the posters on the wall in front of her. “I miss her.” Kara nods and waits for Alex to continue. “Like every day. She always on my mind and I want to be around her all the time.” Alex scoffs as she shakes her head. “I don’t know why I’m always there, but I can’t help it. I’m just so…drawn to her. And I feel home when I’m with her. My apartment is just so lonely without her there with me.”

“It’s probably lonely because you got a California king for some odd reason.” Kara says.

Alex chuckles. “Shut up.”

“Look, I get it. Even though I royally screwed up with Lena, I miss her every single day that I don’t fix what I did. You missing Maggie isn’t a bad thing. Its hard being away from your girlfriend for a long time, but to get to the good times you have to go through the bad first. And for you, the bad is being in two different cities until Maggie gets transferred somewhere else. Hopefully, it’ll be here, but if it’s not you’ll get through that too because you are a strong badass woman who can do anything she puts her mind to.”

Alex smiles. “Thanks, Kar.” Kara puts her arm around Alex and she leans in, putting her head on her shoulder.

“You got this.” Kara kisses Alex on the top of the head as she rubs up and down on her arm. “You ready to kick some bad alien butt?”

Alex laughs and nods. “Yeah.” The sisters stand and walk out the locker room.

* * *

* * *

Alex is enjoying a beer after a long stressful day when there is a knock at her door. She walks to the door and looks through the peephole. She’s surprised to see Maggie standing there, but is happy to see her, nonetheless. She opens the door and smiles at her girlfriend. “Mags, what’re you doing here?”

Maggie smiles at her. “I came to give you something and to talk to you. Can I come in?” 

“Yes, of course.” Alex steps away from the door and goes into her kitchen as Maggie walks in and closes the door. “Do you want a beer?”

“Uh, no thanks.” Maggie sits down on the couch and Alex drinks the rest of her beer before following and sitting down next to her. “What’s up?”

“Um…I won’t be long. I just have to give you something really quick.”

“Okay.”

Maggie takes a deep breath and pulls a tiny box out her pocket. Alex’s eyes instantly go wide at the sight of the box.

_Holy fuck! Is Maggie about to propose to me?!_

_Maggie’s gonna propose to me and I’m wearing fucking pajamas!!_

_Oh my god! This is really happening!_

_Is this really happening?!_

Alex looks down at the box as the voices in her head run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Maggie opens the box and it’s not a ring…it’s a…key?

“A key?” Alex questions with a confused look.

Maggie nods. “This is a key to my apartment.”

Alex eyes almost pop out of her head. “What?”

“I want you to have a key to my place so you don’t have to wait for me to come home. You can roam around, clean, redecorate, hell you can even sleep in my bed if you want. You can do whatever you want whenever you want.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early?”

Maggie chuckles. “We’re high school sweethearts and almost gonna be together for a whole decade, nothing is too early for us anymore.”

Alex smiles. “Good point.” She sniffles. Who knows why she’s crying? But Maggie trusting her with a key to her home is a valid point to cry if Alex ever saw one.

“Do you want the key?” Maggie asked, clearly very nervous to hear Alex’s answer.

“Of course, I want the key. Hold on a sec.” Alex gets up and grabs her keys from the bowl that sits on a bookshelf next to her front door. She comes back to the couch and sits. “Let’s find a home for the key, shall we?” Maggie beams at her as Alex puts her apartment key on a key ring. “Perfect.” She mumbles when she’s done.

“You’re perfect.” Maggie whispers. She leans in and kisses Alex. The kiss grows deeper instantly. Alex has had a mega stressful day and the perfect remedy is Maggie railing her into her couch. Maggie urges her to lay down and her keys hit the floor as she grabs at Maggie’s jacket.

Welp, so much for a short visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP finally get to talk next chapter. And SUPERCORP smut might ensure, but it's not what you think...or is it??
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting yesterday.

Alex blinks her eyes open as the blaring sound of her phone rings through her otherwise silent apartment. She groans and turns over. She grabs her phone from the charger and answers.

“Hello.” She groggily says into the phone. 

_“I’m so sorry to wake you Alexandra, but it’s Kara.”_ Eliza says calmly into the receiver.

Alex abruptly sits up and Maggie shuffles next to her and mumbles something close to what’s going on before she falls back to sleep.

“What happened?”

_“There was a swarm a few hours ago, Kara fought hard and she drained all of her energy by freeze breath.”_

Alex takes a breath of relief.

“Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve helped.”

_“It happened so fast while Kara was doing her last patrol of the night. She saw a disturbance near LuthorCorp and there were around ten white Martians. They were practically waiting for Supergirl to show up. She called it in immediately. She fought as much as she could but her energy was dropping hard and it was too late when the DEO got there. She’s under the lamps now and resting if you want to come see her.”_

Alex is already out her bed and walking to the bathroom.

“I’m on my way.”

She hangs up as she closes her bathroom door.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the DEO on a mission to see her sister. “Right this way, Agent Danvers.” Vasquez says as they approach the worried looking redhead.

“Thanks, Vas.” The agent nods as they walk to Kara’s lamp room. Alex walks in and Vasquez walks away. Kara is laying on a surgical bed with multiple lamps of artificial yellow sun circled around her. Eliza is standing over her with a clip board in her hand. “How is she?” Alex whispers as she approaches the bed.

Eliza looks up from the clipboard that was covered in sketches and formulas. “She’s fine. Her powers should be back in few days’ time.”

Alex sighs. “Good.” Alex looks down at the clipboard her mother is clutching in her hand. “What’s that?”

“Kara wants to travel this weekend, so Winn and I are creating a metal ring with yellow sun so she can get some of her power back as she sleeps or just at night in general.”

“Travel? Where is she going?”

“Metropolis. Apparently, she’s ready to talk to Lena.”

Alex makes a face of shock and nods her head slowly. “Oh, good for her.” Kara starts to move and Alex and Eliza instantly look down to scope out any signs of discomfort. 

“She’s waking up. Keep her company while I go show Winn these formulas?”

“Sure.” 

Eliza smiles and walks out the room. Alex turns back to Kara and grins down at her as she blinks her eyes open. “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Kara says weakly as she looks up at her sister.

“How ya feeling?”

“I feel like shit.”

Alex chuckles at Kara cussing. “It’ll be over soon. You’re just really weak right now.” Alex makes a knowing look at Kara.

“What?”

“Metropolis, huh? You’re gonna talk to Lena?”

Kara tries to sit up, but refrains from doing so as she feels an instant sharp pain from her gut. “I was supposed to go last night after my patrol, but I guess I can just go today.”

“I can drive you there if you don’t feel up to it.”

“Really? You would do that?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you dork. Of course I wanna be there while you try to get your girl back.”

Kara smiles at her. “I don’t even know where she lives.”

“That’s why you ask her. You continue to get some rest and I’ll do everything else. I’ll even pack for us.”

“Pack?”

Alex nods. “We’re staying the whole weekend, so you have time to rest for a few more days and actually have time to be with Lena.”

“If she forgives me.”

Alex shakes her head. “Don’t think like that. She’ll forgive you. I feel it in my gut.”

Kara smiles. “All I feel in my gut is pain from where a white Martian kicked it.”

Alex shakes her head as she chuckles. “Go to sleep. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”

* * *

* * *

That afternoon, Kara is feeling a little better and can actually move around without groaning in pain. Alex picks her up from the DEO with their bags packed in her trunk and Lena’s address on a GPS. “You ready?” She asks as she gets in the car.

Kara looks over at her from the passenger seat. “As I’ll ever be.”

“We don’t have to go straight to Lena’s. We can get some food and find a hotel to check into, if you want.”

“Double beds?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex chuckles. “You got it. Double beds.” 

Alex starts the car and peels off from the back lot of the DEO.

During the drive, the sisters were hit with a mass flood of traffic maybe a half hour in. Alex leans back in her chair and rests her elbow on the door with a sigh. “Dammit, I thought we would miss rush hour.”

“I’m starving.” Kara says as her stomach makes a sound in agreement.

Alex chuckles. “There should be a rest stop a few miles ahead.” She looks over at Kara, examining her.

“Can you stop looking at me like that? I told you when we left the DEO that I’m fine.”

Alex looks away. “Sorry, the doctor and worried sister in me needs to check every once in a while.”

“I know, but I promise that I’m fine.”

“How are you feeling about today?” Alex asked as the line moves forward less than an inch.

“I feel good.” Kara lies. She is insanely nervous about seeing Lena.

Alex looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. “How about telling me the truth?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m scared.”

“I know.”

“What if she doesn’t take me back?”

“Don’t think like that, Kar. Lena will take you back. You just have to give her time.”

“I know, but we haven’t talked in like four months.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, Lena told me that she slept with someone else and I kinda stopped talking to her.”

“Wait, who did she sleep with? Was it a dude?”

“Dunno, I told her not to give me a name. But I honestly doubt it was a guy.”

“Are you mad that she slept with someone else?” Alex looks over at Kara quickly before moving forward a little.

Kara shrugs. “I was for a little bit, then I stopped being mad because I slept around too. The hypocrisy got to me and I stopped being mad about it. Still kinda sucks though.”

“How does that make you feel?”

Kara shrugs again. “Sucky. Like how could I measure up to somebody else?”

“Okay one, never compare yourself to anybody else, and two you are literally an alien with superpowers. I don’t think a regular human can compare to that.”

“Gross.”

Alex chuckles. “You’re technically calling yourself gross.” Kara laughs. “But hey, everything we’ll work out fine.” Just then, the traffic starts to move quicker. “See? Now we can get some food.”

“Finally!”

* * *

* * *

The only thing open at the rest stop was vending machines, so Alex drove a little more until they got to an exit close to a fast food restaurant. Alex doesn’t really eat fast food anymore but she ordered some fries for herself and a burger for Kara, while Kara order another burger for herself because “kryptonians gotta eat,” was Kara’s claim, but in all realness she was just really nervous and when she’s nervous she eats…more than usual.

They ate as they continued their journey to Metropolis. Once the exit to the city came up into view, Kara started to chug her drink very aggressively. Alex looked over at her and started to soothe her with rubbing her shoulder. “Take a breath, okay? Everything is going to work out. Just breathe for me.” 

Kara puts the now empty cup back into the cup holder and starts doing the breathing exercises Eliza taught her, but Alex noticed that it wasn’t working. She started to worry so she pulled over before the exit came closer. She put the car in park and turned herself toward Kara. “Close your eyes for me.”

Kara swallows and closes her eyes. “What do you hear?”

“A lot of stuff.” 

Alex chuckles. “Okay, list some things you hear.”

“Some lady is singing a song in her car. A man is talking to someone. A kid is asking if they are almost there.”

“One more thing.”

“Your heartbeat. Lena’s heartbeat.”

Alex smiles. “What does Lena’s heartbeat sound like?”

“Like it always does, it’s slow and monotone. She’s relaxed.” A smile pulls at Kara’s lips.

“Open your eyes.” Kara blinks her eyes open and Alex smiles at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “Thank you.”

Alex grins. “Let’s do this.” She turns around, takes the car out of park, and drives toward the exit.

“I’m gonna text Lena.”

“Okay…” Alex says, masking her excitement as much as she can.

**Kara: Hey Lena, it’s me Kara.**

She sends the text. 

“What did you say?” Alex asked.

“I said ‘hey it’s me Kara’.”

Alex shakes her head. “You don’t have to put your name.” Kara shrugs as her phone dings.

“Oh my god! She texted back so…fast.”

**Lena: Again, you don’t have to put your name.  
Lena: I know it’s you, darling.**

Kara blushes and her heart flutters at the pet name she hasn’t heard in months. “She called me darling.” Alex makes a fake gagging sound and Kara hits her on the arm.

**Kara: I have a quick question. **

**Lena: Ok. What’s your question?**

“Shoot! What should I ask her?”

Alex shrugs. “I dunno. Ask her when she gets off of work, but don’t tell her you want to see her.”

“What if she asks why I want to know?”

Alex shrugs again. “Make something up.”

**Kara: What time do you get off of work?**

**Lena: 8. I get home around 8:30.  
Lena: Why?**

**Kara: Uh, I wanted to call you tonight…so we can talk.**

**Lena: Alright.  
Lena: Are you gonna explain why you haven’t talked to me in months or should I feel bad about that too?**

The text hit Kara in the gut and it hurt more than the white Martian kicking her.

Kara sighs and throws her phone down in her lap as Alex pulls into a hotel parking lot. “What’s up?”

“Long story short, Lena is pissed at me.”

Alex scoffs. “I coulda told ya that. Come on, help me with the bags.” She gets out the car after popping the trunk.

* * *

* * *

_It was another ordinary boring day at LuthorCorp and Lena was ready to go home, snuggle up in her bed with a glass of wine and a book. Sadly, she still had at least six more hours to go. She files reports as her mother is in a very important conference about LuthorCorp’s stock exchanges. Her phone dings from the pocket of her very expensive black slacks. She digs her phone out and is completely surprised when she sees a message from Kara._

_Interesting, she wants to know when Lena gets off of work. Lena knows she should be upset with Kara, well, she kinda still is, but hearing from the blonde ignited something inside of her that she hasn’t felt in months. Kara tells her she wants to talk and she answers back with a snarky remark to release some of the pent up anger she has about this whole shitshow of a situation. She throws her phone on her desk and runs her fingers through her immaculate straightened hair._

_Parts of Lena wants to wait to get off of work, but another huge part of her can’t wait until eight o’clock._

* * *

* * *

The sun goes down fast and it hits eight o’clock even faster. Kara is laying on her bed scrolling her phone as Alex takes a shower.

She comes out a few minutes later in a towel and looks over at Kara. “I’ll get dressed then we can go, okay?” Kara grunts back in approval. Alex shakes her head as she walks back into the bathroom.

Alex walks out the bathroom dressed. She walks to the dresser that the TV sits on and grabs her keys. “Ready?”

Kara grunts as she stands. “Yep. Let’s get this over with.” Alex shakes her head as they leave the room.

* * *

* * *

Lena sits by her phone the whole time once she got home. Lillian thought she had finally gone mad.

“Lena, are you alright? You have been glued to your phone since I called a car.”

Lena looks up from her phone. “Huh?,” Lillian looks at her with her famous emotionless scowl. “Sorry, I’m just expecting a very important call.” _Very important. Really, Lena._ Lena rolls her eyes at herself.

“Who’s the call?”

Lena shakes her head. “I- it’s nothing don’t worry about it.” She steps off the stool and walks to her room.

* * *

* * *

Kara and Alex pull up to Lena’s apartment building. “Holy hell.” Alex says she admires the huge skyscraper. “Must be nice to be billionaires.”

Kara chuckles. “I have a feeling Lillian has the penthouse.”

“Yeah me too but check with the clerk just to be sure. And so you don’t walk into a random person’s house.”

Kara chuckles. “Wish me luck?”

Alex smiled. “You don’t need it. You got this.” Kara smiles before leaving the car. She walks into the building as Alex leans back and gets comfortable as she waits.

Kara walks up to the clerk’s desk and smiles at the lady sitting behind it. “Hi, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I was wondering what Lillian Luthor’s floor is.”

“The Luthor estate is the penthouse on the top floor.”

_Knew it._ “Great. Thanks.” She walks away and toward the elevators. She steps in and clicks the last number button. “52 floors?!’ She whispers.

**Kara: This place is 52 floors!**

**Alex: Whoa.**

**Kara: I definitely called it. Lillian chose the penthouse.**

**Alex: Good luck, Kar.**

Kara smiles.

**Kara: Thanks.**

As the elevator stops and doesn’t open, Kara starts to look around confused. A screen pops up from a secret panel.

“Who is it?” Lillian’s voice calls through the screen as a sound wave.

“Uh- it- it’s Kara.” 

Lillian clenches her jaw. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to Lena.”

“What makes you think she wants to see you?”

“Mom,” Lena calls as she comes into the living room area. “Let her in.”

Lillian sighs and pushes a button that opens the elevator doors. “The panel is for our safety, but apparently we still let assholes in.”

“Mother, stop!” Lena barks. Lillian rolls her at Kara who is standing next to her like a dog with its tail in between its legs.

Kara looks down at the ground and fiddles with her glasses. a thing she does when she’s nervous and something Lena has found so cute for years. “Can we have some privacy, please?”

Lillian looks back at Kara before walking away.

Lena looks at Kara as she still looks down at the floor between her feet. “Kara?”

The blonde looks up and immediately falls in love with those beautiful green eyes. “Hi.” She says.

Lena tries not to smile. “Hi.” Kara starts to play with the ring on her thumb. Lena is shamelessly drawn to the action. “What’s that?”

“Oh, I drained last night. This ring has artificial yellow sun so I can gain energy at night.”

Lena nods. She wanted to know more. Wanted to know how Kara drained her energy and if she was alright, but the anger that was at a low simmer inside of her refrained her from doing so. “Do you want something to drink?” She says instead.

Kara shakes her head. “No, thanks.”

“Well, you can come in and have a seat.” Kara nods and goes to sit on the couch. Lena pours herself two fingers of scotch in a tumbler glass before coming to join Kara on the couch. “You might not need a drink, but I sure do.”

“Oh, I want a drink, but I actually need to get drunk off of it.” Lena chuckles. “Uh- uh, how have you been?”

Lena almost chokes on the scotch she sipped. “Are you serious? That’s the first thing you say to me after four months of not speaking to me?”

Kara sighs. “Look, I know that I’m not your favorite person right now, but I truly am sorry Lena. I feel horrible about what I did and I promise that I will never hurt you again.”

“Why did you break up with me if you are just so beat up about it?”

“Honestly, I was just so scared that I would lose you.”

“Lose me to what? Metropolis?” Lena drinks the rest of her scotch before continuing. “Kara, I’m not going anywhere. My mother forced me to come here with her so she can have someone run LuthorCorp when she retires from this company in a month or two. I didn’t want to leave National City or…you.”

Kara and Lena hold eye contact for what felt like centuries. Lena looked away when she felt those blue eyes start to send zings down her spine like they used to. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I don’t know how, but I want to make it up to you in anyway. I love you, Lena. I never stopped loving you. I miss you every day and I just want you back.”

Lena looks at her like really looks at her and she knows that Kara’s pleadings are genuine and true. If she was being honest with herself she missed Kara too; probably more than humanly acceptable, but she just can’t get over the fact that Kara broke up with her over moving just two hours away.

“Okay, I accept your apology Kara.” Lena’s heart flutters when she sees Kara smile at her like she used to. “But I need just a little bit more time to get my thoughts in order.”

Kara nods. “Take as much time as you need.” Lena grins at the blonde.

_“Kara, I’m starving. Are you staying with Lena or what?”_ Alex says into the coms.

Kara chuckles. “Uh, Alex is waiting for me outside. I should get going, but it was so great to see you.”

Lena bit at her lower lip. She had so much other things to say to Kara, but she just couldn’t not now. “Me too.”

Kara stands and kisses Lena on the forehead before walking toward the elevator. Once she steps in, she waves at Lena as the door closes. Lena tried not to melt when Kara’s soft lips touched her skin for the first time in almost six months.

She stands up and puts her glass in the sink before walking back to her room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kara walks out the building and gets in the car. “Everything okay?” Alex asked.

Kara shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about anything that happened in that penthouse on the 52nd floor. “I wanna go home.” She mumbles.

“Like to the hotel?”

“No, like National City home.”

“But-but I booked the whole weekend.”

“I’ll pay for it and I’ll drive if you’re tired.” Kara looks up from her lap and looks at Alex with pleading eyes. “Alex, please. I just want to forget about tonight.”

Alex nods. “Okay. We’ll go home.”

“Thank you.” Alex starts the car and drives away from the sidewalk. During the drive, Kara gets a text and she instantly checks it but her heart sinks when it’s only Winn and not who she was hoping for.

**Winn: James’ birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to do for it.  
** **Winn: Help!!**  
**Winn: Please?**

Kara chuckles. “Winn is freaking out about James’ birthday.”

Alex shakes her head. “I forgot that was coming up.”

“Such a bad friend.” Kara waits a minute. “Me too.” They share a laugh. 

**Kara: Throw a party for him.  
Kara: You only turn 22 once.**

**Winn: A party? Okay, I could do a party.  
Winn: Hey, wanna come to James’ birthday party?**

Kara laughs, “Wanna go to James’ birthday party.”

Alex smiles. “Of course.”

**Kara: Alex and I are there.**

**Winn: Tell Maggie about it and I’ll tell Lucy.  
Winn: Lena too?**

Kara freezes at that message. 

**Winn: Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.**

**Kara: No, it’s okay. I don’t think she can make it. She’s still in Metropolis.**

**Winn: Would it kill to ask her?**

Kara clenches her jaw.

**Kara: Go for it.**

* * *

* * *

Alex gets to the hotel and parks the car. “I’ll get our stuff while you pay?” She asks.

Kara shrugs. “Sure. I need the keys though.” 

Alex digs in the pocket of her leather jacket and hands Kara two plastic key cards. “Here.”

“Thanks.” They get out the car and Alex walks into the room as Kara goes into the lobby. While Alex was packing everything up, mostly her things, her phone starts ringing.

“Hey baby!” She says happily into the receiver.

_“Hey beautiful! How’s Metropolis?”_ Maggie asks as she roams through her home.

“Uhh, we are actually leaving.”

_“I- it’s Sunday already?”_

Alex laughs.

“No, it’s not Sunday. Kara talked to Lena and I guess it didn’t go so well. When she got back in the car, she told me she wanted to go home, so we’re coming home.”

Maggie nods her head like Alex can see her.

_“Poor Kara.”_

“Yeah, she’s taking this pretty rough.”

Kara comes back to the room and knocks on the door frame. “Ready to go? I’ll drive.”

“You can’t drive for shit, Kar.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m a good driver.”

_“Let her drive, Danvers.”_ Maggie says.

“Yeah, let me drive.”

“You stay out of this.” Alex says to Maggie and the brunette chuckles. Kara starts to pout and Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She tosses her keys and Kara celebrates as she catches them. Alex picks up the bags and leaves the room. “How was your day?” She asks Maggie as they get in the car.

_“I gotta find a lead for a case.”_

“Fun! What type of case is it?”

_“Missing persons.”_

“Aww, less fun. Who’s missing?”

_“That’s what we are trying to figure out.”_

Alex nods.

“Good luck. I hope you can keep the case.”

_“Me too.”_

“Oh! Before I forget, James’ birthday is coming up.”

_“It is?” _

Maggie checks the calendar in her kitchen.

_“Fuck, it is!”_

Alex and Kara chuckle.

“Winn wants to have a birthday party and wants all of us there.”

_“When is it?”_

“We didn’t get that far. Winn and I are planning tomorrow after work.” Kara says.

“Uhh…I don’t know actually.” Alex says.

Maggie laughs.

_“Can you find out for me?”_

“Of course.”

* * *

* * *

Kara wakes up the next morning feeling very dejected and not herself. She hit snooze on her alarm and pulled her blankets up to cover her face. She didn’t know she was twenty minutes late for work until Alex was barging into her apartment with a worried Winn behind her.

“Kara?” Alex calls in a small voice. “You okay?”

“I don’t feel good today.” Kara mumbles back.

“Your powers aren’t back yet?” Winn asked.

“Sometimes they take longer depending on how much energy she used.” Alex states. Winn nods. “You should probably call Cat. Tell her you aren’t feeling well.”

“Already done. She caused an uproar when she didn’t have her latte this morning.” Winn says.

Kara pokes her head out from under her blankets and looks at her best friend and her sister. “Stay with me today? I don’t want to be alone.” She doesn’t want to wallow around all day and think about Lena like she has been doing for the past five months. She needs a distraction.

Alex grins. “I wish I could, but I have new agents to train.”

Kara pouts and looks over at Winn. “I gotta get back to Catco. Sorry.” 

Kara nods. “I understand.”

Alex and Winn look at each other. “Uh- we could call Lucy. See if she’s free.” Kara shrugs. “I’ll go call her.” Alex walks away and Winn sits down at the foot of Kara’s bed.

“What’s going on, love?” He asked as he gently rubs at her leg.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Yeah right, sorry.” He looks down at the ground. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara shrugs again. “I'm just not feeling today.”

“I get it. We can plan for the party another day.”

Alex comes back into the room. “Lucy said she can be over in an hour.”

Kara smiles. “Thanks Alex.”

Alex claps her hands together. “All right, get up!”

“What?”

“You are going to shower, brush your teeth and put on some cleaner pajamas. Since I can’t be with you on your sick day I am going to make sure you take care of yourself. So, come on. Up and at ‘em.”

Kara grunts as she sits up and a few alien alcohol bottles fall to the ground once she moves her comforter. “Oh, Kara.” Winn says.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you’re hungover.”

Alex takes a good look at her. “Nope. She’s actually still drunk.”

“Alex, please I don’t have the energy today.”

“No, wonder. You’re drinking all of it away.”

“I’m sad, okay?!” Kara snaps and Winn jumps. “And alcohol makes me not feel how I’m feeling right now. So please, just let me do this.”

“No, I’m not letting you do this to yourself.” Alex says calmly.

“Lena doesn’t want me, mom is leaving, and I’m the assistant for the most bitchiest person in National City!”

Alex shakes her head. “Winn, get back to work.”

“Yes, Agent Danvers err- I mean Alex.” Winn scrambles off of her bed and leaves the apartment.

“Kara, this isn’t healthy especially since you already don’t have enough energy to even function correctly. You could really hurt yourself.”

“Who cares?”

Alex sits down on Kara’s bed. “I care. Look, I know a lot is going on right now, but drinking is not the answer.”

Kara scoffs. “Yeah, like you have room to talk.”

Alex clenches her jaw. She has always had a bit of an issue when it came to over drinking, but Kara stooping to that level knowing it’s a soft spot for her is downright disgusting. So, instead of taming the beast inside of her, she unleashes it and lets it roar.

Alex abruptly stands. “You know what, you’re only acting like a sad bitch because you couldn’t handle Lena moving only two hours away. Get a fucking grip, Kara. And while you’re at it, grow the fuck up!” Alex leaves the apartment with a slam of the door that makes Kara jump.

* * *

* * *

By noon, Kara is out of bed and sitting on her couch in cleaner pj’s and a way too happy to function Lucy.

“Like I know I can’t tell you much, but my job is amazing. I mean I get to go to bases all around the world an-“

“How about asking me how I’m doing instead of talking about yourself?” Kara snaps after hearing Lucy babble on since she got to Kara’s apartment; which was almost three hours ago and Kara has had enough.

Lucy looks over at her and snaps her jaw shut. “Sorry, Kara. I just thought you didn’t want to talk.”

“I don’t, but that didn’t mean I wanted to hear you talk. I don’t even know why Alex called you.”

Lucy stands up and looks down at Kara. “Yeah, I don’t know why she did either.” She looks around and takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t know what kind of magical pussy Lena had, but you need it back because without it, you’re a huge bitch.” She walks away and slams the door on her way out.

_This day just keeps on getting better._

* * *

* * *

Alex pulls into Eliza’s driveway and gets out the car. After her little debacle with Kara, she went a little crazy at the DEO. She was a bit harsher with the agents she had to train. So harsh that one of the newbies pissed himself under Alex’s death glare. It was quite a scene to witness. After that happened, J’onn sent her to help Eliza pack a little earlier than schedule. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

“Alexandra, why didn’t you just use your key?” Eliza asked once she opens the door.

Alex shrugs. “Didn’t want to.”

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” She brushes past her mother and walks into the house. 

“Where’s Kara?”

Alex clenches her jaw. “She isn’t feeling well today, so she’s at home resting.”

Eliza nods. “Okay, well all is left to pack is your bedroom.” Alex nods and goes upstairs without another word. “Oh boy. Today is gonna be fun.”

* * *

* * *

_“I have to tell you girls something.” Eliza says as she sits across from Alex and Supergirl in a conference room at the DEO._

_“What’s up, mom?” Alex asked._

_“I’m thinking about resigning and moving back to Midvale.”_

_Alex and Kara gasp as their eyebrows reach their hairlines. “Really?” Kara asked._

_“Yeah, I think it’s time. Of course it’ll be another beach house and you two can visit whenever you want. Hopefully, with Maggie **and** Lena.” Eliza looks over at Kara and the blonde rolls her eyes slightly._

_“Why are you moving back home?” _

_“I just want a new space for me and Midvale is where I grew up and where I birthed a child and where one crashed into my backyard. Where I met your father.” Eliza puts a hand over her heart. “Midvale is memories that I never want to forget and I think you two are old enough now to handle yourselves alone in the city for a little bit. It’s about time I took off your training wheels.”_

_Alex smiles. “I’m proud of you mom.”_

_“Thank you, dear. But there’s a catch.”_

_“What?” Alex and Kara say at the same time._

_“You both have to help me pack.”_

_“Deal.” The sisters say in unison._

* * *

* * *

“Alex, are you sure you’re alright?” Eliza asked as Alex puts sheets in a box with a lot of force.

“I’m fine.” She grits through her teeth.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I want you to leave me alone!” Alex huffs out a breath and closes her eyes. “Sorry, I just had a bad morning. Didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay.” She walks over to Alex and kisses her on the top of the head. “It’s gonna be alright and cool it with the hairspray.” She wipes her mouth and smiles at her daughter as she leaves the room. Alex chuckles as she shakes her head. She turns around and continues to pack the room.

What will Alex and Kara do when Eliza actually leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting yesterday. I had a crazy ton of homework to do.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie wakes up from the resound of her alarm. As she turns to turn it off a cold hand and arm latches to her waist. Maggie chuckles as she sits up. “I gotta get ready for work, Danvers.”

Alex groans. “Not yet.”

“You have to get ready for work too, you know?”

Alex groans again. “S’too early to drive.”

Maggie laughs. “I know, but you have to.” Alex’s grasp grows a little tighter. “Okay how about this, I push back your alarm for an hour while I get ready for work. How does that sound?”

“Two hours.”

“Thirty minutes.” Maggie raises an eyebrow even though Alex isn’t looking at her she knows she’s doing it with a smirk on her face.

“Fine an hour.” 

“Can you let go now?”

“Why can’t we just go to work like this?”

Maggie lets out a belly laugh. “Danvers, we are both very naked.”

“…so.”

“Just enjoy your extra hour.” Alex moves her arm and Maggie gets up. She walks to the other side of the bed and grabs Alex’s phone. She sets another alarm for six am and turns it on before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

Maggie walks into the precinct surprisingly on time with a fresh cup of black coffee in her hand. “I finally found a name!” Gibson yells as he walks over to Maggie with papers in his hand.

“Good morning to you too. I mean can a girl at least sit down and enjoy her coffee and you know…be awake before you come bombarding her with papers?” She sits down at her desk and lets out an exhausted sigh.

Gibson pouts a little. “Sorry, I’ll give you some time.” He sits down at his desk.

“I can drink and listen, Peters.” Maggie says. Gibson smiles and rolls himself back to Maggie’s desk. “You said you had a name for me.”

Gibson and Maggie have been trying to find anything about this missing kid for over a month now. They went to the mother’s house a few weeks ago but no one answered the door.

* * *

* * *

_“Remember, watch what you say.” Maggie says from the driver’s seat._

_Gibson nods. “I know.”_

_Maggie gives him a curt nod. “You ready?” _

_“Yup. Let’s do this.” They get out the car and walk up to the door of a small one story home. Gibson knocks. “GCPD!”_

_No answer._

_Gibson knocks again._

_“We just want to ask you some questions about your daughter!”_

_Silence._

_Maggie looks around and sees a couple siting outside on their porch enjoying some coffee on a swing bench across the street. “I’ll be right back. Keep trying.” She steps off the porch and jogs across the street; her way too big police windbreaker flowing behind her. “Good morning.” She says as she approaches the couple._

_“Good morning, officer. What can we help you with?” The woman said._

_“You know if your neighbors across the street are home?”_

_The man purses his lips. “She hasn’t come out of the house since her daughter went missing.”_

_“Did you know them well?” _

_The woman shrugs her shoulders. “Not really. We rarely talked.”_

_“Do you know the daughter’s name?” Maggie asked, digging a notepad and a pen out of her pocket._

_“Beats me. Karen never showed her daughter.”_

_“We thought she never had one until she was going around saying she went missing.” The woman chimed in._

_Maggie nods. “How long have they been living across the street?”_

_“A couple of years.”_

_“Thank you.” Maggie smiled and walked away. She walks back to Gibson. “Let’s go. There’s no use.”_

_“What? Why?” He steps away from the door and walks to the car with Maggie. _

_“Neighbors say she hasn’t left the house since her daughter went missing, but I feel it in my gut that we need a warrant to take a closer look on that claim.”_

_Gibson nods. “You are so freaking good at this.”_

_Maggie starts the car. “It’s like I went to school for this or something.”_

* * *

* * *

“I don’t know if its her real name, but I looked up all the Karens in this area with a teenage daughter and I found one.” He puts down a picture of a girl close to the one on the missing persons flyer. “Meet Delilah Kinley. She is 13 and goes to Bush Middle down on 3rd Street. I called the school yesterday and the secretary said that Delilah has been in class everyday since the date her mother counted her as missing.”

Maggie leans on her hand and rubs her chin in thought as her elbow rests on her desk. “If she’s the girl we’re looking for, why is she still going to school if she is so called missing?”

“Exactly and why did Karen just stop looking for her daughter and went awol out of nowhere?”

“Look, it’s not definite that this little girl is our girl. I’ll call one of my special backups and get more information on that but keep digging in the meantime.”

Gibson nods his head and rolls back to his desk.

**Maggie: Can we grab a coffee really quick?  
Maggie: I need some info for a case.**

**Alex: Yeah, I’ll meet you at the station in a few.**

**Maggie: Great.**

Maggie grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and leaves the bullpen before going outside with her coffee.

* * *

* * *

_Alex sits in her office typing away on a report when there is a knock at the door. She looks up and rolls her eyes when she sees Kara grin at her. _

__

_“Can I come in?”_

__

_Alex clenches her jaw. “Whatever.” Kara comes in and sits down in one of the chairs across from the dark redhead. “What do you want?” She leans back in her chair and looks at her sister. She looks fine, but the look on her face screams that she feels terrible about everything she has done over the past month._

__

_“I came to apologize.” Alex raises an eyebrow at her and Kara goes to fiddle with her glasses that aren’t on her face. “I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. just these past few months have been testy for me. What you said was a little harsh but it hit close to home. I know that drinking is a soft spot for you and I shouldn’t have said what I said. I am so sorry, Alex.” Kara looks at Alex and tries to hold back from crying. Hell, she’s been crying so much she doesn’t even think there is anymore tears in her ducts for her to cry._

__

_Alex leans forward and rests her elbows on her desk. “I forgive you. I know that you have been going through a lot. Breakups suck and I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings and I’m sorry for that, but don’t drink your life away like that. I know you love Lena, but alcohol poisoning isn’t the answer to getting her back, okay?”_

__

_Kara nods. “Okay.” Alex gets up and stands in front of Kara, opening her arms. Kara instantly stands and hugs her sister. “And I might have said some things to Luce.”_

__

_Alex laughs. “She told me, but I don’t blame you.”_

__

_Kara backs away. “What?”_

__

_“Once Lucy starts talking about her new job, you can’t stop her. All you can do is sit there and listen. I would’ve done the same thing.” Kara chuckles. “Don’t worry about Lucy, she’ll get over it.”_

__

_“Uh, Supergirl?” _

__

_Kara turns around and sees an agent staring back at her. “Yeah.” Kara puts on her hero voice and Alex smiles. She isn’t her little sister that was about to cry in front of her anymore. Now, she is the powerful last daughter of Krypton. The Girl of Steel._

__

_“There’s a hostage situation at the National Bank.”_

__

_Kara clenches her jaw. “Go save the day, Supergirl.” Alex says. Kara smiles and rushes out her office. _

__

_“Winn tell the agents to stay close, I might need some back up.” Kara says into the coms as she flies out the building._

__

** _“You got it.”_ ** _ Winn says back._

__

_Alex smiles as her phone chimes from her desk. She walks back to her desk and checks the message. She smiles and goes to close all the tabs on her computer, but then a certain article catches her eye. “Holy…shit.”_

__

**_New Article!_**

__

__

**_New owner of LuthorCorp! Here in National City!_**

__

__

_Paparazzi caught a flattering photo of Lena Luthor walking into LuthorCorp this morning around five a.m._

__

__

**_(Photo: Lena taking a step into the building with her head down)_**

__

__

_Could she be the new owner of LuthorCorp?_

__

__

**_READ MORE HERE!_**

__  
__  
__  
_“Lena’s back in town. Why didn’t she tell anybody?” Alex shakes her head as she stands up from her desk and grabs her jacket before leaving her office._

* * *

_ _ __ _ _

* * *

_ _ __ _ _

Alex pulls into the GCPD parking lot and hops off her bike. She sees Maggie sitting on a bench drinking coffee. She notices Alex and smiles at her. “Hey beautiful!” She calls as Alex walks up to her and sits down.

“Hi.” She grins before leaning and kissing Maggie on the cheek. “So, what is this special visit for?”

“This is Delilah Kinley.” Maggie hands Alex a picture. “She is supposedly missing.”

“She’s so pretty. Who counted her as missing?” Alex looks up from the picture and Maggie almost melts under the intensity of her gaze.

“Her mother, but Gibson and I went up to her house a couple weeks ago and she wasn’t there. Her name’s Karen. Karen Kinley. According to her neighbors, she hasn’t left her house since Delilah went missing. But here’s the kicker, Gibson called Bush Middle, the school Delilah attends and the secretary said that Delilah has been in class every day since her mother counted her as missing.”

“Is her mother addicted to anything? Maybe she’s been out of it.”

“I don’t know. We are trying to get a warrant to check her place, but my chief is kinda a hardass so who knows how long it’ll be until we get a warrant.”

“And I’m here because..?”

“Your organization has way more technology databases than the GCPD. I was wondering if you could dig a little deeper on the Kinley family; find anything that could help us.”

Alex nods. “Of course. Maybe Supergirl could pay a little visit to the mother’s house, see if any trace of human life was there.”

Maggie nods. “Thanks, but let’s see if I can get a warrant first. Kara can be our last resort if I can’t get one.”

Alex nods. “Okay.”

“Thank you so much for doing this, Al.”

“Of course.” Alex smiles as she stands. “I’ll get this picture back to DEO and in Winn’s hands in no time.” Maggie stands and kisses Alex.

“I really appreciate this.” 

Alex smiles. “I’ll call you if I find anything remotely useful.” Maggie grins and watches Alex walk back to her bike.

* * *

* * *

_“Winn find me any information you can on Delilah and Karen Kinley. I have to run an errand really quick. I want all the entail when I get back.” Alex says as she walks to the hub._

_Winn takes the photo and a tiny sheet of notepad paper with notes on it. “Okay. Where are you going?”_

_“I have to go visit a friend. Just find whatever you can and then call me, okay?”_

_Winn nods. “Yeah, yeah okay.”_

_“Thank you.” Alex walks to the locker rooms to change._

* * *

* * *

Alex and Lena haven’t really talked since her and Kara broke up, but it is a little weird that she didn’t even call anyone to say she was back in town. Alex walks into LuthorCorp and it’s a complete disarray. There is contractors everywhere, employees running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and then there’s Lena talking to a construction worker in a tight black pencil skirt and a green blouse. Her hair is pulled back into a severe ponytail and she is wearing killer high heels that make Alex feel bad for her. She looks beautiful to say the least. Alex walks up slowly to her. She doesn’t know why she feels…scared to walk up to Lena, but she feels the awkwardness grow even more when Lena notices her and raises her eyebrows at the familiar face. “Alex?”

Alex grins and slightly waves. Lena dismisses the worker and walks up to the dark redhead. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I had the same question actually.” Alex says chuckling.

“I came back last night.” Lena looks around. “You wanna go up to my office, its completely hectic down here.” Alex nods and Lena leads her to the elevators.

“What’s with all the construction?” Alex asks as Lena pushes the door open to her office. “Woah! Killer view.” She says as floor to ceiling windows behind Lena’s desk come into view. The young CEO has an amazing view of the skyline from her office window and it’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Lena smiles. “Thank you. Would you like something to drink?”

Alex looks over at her. “Uh, no thanks.” Lena pours herself one because you don’t get a visit from your ex’s sister every day. She sits down in her fancy office chair and Alex sits across from her. “You redecorating or something?”

Lena takes a sip. “Something like that. As you may know, my brother and my mother don’t have the best reputation when it comes to LuthorCorp and since I’m the owner of both now I want to change the image of it. I want LuthorCorp to be a conglomerate of research of good qualities. I’m also changing the name; L-Corp. I want everyone to forget the whole Luthor debacle of everything. I’m redesigning the whole building just like I did in Metropolis. I’m even making a base lab for all of my research for a cure for cancer, amongst other things.”

Alex gasped. “You want to find a cure for cancer?!”

“More or less, yes. Any diseases really.”

“Lena, that’s amazing.”

Lena smiled. “How did you know I was back in town?”

“An article dropped this morning about a new owner of LuthorCorp.”

Lena slowly nods. “Does anybody else know I’m back in town?”

“Kara?” Alex clearly knew who Lena was talking about. “No, she doesn’t. Only me.”

“How is she?” Lena softly asked.

“She’s had better days, but she’s getting there.”

Lena nods. She wanted to know more. She ached to know more, but she couldn’t find it in herself to ask.

“You said you came back last night?”

Lena sighed. “Yeah, my mother is officially retired and living in Bora Bora for the next year. I hired a CFO to take over my place in Metropolis and I thought it was a good time to come home.”

Alex nods. “Everyone will probably be stoked to see you.”

Lena doubts that but smiles at Alex anyway. “I heard James’ birthday is coming up.”

Alex nods. “Yeah. Kara and Winn are planning the whole thing. You’re more than welcome to come, if you want.”

“I do want to come, but I should probably talk to Kara first.”

“Yeah, that would make sense.”

“You are the only one that knows I’m back in town and I just think I should…”

“I get it, Lee. Truly.”

Lena blinks at that nickname. “Just we need to talk.”

“I know. She really misses you. We all do.”

Lena grinned. “I miss you too.”

_“Alex, I found something.”_ Winn says into the coms.

“Go ahead, Winn.”

_“It’s something you need to see.”_ Winn says back.

Alex points at her ear. “Duty calls.” She stands up and Lena follows.

“It was great to see you.”

“You too.” Alex didn’t know if Lena wanted a hug or not so she just stuck with the smile and wave before leaving.

Lena plops back down in her desk chair and lets out an exhausted sigh. 

_“Ms. Luthor?”_ Her assistant Jess calls through the intercom. Jess worked for Lillian in Metropolis and when Lena became owner, Jess was so punctual and sweet. Lena just had to take her with her when she came back to NC.

“Yes, Jess.”

_“Supergirl sent you flowers.”_

Lena makes a face of confusion, gets up and walks out her office. When she steps out, she sees a huge bouquet of plumerias-her favorite flower sitting on her assistant’s desk. “You sure it was Supergirl?”

Jess nods. “Yes. She popped in and set these down and flew out.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“There must be a card.” Jess stands and digs through the flowers until she finds a card stick with a card attached to it. “Here you are.”

Lena takes the card. “Thank you.” She opens the card and almost burst into tears at a single sentence.

__

_Welcome Home, Lee._

_Xoxo, Kara._

She sighs and looks around the hallway. She looks back at Jess and smiles at her. She picks up the pot and walks back to her office door. “Do you need some help?”

“No, I’m okay.”

Jess nods and sits back down. Lena pushes her door open with her butt and kicks it closed once she’s inside. She put the flowers down on her desk and stares at them more than human acceptable for the rest of the day.

* * *

* * *

“Whatcha got for me, Winn?” Alex asked as she walks into the DEO.

“Delilah isn’t missing. She has been going to school for the past three months.” Winn says.

“What do you mean? Maggie said her mother counted her as missing.”

Winn swipes up on his tablet and everything shows up on the big screens. “Seems like the mother has been lying for over three months.”

“Tell me everything.”

“Okay, Delilah’s in the seventh grade and every day for the past three months someone has been picking her up and driving her to school; Bush Middle on 3rd Street in Gotham. They take the same route every day.”

“It’s not Karen; her mother.” Winn opens and closes his mouth a few times. “Just spit it out Winn.”

“Karen Kinley passed away last year.”

Alex makes a shocked expression. “What? But how did she show up in the system if she’s dead?”

Winn shrugs. “There must’ve been a mistake in GCPD’s systems or something.”

“Okay. Then who counted her as missing?”

“That I don’t know. The logs are encrypted I need clearance to get into it.”

“Maggie has the clearance probably. Is that all?”

Of course Maggie does. Since Winn hacked into servers to get the information he has now anyways.

“Last resort. Search the place. See if anything else fishy is going on.”

Alex nods. “Thank you, Winn. Have you seen Kara?”

“She just got back from the bank. She might be in the sparring room.” Alex nods and walks away.

* * *

* * *

“Thank you, Alex.” Maggie hangs up. She puts her phone down on her desk and sits back in her chair. 

“Your special backups get anything?”

“Yeah, apparently Delilah has been going to school for the past three months. Someone has been driving her and picking her up, but it’s not Karen.”

“What?”

“Karen passed last year.”

“What? But- but she was in the system.”

Maggie puffs out her cheeks. “The person that has been driving and picking her up, they take the same route every day.”

“You wanna stop by and pay them a visit?” Gibson asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You just read my mind.”

They stand and just as they were about to leave Chief Jamesson comes out of his office. “One sec. I got that warrant.”

Maggie smiles and takes the paper. “Thanks, Chief.”

“Be safe and call for backup if you need any.”

“Yes, chief.” 

Gibson and Maggie leave the precinct.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Gibson walk up to the house of the mysterious person that has been driving Delilah to and from school every day for the past five months. Maggie knocks and waits.

“Just a sec.” They hear a woman say. Then she opens the door and smiles. “To what do I owe the pleasure, officers?”

Maggie grins. “We just want to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay, please come in. Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you.”

“Uh, yes please.” Gibson says. Maggie looks up at him and he just shrugs. 

“I’ll be right back. Just have a seat.” The woman leads them to a dinning room and Maggie and Gibson sit down at the table as the woman walks into the kitchen. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Do you know a Delilah Kinley?” Maggie asked taking her notepad out her pocket and grabs a pen.

The woman comes into the dinning room with a fresh cup of tea. “Thank you.” Gibson grins as he takes the mug.

“She’s my daughter.” The woman says as she sits down across from the officers.

“You’re Karen Kinley?”

The woman shakes her head. “Oh no, my sister passed a year ago. I’m Donna, Delilah’s aunt. I adopted Delilah after her mother died.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Your sister counted Delilah as missing a few months ago.”

“Karen did a lot of drugs when she was alive. She would always falsely call the police when Delilah didn’t come home by a certain time. She would freak out mostly, saying Delilah would never come back, but she always did come back. Delilah stayed over a friend’s house a few months ago and Karen forgot because she got high on who knows what. The next day, Delilah didn’t come home so Karen called the police saying her daughter went missing. They trashed the case when Karen died; an overdose. I adopted her and the case was null and void.”

“Then it must’ve been a mistake when you looked up the case earlier.” Maggie said.

“Probably.” Gibson replied. “We are so sorry to bother you ma’am.”

“It was no bother at all.” She smiled and showed the officers to the door.

* * *

* * *

“We searched for this little girl for over a month for nothing! And on top of that, my chief knew the case was null and void and didn’t say anything about it. Some bullshit test to see if we were good cops.” Maggie paces back and forth in her living room as she rants to Alex, who is sitting on her couch nursing a beer and listening to her girlfriend with intent. “Total bullshit! I wasted a whole month. I could’ve been doing something way more useful than finding a missing girl that wasn’t even fucking missing!”

“Hey, I know you’re upset, but at least your chief believes in you now.” Alex says trying to soothe the situation, but only made it worse.

“He should’ve believed in me from the fucking start. I hate that I’m always underestimated because I’m a woman. Just because I don’t have a dick doesn’t mean I can’t do my fucking job correctly!” Maggie snaps and throws her beer bottle across the room. It hits the wall and breaks into a million pieces; the contents of the bottle spilling all over the floor and wall.

Alex jumps up and walks over to Maggie. “Hey, how about you take a breather, huh?” She rubs up and down on Maggie’s arm.

Maggie looks Alex up and down slowly and she knows exactly what she wants in that moment. So she says it. “I wanna fuck.” 

Alex stutters for a moment; completely taken aback at what Maggie just said. “Uh-uh-I.” 

Before she could even get her brain lobes right to actually talk like a functioning human, Maggie is kissing her _hard_ and pushing her up against the wall next to her TV. The kisses are filthy and sloppy and rough and Alex fucking loves it. Maggie hasn’t been rough with her since college and fuck has she missed it. Maggie kisses and nips down her neck. Alex bites her lip.

“I think I should clean up that beer.” _Oh my god. That’s what you chose to say? Out of all things!_

Maggie smirks against her neck. “You want me to stop?” Maggie’s voice is pure heat and holy fuck if it isn’t making Alex wetter by the second.

“You know I hate the smell of stale beer.” Alex rolls her eyes at herself. _Please, stop talking!_

“Can I fuck you first or is the smell too much?” Alex whimpers and badass Alex Danvers doesn’t whimper. “That’s what I thought.” And then Maggie’s hands are everywhere all at once. She is unzipping her jeans and pulling at Alex’s shirt. Alex doesn’t even register that her feet are not on the ground until instinct tells her to wrap her legs around Maggie’s waist. 

Alex is at Maggie’s complete mercy and holy fuck if it isn’t the hottest shit ever. Maggie moves her hand down and into Alex’s jeans. “Damn, you’re so _wet._” To be more precise, Alex is fucking drenched. Maggie smirks to herself when she bites at a certain spot on Alex’s neck and she bucks her hips up. “You like when I’m rough like this?” 

Alex nods. “Ye-yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, please.” Without any warning, Maggie plunges two fingers into Alex and starts with harsh thrusts. “Fuck!”

“Take your shirt off.”

The demand made Alex weak in the knees and she would’ve fell over if Maggie wasn’t holding her up. She takes her shirt and bra off and Maggie is already sucking her nipple into her mouth. Alex moans and claws at Maggie’s still clothed back. 

Maggie fucks Alex faster and Alex’s velvety walls convulse around her fingers. “I can feel how close you are. Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Uh-huh.” Maggie repositions her hand and thumbs at Alex’s clit as she pumps into Alex at a vitriol pace. “Oh fuck!”

Alex cums _hard_ onto Maggie’s hand and thigh as she lets out a loud wanton moan. 

“So fucking beautiful, baby.” Maggie whispers as she slows her pace. Alex comes back to herself and Maggie pulls out.

“Fuck. I’m gonna have to need your job to piss you off more often.”

Maggie laughs as she puts Alex down. “Be careful what you wish for.” She whispers before sweetly kissing Alex on the cheek.

* * *

* * *

Lena trudges into her penthouse and kicks her heels off as she closes her door. She turns her TV on before walking to her wet bar and pouring herself some scotch.

_“Reports say that Supergirl stopped the hostage situation by talking the robber down. No violence was involved.”_

Lena looks over at the TV and smirks when she sees a picture of Kara as the Girl of Steel herself in her heroic stance; her hands on her hips. She also looks breathtakingly sexy, but that’s not the point.

Lena sighs. She puts down her glass and walks to her hall closet. She digs out a box that was filled with everything Kara has given her over the past six, seven years they were together. They were high school and college sweethearts; you can’t just throw all that history away. She pulls out the scrapbook Kara gave her for their one year anniversary and walks back out to her living room. She looks through the book and drops a tear on every page. She didn’t know she was sobbing until she was clutching onto the book and holding it to her chest five minutes later. 

Lena needs to talk to her. To see her. She wipes her eye and sniffles as she grabs her phone from the coffee table.

**Lena: Can we talk?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we ready for SUPERCORP to be back together?
> 
> I am!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Lena: Can we talk?** _

Kara is high in the sky; monitoring the city night life and making sure everything is okay when her phone vibrates. She checks right away, maybe its Alex telling her something happened and she needs her help or maybe it’s Winn asking what color balloons to get for James’ birthday party. But the text that is staring back at her is way more intense. Its Lena and she wants to talk. They haven’t talked since Kara visited her when she still lived in Metropolis with her very rude mother. _Definitely didn’t need to call me an asshole, but whatever._ Kara rolls her eyes as she hovers over the sky line.

She doesn’t know what to say back. She scared to say anything back. So, she goes with a simple…

**Kara: ok.**

She has no clue where Lena lives but she closes her eyes and finds her heartbeat; slow and monotone, like it always is. 

**Lena: Can you be Kara please?  
Lena: I don’t think I can handle the Girl of Steel right now.**

If Lena was being honest with herself, she could barely handle talking to Kara either.

**Kara: Of course.**

Kara lands in an abandoned back alley and changes out of her super suit before rushing to Lena’s apartment building. She walks in once the guard at the door lets her in and goes up to the clerk sitting behind a desk.

“The Luthor estate is the top floor.” The kind woman said.

“Thank you.” Kara walks away and to the elevators. How did that lady know Kara was coming to visit Lena? She didn’t even say anything when she came up to the desk. She just shrugs and presses the 32nd floor button and waits. When the doors slide open, she was hoping to see Lena sitting on her couch or something, but no. The doors open to a hallway with just a single metal door. She walks up to the door and her nerves made her knock a little harder than she wanted and she left a little dent from her knuckles. “Shit.” She whispered and put her hand down.

Lena comes to the door wearing a comfy sweater and sweatpants. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has her glasses perched on her nose. Kara is the only person Lena would allow herself to look this comfortable in front of. Hell, none of the other friends even know Lena owns glasses…or sweatpants. She never wore sweatpants to school or game nights- even to sleepovers she would show up in jeans and even though she hates wearing her contacts sometimes she never once took them out and showed up to school with her glasses.

“Hi.” Kara says as she scratches at the fabric of her jeans.

Lena grins at her. “You can come in.” She steps to the side and Kara walks in. As the blonde admires all of the pristine white furniture, Lena closes the door. Kara turns around and looks at her; not really sure of what to do.

“You have a beautiful home.” She chooses to say.

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” Kara starts to look around again, like she’s looking for something, but really she is just examining everything around her. She takes a whiff of the air and grins a little at the smell of Lena flooding her nose. _Lavender and birthday cake._ “You can have a seat, Kara. I’m not a stranger.”

Kara smiles. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” She takes her jacket off and lays it over the back of the couch before sitting.

“Trust me, I am too.” Lena says as she comes to sit next to her. 

They sit in very awkwardly tense silence for several minutes until Kara clears her throat. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“How did you know I was back in town?” Lena asked completely ignoring Kara’s question.

“I uh-I listen to your heartbeat every day to make sure you’re okay. It was closer than usual today.”

Lena nonchalantly nods and tries to act like Kara listening to her heartbeat every day for the past six months doesn’t ignite the urge to kiss the gorgeous blonde in front of her. “You sent me flowers.” She says changing the subject. 

Kara nods. “Yeah, a little welcome home gift.”

“You’re not mad that I left?”

Kara shakes her head. “I was, but then I realized after Alex told me to grow up and get a grip, that I completely overreacted and I shouldn’t have broken up with you just because you were moving. I was only thinking about myself and I wasn’t even considering how you felt about it. I was selfish and I’m sorry.” Kara puts her hand on Lena’s that was resting on the couch cushion next to her thigh and slightly squeezed it. “I love you, Lena. I always have and I always will.”

Lena chokes out a sob and a tear leaves her eye; Kara quickly wipes it away. “I love you too and I’ve missed you so much, but do you really think we could do this again?” The sentences come out like word vomit. 

“Of course we can! I mean only if you want to. I don’t want to rush into something you aren’t fully sure about. I just want you to be happy Lena.”

There it is. The Kara Danvers that Lena fell in love with. The Kara that is always thinking about someone else’s happiness before her own. Lena is such an in love idiot it’s ridiculous.

“I want to be happy with you again. I never wanted it to end in the first place.”

“Me neither. I don’t know what came over me, but I promise that I’ll be better and less controlling. I tend to go overboard sometimes. I promise I’ll listen and chill out a little.”

Lena smiles. “Okay, but If we do this I want us to be honest with each other about how we’re feeling. About everything. Starting now.”

“Okay, I slept with two people when we weren’t together.”

Lena clenched her jaw and tried to swallow down the jealously and urge to find those two people and have a crew beat them to a pulp in an alley, but she just grits her teeth and calms her nerves. “I slept with someone too.”

“I started drinking a lot and I lashed out on everybody.”

Lena eyes widen. “Really?”

Kara nods. “I don’t drink that much anymore, but it was bad.”

“You started drinking because of me?”

“I started drinking because I didn’t have you.”

Lena smiled as she bit her lip. _I want to kiss you so bad._ “I completely isolated myself and couldn’t sleep for weeks.”

“I drank so I could sleep and if I didn’t I would be up all night thinking of you.”

Lena nods. “I couldn’t get you out of my head. Everything reminded me of you.”

“Yeah, everyone was scared to bring you up because I would act angry but only because I was scared that I lost you forever.”

Lena cups her cheek with her hand and Kara shamelessly leans into it as Lena rubs her cheek with her thumb. “You will never lose me.” 

“I don’t want to ever.” Kara says and then kisses Lena’s palm. She takes her hand into her own and looks into Lena’s shinning green eyes. “Lena, will you be my girlfriend…again.”

Lena giggles and it makes Kara’s stomach do back flips. “Yes.”

Kara smiles. “Can- can I kiss you? I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I came here.”

Lena chuckles. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She raises her eyebrow in mischievous question and Kara feels like she’s back on cloud nine after been sleeping on the muddy ground for six months. She has been waiting for this moment. For Lena to be back to looking at her like she is right now; with genuine love and a tad bit of lust. 

Kara leans in slowly- because she is very excited and doesn’t want to break Lena’s nose and kisses her. The kiss is soft and sweet and so…so _perfect._

* * *

* * *

Lena wakes up the next morning and she feels this warmness in her heart that she thought would be gone forever, but then she feels a strong arm around her waist and warm insistent breaths brushing against her neck and she smiles because this is the warmness she has been missing. She turns her body slightly and looks up to a still sleeping Kara. The sun hasn’t come up yet, so it must be either the middle of the night or very early in the morning. She turns over without trying to wake Kara and reads her clock on her bedside table; _4:05am._ Lena groans and lays back down. She has to be up for work in less than an hour but watching Kara sleep is way better than getting ready to run a business she didn’t want in the first place.

Lena didn’t realize she had fallen back asleep until she hears her alarm blaring throughout her bedroom. Kara and Lena both groan at the loud sound. “I got it.” Kara says in this gravelly voice that makes Lena’s breath hitch in her throat. Kara turns the alarm off and lays back down; she smiles down at Lena. “Good morning, girlfriend.”

“Morning, girlfriend.” Lena cheerfully says back. “I’m sorry that it’s so early.”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s fine. You forget I wake up every day when the sun comes up?”

Lena chuckles. “You’re right.” Kara laughs and some more ringing starts to happen from another part of the room.

“That’s my DEO phone. One sec.” Kara untangles herself from Lena’s limbs and gets up. J’onn gave Kara a phone specifically issued for the DEO because the Girl of Steel doesn’t sometimes know how to answer on the coms, so J’onn gave her a phone with the most annoying ringtone that Kara hasn’t ignored since she got it. It might be because the sound would make anyone annoyed if it went on for more than a second, but either way she always answers when someone comes a calling.

“You slept in your clothes?!” Lena sits up on her elbow and looks at Kara with a confused look.

Kara shrugs as she digs through her pants pocket. “I took my pants off.”

Lena looks Kara over and just realized that she is just wearing a t-shirt and boxers. _Fuck._ Lena never knew she was a killer for Kara’s legs until now. “Hello.” Kara talking to who Lena guesses is Alex knocks her out of her little sexual stupor.

_“Sorry to wake you Kar, but Winn has some alterations for you.”_ Alex says. 

“You sound so very happy about that.”

Alex yawns and Kara chuckles. _“I have to train with J’onn.”_

“Why this early? It’s ten past five.” She says as she looks back at Lena’s clock, while shooting a wink Lena’s way but that wasn’t the only reason she turned around.

_“Dunno. Just get to the DEO as fast as you can. I’ll meet you there.”_

“I’m on my way.” Kara hangs up and looks back at Lena, who is staring at her like she is holding all of her favorite pastries in her hand on a silver platter. “I have to go.”

“I heard.” Lena replies.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to spend the morning in bed with you.”

Lena smiles. “It’s okay. I have to get ready for work anyways.”

“You sure?”

Lena nods. “Another time.”

Kara smiles as she puts her pants on. She walks over to Lena and kisses her on the forehead. “I’ll swing by LuthorCorp later.”

“Okay.” Lena smiles as Kara leaves the room. She plops back down on the bed and starts to giggle like an idiot. A back in love idiot.

* * *

* * *

Kara flies into the DEO with a bright smile on her face and pep in her step. Everyone looks at her like something is up because Kara hasn’t been bubbly Kara in a long time. She walks up to the hub and leans on the fluorescent table in front of her. “Whatcha got for me, Winn?”

Winn turns around in his chair and smiles at his friend. He grabs a pair of glasses that look like the blonde’s and walks up to the hub. “Here.”

Kara examines the specks. “My glasses?”

“Yes, but I materialized your suit so when you whip your glasses off, your suit will start to form over your clothes instantly. No more ruining your shirts.”

“Sick! I still might rip my shirt open though. It’s fun.”

Winn chuckles. “And I’m already working on a new suit for you.”

“What’s wrong with this one?”

Winn shrugs. “Nothing and you won’t be getting the suit anytime soon. It’s not even close to being finished. There is still some kinks I can’t quite figure out at the moment, but I just wanted to let you know that a new suit is in the works.”

Kara smiles. “Thanks, Winn.”

“Of course. Now, tell me what has you glowing this early in the morning. Besides the sun.”

Kara laughs. “Lena and I are officially back together.”

Winn squeals and hugs Kara. “It’s about time!”

“What’s about time?” Alex asked as she walks up to the hub in a sweaty tank and gym shorts.

“That isn’t work attire.” Kara says waving a finger over Alex’s outfit.

Alex shakes her head. “Shut up. I just got finished sparring with J’onn. I’ll go change once you tell me why you are so perky at six am.”

Kara chuckles and bites her lip. “Me and Lena are back together.”

Alex gasped. “Seriously?!” Kara nods. “About time! Just for that you get a sweaty hug.” Alex opens her arms and starts to walk toward Kara as she backs away.

“Alex…I just took a shower! Don’t you touch me.”

“Come here. It’s gonna happen.” 

Kara backs away some more. “Alex, please go shower first.”

“Nope.” Alex walks closer and Kara keeps backing up until she sees a straight away and flies out the front door. Alex huffs and puts her arm down. “Goddammit! I forgot she could fly.” Winn laughs. “Shut up, Schott before I give you a sweaty hug.”

Winn stops laughing instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Questions: Would you want Mike to be Maggie's partner when she is transferred to NCPD or someone already at the station?
> 
> Would you like if Brainy was how he canonically is(from the future and part of the Legion) or do you just want him to be part of the Superfriends as the guy that is scary smart and helps Winn out sometimes with Supergirl and DEO things?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Maggie wakes up and shuts off her alarm. She sits up and stretches before getting out of bed. She goes to the bathroom and gets ready for work._

_When she walks into the precinct there is a cup of fresh coffee still steaming sitting on her desk. “Some hot chick came in and put that on your desk a few minutes ago.” Gibson says as he sits down at his desk._

_Maggie nods with a smile and sits down at her desk. She picks up the cup and reads whats on the sleeve before taking a sip. **‘A hot coffee for my favorite hot police officer-A.D.’** Maggie smirks and takes another sip of her drink._

_Maggie is kinda confused because Gibson has met Alex before, but knowing him he just wanted a reason to call her hot without Maggie ripping his throat out. She still kinda wants to do it but doesn’t; it’s just too much paperwork._

_The day drags on like it always does. By now, Mike would be annoying Maggie with paper origami he made with old parking tickets and Maggie was really missing the swans with $200 fines as feathers right now. She wonders how he’s doing in Daxam City. The crime rate is crazy low in that part of California, so he probably just sits on his ass all day. Nothing interesting happens down there, it’s pretty much the nicest city in the state. Gotham has some crime here and there but when you have the caped crusader as a best friend, you don’t really need to hurry up and run to a crime scene; well, before he left anyway. _

_Maggie leans back in her chair and puffs out her cheeks as she throws her pen down on her desk. When she looked up a fellow officer was walking up to the chief’s door._

* * *

* * *

He knocks on the door and the chief walks out. “What?”

“Uh, Supergirl is outside.” He says.

Maggie raises an eyebrow. _What the hell is Kara doing here?_ She grunts as she stands up. “I got this.”

Chief Jamesson looks over at Maggie. “Ask her why she’s here and if there is gonna be trouble.”

Maggie gives a curt nod. “Yes, sir.” She walks out the bullpen and goes outside. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Maggie asked as she approached the blonde heroine.

“Hey Mags?” Kara says cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

Maggie looks at her confused. Kara hasn’t been herself in months. It’s scary to see it back after all of this time. “Is everything alright?”

Kara nods. “Everything is perfect.”

“Okay, then what are you doing here, Kar- Supergirl.” Maggie quickly corrected herself for any wandering ears.

Kara smiled. “I have something to tell you.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “You do?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, tell me.”

“Lena and I are back together.”

Maggie smiled. “It’s about fucking time. I was so close to punching you when you snapped at me the other day.” 

Kara smile falters a bit and she rubs at the back of her neck. “I’m so sorry about that, Maggie.”

Maggie waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s no big deal. You were hurting. It happens to the best of us.”

Kara smiled. “That’s all I had. Oh, and James’ birthday party is tonight.”

“I’m there.”

“It’s starts at 7.”

Maggie nods. “Anything else?”

_“Supergirl, we need you back at the DEO immediately.”_ Alex says into the coms.

“That was all. I have to go. I’ll see you later at the party.”

“See ya later.” Maggie waves as Kara flies away. Maggie shakes her head as she walks back into the station.

“What did she want?” Chief Jamesson asks.

“Nothing important.” Maggie replies as she walks to her desk.

* * *

* * *

“What’s the emergency?” Kara asked walking into the DEO.

“I need you to help Winn decorate for tonight.” Alex says walking up to her sister.

“I thought you were. I haven’t been to work in so long, I’m surprised Cat hasn’t fired me.”

Kara hasn’t been to work in a few weeks. Cat hasn’t assumed anything, but Kara thinks she should get back to work one of these days. Her life needs to get back on track after it has been derailed for the past six months.

“I can’t and Cat thinks you’re on sick leave, so it’s okay.”

“But Al, I haven’t been to work in so long.”

Alex looks at Kara sympathetically. “I know, but its just one more day and Winn needs help with decorations for tonight. I would if I could, but J’onn is visiting mom and someone needs to run this place.”

Kara sighs, signally her defeat. “Fine, I’ll go help Winn.”

“Thank you. J’onn comes back tomorrow and then everything will be back to normal.”

“Until we have to leave for Thanksgiving.” 

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “I forgot all about Thanksgiving.”

Kara rubs at Alex’s shoulder. “One thing at a time, in place Director.” 

Alex chuckles. “Get out of here.”

* * *

* * *

_James blinks his eyes open with a groan. He feels warm wetness around his growing erection under the sheets and he instantly knows what’s going on. He puts his hand on Winn’s head and starts to slowly apply the littlest of pressure to push Winn down just a little bit, not wanting to hurt Winn; since James isn’t the smallest banana of the bunch. To elaborate more, James is very…well **endowed.** Winn moans around him and swipes his tongue over the pulsing vein that’s in time with James’ heartbeat. He starts to bob his bead up and down and James moans. _

_He is embarrassingly close already, but he has no clue how long Winn has been sucking him off for; he is a very heavy sleeper. Winn licks all the way up to the bulbous head and slides his oh so warm mouth all the back down; taking all of James fully into his mouth. “Fuck, I’m cumming!”_

_Winn smiles; this is his favorite. He moves back out and swallows every single drop of cum James has to offer him. The spurts taper off and James’ member goes soft in Winn’s mouth. Winn comes up from under the sheets and smiles at his boyfriend. _

_“Good morning, birthday boy.” He leans down and kisses James._

_“You can wake me up like that anytime.” James says with a smirk._

_“Don’t tempt me.” Winn kisses him on the neck before sitting up. “What’s your plans for today?”_

_“Work mostly and then I get to come home and spend the rest of my night with my favorite boy.” James says as he wraps his arms around Winn and kisses his chest._

_Winn chuckles. “I can’t wait.”_

* * *

* * *

Kara knocks on the door of Winn and James’ apartment and waits. Winn comes to the door and smiles at his best friend.

“Thank god you’re here. I’m dying. Come in.” Winn drags Kara into the apartment and shuts the door.

“What’s going on? Alex said you needed help decorating but everything is decorated already.”

Winn shakes his head. “No, its not that. Come to the kitchen.” Kara walks to the kitchen and sits down at the counter. Winn goes into the fridge and takes out a birthday cake and puts it on the counter. “You see anything wrong with this cake?” 

Kara looks at the cake and gasped. “Happy birthday…Jane?!”

Winn sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “The reception was bad when I ordered the cake and the bakery thought I said Jane and not James. What am I gonna do the party is in like four hours?”

Kara looks up at Winn. “Don’t worry. I’ll run to a bakery and fix the cake.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, everyone loves Supergirl. It won’t be a problem. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

Winn lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Kar.”

“No problem. Just get ready and apply some finishing touching to the decorations and I’ll be back in a jiff.”

“You don’t understand how grateful I am for this.”

“It’s no big deal. You know I’ll always have your back.” Kara stands and rips her shirt open; revealing her suit underneath. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that, right?”

Kara shrugs and takes off her glasses and her suit starts to form over her clothes. “I know, but it’s just so fun.” She picks up the cake and starts to walk to Winn’s back door when her phone starts to ring.

“Hey Lena!”

_“Kara, I need help with something.”_

“What do you need help with?”

_“It’s a long story. How fast can you get here?”_

Kara looks back at Winn. “Uhh, I have to run to the bakery really quick. Is it urgent?”

_“Kind of.”_

“Can you tell me what happened?”

_“Can you just get here?”_

Kara huffed as she starts to feel conflicted with these two situations she has to deal with. “Can I stop at the bakery first? I won’t be long I promise.”

_“Fine but hurry up. I really need you.”_

“I’ll be over as fast as I can.” She hangs up and looks back at Winn. “Something happened with Lena, but I’ll get this to a bakery, I promise.”

Winn smiles. “Thank you, Kar.” The blonde grins and flies out the apartment.

* * *

* * *

Supergirl walks into the third bakery with hope that they fix birthday cakes without charge; the other two places clearly don’t care that Supergirl is asking for a cake to be fixed. She is a superhero, which means she doesn’t always have her wallet with her. The baker looks up and gasped at seeing the heroine walking in.

“Supergirl?!” The baker exclaims in excitement.

“Hi. I was just hoping you could fix this cake for me.” She puts the cake down on the counter and grins at the man behind it.

“Su-sure. Anything for you. What would you like fixed?”

“The name should be James not Jane.”

The baker nods. “Okay. I can have it done in maybe ten, twenty minutes.”

“Great! Can I come back for it?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome. Thank you so much.” The baker smiles as the superhero leaves.

“Maybe I do like my job sometimes.” The baker mumbles.

* * *

* * *

Kara flies to Lena’s penthouse and is confused as to why she is standing outside on her balcony. She lands and Lena smiles at her. “What are you doing out here?”

“It’s a long story.”

* * *

* * *

_Lena finally gets up after Kara left about twenty minutes ago. She goes to her bathroom and turns on the shower. She checks the temperature before stripping off her clothes and stepping in._

_She showers and dries off. She throws her hair into a messy bun and puts on her signature silk emerald green robe before brushing her teeth. While brushing her teeth, she hears a big BANG come from her kitchen that makes her jump out of her skin. She yelps out of horror and spits before checking what the sound was. When she walks into her kitchen she sees a huge pipe coming out of her ceiling. “Just great.”_

__

__

_She calls the best of the best contractors and plumbers to fix this problem immediately. “We’ll be over as soon as we can.” The man said. “Don’t stay in your penthouse, the gas might be deadly if inhaled any longer.” _

_Lena nodded and stepped outside on her balcony in only her robe and her damp hair still in a messy bun._

* * *

* * *

“And then I called you.” Lena says to conclude her story of her horrific morning.

“Okay. Is there anything you need? The gas won’t affect me.”

“Clothes and toiletries. Luggage is in my closet.”

“You really trust me to dress you?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I clearly don’t have a choice. Just don’t pick anything outrageous. I am a business woman.”

“What exactly is outrageous?” Kara really wanted to know what Lena was hiding in her closet that was ‘outrageous’ per say, but that can wait for another time.

“Nothing too low cut.” Lena replies with a smirk.

Kara nods. She unclasp her cape and wraps it around Lena. “In case you’re cold.” Lena smiles as Kara walks into her apartment. She looks at the massive pipe sticking out of the ceiling and shakes her head as she walks to Lena’s bedroom. She gets her duffel bag from the closet and fills it with a months’ worth of outfits, underwear, bras, high heels that will specifically make Kara weak if she sees Lena in them and almost everything in her bathroom. She zips the duffel and walks back to the back door. She sees that Lena is on the phone, so she slips out the apartment quietly.

_“We’ll be over within the hour, Ms. Luthor.”_ A man said on the receiving end.

“How long do you think this will take to get it fixed?” Lena asked as she turns back toward Kara and grins at seeing the full bag in her hand.

_“We have to see the pipe first. We’ll call you with an update in an hour or so.”_

“Okay, thank you.” Lena hangs up. “Someone will be over in an hour to fix it or try to.”

“In the meantime, I have a functional apartment with no pipes sticking out, if you wish to stay there.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena nods. “You’re too good to me.”

Kara chuckles. “I try my best.”

* * *

* * *

Kara and Lena walk into Kara’s apartment building and walk to the elevator. They got a few questionable looks because Lena is only wearing a robe and very high heels and Kara is in DEO sweats and a jacket. They must look crazy to everyone around them, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The elevator dings open and they walk down the hallway.

“Did you pick the highest heels I owned on purpose?” Lena asked as they walk in Kara’s apartment.

Kara sits the duffel bag on the couch and turns toward Lena. “Maybe.” Lena really only own high heels and heeled boots, so Kara didn’t really have a variety of shoes to pick from but the shoes she picked being five inches or higher and red-bottomed, well that was just pure luck and good eyes in Kara’s case. Lena shakes her head as she walks toward Kara and kisses her. “I have to pick up James’ birthday cake, but you can do whatever you want or were doing before you know, before your apartment was infested with colorless, odorless gas.”

Lena chuckled. “I was getting ready for work.”

“I thought LuthorCorp was under construction this week.”

“It is, but I want to check and see if everything is going well, I can’t have my company looking uncanny.”

Kara nods. “I love when you talk about your company to me.”

Lena shakes her head as she chuckles. “Get out of here.”

Kara backs up. “Okay, I’m going.” She kisses Lena on the forehead before leaving.

Lena looks around and smiles. Everything around her is so Kara; to the furniture all the way to the pictures and light fixtures. Its so homey and comfortable compared to her neat and unsullied apartment. She feels like home when she’s here and it’s only been for a few minutes. She could get used to this.

* * *

* * *

Supergirl walks into the bakery and smiles at the same man that was behind the counter when she came the first time. “Hey!”

“Supergirl, I have your cake for you!” The baker says.

“Perfect! Just in time too.”

The baker goes to the back of the shop and comes back with a sheet cake in a box. “I hope this fits the criteria.” The baker says as he lays the cake on the counter.

Supergirl reads the cake; _Happy Birthday, James!._ Kara smiles. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Supergirl leaves the bakery and flies straight to Winn’s place.

* * *

* * *

Kara walks into her apartment and is completely way too excited to see Lena sitting at her kitchen counter and typing away on her tablet. She smiles as she walks over to her. She kisses her on the cheek. “Working from home are we?” She asked as she walks to her room to pick out an outfit for the party.

Lean shrugs. “Sorry, I’m not the cooking a hot meal for you after a hard day’s work type a gal.”

Kara chuckles. “I’m more of a takeout girl anyway. I’m gonna get ready then we can leave for the party.” Lena nods acknowledging what Kara is saying and still typing away at the same time. Kara chuckles and walks over to her. She traces Lena’s jawline with her finger and the CEO tries not to shiver at the action. She nudges a little, urging Lena to turn her head and gives Kara a proper kiss. “Don’t work to hard.” She whispers.

Lena chuckles and wipes the lipstick off Kara’s bottom lip. “All work is hard work, darling.”

Kara chuckles. She missed Lena calling her that. “Whatever you say.” She walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Kara is way more affectionate this time around and its either going to be a blessing or a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is James' birthday party!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and Maggie roam around Winn’s apartment making sure everything is right for the party. A _‘happy birthday!’_ banner is hung above the door, there are balloons and streamers everywhere, and enough food to feed three villages or just a hungry kryptonian. “Alex, grab the candles from the drawer in the kitchen.” Winn demands sweetly to his friend.

Alex nods her head and walks to the kitchen to look through all of the drawers until she finds candles. As she was looking, there was a knock at the door.

“I got it.” Maggie says. She goes to open the door and smiles at the new and improved happy couple. “Hey guys!” She hugs Kara and Lena before ushering them into the apartment.

“Thank god. I’ve been trying to move this bookshelf for hours.” Winn says.

Kara chuckles. “I’ve been summoned.” She kisses Lena on the side of the head and helps Winn with the bookshelf. “Where am I moving this thing to?”

“Just that wall over there.” Winn points to a wall across the room and Kara picks up the empty shelf in one swift motion and Lena pathetically is glued to her spot as she watches her every move. She’s never been so jealous of a bookshelf a day in her life until today; seeing Kara pick it up effortlessly made her knees weak.

“Right here?” Kara asked as she puts the shelf down where Winn asked her to.

“Perfect! Thanks, Kar.” Winn says.

“No problem.” She feels eyes on her as she smiles at Winn. She looks over and smirks at Lena and her winking didn’t make Lena’s now very known predicament any better.

“Lena?” 

She snaps out of wherever her head just took her and turned toward Alex, who just called her name. “Yeah.” That came out squeakier than she liked so she cleared her throat.

“Can you help me find these candles? I can’t find them anywhere and my so called helper is enjoying herself with the snacks.” Alex looks over and rolls her eyes at Maggie, who is nose deep in the chip bowl.

Lena chuckles. “Yeah, I’ll help you.” She takes off her jacket and puts down her bag before walking into the kitchen and opening a random drawer to find any resemblance of a candle.

“Kara told me about your apartment. That sucks. Do you know what caused it?”

Lena shrugs. “Apparently, the pipe broke under gas distress; meaning too much gas was accumulating in the pipe without movement throughout the pipe, making it burst under pressure.”

“Damn. Sounds bad.”

“It is. It scared the living hell out of me when it popped and since it came out of my ceiling, my whole ceiling above my kitchen needs to be removed and reinstalled.”

“Double damn.”

“Yeah, but I get to be around Kara for a month while it gets fixed, so I think I won in this situation.”

Alex laughs. “I am so happy you two are back together.“

Lena smiles as a blush creeps to her cheeks. “Me too.”

“Guys, James will be home any minute. Get in position!” Winn yells from the other side of the room.

Everyone hides while Lena turns off the lights before hiding herself. Of course she chose behind the couch where Kara is. And of course Kara puts her hands around her waist to help her kneel when Lena clearly didn’t need any help. And of course they stay there the whole time of them hiding. And of course it turns Lena on even more that Kara’s hands are so warm and strong. And yep, it’s definitely a curse not a blessing.

After five minutes of hiding, there is a key turning in the lock of the door. James walks in and turns on the lights and everyone jumps up and…”SURPRISE!”

James jumps back a little and beams at seeing all of his friends scattered around the room. Except Lucy. Lucy had to work and couldn’t make it in time, but James is more than happy with the bunch that showed.

“You guys! This is awesome.” James closes the door and walks into the apartment.

Winn walks up to him and kisses him. “Happy birthday, handsome.”

“Thank you. All of you. Thank you for being here.”

“Can we eat now? I’m starving.” Kara says and everyone laughs.

James laughs. “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry myself. Let’s eat everybody!”

* * *

* * *

After Kara’s fourth plate, Winn was bringing out the cake with two ‘2’ candles -after taking at least twenty minutes to find them- and Alex singing happy birthday to James.

_“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear James. Happy…birthday…to…you!”_ Everyone claps and cheers as James blows out his candles.

“I had no clue that you could sing Alex.” Lena says genuinely shocked.

“She doesn’t really like singing in front of people.” Kara chimes in.

“It took me forever to find out she could sing in the first place. Thank god for showers, amirite?!” Maggie says, laughing.

Lena chuckles. “Well, no need to be shy. You have a beautiful voice.”

Alex smiles. “Thank you.”

Winn grins. “The birthday boy cuts the first piece.” He hands James a knife as he licks the icing off a candle. He cuts a corner piece and places it on a plate. Winn gives him a fork. 

“Thanks.” He takes a bite and smiles. “I will never get sick of sheet cake.” The group laugh. “Get some cake everyone. And make sure it some left over, Kar.” 

Kara nods. “You got it, birthday boy.”

* * *

* * *

The Superfriends are gathered on the couches in the living room area enjoying some cake. “Did you enjoy your birthday?” Winn asked James as he curls up next to him on the couch.

“Yeah. Cat is like extra bitchy these days. You need to get back to work, Kar. She won’t say it but the whole office knows she misses you.” James replies as he looks over at Kara.

“I wanted to come back today, but Alex told me I had to help Winn.” 

“I would’ve helped him, but J’onn is out of town and I can’t just leave the DEO when abductions happen like every day now.” Alex chimes in.

Maggie looks over at Lena and shakes her head. “I think someone has called it a night.” She points and everyone turns to look at Lena who is asleep leaning on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara chuckles. “I swear she can sleep anywhere.” She turns her head and kisses Lena on the top of the head. She digs her phone out her pocket and checks the time; 10:45pm. “I should probably get her home. It’s getting kinda late.”

“And you have work in the morning, if you bother to show up.” Winn says.

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’ll be there, smart ass.”

Winn chuckles as he stands; along with everyone else. 

Kara stands slowly and picks Lena up in her arms. She waves to everyone as Lena instantly nuzzles into her neck. Maggie opens the door for them and Kara walks out; cautiously to not bang Lena’s head against anything. “Good night guys and happy birthday, James.”

James smiles. “Thank you.” Kara grins and walks down the hallway with an asleep Lena in a bridal carry.

* * *

* * *

Kara drives her and Lena to the home they will be sharing for the next month. She takes her upstairs and tries to unlock her door without dropping Lena, which was way harder than Kara thought it would be. She kicks the door closed and locks the door before walking to her bedroom and placing Lena on the bed. Kara sighs and smiles down at the literal sleeping beauty. 

She starts to take off Lena’s shoes when the said sleeping beauty starts to wake. Kara grins at her. “Hey beautiful. Have a good power nap?”

Lena chuckles. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

Kara takes off Lena’s sock and moves on to her next shoe. “Yeah, but it was late anyways. The party was dying down. You didn’t miss anything.” She takes off Lena shoes and places them neatly by her clothes rack and throws her socks into the dirty clothes basket. Kara then crawls up her bed and lays down next to Lena.

Lena looks up at Kara as she hovers over her while being propped on her elbow. She looks over all the features of the blonde. The freckles scattered over her cheeks, the scar just slightly above her eyebrow, her plump pink lips that look way too kissable right now, and those ocean blue eyes that Lena thought she would never get to stare into ever again.

Kara notices her staring. “Something on your mind?”

Lena nods. “You’re very pretty.” She says sleepily.

Kara laughs. “And you are very tired.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Don’t worry, I got you covered. I forgot to pack pajamas for you but you can just wear a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt.”

Lena shakes her head. “No.”

Kara hops off the bed and looks back at Lena before walking to her dresser. “No?”

“Your sweatpants were always too big. I had to always roll them up. Jus’ give me a shirt. An oversized one.”

Kara smiles as she nods. “An oversized shirt coming up. Do you wanna take a bath or anything?”

“That requires movement.”

Kara laughs. “Okay. How about you just get changed and I’ll handle everything else?” She throws a shirt on the bed near Lena’s arm and walks out the room to the kitchen as Lena sits up. As Lena is changing, Kara goes to the bathroom to put some sleepwear on herself. She hasn’t done laundry in while because well, she has been wallowing and hasn’t got around to it. So the only clean thing that’s even close to sleepwear is a muscle tank and boxers with donuts on them. Kara hates wearing these because they always ride up her crotch when she sits down, but she doesn’t really have a choice since the underwear she has on now are just not comfortable what so ever to sleep in.

She brushes her teeth and walks out the bathroom. She puts fresh bottles of water in her fridge before turning off the lights and walking to her room. She closes the room divider and smiles at Lena as she turns around. She stops in her tracks and her smile falls at the look on Lena’s face.

“You okay?” She asked. “I can sleep on the couch if you feel weird about sleeping in the same bed.”

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t have a problem sharing a bed. I want to sleep with you.” Her eyes widen. “I-I mean I want to share a bed with you.” _Nice wording, Luthor._ Lena rolls her eyes at herself.

Kara chuckles. “I knew what you meant.” She walks over to the bed and puts her glasses on the bedside table before crawling in beside her girlfriend. “You sure you’re okay? Your heartbeat sounds like you just got done running a marathon.”

Lena rolls her eyes. _Well, have you seen what you’re wearing?! A muscle tank! This is just not fair._ But Lena doesn’t say any of that. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“Okay.” Kara reaches over Lena. “Sorry, I usually sleep on that side so I can reach the lamp.” 

_She smells so fucking good. Like freshly cut grass and coconuts._ “It’s okay.” Lena traces her eyes over every harsh line of Kara’s neck and desperately tries to hold herself back from running her tongue over them. Kara turns the light off and Lena tries to hold back her whimper as the blonde lays back down beside her. “Can we cuddle?”

Kara smiles and nods then remembers that it’s pitch black and Lena can’t see her. “Of course, girlfriend.”

Lena rolls her eyes. She turns over and Kara puts her arm around her waist as they press together; completely spooning. “Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight Kara.”

* * *

* * *

Lena opens her eyes to a dark ceiling. She has no clue what time it is, but it’s still very dark in the room. She turns her head and sees a glob of a figure who she hopes is Kara; rude of her to turn over and put her back to Lena, but whatever. She grabs her phone from the bedside table and checks the time; 2:30am. Its two o’clock in the morning and Lena can’t sleep. This happens all the time. She never sleeps throughout the night, but she thought it would be different since she isn’t sleeping alone anymore. She slips out of bed and walks out the bedroom; banging her toe against the room divider on the way but she made it to the bathroom without bumping into anything else. She closes the door and turns the light on.

Lena looks exhausted as she stares at the bags under her eyes in the mirror. She turns on the water and splashes her face a few times. There’s a knock on the door. “You okay?” Kara asked in that gravelly voice that is way too attractive to Lena right now from the other side of the door.

Lena smiles. “I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you need anything?”

That is a very complex question. On one hand, Lena wants Kara to make her some tea and cuddle up with her on the couch with a ton of blankets and watch a movie until they fall asleep together with the movie playing as background noise. On the other hand, however, Lena just want Kara to fuck her. Hard and rough. That will definitely put her to sleep, but they just got back together. Is having sex when you’ve only been together two days a little too much? But then again, they were together for like six years before this so…is anything really fast for them these days?

“Lena?” 

Kara calling her name snaps her out of her little think tank. “Uh, I’m fine. I’ll come to bed in a minute.”

“Okay.” Kara garbles through a yawn and walks away from the door. See? Kara is clearly tired and asking for sex or to watch a movie would just be selfish and rude if the blonde wants to go to sleep. But…Kara did ask her if she needed anything. _Gosh! This is so confusing._ Lena turns back to the sink and grabs at both sides as she stares at herself in the mirror. _But I’m so…horny._ Lena grimaces at her thoughts. She hates that word, but its true. it’s like her arousal has been bumped up to 12 when she saw what Kara was wearing to bed. At the party, her arousal was at like an 8 and now she just wants Kara to ram her against the sink.

She turns her head and looks at the shower. _I could rub one out really quick with the water running. Rub one out? What are you? A teenage boy?_ Lena rolls her eyes. “The shower is too loud anyways.” _Just go to bed if you’re not going to do anything._ Lena rolls her eyes again and walks out the bathroom. _Coward._ Lena groans. She is a coward. Kara is her girlfriend and Kara would fuck her if Lena asked her too, but she is just scared to go for it and she doesn’t know why. She wasn’t scared to be assertive with Kara before. Why is this time any different?

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Maggie wakes up with Alex curled up next to her. Alex’s phone starts ringing and the dark redhead groans. “No.” Maggie chuckles as Alex sits up and grabs her phone.

“Lena?”

_“Hey, is this a bad time?”_

Alex bends her knee and rests her elbow on it as she runs her fingers through her unruly hair. “No, what’s up?”

_“Kara just left for work and I have a quick question, but I don’t know who to ask. You or Maggie.”_

“Well, it’s your lucky day. Maggie is here with me. What’s your question?’

Lena smiles.

_“How do I tell Kara that I want to have sex without telling her I want to have sex?”_

The question came out like word vomit and Alex dry heaves.

“I’m gonna give Maggie this one.” She gives Maggie the phone. “Here.”

Maggie makes a face of confusion. “Hello?”

_“Maggie? I have a question.”_

“Shoot.”

_“How do I tell Kara that I want to have sex without telling her I want to have sex?”_

Maggie blinks a few times. She was not expecting that question at all. 

“You could always talk to her.”

_“But what if she’s not ready yet.”_

“Then give her time. You guys just got back together.”

_“I know, but we already have six years of history.”_

“I know, but you should see where Kara is at about having sex. Maybe she is ready but she thinks you aren’t and vice versa.”

Lena nods.

_“Yeah, that makes sense. But like not to be gross, but I want it so bad.”_

Maggie chuckles. 

“I get it, but I think the most reasonable thing right now is to talk to Kara.”

Lena nods. 

_“Okay, I’ll talk to Kara. I think being stuck in this apartment all day is just driving me a little crazy.”_

Maggie laughs. 

“Maybe see Kara at lunch time? It’ll get you out the house.”

_“Thanks Maggie.”_

“No problem.”

Maggie hangs up and gives Alex her phone. “She is definitely doomed.”

“What?”

“They got back together like what? Two, three days ago and Lena already wants to have sex.”

“Well, they were together for like six years. So, technically Lena wanting sex isn’t really bad thing after being on like a seven month hiatus from it.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Seven months without sex. I couldn’t do it.”

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is, Sawyer?” Alex looks at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare.” 

Alex laughs. “I’m not. You’ve seen no caffeine me. You don’t want to see no sex me. I would literally go insane.”

Maggie laughs. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Alex rolls her eyes.

* * *

* * *

Maggie pulls into her parking lot and smiles at seeing her mother leaning against her car. She hops off her bike and smiles as she takes her helmet off. “Hey mom!” Maggie hugs her mother and Luisa kisses her on the cheek.

“Hey! Remind me again why I’m helping you move and not any of your friends? I mean Kara is small, but she is strangely very strong.”

Maggie chuckles. “It’s supposed to be a surprise. No one knows I got transferred but you. Aren’t you happy I’m moving closer to you?”

Luisa nods. “Of course I am, buy some more help would be nice.”

“We got this mom.” Maggie takes the keys out the ignition of her bike and walks toward the apartment building. “Come on.”

Maggie got transferred the day before James’ birthday and she starts at the NCPD the day after tomorrow. So, she is spending these next two days to move back to National City and get settled into her new apartment. No one knows she is being transferred only Luisa. She wants it to be a surprise. She wanted to have a house warming party, but then she didn’t like the idea of clean up so the idea was squashed the second she came up with it. Hopefully soon a case with the DEO or FBI secret service will also need some help from the science division.

* * *

* * *

_“Sawyer!” The chief yells from his office. Maggie jumps at her name being called. “Don’t just sit there! Get your ass in here!”_

_Maggie sighs as she stands and walks up to the chief’s office. She opens the door. “Yes, chief.”_

_“Come in. Sit down and shut the door.” Maggie does as she’s told and starts to wring her fingers in fear. “You’re getting transferred.”_

_Maggie blinks a few times because she must’ve not heard him correctly. “What?”_

_“Did I stutter? The NCPD needs a detective in the Science Division and I suggested you.”_

_“But I’m not a detective.”_

_“I know that, but you’re a pretty damn good cop. The NCPD is a bigger station since it’s in a bigger city, but you’ll do good Sawyer. It’ll be a good fit for you. You’re transcripts have been sent to the captain in National City. You start in a few days.” He picks up a box from under his desk and puts it on the desk. “So, pack your desk and clean your locker and kiss this station goodbye.”_

_Maggie laughs as she stands. “Thank you, chief. For everything.” She takes the box and turns toward the door._

_The chief nods. “Good luck out there, Sawyer.” Maggie smiles and leaves the office. She walks down the stairs and Gibson stares at her._

_“Chief fired you?!” He gasped._

_Maggie shakes her head. “No, I’ve been transferred.”_

_Gibson’s face falls. “Oh. Where?”_

_“NCPD. The Science Division.”_

_“But you aren’t a detective.”_

_“I know. but chief suggested me and I guess the captain liked what they saw and they want me.” She packs her desk and goes to the back of the room to unload her locker._

_“I’ll miss you, Maggie.”_

_Maggie looks up at him before putting her stuff in the box. “I’ll miss you too, Gibson.” She walks to the other side of her desk and hugs her partner. She detaches her badge and her gun, placing them on her desk._

_She waves to all the other officers and leaves the station. The next day, all the officers throw a party for Maggie and it was bittersweet, but it was nice. She made a lot of friends in Gotham and she’ll miss them. but she’ll make new friends at the NCPD. Hopefully._

* * *

* * *

Lena walks into Catco in search for the blonde bundle of sunshine. As she was walking through the cubicles in search for Kara, Winn notices her and raises his eyebrows. “Lena?”

Lena turns and smiles at the familiar face. “Winn!”

He gets up from his desk and walks toward Lena. “What’re doing here?”

“Have you seen Kara?”

“Lena?” Lena turns around on her heels and smiles at Kara. She admires her outfit as Kara admires hers. Kara in her navy blue slacks and a black button up with tiny brown polka dots tucked into her pants. Lena on the other hand, is wearing a dark blue dress with a sinful low collar, which shows off Lena’s cleavage in just the most beautiful but modest way and high heels that should be convicted for making Lena’s legs looks so good. “What are you doing here?” Kara asked after ogling Lena for several minutes and walking closer to her.

“I came to see you.”

Kara smiles as she bites her lips. _Her hair is straightened and she has on red lipstick!! She is trying to kill me._ “Anything specific?”

“For lunch. If you’re free.”

“I thought you were staying home and working.”

“I was but being cooped up in the house all day is driving me a little crazy. So, I thought we could have some lunch together.”

“Do you always look this good for lunch?” Kara asked, looking Lena over one last time.

Lena smirks. “You should see what I wear for dinner.”

Kara bites her lip and chuckles. “Come to think of it, I am very hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“You have no idea.” Kara says in a sultry voice.

Winn rolls his eyes. “Please get a room and take everyone out of their misery.”

Kara blushes as she looks down at the ground and fiddles with her glasses. Lena smiles. _Innocent Kara is back. The love of my life._ “Sorry. Yes, I-uh would love to have lunch with you.”

“Great. Cat won’t like blow a fuse or anything, right?”

Kara shakes her head in dismissal. “She’s in a meeting. We have some time before it’s over and you know, I can hear her if she calls.” Kara points at her ear and Lena giggles. _God Luthor, contain yourself._

“Then, shall we go?”

Kara smiles. “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed posting! Writer's block was kicking my ass, but I'm back and hopefully we can get back to our originally scheduled programming.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Maggie: Hey, you hungry?  
Maggie: I’m in town and I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch with me.**

Alex grins down at her phone. “J’onn, can I grab some lunch with Maggie?”

J’onn laughs. “You’re asking like I’m your mother or something.” Alex looks at him while tugging at her bottom lip. He chuckles. “Yes, we’ll call if there’s an emergency.”

Alex smiles. “Thank you.”

**Alex: I would love to have lunch with you.**

She walks to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

* * *

“So…,” Alex casually leans forward on the table on her elbows and grins at Maggie as she takes a sizable bite from her sandwich.

“Don’t watch me eat, you weirdo.” Maggie garbles through bites with her hand covering her mouth.

“But watching you eat is so entertaining.” Alex smirks and Maggie instantly knew that she didn’t mean when she eats food.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “I need to step my game up if I’m gonna be the horndog of this relationship.”

Alex laughs. “Oh, you might have to win it back. We’ll have an award show and everything.”

“When are these said awards?”

“They can be tonight at my place if you want.” Alex winks as a smirk pulls at her lips.

“Oh, I will definitely be making an appearance.”

Alex grins as she bites her lip. “But I did want to talk to you about something.”

Maggie takes a sip of her drink. “Shoot.”

“Imra and Sam are coming back for Thanksgiving tomorrow and Imra wants to have a double date with us.”

“Absolutely not. You know I can’t stand Sam.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I know, but it’s gotten better since college.”

“Slightly better, but not enough to sit through a dinner with her.”

Alex sighs. “Please? Imra and Sam are my friends and I haven’t seen them since I graduated from Stanford and we leave for Thanksgiving in a few days. This is the only time I can see them before they leave to go to wherever they go next.”

“I don’t know, Danvers.”

“Please? For me?” Alex pushes her bottom lip out and pulls the signature Danvers Pout.

Maggie of course caves because who wouldn’t? She rolls her eyes. “Fine, but if she says one slick thing I’m leaving.”

Alex bites her lip as she smiles. “Yay! I love getting my way!”

Maggie rolls her eyes again. “You are so lucky I love you.”

* * *

* * *

_Kara and Lena sit in Noonan’s at a table on the top level. The café has been renovated a bit but it is relatively the same since Kara stopped working there. She sips at her drink as Lena scrolls on her phone; reading an article for some information on the next project she will be working on when LuthorCorp is back up and running. And she is trying to distract herself from how delicious Kara looks sitting across from her. She looks up casually and just gazes at how beautiful and confident Kara looks and she is just sitting there eating or drinking or looking around; it’s quite absurd that someone could look so good while doing absolutely nothing._

_“Are you alright?” Kara asked looking at Lena like she has three heads._

_Lena’s eyes widen. Kara definitely noticed her staring. “I’m fine.”_

_“You sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”_

_Lena nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. I hope I’m not being rude. You know, being on my phone and all. It’s just I need to know if this machine is suitable for what I want to do next for LuthorCorp.”_

_Kara dismisses her with a shake of the head. “You’re not being rude at all. I just like being here with you.”_

_Lena smiles and goes back to her reading._

_Minutes go by before Lena’s thoughts that aren’t work related start to intrude her brain. She’s ready to have sex. Hell, she’s been ready to have sex since they broke up if she was being honest with herself, but she wasn’t prepared to wait for seven months, but that’s how the cookie crumbles. And Kara looking the way she is with those tight chinos and sleek button up isn’t helping Lena’s case._

_“Do you think it’s too early?” She blurts out the question without the context of what was supposed to be said after the question and also before it._

_Kara gives her a confused look. “Too early for what?”_

_“To-to have sex.”_

_Kara almost chokes on her latte as she looks around the café to see if anyone heard the statement. “You wanna talk about that here?”_

_Lena shrugs as a mischievous smile pulls at her lips. “Maybe.”_

_Kara darts out her tongue to wet her lips and Lena follows the action like a cat with a laser. “I think we should talk somewhere more private like after work or something.”_

_Lena subtly rolls her eyes. “Fine, after work.”_

_Kara smiles as she takes Lena’s hand and rubs her knuckles with her thumb. “it’ll happen you just have to be patient.”_

_“Well, I have but so much patience Kara.”_

_“I know.” She winks and Lena immediately knows that she’s in for some hell._

* * *

* * *

“Where’s Alex?” Kara asked as she walks into the DEO with determination in her eyes. 

Winn rolls around in his chair with a tablet in his hand. “You just missed her actually. She went to grab lunch with Maggie.”

Kara sighs. “Dang it!”

“What’s going on?”

Kara shakes her head. “Nothing. I-I just need to talk to her.”

“She’ll be back soon enough. You can wait here until then.”

“No, I gotta get back to work. I’ll just catch her later when I stop by.” Winn nods. “See ya, Winn.” Winn waves and Kara flies off the balcony.

* * *

* * *

Kara is sitting at her desk typing through Cat’s schedule for before and after Thanksgiving when her phone buzzes beside her.

**Alex: Winn said you needed to talk.  
Alex: Whats up?**

**Kara: Everything is up.**

**Alex: Uhh…is everything alright?**

Kara sighs. 

**Kara: Lena is ready to have sex.**

**Alex: And I’m guessing you aren’t?**

**Kara: OF COURSE I AM!**

**Alex: Then what’s the problem?**

Kara stares at that message for a long moment. That’s the thing she doesn’t know what the problem is. She is ready to have sex, but she has this gut feeling that something will go wrong or she’ll do something stupid and she’ll ruin the mood or Lena won’t like it if she tries all of the same techniques that she used to for six years.

**Kara: I’m scared.**

**Alex: Scared?  
Alex: You and Lena were together for six years and your anniversary is in a few days. If Lena didn’t like the sex she probably would’ve told you by now.**

**Kara: I know, but this time it’s different.**

**Alex: You and Lena didn’t have sex for what? Five weeks in college.  
Alex: How is this any different?**

**Kara: It’s been 7 months, Al…!**

**Alex: Yeah okay, I see the difference.**

**Kara: It’s a big difference.**

“Kiera, I did not hire you back to watch you sit on your phone! This is a place of work not your house.” Cat scolds as she walks out her office.

Kara jumps and throws her phone down on her desk. “Sorry, Ms. Grant. It won’t happen again.”

“it better not.”

* * *

* * *

Kara walks into her apartment and finds Lena curled up on the couch in her sweatshirt and a blanket splayed over her lap. Her glasses are perched on her nose and she has a mug of coffee in her hands. She looks so soft and adorable and it makes Kara’s heart ache, but in a good way.

“Welcome home, my love.” Lena say when she looks away from the TV.

Kara smiles at her as she walks into her kitchen. “Hey.” She takes off her jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack before plopping down on the couch next to Lena and kissing her on the cheek. “How’s construction going at LuthorCorp?” She sits up and steals a few chips from Lena’s plate with abandoned sandwich crusts on it; Lena hates the crust on everything. Pizza, sandwiches, anything that can have a crust on it, but anyways…

“It’s going good. I stopped by after our lunch and it’s coming along very well. It doesn’t look quite how I pictured, but they just started so…”

Kara nods as she chews the chips in her mouth. “Speaking of lunch.” Kara grabs the remote and pauses some documentary on some molecule or bacteria that was playing on the TV. She sits up and leans against the arm of the couch. Lena looks at her and raises an eyebrow in question.

“What about lunch?”

“You’re ready to have sex?”

Lena nonchalantly nods like Kara asked her what she wanted for dinner. “Yes, are you? It’s okay if you’re not.”

Kara grins. “I am. I-I just always thought you weren’t.”

Lena smirks. “I’m always ready, darling.”

Kara acted on impulse. She lunged at Lena and kissed her. Lena moaned into the kiss because she missed being kissed like this; with pure teeth and lust and longing. Kara rips the blanket off of her and pushes Lena back until she is laying on the couch. Kara grabs at her thighs and gasped once she feels warm supple skin and not the cotton of sweatpants. She backs away and looks down at Lena.

“No pants?” Lena bites her lip. She shakes her head as she moves back down and kisses Lena. She moves her hand down and into Lena’s sweatshirt. She drags her nails over her stomach and Lena groans. She places kisses down from her ear to her collarbone as she twists and pulls at the raven haired girl’s already hard nipples. 

“Fuck, Kara!” Lena moans out as Kara kisses down her stomach. She braces herself because she has missed Kara’s tongue so much that it might be embarrassing how fast and hard she is about to cum in less than two minutes.

Kara nibbles and kisses at her folds before taking a full lick of Lena. She tasted so delicious and the blonde wanted more. She swirls her tongue and flicks at Lena’s clit and Lena’s legs were already shaking. Kara teases Lena’s entrance with one finger and looks up at Lena as she swirls her tongue around her clit. Lena looks down at her and nods, but Kara still doesn’t enter her. Lena bites her lip because Kara isn’t asking her to beg or is she?

Kara backs away after Lena looks at her dumbstruck for a second too long. She wipes her mouth and Lena almost burst into tears. “Do you want me to fuck you?” She asks sternly that makes Lena whimper.

Hearing Kara curse and hearing that dirty sentence fall from those plump pink lips sends shivers down Lena’s spine. “Yes, please.”

Kara bites her lip as she slides her finger through Lena’s slick folds achingly slow. She’s teasing Lena until she begs to be fucked. “Kara, please.” 

“Beg me.”

Lena whimpers. She has never seen Kara like this; exuding this confidence and power. It is by far the sexiest thing ever. “Please, fuck me. I’ve waited so long. Please, Kara. I need it. Fuck me, please.”

Kara smirks, she’s clearly happy with Lena’s begging and leans back down. She attaches her mouth to her clit and slides two fingers into Lena as she sucks her clit into her mouth. “FUCK!”

Kara fucks her relentlessly and Lena is seeing stars. Her eyes roll as Kara’s sinful tongue rolls and swirls around her clit. She fucks Lena at that inhuman pace that the raven haired girl loves and Lena instantly cums in Kara’s mouth. “YESSSSS!” She arches like a bow while her mouth falls open in a silent scream and Kara slows her hand. She kisses up her girl’s stomach. “Breath.” She whispers and Lena gasps all the air back in her lungs as she works through the best orgasm of her life. Kara smiles down at her. “So beautiful.”

Lena chuckles. “Fuck.” She sighs out. She blinks up at Kara and kisses her. “I didn’t expect our first time to be on your couch.”

Kara laughs. “Me neither, but are you complaining?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, that was fucking amazing.”

Kara laughs. “Really? I haven’t had sex in a while I might’ve been a little rusty.”

“Don’t worry, we can practice as many times you want to get back to the perfect sex partner.

Lena kisses her and all the DEO calls are ignored for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting consecutively, writer's block has been giving me a run for my money.
> 
> Thanksgiving is coming up in the next few chapters!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	12. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!!

Hey!

I’m popping on here to say I’m sorry for not posting consecutively and twice a week like I usually do. But a lot is going on right now and I just don’t have the time or the energy to write.

This Saturday I take my SAT.  
Next Saturday I take my ACT.  
And the week after I take my ACT is exams in school.

So, to sum it all up, I am STRESSED.

And I’m having a huge case of writer’s block. One hour I want to write a whole novel and the next hour I don’t want to write at all and I don’t touch the document for 4 days.

I am so sorry that I’m not giving you chapters as much as I want and I hate that I’m not posting all the time like I usually do.

But life is a little crazy right now and I just don’t- I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t feel like it but then again I do feel like it. Does that make sense?

Hopefully, during Christmas break I will have some leisure time I can write and get back to our originally scheduled programming.

I am so sorry about this and I promise that chapter 12 or now chapter 13 will be up very soon.

I hope you have an amazing weekend! 😊

xAlexsDibsx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A well-deserved early chapter! :)

Maggie grouses into her pillow when Alex shoves her shoulder. “Look, I know you don’t want to go to this lunch but you promised me.”

Maggie shakes her head and mumbles a ‘no’ into the pillow. “Mags, are you serious right now? It’s just Sam and Imra not your third grade bully.”

Maggie turns over and looks up at Alex who is standing over her beside the bed. “How’d you know I was bullied in third grade?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Don’t deflect and get up. We’re gonna be late.”

“It’s like eight we have time.”

“Uh no, it’s ten.”

Maggie furrows her brows and turns over to read the clock on Alex’s bedside table; _10:05am._ “What the hell?”

“We had a long ‘award show’ remember?” Alex smirks as the events from last night run through her head like a reel movie with endless film.

Maggie chuckles. “That’s right. I must’ve forgot.”

Alex scoffs. “Sure you did.” As she turns around to walk away, Maggie grabs at her waist.

“How about an award show after party, huh?” She kisses Alex on her sheathed lower back.

Alex rolls her eyes. “We don’t have time.”

“Yeah, we do. I’ll make you cum and then you can make me cum in the shower. See? Killing two birds with one stone.”

“What birds might that be?” Alex asked, wondering why she is even carrying on this conversation.

“As you fuck me, I’ll wash your back.” Alex let’s out a belly laugh and Maggie let’s go of her waist.

“What?”

“As romantic as that sounds, I think I’m gonna pass on that one this time.”

“Seriously? Sounds like a bangin’ offer to me.” Maggie smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s word play. “I’m gonna make some coffee, if you want to join.”

“If only I get to fuck you against the sink.”

Alex sighs trying to ignore how endearing that offer sounds. “Are you going to be this lovely all day?”

Maggie nods. “Oh yeah. All the way to Midvale.”

Alex shakes her head and leaves her bed area and walks to the kitchen. “Get ready!”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Fine! I’m going.” She grunts as she throws the blankets off herself and walks to the bathroom and of course she is naked. And of course Alex watches her shamelessly before she walks into the bathroom. And of course Maggie flashes her a wink before closing the door.

_Today is either going to be torture or fun. I’ll take torture for 500, Alex._

* * *

* * *

Kara and Lena lay in bed nuzzled into each other. Lena’s head lays on Kara’s chest while she draws random circles and patterns on her toned stomach while Kara runs her fingers through her tangled wavy tresses. “How’s your penthouse coming?” Kara asked.

Lena looks up at her. “You getting sick of me already?”

Kara sputters. “N-no, no of course not. I was just- just asking.”

Lena chuckles. “I’m just teasing you. I called for a check in, it’ll be safe to live in within the next few days.”

“So, you’ll be moving back home after we come back from Midvale?” Kara asked trying to mask the sadness in her tone.

Lena slowly nods. “Yeah, looks like it.”

“Oh.”

“But until then, we can spend as much time as we can together.” She smiles up at Kara and the blonde kisses her on the forehead.

Just then, Kara gets a text. “Sorry.” She moves over and grabs her phone from the bedside table. She lays back down and reads the message.

**Alex: Maggie and I are off to lunch.  
Alex: You better be packing for Midvale!**

Kara sighs. “I guess we gotta pack.” Lena groans into Kara’s armpit. She cards her fingers through her hair. “I know. I hate packing too.”

**Kara: I’ll start packing.  
Kara: When are we leaving?**

**Alex: Maggie and I are leaving around 2.  
Alex: You can leave before if you want to get there before anyone else.**

**Kara: Ok. Enjoy your lunch.**

Kara throws her phone down on the bed. “Want some coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“Black coffee coming right up.” Kara says as she sits up and gets out of the bed.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Maggie get to Noonan’s a little earlier than expected, but only because Alex thought that if they were in public Maggie’s little “fun comments” would stop, but no, she just whispers or texts them; unless they’re in the car. The car is whole different story and to make things even better, Kara has been texting Alex all afternoon asking her if she’s okay because Maggie’s comments are making her heart race like it’s a freaking track star. They walk into Noonan’s and Alex picks a table as Maggie orders for them. As she sits down, the door swings open and the one and only Sam Arias and a smiling Imra walk in. Sam smiles at Alex and walks over to the table.

“Alex Danvers, it’s so good to see you.” She hugs the dark redhead and Alex grins.

“Good to see you too. Hey beautiful!” She smiles at Imra and goes in for a hug.

“Now, now we all know who the beautiful one is.” Imra says smiling.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Sam says.

Imra rolls her eyes at her. “Sit down.” She looks around the restaurant once everyone sits down. “Where’s our favorite dimpled cop?”

“I’m right here.” Maggie says with those said dimples plastered on her tanned cheeks. 

Imra turns and smiles at the brunette. “Hi!” She stands and the girls hug. Maggie hands Alex her coffee before sitting.

Sam looks over at Maggie and pulls a forced smile. “Sam.” Maggie says curtly.

Sam nods. “Maggie. You look well.”

Maggie grinned. “Thanks. So do you.” Imra and Alex smile at each other. 

Maybe this lunch won’t be a disaster.

* * *

* * *

“So, I’m literally sliding down this huge mountain, I’m freezing, covered in snow and Imra is like full on panicking scurrying behind me on her skis screaming at me and asking me if I’m okay. And I’m like of course I’m not okay, I’m literally face planting into snow going at least fifty miles per hour.” The table laughs as Sam goes on about the time she tripped over a rock while skiing in Michigan and tumbled down the snowy drift. 

“Sam had frostbite on her face for like two weeks.” Imra chimes in.

“It was horrible.”

“It looks like we are never going skiing.” Alex says.

Maggie puts her arm around her shoulder. “But you’ll be so cute covered in snow.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Who says that I’ll be the one to fall?”

“You have terrible balance, babe.”

Alex gasped. “I do not! I have great balance.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow at her. “You sure?”

Alex shrugs. “…unless I’m drunk then not so much.” The table lets out a belly laugh.

* * *

* * *

The lunch went very well. It was cut short because Sam and Imra had a flight to catch. They are going to the Grand Canyon and then staying with Sam’s parents in Ohio for Thanksgiving after that. They said their goodbyes and left to go pack. Alex drops Maggie off at Luisa’s place because Maggie’s ceiling is leaking so she has been staying with Luisa for the pass few days while it gets fixed. Of course that’s a lie, but Maggie doesn’t quite want Alex to know she's back in National City and got transferred just yet.

“Don’t be late coming back to my house. I will leave you.” Alex says as she looks over at Maggie.

Maggie chuckles. “No, you won’t.”

Alex sighed. “Don’t tempt me.”

“But I like tempting you.” She smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Get out the car.” Maggie chuckles. She kisses Alex and gets out the car. Once she closes the door, Alex peels away down the parking lot. When Maggie hears Alex’s engine growing farther away, she hops on her bike and drives to her apartment.

* * *

* * *

“Okay, what do you need again?” Supergirl asks as her and Lena stand on Lena’s balcony of her penthouse. Lena’s penthouse isn’t still 100% livable yet, so the young Luthor can’t quite wander around to pack for Midvale. Case in point why Kara is staring at her with an eager look on her face.

“Just a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. You packed everything else the first time.”

Kara nods. “I’ll be back in a jiff.” She walks into Lena’s apartment and scurries to her room. Lena sighs and leans against her railing as her phone starts to ring.

“Hello.”

_“Hey Lena! Are you and Kara on the way to Midvale?”_ Alex barks into the receiver.

“Uh, we’re working on it. Kara had to grab a few extra clothes for me.”

_“Okay. I called Lucy and she won’t be coming until tomorrow because of work and Winn and James are strangely already there.”_

“At Eliza’s house and everything?”

_“Yeah. My mom called me this morning and told me that she was having breakfast with Winn and James.”_

“Interesting.”

_“How much you wanna bet that Eliza will be on your ass all weekend for not being the first to show up?”_ Lena hears Maggie ask.

Alex rolls her eyes. _“I won’t have to deal with it if we go somewhere very, very far for our anniversary.”_

Maggie chuckles. _“You got it.”_

_“This is why I love you.”_

Lena chuckles. “You two are insufferable.”

Alex smiles. _“So, how long before Kara can help me with the Eliza load?”_

“A few hours tops.”

Kara walks outside with clothes in her hand. Lena turns around and smiles at the blonde.

_“I guess that’ll do. See you in a few hours.”_

“See you then. Bye.” 

She hangs up and grins at Kara. “Alex and Maggie are on their way to Midvale.”

Kara nods. “Great. I got your clothes.”

“Double great.”

Kara chuckles. She hands Lena her clothes and she takes them as Kara swoops her up in her arms and flies off the balcony after checking to see if Lena was okay.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Maggie pull into Eliza’s driveway. Maggie gets out and Alex pops the trunk open. Alex gets out the car and helped Maggie with the bags before they both walk up to the door and ring the door bell. Weirdly, Winn answers the door.

“Alex!” He hugs Alex and she smiles.

“Hey Winn.”

“It feels like I haven’t seen you two in forever.” Maggie and Winn hug before Winn ushers them into the house.

“It’s been a while, Winslow.” Maggie says.

“Uh, Eliza left out but she’ll be back soon. You can just put your bags by the stairs.”

The house was absolutely beautiful. The floors were a dark glossed sleek cherry wood, the counters were marble in the kitchen, it has a big balcony and the backyard was the beach and the view was breathtaking. “We have to go outside.” Alex says dragging Maggie toward the backdoor. She slides the door open and steps out. They walk to the railing and…”wow.”

“Yeah, wow. It’s beautiful.”

The sky was a bright sky blue with scattered clouds. The ocean waves were loud and crashing against the shores. Alex takes a big breath in because she missed the smell of the salt water invading her nostrils.

“It must’ve been nice to have this as a backyard as a kid.” Maggie says.

Alex grins. “Yeah, it was nice. I would go surfing every morning at the crack of dawn. That was when the water was the coldest and the waves were the highest. It was exhilarating.”

Maggie grins as Alex looks out at the view. “Did you surf with Kara?”

Alex shakes her head. “When Kara came to Earth we had to move.”

“Why?”

“The waves were too loud and Kara couldn’t focus controlling her powers and stuff.”

“Were you upset?”

Alex sighs as she stands up and walks to the chairs sitting out on the porch. She sits and Maggie sits down on the one next to hers. A table sits in between the chairs and a hammock swings with the wind from two trees that are at the edge of the balcony.

“Yeah sort of, but it’s whatever. I mean loved surfing, but I also loved Kara and I didn’t like seeing her freak out because everything was just so loud for her. I can only imagine how much torture that was for her.”

Maggie nods as she rubs at Alex’s knee. “You’re a good big sister, Danvers.” Alex smiles.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Maggie came back into the house not too long ago and now they are watching a movie with Winn and James.

“Kara and Lena are on their way.” Alex says, reading the message from her phone.

James nods and Winn gives a thumbs up.

“Do you think that hammock can hold two people?” Maggie asked, looking out the window.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t. Why?”

“We should definitely take a nap on it.”

Alex smiled. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” She kisses Maggie before turning back toward the TV.

“When is Luce getting here?” Winn asked.

Alex shrugs. “Dunno. I haven’t been able to talk to her today. She’s been at work all day.”

_“Look, I don’t know why you brought your whole closet for a weekend, Lee.”_ Maggie hears Kara say from outside the front door.

“I think Kara and Lena are here.” She says.

_“I need options.”_ Lena replies as Kara rings the doorbell.

Alex takes her legs off of Maggie’s lap as she gets up to answer the door. “You have options for the whole lot of Midvale.” Lena rolls her eyes. Kara looks back at the door and smiles at Maggie. “Hey Mags!”

Maggie chuckles. “Is everything alright out here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just an over packer.”

“You know what, since I’m an over-packer don’t ask me for anything to sleep in since you brought nothing.”

“I’ll just sleep naked.”

“The hell you will!” Alex yells from the couch.

Kara looks down at the ground blushing. “Or not.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Get in here.” Kara and Lena shuffle into the house as Maggie closes the door. “Eliza is in her office if you wanna say hi.” Kara nods. “Just down the hall and it’s the first door on the left.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiles and her and Lena walk down the hall. Maggie comes back to the couch and sits back down.

“We have to deal with them bickering all weekend?” Alex asked.

“They are back in the honeymoon phase, but then they’re not. This is confusing.” James says.

“Oh my god, what if they are in the phase of arguing over the littlest things because lack of sex?” Winn asks.

“Oh, this weekend is gonna be amazing.” Alex sighs as she at rubs her temples.

“Would you just knock on the damn door?!” Lena yells.

Maggie laughs. “So amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Thanksgiving and SANVERS 8-YEAR Anniversary. I know I'm little late, but life happened and I've been recovering from writer's block.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	14. Chapter 14

_As Eliza sits at her desk, she hears commotion from outside her office._

_“Would you just knock on the damn door?!” She hears Lena yell. Eliza smiles and gets up from her desk and opens her door. “Or I could just open the door.”_

_Kara gasped at seeing her mother. “Mom!” She charges at Eliza and almost smothers her with a hug._

_Eliza grunts as she stumbles back a bit. “Hello dear.” Kara lets go and Eliza and Lena hug. “Was your drive okay?” She asked as she walks down the hall. She squeezes Alex’s shoulder and Alex looks up at her. Eliza beckons her finger and Alex gets up from the couch. She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the counter._

_“It wasn’t too bad.” Kara replies. “I had to drive the whole way because this one doesn’t know how to drive stick shift.” Kara points at Lena with her thumb._

_“Listen, my Porsche is the only car with stick shift. I never drive it since I don’t know how to drive stick shift, but it’s the only not so showy car I have at the moment.”_

_Alex nods. “If it wasn’t for our dad, Kara wouldn’t know how to drive stick shift anyways.”_

_Kara grins. “He taught me how to drive in this old like farmer’s truck. It was quite easy for me.”_

_“Well, you grew up with driving space ships and much more high tech things.”_

_“Yeah, but I’ve never seen an actual car that didn’t float before so…it was still pretty hard, but I got the hang of it.”_

_“Kara loved that old junker until mom brought her a new car.”_

_“Teaching her how to drive it was absolute hell, but we got through it in one piece.” Eliza says chuckling._

_“Hey! I’m a good driver.” Kara exclaims._

_“You are, but your road rage is something, darling.” Lena says rubbing up and down on Kara’s arm._

_Kara shrugs. “How else am I supposed to react to people’s stupidity on the road?”_

_Alex throws her head back as she laughs._

* * *

__

* * *

_“This house is beautiful, Eliza.” Maggie says as she walks down the stairs. Everyone is settled into their rooms and are unpacking and getting ready for bed. _

_“Thank you, dear. Sharing a room won’t be a problem, right?”_

_Maggie shakes her head in dismissal. “No, of course not. It’ll just be like high school all over again.”_

_“That is absolutely not happening, Kara!” The women here Alex yell from upstairs._

_Maggie sighs. “Yeah, good times.” Eliza chuckles. _

_“Maggie, get your ass up here!” Alex calls angrily._

_Maggie groans. “Well, I shouldn’t keep the lady waiting.” She walks over to Eliza and hugs her. “Goodnight.”_

_Eliza smiles. “Goodnight, love.”_

_Maggie smiles as she walks toward the stairs. She goes down the hall and knocks on the guest bedroom door. Winn answers. “Dimples!” Lucy exclaims from the bed. Vasquez has their arm around her waist and is fast asleep. James is laying in a sleeping bag on the floor and propped himself on his elbows once Maggie came in._

_Maggie laughs. “I just wanted to say goodnight.”_

_“Aww. So sweet.”_

_There is a big crash from the bedroom across the hall that makes everyone jump slightly. “Woah. What’s happening over there?”_

_“Sadly, I’m about to find out. Wish me luck.”_

_“Good luck.” James says chuckling from his sleeping bag on the floor. Winn grins and closes the door as Maggie walks into the room across the hall. She walks in and ducks before a book could knock her head off her shoulders._

_“What the hell is going on here!?” She closes the door and crosses her arms over her chest._

_“Kara is acting like a five year old.” Alex says with clenched fists at her sides._

_“I am not! I’ve always put my clothes on that side of the closet!” Kara points to the right side of the closet where Alex’s shirts are neatly hung up._

_“Does it really matter?” Maggie asked._

_“Yes!” The sisters say at the same time._

_“We don’t have to exactly unpack. We are only here for the weekend, love.” Lena says as she leans against the dresser on her elbow._

_“I agree. Can we all just take a chill pill?”_

_“Fuck that! Kara is always taking my stuff!” Alex yells._

_“Me! You take so much time in the bathroom!”_

_Maggie shrugs. “This argument took a turn but, she does kinda have a point.”_

_Alex looks over at Maggie and the brunette almost kneels at the pure anger in Alex’s eyes. “Do you really think now is a good time to be talking?”_

_Maggie puts her hands up in defeat and sits down on the bed. _

_Hours go by and the sisters are still arguing. About what you may ask? Well, Maggie lost track and is just scrolling on her phone on the bed and Lena is knocked out sleep leaning against the dresser on her elbow. That woman sure can fall asleep anywhere._

_Maggie checks the time. “Guys, it’s one in the morning. Can we please just drop this and go to bed?”_

_“Not until Alex moves her clothes!” Kara yells._

_Eliza barges into the room and everyone jumps. “HEY!” Lena jumps awake and blinks around the room. _

_“This is still going?!” She asks, annoyed that she is not lying in bed under warm blankets and the warm body of her favorite kryptonian._

_“I don’t know what you two are screaming about but get…over it. It is almost one thirty in the morning and if you go don’t get your acts together and act like the two grown women you are…so help me god I will cause havoc on the both of you. Now put your clothes away. It doesn’t matter what side the clothes go on just put them away, put on some comfy clothes, and please go to bed. And while you’re at it…shut the HELL up and act like adults for once. Am I clear?”_

_“But-“ Kara sputters._

_“I SAID AM. I. CLEAR?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.” Alex and Kara mumble out while they look down at the floor in embarrassment for arguing over something so stupid for over four hours._

_Eliza sighs. “Good. Now, please go to bed and I better not have to come back into this room because you might be grown but not grown enough that still can’t embarrass you in front of your girlfriends because I’ll do it.” She looks at her daughters before leaving the room with a slam of the door. Eliza shakes her head. “Arguing over a closet? What has my children come to?” She whispers as she walks into her room._

* * *

* * *

After the frenetic argument that went on way much longer than anyone liked, the girls finally went to sleep. Maggie didn’t like that she had to be up in two hours because she had a very pleasant day planned for her and Alex’s anniversary, but it’s cool she’ll just chug coffee until she’s sick of the taste.

But when her alarm went off at 4 a.m. and they didn’t get to sleep until around two, she regretted the decision and almost cancelled the plans for today and wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. But she got up anyways because she is a sucker for Alex and just wants everything to be perfect for her. If Alex told her to move a mountain, Maggie would figure out any way possible to make it happen. 

She got out of bed and put on some sweatpants and a jacket. She kissed Alex on the forehead and slipped out the room. She went downstairs and left to quickly grab a card from the store. Once she got back, she sat at the kitchen counter as she wrote her card for her love. Kara comes downstairs yawning.

“Good morning.” She greets Maggie cheerfully.

“Hey.” Maggie smiles as she looks up from her card.

“Coffee?” Kara walks to the coffee pot sitting in a corner on the counter.

“Yes, please.”

Kara nods. She squints as she looks around the kitchen. Maggie guessed she was looking for the cabinet with the mugs in it. She found it and walked to the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. “Oh, I have to use this one.” She grabs a mug and shows Maggie.

Maggie just shakes her head as she laughs. “Of course you will.” The mug was a dark navy blue and had a Supergirl symbol on it as “Supergirl” in bold print goes all the way around the mug.

“You have to admit that it’s pretty cool.”

Maggie nods. “It’s alright.”

Kara playfully rolls her eyes as she grabs another mug for Maggie before closing the cabinet and making them some coffee.

“Good morning.” Eliza says as she walks into the kitchen.

“Mom, where did you get this mug?” Kara asked, holding up the mug and showing her mother.

Eliza studies the mug for a moment. “Um, some kiosk in the shopping center a few blocks from here was selling some Supergirl merchandise and I couldn’t just not get something. She is my daughter after all.”

Kara smiled. “That’s so cool. I’m on a mug!”

Eliza and Maggie laugh. “What are you writing, dear?”

“Um, my anniversary card for Alex.” Maggie replies.

“Ooh, what are you two doing today?” Kara asked, genuinely intrigued.

“A picnic on the beach.”

“Cute. She loves the beach.” Eliza says.

“I already have everything ready. I just have to set it up. Alex isn’t awake yet is she?”

“Kara can go check.” Eliza demands looking over at her daughter’s face.

“What?”

“You need to go get your glasses so you are not looking through everything. You get terrible headaches.”

Kara groans. “They aren’t as bad as they used to be.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” Maggie raises her eyebrows and bites her lower lip to hide her smirk. _Now I see where Alex gets her sassiness from._ Kara huffs as she goes upstairs to get her glasses. She walks into her room and both of her favorite people are still sound asleep. She smiles before walking out the room.

“Alex and Lena are both still sleeping.” She says as she walks back into the kitchen with her glasses perched on her nose.

“Great.” Maggie says.

* * *

* * *

Winn and James come downstairs around 10:30. “Good morning, beautiful family.” Winn says.

“Good morning, boys. You gonna help me cook this morning?” Eliza asked as she chops up some carrots on a cutting board. Kara is standing over the stove and stirring something in a pot.

“Of course. Whatcha need help with?” James asked.

“The mashed potatoes, please. Maggie is outside setting up for her and Alex’s picnic so some help would be greatly appreciated.”

“We got it.” Winn says.

“Thank you.”

Winn walks to the sink and runs some cool water over the potatoes in a bowl. James grabs some knives and a peeler as Kara helps Eliza cut up some more vegetables. Lena comes downstairs half awake and rubbing her eye.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Kara says as Lena walks up to her.

“Hi.” Kara turns her head and gives Lena a gentle kiss.

“Gross.” Alex playfully says as she comes into the kitchen. Kara just rolls her eyes at her. “Where’s Maggie?” She asked looking around.

“She’s small, she probably rolled under the couch or something.” Winn says.

“Very funny, Schott.” Maggie says as she comes into the house.

“It was just a joke don’t hit me!” Winn flinches and everyone looks at him confused.

“How does it feel to be dating a wimp?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

James laughs. “He isn’t Supergirl, but he’s alright.” Winn hits his arm. “Hey, I’m just sayin’.” Winn rolls his eyes.

Maggie looks over at Alex. “I have to show you something.” 

Alex smirks. “What?”

“Come with me. Close your eyes.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Maggie takes her hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then you know I won’t lead you to danger. Just close your eyes.”

Alex huffs. “Fine.” She closes her eyes and Maggie leads her out the house. 

“Don’t have too much fun out there. The beach might be private, but I still have neighbors.” Eliza says.

“No promises.” Maggie winks before closing the backdoor. She puts her hands on Alex’s waist and pushes her forward. “There is two steps like straight ahead.”

“We’re going on the beach?” Alex asked as she tentatively walks down the two steps.

“Yeah. We’re almost there. You’re doing great.” The praise makes Alex smile as they walk to the center of the beach. “Okay, you can stop.” Alex stops abruptly and Maggie trips over her ankle. “I didn’t mean exactly where you were.”

Alex chuckles. “Sorry.”

“Open your eyes.” Maggie kisses Alex on the back of the neck as Alex opens her eyes. 

“Wow.” There is a plaid blanket with a wicker picnic basket filled with Alex’s favorite foods. A bucket of ice and spiked eggnog sit next to it and two pillows for them to lean against. The blanket is positioned right in front of the shore; they have a perfect view of the waves and the ocean in general. “Maggie, this is…beautiful.”

“Hopefully, we are far enough from your mom.” Maggie says, jokingly. Alex turns around and kisses her.

“This is perfect. I love it.” Alex goes to sit and Maggie follows her. She picks up a card that has her name on it in slightly sloppy script. Maggie takes glasses out the basket and fills them with water. The eggnog is there for dessert because eggnog and a salami and provolone cheese sandwich don’t quite go together. Alex starts to read the card and Maggie starts to get a little nervous as she watches Alex’s eyes go back and forth.

_Hey Danvers,_

_Happy Anniversary. It’s completely insane that we have been together for 8 years. I thought you would get sick of me by now, but I’m so glad that you didn’t or maybe you are and you just like the sex._

Alex looks up. “Really?” Maggie winks at her.

_These past 8 years have been the best years of my life and I can’t wait to spend even more with you. I never though I could imagine myself being in a relationship of any kind until I met you and I’m so grateful that you showed up even if you hated me at first._

Alex looks up again. “I didn’t hate you.”

Maggie chuckles. “Like hell you didn’t! You definitely hated me.”

“It was more of a strong dislike.” Maggie throws her head back as she laughs.

_I love you so much Alex Michelle and I’m so happy that I wake up every day and call you my girlfriend._

_Happy Anniversary, baby._

_Xo, Maggie._

Alex looks up and smiles. “You are so cute.” She leans over the blanket and kisses Maggie.

“You ready to eat?” 

“Depends on what I’m eating.” Alex smirks.

“You don’t get dessert before the main course.” Maggie winks.

Alex huffs as she sits back down and Maggie takes the food out the basket. “Eclairs from Noonan’s?”

Maggie nods. “Mhm.”

“I love you so much.” Alex picks up the chocolate pastry and takes a bite. She lets out a sinful moan and Maggie has to busy herself so the so-called “fun” doesn’t begin. 

“Those were the dessert actually. That’s why the eggnog is there.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Let’s just have dessert first.” She says with her mouth full of eclair.

Maggie laughs. “Alright then.” She pops open the bottle of eggnog and pour it into two glasses.

* * *

* * *

After their picnic on the beach, Alex and Maggie join everyone else in the kitchen to help Eliza finish up cooking for Thanksgiving while Kara and Lena set the table.

When six o’clock rolls around, everyone is dressed and sitting at the table enjoying Thanksgiving dinner.

“Did you enjoy your anniversary?” Maggie asked.

Alex looks up from her plate and smiles at her girlfriend. “Best day ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Alex wakes up bright and early. She stretches before climbing over Maggie and leaving the room. She goes to the bathroom and changes into her bathing suit after brushing her teeth. She goes downstairs and is surprised to see her mother enjoying a cup of coffee while sitting on the couch with her feet propped upon the coffee table.

“I knew I would catch you trying to surf one of these days.” Eliza says looking up at her daughter.

“Where’s my board?” Alex asks as she stands in front of her mother practically buzzing with excitement.

“It’s in the hall closet. I couldn’t find space to put it anywhere else since I don’t have a basement.” Alex nods. She walks down the hallway and opens the door of the closet. She grins when she sees her surf board. It was big and a beautiful night sky blue with stars on it. At the bottom was a telescope that Jeremiah painted on there for her tenth birthday. It rubbed off a little, but the board is old so Alex wasn’t expecting it to look brand new. “All the supplies to sand and polish it should be on the floor in the corner.”

“Thanks.” She props the surfboard against the wall and grabs a bag that says Alex’s board on it. She smiles as she puts her board underneath her arm and walks back to the living room. Eliza is now standing by the back door; opening it for her.

“Be safe and have fun.” She says.

“I always am.” Alex smiles before walking out the house. She sets the board on the porch banister and grabs the materials she needs to polish it. As she polishes her board, Eliza watches her. She missed seeing Alex like this, covered in wax and with a huge smile on her face. 

Alex started surfing with her father when she turned nine. Eliza hated the idea of her nine year old daughter being out in the big open ocean, but Jeremiah promised that they would stay in the shallow end until Alex was old enough to swim out deeper. Jeremiah taught her how to swim, get on the surfboard, ride a surfboard, ride a wave, polish and wax a surfboard, basically everything that had to do with surfboarding Jeremiah taught Alex. Alex loved every second of it. The rush of adrenaline through your veins when faced with a wave. The feeling of the cold ocean water on your skin. The feeling of the velcro leash around your ankle. It was pure bliss. Alex hasn’t surfed in years and she is so excited to be doing it this morning when the sky is cloudy because the sun isn’t complete risen yet and the water is the perfect temperature; freezing cold to anyone that doesn’t surf.

After she was done polishing her board she picked it up and ran to the water. She attached the leash to her ankle before laying down on her board and going into the water. She swam out into the ocean and she saw a wave coming up ahead. “She’s perfect.” She mumbles to herself. She swims faster until the waves gets closer. Once Alex was comfortable and the wave was approaching quicker, she pushes herself up into a standing position. The wave hit the board’s edge and Alex swivels the board and starts to ride the wave. She stays on the wave until it crashes against the shore and she cheers as she hits the water. “Yeah!” Eliza smiles from the inside of the house. Alex gets back up and tries again for what feels like hours. She has never felt something so invigorating since she kissed Maggie for the first time. And she missed the feeling. She missed the feeling of the water hitting her face. She just missed this. Missed surfing. Missed Midvale.

Hours go by and everyone is up and roaming around the house. “Alex is still going, huh?” Winn asked as he walks up to Eliza who is sitting on a beach chair on the porch.

“Yeah. Look at her. She is loving every second of it.” Winn looks out into the ocean and sees Alex swimming up to a wave for the hundredth time.

“Can she come back in? We miss her.” Winn says.

“And we need someone to complain about what’s happening upstairs.” Lucy says from the kitchen.

“What’s happening upstairs?” Eliza asked walking into the house. Her eyes widen at hearing the loud eager moans coming from upstairs. “Oh.”

“They have been fucking like rabbits since this morning.” Lucy runs her fingers through her hair.

“I was still in the room through the beginning of it.” Maggie says before taking a sip of her coffee. “I wasn’t even half awake and they were ripping each other’s clothes off. I had to slip out before I saw what Kara was working with.”

“Oh, I am so sorry Maggie.” Eliza says apologetically.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Alex and I will get them back. Big time.” She smirks.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Dimples!” Lucy encourages from the kitchen island.

“What the hell is the special occasion anyways?” James asked.

“It’s their anniversary and Kara didn’t know what to do. So, she thought it would be a good idea to wake Lena up with sex and then they would explore Midvale for the rest of the day and then have dinner at some fancy restaurant.” Maggie replies.

“It’s almost noon.” James says checking the time on the oven.

Lucy rubs at her temples. “Oh my god, just make her cum already!” She exclaims.

_“Oh FUCK!”_ Lena yells from upstairs and finally the agony stops.

“Thank you, Jesus.”

“Finally.”

“Good god.” 

Eliza shakes her head as she turns back toward the back door. “Maggie, could you bring my daughter back. If she’s in the water any longer, she might start pruning.”

Maggie hops off the counter. “I would do anything to not hear Lena moaning.” 

“You and me both, sister.” Lucy agrees. Maggie laughs as she walks out the house. She walks down to the beach and admires Alex as she rides a particular big wave. Alex feels eyes on her even though they are very far away from each other. She smirks and does a quick trick to show off in front of who she is hoping is Maggie. Maggie stops at the shore and crosses her arms over her chest; watching, admiring Alex as she surfs. As the wave crashes into the shore, Alex hits the water and swims to the shore. 

“Hey beautiful!” Maggie calls as Alex runs up to her.

“Hi!” 

Maggie is in a complete awe of how sexy Alex looks right now. She is soaking wet in her skin tight black bikini, droplets of water drop from her hair and down her stomach and Maggie wants to run her tongue over those wet toned abs. Pull the tie of her bikini bottoms and make her cu- “Mags?”

Maggie blinks up. She didn’t even realize that Alex was standing right in front of her. “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

Maggie clears her throat. “Yeah. You look good.” Her eyes widen. “Out-out there. You looked good in the water. You know, surfing and stuff.” Maggie rolls her eyes at herself. _You have seen this woman naked multiple times and you can’t get a grip when she’s in a bikini? Jesus, Sawyer._

Alex smirks. “Thanks. You looked good watching me.” She kisses Maggie on the cheek and walks up the beach.

Maggie’s knees threaten to buckle at the statement and the way Alex walks away with such confidence. “Fuck.” She mutters.

Alex turns around and starts to walk backwards. “You coming?”

_I hope so._ She nods and starts to walk up the beach to catch up with the woman of her dreams. They walk into the house with Alex’s wet arm swung over her shoulder. 

“Wait!” Eliza yells and the couple abruptly stop before they could walk in the house fully. “You aren’t coming in my house soaking wet. Maggie can get you a towel.”

“Only if I know where Kara and Lena are first.” Maggie says.

Alex gives her a look of confusion. “Why do you need to know where Kara and Lena are?”

“You missed a beautiful song.” Lucy says sarcastically.

Alex looks over at Maggie and the brunette just shakes her head.

“Kara and Lena were…let’s just say having loud fun.” Lucy fills in the loop holes that Maggie just didn’t want to mention.

Alex makes a face of disgust. “I’m so glad I missed that.”

“Kara and Lena left a few minutes ago. You are safe to go upstairs.” Eliza says.

“Dammit! I missed Kara being embarrassed.” Alex groans.

“What?! Seeing her face get all red is my favorite part.” Maggie huffs.

“You didn’t miss much. The second they both came downstairs they left so quick. Well, Kara did anyway. Lena came in here and told us all good afternoon before she left.” Lucy says.

“I mean were we expecting anything less from Lena anyways?”

“Can you get me that towel? I’m freezing.” Alex says as she hugs herself and shivers.

“Oh shit! Sorry, yeah.” Maggie runs in the house and goes upstairs in a quick flash.

“Jeez. Vas doesn’t even run that fast when I ask them to get the mail.” Lucy says and everyone laughs.

* * *

* * *

“Did you really have to go in the kitchen and talk to them?” Kara asked as her and Lena walk down the streets of Midvale hand in hand.

“It’s called being polite, darling. And it was your idea to wake me up the way you did. I would’ve been perfectly content with some coffee and a bagel.” 

Kara rolls her eyes. “It’s so embarrassing and it’s our anniversary, so I wanted to do something special.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “I know. Just don’t think about this morning.”

“I can’t! You know when we get back someone is gonna bring it up or tell Alex because she went surfing this morning and Maggie was still in the room!” Kara looks over at Lena with big eyes and Lena almost chuckles because she is just so darn cute.

But instead she widens her eyes and gasps. “She was? Did she see anything?”

“I dunno, but it’s still embarrassing.”

“Listen, I know that you are nervous about today, but humans have sex some are louder than others but it happens just relax and show me around your home town, okay?” She kisses Kara on the shoulder as the blonde looks at her with those soft unsure blue eyes that she does when she is still slightly nervous about something.

She caves in and sighs. “Fine, okay.”

“That’s my girl.” She kisses Kara on the cheek and they continue their walk to Kara’s favorite ice cream parlor.

* * *

* * *

Kara and Lena walk into an ice cream parlor. It was a little hole in the wall that gave off very 70’s diner vibes without the jukebox and the main counter is filled with tubs of ice cream instead of table menus and coffee. “Lena, welcome to Pop’s Parlor. The best ice cream in Midvale.” They walk up to the counter and an older man comes to the counter and smiles so hard at Kara it makes little wrinkles form around his eyes.

“Is that Kara Danvers! Well, I’ll be damned, it is!” He walks around the counter and laughs. “Well, are ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna give me a hug?” Kara walks up to the man and gives him a bone crushing hug as Lena stands behind and looks on feeling a little awkward. The other patrons in the establishment just look with smiles on their faces and go back to enjoying their ice cream.

“Hey Pop!”

“How are you? It’s been forever since you walked up in here.” Pop laughed and walked back to the other side of the counter.

“I’m great. I live in National City now.” She replies as her and Lena sit down at the counter on a swivel stool.

“Ooh the city.” He looks over at Lena and smiles at her. “Where are my manners? I’m Pop, pleased to meet you.” He puts his hand out and Lena shakes it.

“This is my girlfriend Lena.” Kara says.

“My, my. Who knew that Kara Danvers could bag someone so beautiful?” 

Kara rolls her eyes as she blushes. “Thank you.” Lena says, shyly.

Pop laughs. “The pleasure is mine. Where is that wonderful sister of yours, Kara?”

“She is at home. We’ll be back later for sure.” Kara answers.

“Amazing. Now, do ya want some ice cream?”

Kara excitedly nods. “Lee, you have to try the cotton candy with Neapolitan. It sounds gross, but it’s amazing.”

Pop shakes his head as he laughs. “Kara used to always get those two flavors when she came here with her sister.”

“I’ll let you enjoy that, love. I’ll just take mint chocolate chip.”

Kara shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

* * *

* * *

“Still ‘til this day, I’m very surprised how you can eat so much ice cream and not get brain freeze.” Pop says as him and Lena watch Kara scarf down her fifth cup of ice cream.

Kara just shrugs. “It’s a blessing and curse.” They laugh. There is a static sound that hits Kara’s ears and she starts to eat slower as J’onn talks to her.

_“I know you’re on vacation, but there was a robbery at the Observatory. Someone was trying to steal some constellation maps of other planets. Whoever it is might be planning an invasion. How fast can you get here?”_

Kara licks her lips and digs her phone out her pocket.

**Kara: I’m on my way.**

She shoots her text to J’onn before standing.

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked.

Kara nods. “Yeah, but we should get back. Mom wants to have lunch.”

Pop smiles. “It was great seeing you and a pleasure to meet you Lena.”

“You too.” Lena replies.

“I’ll see ya later, Pop.” Kara and Lena collect their things and leave the parlor. “There was a robbery at the Observatory. Someone stole constellations.” Kara says once they are far enough away from the building.

“It’s our anniversary.” Lena says as her and Kara speed walk back to the house.

“I know, but this might lead to an invasion if I don’t stop whoever it is. I promise the second I get back I’m all yours the rest of the day.” Kara stands in front of Lena and cups her cheek.

Lena leans into it and smiles. “No rest for the wicked, I supposed. Be back soon, okay?”

Kara smiles. “I’ll try.”

They get back to the house. “Did you hear, Kar?” Alex asked walking up to Kara as she walks into the house.

“Yeah. I’m gonna change right now.” She presses the com. “J’onn, where am I going?”

_“The Observatory. First to check for anything else that’s missing and Winn can track where the thief went. You find them and bring them in and return the constellations.”_

Kara nods. “I’m on it.” She rushes upstairs and changes into her super suit. She comes back downstairs in all of her Supergirl glory. Lena bites her lip because she has a very weak and very wet spot for the blonde heroine and her knowing that it’s her sweet little innocent Kara under all that strong fiber and powerful confidence makes it even more hotter to her.

“Go save the world, Supergirl.” Lena says. Kara smiles and launches out the front door.

* * *

* * *

Kara comes back from National City around eight. Turning in the thief turned into preventing three car accidents and saving five cats from trees and helping old ladies cross the street because why not? She stumbles into the house and plops down on the couch next to Lena.

“Hi.” She whispers. She kisses her on the side of the head and Lena instantly snuggles into her as she puts a strong arm around her. “Where’s everybody?”

“They went to Pop’s for ice cream.” Lena says in that soft voice. The voice she gets when she’s sleepy; Kara thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.

“Why didn’t you go with them? I would’ve caught up.”

Lena hunches her shoulders. “I wanted to wait for you. And it was nice being alone for a little bit.”

Kara smiles and kisses Lena on the top of the head. “Well, you don’t have to be alone anymore.” Lena grins. “Let me just go change really quick.” Lena sits up and in a flash of wind Kara is gone and back wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Lena lays her head in her lap and they watch a movie as Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s inky tresses.

“Happy anniversary, Lee.” Kara whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	16. Chapter 16

“Why did we leave so early again?” Lena asked half awake, slumped against the car door as Kara zooms down the highway back to National City.

“Cat sent me a very straight to the point email this morning about me getting back to work immediately in all caps.” Kara says as she swiftly looks over at Lena in her oversized fluffy sweater, sweatpants, and her hair still in its unruly messy bun. Okay, maybe waking up and leaving at five in the morning was a little bit of stretch, but if they woke up later Kara would miss the adorable show in the passenger seat and she would have to deal with the wrath of Cat Grant if she shows up late.

“Could you have gone back to work at a more human hour?”

Kara laughs. “You realize you will be waking up at this time again soon, right? Ms. CEO.”

Lena sleepily rolls her eyes. “Don’t remind me of the adulting I have to do when I’m tired.”

Kara chuckles. “Get some sleep.” She grabs Lena’s hand and kisses the back of it before interlocking their fingers and placing them on the gearshift. She rubs at Lena’s knuckles with her thumb as a way to help Lena fall asleep. It didn’t take long; Lena was out like a light in no time. Kara smiled.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Maggie were the only ones left in the Danvers household. Winn and James left last night after Pop’s because they both had work that next morning, Lucy and Vasquez left around seven thirty, eight o’clock because Lucy had to get to work and Vasquez had to train some newbie agents at the DEO since Alex wouldn’t get there in time.

“Why did Kara and Lena leave so early again?” Maggie asked as she walks in the room with her toiletry bag in her hand.

“Something about Cat wanting Kara back at work.” Alex shrugs as she makes the bed.

Maggie fills the suitcase as Alex brushes her teeth and gets ready. She comes back into the room in some jeans and t-shirt. Her hair is wet and Maggie stares at her.

“You can’t go outside like that.” She says without any context.

Alex gives her a look. “Excuse me? I can wear what I want.” She scoffs and walks over the to bed and puts her bag in the suitcase.

Maggie shakes her head. “No, not that. You look great, I’m talking about your hair.” Alex grinned at the compliment; even though she’s only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Maggie still tells her how beautiful she looks. It makes her heart flutter and makes her question after eight years how she got so lucky to have Maggie in her life.

“What about my hair?” Alex runs her fingers through her dripping locks and wipes her wet hands on the thigh of her jeans.

“It’s the middle of fall, you’ll get sick.”

Alex shrugs. “We won’t be standing outside for that long. Don’t worry, I won’t get sick.” She kisses Maggie on the cheek. “You ready to go?”

Maggie sighed. “Yeah, but only if you blow dry your hair first.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I love that you care, but I promise I won’t get sick. I never get sick.” It’s semi-true. Alex has only been sick maybe three, four times out of her whole life. It’s like her immune system is made of steel. She never had the flu or a stomach bug and even when she does get sick it only lasts for a day or two; never longer than a week.

Maggie sighs in defeat; knowing Alex won’t go blow dry her hair before they leave and Maggie has to get back to National City because she starts at the NCPD today. “Fine, we can go then.”

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the DEO; her hair is slightly damp and she has this terrible tickle in her throat that won’t go away. She coughs as she walks to the hub. Winn spins around in his chair. “Did Alex Danvers just cough?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “It’s just something in my throat that won’t budge.” She leans on the luminous table in front of her.

“Kinky.” Winn says with a playful smirk.

“Perv. That’s not what I meant.” She clears her throat and coughs again. 

“I think you should drink some water. That might help.” He smiles.

“Thanks, Winn.” She walks away from the table and goes down the hall near the sparring rooms to get some water. 

“Good morning, Agent Danvers.” J’onn greets her as he walks up the hallway.

“Hey, J’onn.” She chugs the water and smiles at the man.

“How was break?”

Alex nods. “It was good. Eliza misses you.”

“She said that?”

“No, but you could tell. Maybe you should go see her. Spend some time with her.”

J’onn nods. “I’ll visit this afternoon.” Alex sneezes. “Bless you. You doing alright? You look…tired sorta.”

_Oh no._ Alex clears her throat. “I’m fine. Just a long morning.” She coughs and sniffles. “Shit.”

“Language. You sure, you’re okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She sniffles again before turning and walking up the hall.

J’onn watches her before pressing the com in his ear. “Supergirl, we have a code blue.”

_“I’m on my way.” _

* * *

* * *

“Shoot, Alex is sick. I have to go get her.” Kara says as she rummages through her apartment.

“Is she okay?” Lena asked. She is sitting on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table with her legs crossed at the ankles.

“Yeah, she might just have a cold and denying it.” Lena nods. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She kisses Lena on the forehead and leaves the apartment.

Supergirl lands on the DEO balcony and walks down the stairs. “Alex?”

The agent turns around as she blows her nose into a tissue. “Let me take you home, so you can rest.”

“I’m fine.” She sneezes.

“Bless you.” A passing agent says as she walks by.

“No, you’re not. You’re blowing your nose.”

“My nose is bleeding.”

“You don’t have nose bleeds and you just sneezed. You have a cold. Just let me take you home. I’ll call Maggie, so she can take care of you while I help Lena pack.”

“Pack?” Alex wipes her nose and throws her snotty tissue into a nearby trash can.

“Her apartment is finished, so she’s moving back home today.” Kara says, sadly.

“Oh. Well, you can help her first and then come back.”

“I’m already here and not leaving without you. I know you hate being sick, but you are and I want you to get better and that won’t happen if you’re here and not home. I’ll even fly to get mom’s famous chicken noodle soup.”

“She doesn’t have to make soup for me.”

“I already called her. It’s already hot and ready.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.” She coughs into her elbow and groans.

“You ready to go home now?”

Alex sighs. “Fine, but don’t call Maggie. I can take care of myself.”

Kara shakes her head. “Nope. I’m not letting you sit at home alone while you have a cold.”

Alex groans.

* * *

* * *

_Maggie walks into the station and gasped. The NCPD was way bigger than Gotham and Maggie loved it. She walks up to the secretary as she looks at all the portraits of past captains. “Hi, how can I help you?” The petite woman asked from behind the desk._

_“I’m here to see Captain Johnson. I just got transferred here from Gotham.”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Margret Sawyer.” Maggie grimaced at hearing herself say her full name._

_The secretary stood. “Follow me.” They walk through the station until the get to the Science Division department. “Her office is all the way down.”_

_Maggie nods her head, “Thank you.” She walks into the department and passes all the cubicles of working detectives. She gets to the Captain’s office and knocks._

_“Come in.” A way more pleasing voice says from the other side of the door. Maggie enters the office and holy hell this woman was beautiful. _

_Captain Marie Johnson was a tall curvy black woman with sleek wavy dark brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She wore a black pant suit with some high heeled pumps more to Lena’s liking. She had on light make up with some light pink lipstick; she was beautiful and looked very friendly. Her office was nice and neat. She had a picture of a woman and two children sitting on her desk along with some cluttered files and a computer. She looked nice and welcoming unlike Chief Jamesson. _

_“Hi, you must be Margret from Gotham.” She says, putting her hand out as she stands to greet Maggie._

_“Please, call me Maggie.” They shake hands before sitting back down._

_“Nice to meet you, Maggie.”_

_“You too.”_

_“Now, you are probably wondering how the hell you got here?”_

_“Yeah, kinda. I was just a cop at the GCPD and I wasn’t even there a year.”_

_“I know, but you are an amazing cop and even though that missing persons case was null and void, you still tried your hardest to find a little girl that wasn’t even missing to begin with.”_

_Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, I wasn’t the happiest about that, but I still did my job.”_

_Captain smiled. “A lot of officers aren’t happy to hear about that part. But your work ethic is the perfect example of ethic we need here at the Science Division. That’s why I requested you and promoted you. And I know that Chief Jamesson can be a dick at some times.”_

_Maggie laughs. “Most definitely.” _

_ Marie laughs. “Well, on that note, I would like to welcome you into the NCPD Science Division. Where we handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.”_

_“All cases involving aliens?” Maggie asked with raised eyebrows._

_“We want everyone to live in unity and equality. And we can’t do that if we have some bad apples in the mix.”_

_Maggie nods. “So, it’s our job to deal with the bad apples?”_

_“Exactly. if you want to, of course.”_

_Maggie smiles. “Of course, I want.”_

_The captain smiles. “Well then, I’ll show you your desk and assign your partner.”_

_“Partner?”_

_The captain stands. “Yeah, you think we go out there alone?” Maggie shrugs. “Come on.” She says chuckling. They walk out the office and through the cubicles. The captain stops at an empty desk a few feet from her office. A desk next to Maggie’s is occupied. Maggie has seen that mug before but she can’t put a finger of where she saw it. “Here’s your desk. In yelling distance of course.”_

_Maggie chuckles. “And your partner should be floating around here somewhere.” The captain looks around and spots a man talking to another officer. “Hey Matthews! Come here a sec.”_

_“Matthews?!” Maggie turns her head and gasped at seeing Mike walking toward them._

_“MAGGIE!” He runs to Maggie and picks her up into a bone crushing hug. “I missed you so much!”_

_“I missed you too.” Maggie squeezes him back. “Okay, put me down now.” Mike puts her down and smiles at her._

_“I guess you two know each other?”_

_“Yeah!” Mike says excitedly._

_“Boyfriend?” Captain asked looking at Maggie._

_“Absolutely not. We are both happily taken.”_

_“And gay.” Mike adds. “We went to GCPA together.”_

_Captain smiles. “Amazing.”_

_“I knew that mug looked familiar.” Maggie says as she points to the mug on Mike’s desk._

_“Yeah, Jake bought it for me.”_

_“Matthews will show yo-“_

_Maggie’s phone started ringing._

_She digs her phone out of her pocket. “Sorry.”_

_“Hello.”_

* * *

* * *

Maggie hangs up the phone. “Uh, I’m so sorry. My girlfriend is sick. I need to go make sure she’s okay.”

The captain smiles at Maggie. “That’s no problem. Matthews can show you around tomorrow.”

Maggie’s eyes widen in shock. “Seriously? Chief Jamesson would’ve told me no and to fuck off.”

Marie laughs. “I’m not Chief Jamesson. I have a wife and two kids; I know how it feels when one of them falls ill. Go and take care of your girl.”

Maggie smiles. “Thank you. I’ll be here first thing tomorrow.” The captain nods. Maggie hugs Mike again before leaving the precinct. _She pretty, nice, and a lesbian. This has to be too good to be true._

* * *

* * *

Maggie gets to Alex’s apartment building in a flash. Supergirl is standing outside the door with a container of soup in her hand. “Here.”

Maggie takes the container. “What is this?” She looks in slight disgust of the yellow chunky liquid.

“It’s soup. Mom made it for Alex when I told her she was sick. She might be sleep now but knowing Alex she probably isn’t.”

Maggie laughs. “Okay, thanks Kara.” Supergirl nods before launching herself into the sky. Maggie walks into the building and to Alex’s apartment. She unlocks the door and walks in. Alex is laying on the couch watching TV covered in blankets with tissues everywhere. She coughs and looks up at however just walked into her house. “Hey there. I got you some soup.” 

She puts the soup on the counter and takes off her jacket before walking over to Alex. “How ya feeling?”

“Like I should’ve blow dried my hair.”

Maggie laughed as she sits down on the couch next to Alex’s feet. She turns over on her back and puts her feet in Maggie lap as she sits back. “I told you that you’ll get sick.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I didn’t actually think I’ll get sick.”

“Well, here you are.”

Alex nods. “Yep.”

“I’m here to take care of you.” Maggie says as she starts to rub at Alex’s socked feet.

Alex smiled. “This is why I love you.”

“And I’m pretty hot too.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she smiles. “You’re alright.” Maggie looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Shut up. Can you just cuddle me, please?”

Maggie stands and takes her shoes off. “Why do you think I came here?” She settles behind Alex and wraps her arm around her. She kisses her on the back of her neck. “Should I say get well soon?”

Alex laughs. “I’m not in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mike's mug: https://www.ebay.com/itm/Bisexual-Pride-Coffee-Mug-Bi-Pride-LGBT-Gay-Flag-Gift-For-Her-Him-Cup-/332663947307 
> 
> I couldn't describe that symbol to save my life and every time I did it made absolutely no sense, so enjoy a picture of it so I don't embarrass myself
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> If you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!!

Vasquez wakes up to the sound of a screeching alarm. They sit up and turn it off. Vas feels the sheets next to them and frowns at feeling cold sheets and not the warm body of their girlfriend. They get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As they brush their teeth, they stare at their chest in the mirror. _I want them gone._ Vasquez spits in the sink and walks out into the kitchen with no shirt on and a toothbrush hanging out their mouth. Lucy looks up from her phone and smirks. “Well, it is definitely a good morning.”

“I want to have top surgery.” Vasquez garbles through toothpaste. They spit in the kitchen sink and washes their mouth out.

“I hate when you do that.” Lucy blinks. “Wait…wait are you serious?”

Vasquez turns around and leans against the counter. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.” Lucy checks out Vasquez’s abs as they talk. “Luce! Focus!”

Lucy snaps her eyes up and clears her throat. “Sorry. But do you think you’re ready or are you ready for sure because top surgery is a big expensive thing. I want to make sure you are completely on board with this since it is your body and I want you to feel comfortable in it.”

Vasquez nods their head. “I’m ready. I’ve never felt like myself with boobs. I just want to feel flat. I want the surgery. I want to feel free of restrictions of binders and sports bras. I just want to breath without the weight of them. I want to feel comfortable running, and looking at myself in the mirror, and I want you to touch me more.”

Lucy smiles. “Well, if this is what you want then I will do my all to make it happen.”

Vasquez walks over to Lucy and kisses her. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Of course. Now get dressed before I make us late for work.” Vasquez smirks before turning around and walking out the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

“Someone is knocking.” Maggie says into Alex’s neck. Alex blinks her eyes open and reaches for her phone on the bedside table.

“Who’s at my door at six a.m.?”

“Go find out.”

“You go! I’m the sick one!” Alex says, mushing Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie groans and sits up. “Fine, I’ll get the door.” She gets out of bed and puts on some sweatpants before walking down the two little steps and going to the door. “Hey Luce, what’s up?”

“Who is it?” Alex calls from the bed.

“It’s Lucy.”

“Sorry to wake you guys, I just need someone to talk to about something before I go to work.” Lucy says, smiling at the oversized _‘hello sunshine’_ shirt Maggie is wearing. “Hello sunshine?”

Maggie rolls her eyes as she steps aside to let Lucy into the apartment. “It’s Alex’s shirt.”

Alex climbs off her bed and walks to the living room. “Hey.” They shortly hug.

“You feeling better?”

“Kind of, my throat still hurts like a bitch though.” 

“I’ll make you some tea.” Maggie kisses Alex on the cheek before walking to the kitchen.

“You’re too good to me.” Alex smiles. “Come on, lets have a seat.” They sit down on the couch and Lucy takes off her jacket. “So, what’s up?”

Lucy leans back and sighs. “Vas wants to have top surgery.”

Alex eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah, they told me this morning.”

“And what’d you say?”

“I said I’ll do anything to make it happen, but I dunno what to do, so I came here.”

Alex grins. “Well, top surgery is very expensive and the DEO isn’t giving the agents the biggest bucks.”

“Yeah, I might work for the government but I just started there.”

“Yeah, you would have to save up for years for them to get top surgery.”

“How much is it anyways?” Maggie asked from the kitchen.

“It can range all the way up to $9,000 and that’s not even including consultation fees and the down payment for a surgery date.” Lucy replies.

“Shit.” Maggie comes to the living room with two mugs of tea. She hands one to Alex and Lucy before sitting down. “Not to be the money hungry dick here, but we do know a billionaire.”

Lucy eyes widen. “I couldn’t ask Lena for something like this.” She shakes her head. “I wouldn’t feel good about just asking her for money.”

“I mean, the amount wouldn’t even tickle her bank account and you know she’ll do it. That’s the type of person Lena is.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask her.” Alex chimes in.

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

“Just think about it.” Alex stands. “I gotta get ready for work and you have to head back to Gotham.”

Maggie sighs as she stands. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, I get out of you guys’ hair and I might ask Lena, but I’ll have to talk to Vasquez first.” 

They hug and Lucy leaves.

* * *

* * *

It’s lunch time and Lucy sits in Noonan’s waiting for Vasquez. She scrolls through social media on her phone while the news plays on the TV about the re-grand opening of L-Corp.

_“Just this morning, Lena Luthor opened up the renovation of LuthorCorp; renaming it L-Corp. She states in an interview that she would like to turn the company around for good, but resources say that she is still a Luthor and could turn on the world just as fast as her mother Lillian and her brother Lex.”_ The reporter says on the screen.

_“I want the world to know that I am not just my last name. I am more than that. I am a human being just trying to make the world a better place.”_ Lena says as a snippet of her interview comes on the screen.

Lucy smiles. _That’s my friend!_ Vasquez walks into Noonan’s and walks up to the table. “Hey baby!”

“Hey!” They kiss before Vasquez sits down. “You can order something, but I’m not that hungry.” 

“I’m fine. Just came to see you.” They look over at the TV. “Kara was very happy this morning about that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s so proud of Lena and of woman she’s becoming and the life she’s planned for herself. I mean she owns over six companies in Metropolis and National City combined.”

“Wow.”

“I mean she is an entrepreneur, a philanthropist, and a billionaire.”

Lucy shakes her head. “And our innocent, sweet, assistant at Catco is sleeping with her every night.”

Vasquez chuckles. “Well, and Supergirl gets to sleep with her too.”

Lucy smiles. “Damn. When you think about it, Kara is the luckiest out of all of us.”

“Lena is gorgeous and she probably sleeps on like the most expensive silk sheets.”

Lucy nods. “She does. Kara told Alex and I after the first night she slept over at Lena’s penthouse.”

“Penthouse?”

“32nd floor and all white furniture that you’re terrified to sit on.”

“Shit. Kara hit the jackpot.”

“I think all of us did in a different way.”

Vasquez smiled. “Hey, maybe we could ask Lena to pay for my surgery.”

“You sound like Maggie.”

“You told her about it?”

“I stopped by Alex’s for advice before I went to work and Maggie was there.”

Vasquez nods. “Do they think it’s a good idea to ask Lena?”

“They do, but I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“That is a lot of money to be asking a friend for.”

“It’s only a lot of money for a friend that doesn’t own half of National City.”

“Vas-“

“Lena is a literal billionaire no exaggeration and she’s our friend.”

“I just feel wrong about asking her for money like out of the blue.”

“I’ll ask her.”

Lucy shakes her head. “There has to be another way we could get the money.”

“The only logical way is Lena or we work nonstop for the next like five years.” Lucy clenches her jaw. “I don’t want to wait five years, Luce. I want to feel like myself now.”

“I know you do, but I don’t want Lena to feel like we’re using her. Like how do you even start the conversation? _Hey Lena, how are you can I borrow $9,000? I promise I’ll pay you back never.”_

“That sounds perfect!”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I’m serious, Vas.”

“I am too. I think you are overthinking too much. Lena donates to charities all the time this will be nothing to her.”

“You aren’t a charity.”

“But I kinda am when you think about it.” Vasquez pouts. “Luce, please. For me.” They poke out their bottom lip and quiver their lip. It isn’t the Danvers pout but it does the trick.

Lucy rolls her eyes again and sighs in defeat. “Fine, I’ll talk to her.”

“Yes! Kara- err Supergirl said that she’ll be at L-Corp all day since it just re-opened. Something about a grand opening.”

Lucy nods. “Okay, I’ll see her after work.”

Vasquez stands. “Thank you so much for this, babe. Do you want me to come with you?”

Lucy shakes her head. “No, It’s fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, get back to the DEO and show those newbies whose boss.”

“Oh, Alex can handle that now. I have fucking inventory and filing all day.”

Lucy groans. “Poor baby.”

Vasquez gives her the finger. Lucy stands and they leave the café together.

* * *

* * *

**Lucy: I don’t know if I can do this.**

**Alex: Stop acting like you are about to sign your soul away to the devil.  
Alex: You are just asking a friend for something. Its not that big of a deal.  
Alex: Just relax.**

**Lucy: But I’m asking for $9,000, Al.**

Alex sighs.

**Alex: How about this?  
Alex: Ask Lena for ideas to make quick money and see what she says.  
Alex: It won’t seem like you are just blatantly asking her for money and knowing Lena she might just suggest she give it to you in like a check or something.**

**Lucy: I like that idea.  
Lucy: Thanks, Al.**

Lucy sighs as she looks over at the big building across the street from her. She left work early for this, so she can’t back out now. Well, she could and just go home and tell Vasquez that Lena said no, but how believable would that be? With one more huff of hesitation, she gets out her car and jogs across the street to L-Corp. She walks in and wow. The building is completely different in the inside. There are chairs for a waiting room and a TV is mounted on the far wall playing a football game; a man and a woman are watching it with intent on the couch. The main lobby is empty except for some other people roaming around. Lucy steps on the elevator and stares at all the button numbers. She tries to figure out which button Lena would be on, but then she sees a button at the top labelled with a _‘LL’_ and that just has to be the one. She presses the button and watches the floors go up. Once the elevator opens, Jess, the secretary looks up at her as Lucy walks up to her desk.

“Can I help you?”

Lucy looks over at her and smiles. “I just need to speak with Lena really quick. If she isn’t busy.”

Jess smiled. “Ms. Luthor just came out of a little employee meeting for the new opening of L-Corp, but I’ll see if she’s free to see you. Just one second.” Lucy nods and leans against the desk and looks around. “It’s beautiful in here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing.”

Jess smiles as she presses the intercom sitting on her desk. “Ms. Luthor?”

_“Yes, Jess.”_ Lena calls back in the pleasing but sophisticated voice of hers.

“Lucy asked if she could speak with you for a moment.” 

Lena smiled. She gets up from her desk and Lucy looks over as the big grey doors next to her slowly slide open and Lena looking beautiful as ever steps out. “Hey Lucy!” She says with a big smile on her face.

“Hi!” They hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

Lucy nods. “I’m alright.”

“Come on.” Lena turns and ushers her back into her office, which is huge by the way.

“Amazing view.”

Lena smiles as she sits down at her desk. “Thank you. I’m also adding a balcony for Kara, but that’s a surprise so don’t tell her.”

Lucy chuckles. “Your secret is safe with me.” She sits down in one of the chairs across from Lena.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena leans forward on her desk and interlocks her fingers on top of some important looking documents.

Lucy clears her throat. “Vasquez wants to have top surgery, but it’s very expensive for us right now and I was wondering if you had any ideas for what to do to get the money for it.”

Lena smiles. “I can more than gladly pay for it.”

Lucy chuckles to herself as she hears Maggie, Alex, and Vasquez’s voices telling her: _‘I told you so!’_ “You don’t have to do that.”

“But it’s no problem at all and I would love to help.”

“I wouldn’t want you to just give us the money like that.”

“But I insist. I think its amazing that they want to take this leap and do this beautiful transformation. I wouldn’t mind at all with helping and paying for them to feel more like themselves.”

_Damn she’s good._ “Thank you, Lena, but maybe there is another way.”

Lena licks her deep red painted lips as she thinks. “How about we throw a fundraiser ball?”

“A fundraiser…ball?” Lucy parrots with confusion.

Lena nods her head. “Yeah, an event to raise money for Vasquez’s top surgery.”

“I love that idea.”

Lena beams and her little dimples pop in her cheeks. “Now we just need a theme.”

* * *

* * *

They think for hours on end. Jess had to walk in a few times to check if they weren’t dying. Lucy ordered them food and they thought some more. Kara called Lena and asked if she was alright and Vasquez called Lucy asking if everything was going well with Lena.

They sit on Lena’s unsullied white leather couch as Lena writes down in a notepad every idea Lucy spills to her; good or bad, which most of them were.

“I know you’re trying but maybe we shouldn’t make the theme boob related.” Lena says kicking off her high heels and tucking her legs under her thighs.

Lucy chuckled. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But I can’t think of anything else.”

Lena looks up in thought. “We need to pick a theme that would leave Vasquez speechless when they see all the decorations. Something that celebrates them.”

“Well, maybe we could do something with their gender identity or is that too like forward?” Lucy looks over at Lena.

“Okay. How about a Binary Ball?”

“But…they’re non-binary.”

“I know. On the banner the _‘non’_ will be in parenthesis above the _‘I’_ and the _'N'_. The color scheme can be the non-binary flag. What do you thing about that?”

Lucy’s eyes widen. “I-I love that. I think it’s a great idea.”

“Really?”

Lucy nods. “Yeah.”

Lena smiled. “Well, let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for the ball and do you like the theme?
> 
> I am spending the day with family, but I had to get this chapter up for you guys since I stayed up 'til like 3am to finish it.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_“Are you sure you are comfortable with this theme and everything?” Lena asked once Lucy was finally getting ready to leave. Lena and Lucy have been planning a fundraiser ball all night. The clock just hit eleven o’clock and Lucy is leaving for the night. The ball will be held at the Luthor Foundation Ballroom in National City; Lena owns it of course, but anyways. The theme and color scheme are the non-binary flag colors. Lena will be paying for catering, decorations, and the valet parking service._

_“I love the whole thing. I can’t thank you enough.” Lucy says._

_Lena stands up from her desk and walks over to Lucy. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m doing this because I want to. I mean what are rich friends for?”_

_Lucy laughs. “I’ll send the message in the group chat when I get home and get Vasquez up to speed.”_

_Lena nods. “Okay. You can come back anytime if you need anything. Money or not. I will always be here if you need me.”_

_Lucy beams. “Thank you, Lena.”_

_Lena grins. “Of course.” Lucy waves and leaves the office. Lena sighs. “Now, what the hell am I gonna wear?”_

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Maggie wakes up to a text in the group chat.

**Bobby Lane: (Non) BINARY BALL  
Tonight at the Luthor Foundation Ballroom @ 8  
Color scheme: Non- binary flag colors(white, black, purple, and yellow)  
Bobby Lane: Come out, support, and donate for Vasquez’s Top Surgery!**

**Supergirl: This is what you and Lena were planning all night?**

**Bobby Lane: Yeah.  
Bobby Lane: What do you guys think?**

**Supergirl: I think it’s the best thing ever and I can’t wait!**

Lucy smiles.

**Dimples: That is so amazing, Luce.**

**Winslow: Yay! Congrats to them and I can’t wait for tonight.**

**Jimmy: That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.**

**Bobby Lane: Is Alex dead?**

**Dimples: She’s in the shower.**

**Bobby Lane: Are you ever home, Mags?**

**Dimples: Sometimes.  
Dimples: Someone has to water the bonsai trees.**

**(Bobby Lane laughed at a message)**

**Supergirl: At least Alex isn’t alone in her apartment.**

**LL Cool Kay: Don’t mind her, she is just upset that I moved back into my penthouse.**

**Supergirl: You could’ve stayed a few more days. I’m just saying.**

**LL Cool Kay: You can literally come over anytime you want, love.**

**Winslow: You fly remember?**

**Jimmy: And can drive…**

**Supergirl: Superheroes and assistants don’t have nights off all the time, you know.**

**LL Cool Kay: They do if their girlfriend can distract them enough.**

Kara eyes widen and she blushes.

**Bobby Lane: Can you please leave the sexting for outside of the group chat.**

**Badass Danvers: Yeah, somewhere your sister doesn’t have to read it.**

**Supergirl: Lena started it.**

**LL Cool Kay: Are you five?**

**Badass Danvers: Don’t we all have work and a ball to get ready for?**

**Bobby Lane: EXACTLY!**

* * *

* * *

That afternoon, Alex and Maggie walk through the mall hand in hand trying to find something to wear for the ball. They walk into their third store because Alex still hasn’t found something that caught her eye. “I don’t even know what color we’re wearing.” She looks over at Maggie as she sits on a nearby bench on her phone.

“Just pick any of the colors. I’ll find something to match it.” She says without looking up from her phone.

“Can you at least act a little invested in this?” Alex asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

Maggie huffs and puts her phone in her pocket. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks up at Alex. “You have my full undivided attention.”

“Thank you.” Alex walks over to a rack of dresses as another woman walks into the store.

“It can’t be! Alex Danvers, is that you?” The woman asked as she walks into the area that Alex and Maggie are currently in.

Maggie looks the woman up and down and scowls at her. _Who the hell is this and how does she know Alex?_

Alex turns and gasped. “Vicki Donahue!”

“In the flesh.” The two women share a hug and Maggie shifts in her seat and clenches her jaw. _That’s Vicki, huh?_

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alex asked once they part.

“I’m in town visiting family. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good.” Maggie obnoxiously clears her throat. Alex and Vicki look over at her. “Oh Vicki, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.”

Maggie stands and walks over to the two women. “Hi.” Vicki shakes her hand.

“How could I have missed such a gorgeous woman sitting there? I’m Vicki.”

“I heard.” Maggie says curtly.

Vicki chuckles. “Wow, you finally came to terms with it huh, Danvers?” Maggie internally winces at Vicki calling Alex ‘Danvers’. It is her last name, but it ignites something close to rage in Maggie when Vicki -the person that made Alex start to question her sexuality in high school- says it.

Alex shrugs. “Took me a minute, but I got there and met this one.” Maggie smiles and kisses Alex on the forehead.

“I’m so happy for you. She’s beautiful.” Vicki looks over at Maggie and looks her up and down.

“Thanks.” Maggie says smirking. Alex looks between the two of them and gives Vicki a look of ‘back off she’s mine’.

“Well, it was great seeing you.”

“You too.” They hug and Vicki goes to hug Maggie, but she steps back and dodges her hug. Maggie reaches her hand out.

“It was nice to meet you.” Alex looks over at Maggie and bites her lip. _She’s definitely getting something for that later._

Vicki smiles awkwardly. “You too.” She waves and walks to another part of the store.

“Actually, I didn’t find anything in this store.” Alex says.

“On to the next one?” Maggie asked offering her arm to Alex.

Alex nods. She loops her arm around Maggie’s and they walk out the store.

* * *

* * *

Alex continues her shopping alone since Maggie had to get back to work. She gave up on the mall and just went to online shopping. She would have to pay extra for same day shipping, but oh well. “Luce, you will not believe who I ran into at the mall today.” Alex barks into the phone receiver as she scrolls through an online store while sitting on her couch with a muted show on the TV.

_“Who?”_

“Vicki.”

Lucy gasped. 

_“No fucking way.”_

“Way and Maggie was with me.”

_“Seriously? What’s she doing in town?”_

“She said she was visiting family.”

_“Are you gonna like hang out with her before she leaves?”_

“No.”

_“Why not? You have been in love with that woman since freshmen year of high school.”_

“I know, but then she stopped being friends with me because I liked sharing a bed with her.”

_“And you tried to kiss her.”_

“Okay, I was drunk so that doesn’t count.”

_“Yeah, totally doesn’t count.”_

“And the Vicki love boat has sailed. I am so happy with Maggie and we are in such a great place right now and I don’t want Vicki’s presence fucking it up. You know how Maggie gets.”

_“Yeah, I completely understand. Vicki was crazy flirty in high school and Maggie is quite the looker.”_

“I know she was flirting with Maggie after two seconds of meeting her.”

_“It’s those dimples. They like suck you in.”_

“Tell me about it.”

_“How’s outfit searching going?”_

“Terrible. I can’t find anything I like and if I do find something I like it doesn’t come in my size.”

_“Wasn’t Maggie with you at the mall?”_

“Yeah, but she’s been in a funk all morning so she wasn’t really that helpful. Every time I ask her what’s wrong she says she’s fine. I just leave it alone after she says she’s fine; even though she is never actually fine and something is bothering her.”

_“Maybe she just needs to get laid or something.”_

“Not everything is about sex, Luce.”

_“But I bet that’s what's wrong with her.”_

Alex rolls her eyes.

* * *

* * *

“Did you find an outfit?” Kara asked as she sits down on Alex’s couch next to her sister. Kara decided to stop by after she went to visit Lena at L-Corp for lunch.

“Yeah. It just got here not too long ago.” Alex replies before taking a sip of her drink. She nods her head toward her bed. Kara looks over and sees a medium sized brown package box laying on the bed.

Kara nods. “Ooh, can I see?” 

Alex shakes her head. “No, it’s a surprise.”

Kara playfully pouts. “Fine. Lena won’t let me see my outfit either.”

“What do you mean?”

“She got me a suit, but she told me not to open until I’m getting ready.”

“What color are you guys wearing?”

Kara shrugs. “Dunno. Lena wants everything to be a secret.”

Alex chuckles. “Guess who I saw at the mall.”

Kara raises her eyebrows at the sudden subject change. “Who?”

“Vicki Donahue.”

Kara gasped. “W-wow. What is she doing in town?”

“She’s visiting family.”

Kara nods. “Do you feel any different after seeing her after all these years?”

Alex runs her fingers through her hair. “When I first saw her it was kinda weird, but Maggie was with me and it just reminded me of how far I’ve come and that Vicki helped me become the person that I am.”

Kara smiles. “And what person is that?”

“I’m gay and I’m proud of it. I don’t hide myself or I’m not scared of expressing my sexuality like I was in high school. Vicki was just the obstacle I had to cross to get to the place I’m at right now. I’m in an amazing relationship with an amazing woman and I’m not afraid to show it.”

Kara beams. “I am so proud of you, Al.”

Alex smiles. “I’m proud of you too. You’ve went through a lot of shit and it amazes me every day that you can still walk around with a smile on your face.”

Kara shrugs. “It all because of the amazing people I have around me every day.”

“And because you have an awesome sister.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “That may be a little part of it.”

Alex chuckles. “Shut up.” The sisters hug. “I love you, dork.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

* * *

The ball approaches fast and of course Lena isn’t quite ready yet. She sitting at her vanity putting finishing touches on her makeup when there is a hard but sweet knock at her door. Lena knows who’s knock that belongs to and she smiles. Lets just say that Lena is quite excited to see Kara in her suit. “It’s open!” She calls from her room and she bites at her lower lip when she hears her door open.

“Lena?” Kara yells as she walks through the apartment.

“I’m in my room.” She calls back. As her girlfriend’s footsteps come closer, Lena’s smile becomes wider.

“Hey beautiful!” Kara says cheerfully as she walks up to Lena in her _St. Laurent_ grey wool three-piece suit; that Lena bought with no hesitation after Kara stated she couldn’t find anything to wear. She also has on a purple bow tie and black heeled boots that Lena also bought for her Earth birthday and a silver watch that she always wears. Her hair is coiffed into elaborate waves as it falls on her shoulders. She doesn’t have any makeup on and she looks absolutely breathtaking. Kara pushes her glasses up her nose self-consciously as Lena just gawks at her.

“You look so handsome, love.” Lena says after staring at Kara for an embarrassingly long time.

“Thanks.” Kara smiles and Lena stands. Kara’s jaw drops and Lena smirks deviously. “And you said that I look good.” Lena is wearing a black fitted dress with a white bust cutout and crossover neck detail, a leg slit that stops mid-thigh and dangerously high black red-bottomed Louboutins. Her hair pulled back in one of her famously severe ponytails, deep red covers her plump lips, and diamond earrings dangle from her ears that look like they cost ten times of Kara’s rent. “Just…wow, Lena. you look amazing.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you, darling.” She walks up to Kara and kisses her. “You ready?” She asked as she wipes the lipstick off of Kara’s lips. Kara dumbly nods. Lena chuckles as she walks out her bedroom. Kara almost groans because Lena’s curves look absolutely _devastating_ in that dress. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

* * *

Maggie pulls into Alex’s apartment complex and parks her car. She gets a text and reads it as she walks to the building.

**Alex: I’m almost done getting ready.  
Alex: Just come up.**

Maggie nods and walks into the building. She steps into the elevator and waits.

**Kara: Where the hell are you guys?**

**Maggie: I just got to Alex’s place.**

**Kara: What?!**

**Maggie: I had paperwork to catch up on at work.  
Maggie: I got ready a little late.**

**Kara: Okay, just hurry!**

Maggie checked the time on her watch; _8:05pm._ Okay, they might be little late, but they’ll make it. She gets to Alex’s floor and knocks on her door. “It’s open!” Maggie walks in. “You shouldn’t leave your door unlocked. I could’ve been a mass murderer or something.” She says as she closes the door.

“Sorry, I’ll definitely keep that in mind next time.” Alex walks out of her bathroom while trying to put an earring in. “You look good, Mags.” Maggie is wearing just a white dress shirt with a purple bowtie. The shirt is rolled up to her elbows and her hair is down and wavy like always, but just a little more tamed than usual.

Maggie smiles as she turns around. “Tha-holy shit.” Maggie’s eyes widen at Alex’s outfit. Alex is wearing a black velvet pantsuit with a purple bustier top and black pumps and _holy fuck_ what a sight. Her hair is to the side and curled, her buzzed undercut is in view, and Alex in dark lipstick should be fucking illegal. Maggie should arrest her for it…she is a detective after all. And Alex in handcuffs is a hotter vision in Maggie’s mind than it was intended to be.

Alex smirked as she saunters over to Maggie. “You like?” She puts her arms on Maggie’s shoulders and runs her fingers through Maggie’s wavy tresses. Her heels make her a little taller than she normally is and Maggie is loving every second of it.

“Holy fuck, Alex.” Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s waist as she looks down at her outfit that she just can’t get enough of. She looks up and kisses Alex. She deepens the kisses and grabs Maggie’s face. Maggie’s hands move to Alex’s ass. She experimentally squeezes it as she kisses down to Alex’s neck. “You look so beautiful, baby.” She whispers.

“Ma- Maggie.”

“Hmm?” She nibbles at Alex’s collarbone and the dark redhead lets out a breathy moan.

“We’re gonna be late.” She chokes out. As much as she wants to just ditch the ball for another twenty minutes so Maggie could fuck her boneless, she doesn’t want Kara on her ass for being even more late than they already are.

“We already are.” Maggie whispers.

Alex chuckles and tugs at Maggie’s hair; urging her to look up. “I know, but I don’t want to be more late.”

Maggie huffs and moves her hands back to Alex’s waist. “But you just look so good in this outfit.”

Alex smirks. “I know, but can you just behave for a few hours. For me?” 

Maggie looks around the room. “I guess.”

Alex pecks her on the lips. “Thank you.” She walks away from Maggie and grabs her bag and her phone from her bed. “You ready to go?”

Maggie bites her lip. “Yeah.” She opens the door and shamelessly looks at Alex’s ass as she walks out the apartment.

* * *

* * *

They arrive at the ball and walk the red carpet. “Wow, Lena went all out for this event.”

Maggie smiles at all the cameras in front of her. “I know right. It’s kinda overwhelming.” Maggie and Alex strike some poses for the cameras before walking into the building. “Wow.” The ballroom looks absolutely stunning. Colored streamers wrap around the multiple pillars in the room. There is a stage with a podium and a donation tank for donations and a banner hanging above it; _(Non) Binary Ball._ There are four tables full of food buffets and the dance floor is covered in tables and people dancing to the pumping music coming out of the huge speakers that sit next to the stage and multiple chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Alex spots all the Superfriends except Kara and Lena sitting at a table. “Hey guys!”

“Hey!” Everyone says in unison. They stand and hug.

“Okay first of all, Alex…no one said you had to come out and look this fucking gorgeous!” Lucy says after hugging Alex.

“That’s what I said.” Maggie says as the couple sit.

“Thank you, but you look beautiful.” Alex replies.

Lucy blushes. “Thank you.” Vasquez kisses her on the side of the head before taking a sip of their champagne.

“Where’s Kara and Lena?” Maggie asked.

“Kara went to go raid the buffet tables and Lena is preparing for her speech.” James answers.

“Yeah, I’m doing one too, but that’s not until the end.” Vasquez chimes in.

Maggie nods. “Where do we donate?”

“Just walk to the stage and drop in money or checks in the donation tank.” 

Maggie nods as she stands. “Gotcha.”

Alex grabs her arm before she could walk away. “Could you get me a glass of champagne too?”

Maggie grins. “What’s in it for me?” Alex rolls her eyes at her and Maggie laughs. “I’m kidding, of course I’ll get you some champagne.” She walks away and makes it to the stage. Lena spots her from backstage and walks up to her.

“You look nice.” She says as she struts up to the detective.

Maggie look up and smiles at the familiar face. “Thank you. So do you.” Maggie writes a check for $300 and places the check into the tank. “This looks amazing, Lena.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you. I have been yelling all day so it better be.” Maggie chuckles. “$300 is very generous of you.”

Maggie shrugs. “It’s nothing. I’ve been saving a lot for this and to give Alex a little something.”

“And what’s that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Maggie beams and her dimples form in her cheeks. She leans closer to Lena and whispers in her ear.

Lena gasped. “Seriously?!”

Maggie nods. “I think it’s time.”

Lena smiles. “That is absolutely amazing, Mags.” Maggie grins and Lena hugs her. “I have to make this speech. Make sure Kara doesn’t eat all the food.”

Maggie chuckles. “I’ll find her and drag her back to the table by the ear.”

“I knew you were a good friend.” Maggie laughs as Lena walks up the stage side stairs.

Maggie grabs Kara and a glass a champagne before walking back to the table. She gives the glass to Alex and kisses her on the forehead as Lena begins her speech.

“Good evening, everyone and thank you for coming.” The room quiets down as Lena continues to talk. “This event is very important to a good friend of mine. They want to have top surgery and this fundraiser ball is for them to have the money to do it. All money is help, even if it’s just a dollar or fifty cents.” The guests chuckle. “I am so proud of you, Vasquez.” Vasquez smiles from their seat and raises their glass of champagne in thanks. “And I will be donating $2,000 on me and Kara’s behalf.” Vasquez looks over at Kara and the blonde smiles at them. The guests clap and cheer as Kara stands up and hugs Vasquez.

“Thank you so much.” They whisper.

“It’s our pleasure.” They part. “Now I have a check to write.” Kara smiles and walks away.

“You can donate anytime during the ball. Donations close when we reach our mark or go over it.” Lena watches Kara walk to the donation tank and grins at her. “Enjoy the rest of the night and donate if you can.” The guests clap as Lena walks off the stage. “Is 2,000 too much?” Lena asked as she watches Kara write the check.

“No, it’s perfect. You are perfect.” She stands and kisses Lena. Kara puts the check in the donate tank. “You go sit and I’ll grab you something to drink.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” She kisses Kara before walking away toward the table.

* * *

* * *

When the mark is made, Lena and Vasquez come back up on the stage. “We did it!” The guests cheer. “Vasquez, do you have anything you would like to say?” Lena asked turning to her friend.

Vasquez nods and walks up to the podium. “Wow, thank you so much for raising over $11,000. That’s insane, but I can’t thank each and every one of you enough. I thank my friends for being here tonight and my wonderful girlfriend for being there for me every step of the way.” Lucy smiles from the table as the crowd clap. “Oh, and one more thing, I am donating the proceedings I don’t use to the LGBTQ+ Community Center here in National City.” As the crowd clap and cheer, Maggie stands up and cheers even louder. “Thank you and have a great rest of your night.” They walk off the stage and back to the table.

“That is absolutely incredible.” Maggie says.

Vasquez smiles. “Thank you. I will do anything I can to help people that need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this on New Year's Day, but I was still partying/hungover and writing just wasn't on the to do list.
> 
> Lena's Dress(I added the leg slit because I wanted to):http://tdrfashions.com/nookie-viva-2-way-gown-black-white-two-way-viva-gown-by-nookie/
> 
> Lucy's Dress(I didn't even describe it):https://www.lulus.com/products/aveline-white-off-the-shoulder-maxi-dress/549332.html
> 
> Alex's outfit is inspired from what she wore at the GLAAD Awards...you know the one ;)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because today's my birthday!!!!

Lena wakes up the next morning to a text message. She props herself up on her elbow and grabs her phone from the bedside table. She stares groggily at the bright screen and rubs her eye as she reads the message her assistant sent her.

**Jess: Sorry to wake you, Ms. Luthor, but I thought you would want to see this.  
(Jess sent a link)**

Lena clicks on the link and it sends her to a tabloid web page.

_**LENA LUTHOR HAS A NEW…BEAU?!?!**  
Lena Luthor, 22, was caught smooching with a mysterious blonde at her momentous Fundraiser Ball last night.  
**(Photo: Lena Luthor kissing a woman whose back is to the camera)**  
Who could it be?!  
Is Lena Luthor a LESBIAN?!  
**READ MORE HERE!!!**_

“Shit.” She whispers.

**Lena: Thank you for showing me this, Jess.**

**Jess: What do you want me to do?**

**Lena: I’ll figure out something when I come in today.**

Lena rubs at the bridge of her nose before hitting Kara on her arm with the back of her hand. “Kara.” 

Kara groans in response.

“Kara, wake up.”

Kara shuffles. “Huh.” She mumbles.

“We have a problem.”

“ ’Tis it?” Kara slurs sleepily.

Lena huffs. “Someone took a picture when we kissed last night and it’s all over the tabloids and probably the internet too.”

Kara snaps her head up. “What?!” She seems fully awake now.

Lena turns over and shows Kara her phone screen with the article on it. “Shoot. I’m sorry, Lena. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Lena shakes her head. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one being seen kissing you and your face isn’t shown in the picture. I’ll get all the heat.”

Kara opens her mouth to say something but refrains from it. Lena gets out of bed and throws on Kara’s dress shirt. Kara could comment on how sexy Lena looks in her shirt and nothing else, but it doesn’t seem like the best of times to do so. “Now, I have to clean up this mess. You should go.” Kara slowly nods as she pulls herself out of bed. She gets dressed with the spare clothes she leaves at Lena’s place from time to time, she kisses Lena on the forehead, and leaves.

Kara should’ve known that kissing in public would be risky since Lena wants to keep their relationship private. How do you explain to reporters and paparazzi that you are dating two different people who are actually the same person? One being the Girl of Steel herself and Cat Grant’s assistant. Yeah, exactly why Lena wasn’t ready to go public with their relationship yet because the press would eat that story up. Kara, on the other hand, is ready to shout it from the rooftops. She is proud of dating Lena. No one expects little innocent Kara Danvers to be screwing the gorgeous and very intimidating Lena Luthor every night. It’s a badge of honor in Kara’s book. 

Kara gets in her car and immediately texts Alex.

**Kara: We have a problem.**

**Alex: Yeah, we do.  
Alex: A big one at that.**

**Kara: Are we talking about the same thing?**

**Alex: How fast can you get to the DEO?**

Kara groans. She just wanted to relax on her extra and last day off.

**Kara: I’m on my way.**

Kara starts her car and drives to her apartment.

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Mike sit at their desks enjoying coffee and catching up on what they did for the weekend and about the ball yesterday. Captain Johnson walks out her office with a determined look on her face.

“Listen up, detectives!” Everyone literally shuts up immediately and turns all of their attention to the captain. “There has been a dangerous attack on the President’s jet this morning while she was coming in from a press conference in D.C. No one got hurt, but if we don’t find out who or what did this someone will. And since the president is an open and out alien it’s our job to find out who the hell did this and to stop them.”

“Yes, Captain!” The detectives yell.

“Sawyer, Matthews, and the rest of the out unit go to the airport apron where the President haphazardly landed and poke around the area. Try to find anything or get answers to any of the questions about the president and the attack. FBI Secret Service will be there, but don’t worry they are a bunch of assholes naturally, so just stay sharp.” _Alex._ Maggie instantly thinks. She hasn’t told Alex or anyone that she was permanently in town and has been transferred yet.

“Yes, captain!”

“Go suit up!”

The detectives go to the lockers and grab the materials they need for their assignment.

* * *

* * *

The DEO- err FBI Secret Service get to the apron with Supergirl hot on their heels. “Seems like the NCPD beat us here.” J’onn says as he gets out of his black armored SUV and looks at all the NCPD detectives roaming around. “Start bagging evidence so we can get it back to the lab!” Agents scramble to grab evidence bags and do as they're told. Alex gets out the SUV and walks up to Supergirl.

“Who do you think would attack the president?” Alex asked.

“Well, one of our detainees escaped yesterday.”

“But President Marsdin was only coming here to sign a bill of some sort. That’s what J’onn told me.”

Supergirl nods as she looks around. She sees a certain detective that looks quite familiar kneeling over singed airplane parts and talking to another detective. “Hey, is that Maggie over there?”

Alex looks to where Kara is pointing. “There’s no way. She’s in Gotham.”

“That detective over there looks crazy like Maggie. They could be twins almost!”

“No, it can’t be. Maggie would tell me if she got transferred and promoted. Only detectives qualify for the Science Division.”

Supergirl looks over at her sister. “Okay, go see who it is then.”

“I don’t want to just walk up to a random person.”

Supergirl chuckles. “Last time I checked; you were badass Alex Danvers.”

Alex pulls and adjusts her blazer. “I am.” Supergirl raises an eyebrow at her. Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She walks toward the two detectives and gasped quietly. Kara was right it is Maggie, but what is she doing here? “Ma-“ Alex clears her throat. “Detective Sawyer?”

Maggie looks up and smiles at seeing her girlfriend and tried to ignore how hot Alex looks in her black pantsuit with those very high heels on. _Damn._ “Hey there, FBI Secret Service agent.”

Alex chuckles. “Can we talk for a second? I might have found something about the case.”

“Sure.” Maggie stands and follows Alex to the farther side of the tarmac.

“What the hell are you doing here, Mags?” Alex asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Surprise!”

Alex gives her a look. Not of amusement. More of confusion and anger. “Surprise, huh? When were you gonna tell me you got transferred and promoted?”

Maggie sighs. “I was gonna tell you, but it all happened so fast.”

“How long have you been in National City?” Alex looks at Maggie with a face that screams she’s in trouble and Maggie gulps.

Maggie rubs the back of her neck. “Forafewmonths.” She mumbles out in one go.

_“Months?!_ You have been in National City for months and didn’t tell anyone? Didn’t tell me?!”

Maggie flinches at Alex yelling at her. “Look, I was gonna tell you, but-“

“But what? So, you weren’t living with Luisa because your ceiling was leaking?”

“That was a lie. I didn’t want you to know that I was in National City, but I wanted to wait for a special moment to tell you.”

“Being lied to for months doesn’t sound very special to me.”

_“Alex, we found what we came here for. You ready to go? Oh, and say hi to Maggie for me.”_ Supergirl says into the coms.

Alex shakes her head. “This conversation is over.”

“Wait Alex, please. Just let me explain” Maggie grabs Alex’s hand.

Alex looks back at Maggie and then down at their hands. Maggie lets go of her hand and watches her walk back to the SUVs.

“Fuck!” She huffs. 

“Hey Sawyer, you wanna grab some lunch? It’s on me.” Mike asks running up to Maggie as the brunette watches Alex get in the SUV and it driving away.

“I’ll drive.” She says and they walk back to the police cruisers.

* * *

* * *

“Who do you think would attack you?” Supergirl asked as President Marsdin sits at an interrogation table. Alex is standing in the back of room trying to hide her anger from earlier. _How could Maggie just lie to my face for months?!_

“I don’t know.” The president replies.

Alex’s phone vibrates. She digs in her pocket and rolls her eyes at her screen as she answers the phone. “What do you want?”

_“Look, I know you’re pissed at me, but we found who attacked the president’s plane.”_

Alex looks around the room.

“Who?”

_“Have Winn look into Scorcher. I thi-. Hello?”_

Alex hung up on Maggie after getting the information she needed. Maggie rolls her eyes. “Very mature, Danvers.” She shoves her phone in her pocket and walks back to her desk. 

Alex slides out the room as Supergirl continues to talk to the president. She walks back to the hub. “Winn?”

Winn turns around. “Yo!”

Alex rolls her eyes. “The NCPD apparently has a tip on a Scorcher.” Winn taps away on his tablet and swipes up.

“Scorcher. She is an infernian extremist here in National City.” A picture of a woman with fiery red hair shows up on the screen. “That’s all there is about her.”

Alex looks up at the screen and squints her eyes. “Can you find where she is?”

“Does a fat kid love cake?” Alex gives Winn an emotionless look. “Never mind.” He taps and swipes and a map appears on the big screens. “She is in an abandoned factory building on Broderick Avenue.”

Alex presses the com in her ears. “Supergirl, we found her.”

_“It’s a her?”_

“Abandoned factory on Broderick Avenue. Me, J’onn, and a crew will be right behind you.”

_“What about President Marsdin?”_

“We’ll get her back to D.C. safely after we get this Scorcher detained.”

_“Okay.”_ Supergirl walks back up the hub and flies out. 

“Agents, suit up for dispatch!”

* * *

* * *

Well, detaining Scorcher turned into Supergirl surrounding her after she almost set Alex and Maggie on fire, leaving her breathless and killing her instantly. They leave the factory after agents clean up. “It’s going to take forever to get this soot out of my cape.” Supergirl complains as they walk to Maggie’s police cruiser.

“Hey, can we talk for a second?” Maggie catches Alex’s arm before she could walk away.

“I’ll just go change.” Kara starts to walk backwards.

“Wait, Kar what’s the problem you were talking about earlier?” Alex asked, trying to find anything to not talk to Maggie right now.

“I can just tell you about it later.” Kara says before launching into the mid afternoon sky.

Alex internally groans as she turns back around to face Maggie. “Are you gonna lie to me some more?”

Maggie sighs. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to distract you anymore than I already do.”

Alex crinkles her eyebrows in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Our careers is so important to the both of us and I thought that if you knew that I was still in Gotham you would be more happy about going to work.”

“I am happy about going to work.”

“No, not when you leave my apartment. I didn’t like how sad you looked, so that’s why I told you that my ceiling was leaking.”

“So, your ceiling leaking was a cover up?”

“Yeah, I thought that maybe if you knew that I was going to be closer for a while you’d be happier.”

Alex grins. “Mags, I’m gonna be happy wherever you are in the world. You didn’t have to lie for my sake.”

“Yeah, when I say it out loud it does sound kind of stupid.”

Alex cups Maggie’s cheek. “It’s not stupid.”

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I should’ve just told you that I got transferred.”

Alex smiles. “It’s okay. I sort of overreacted, but I would love to see your new place.” Maggie smiles and her dimples pop in her cheeks. She kisses Alex.

“Anytime, Danvers.”

* * *

* * *

After changing into a pair of olive green slacks and a white button up, Kara walks into L-Corp. She smiles and waves at everyone as she walks past them to the elevators. Kara steps into the elevator and presses the _‘LL’_ button. She sighs as she looks down at the Thai takeout bag in her hand because she knows that Lena hasn’t eaten around all that’s going on in the media about them and their kiss. 

The elevator dings open and she walks up to Jess. “Good afternoon, Ms. Danvers.” The secretary greets the blonde with a smile as she walks up to her desk.

“Hey Jess!” Kara happily says back. “Is the boss busy? I brought her some food.” She holds up the bag of food in her hand.

Jess grins. “No, she isn’t, but she is in a little bit of a funk.”

Kara’s smile falters a bit. “I know.”

Jess presses the intercom. “Ms. Luthor, Kara is here.” Kara of course hears Lena’s heart skip a beat at the mention of the blonde and a smirk pulls at her lips.

_“Send her in.”_ Lena simply replies. Kara grins as she walks into the Lena’s office. 

“Hey Lena!” Kara walks up to Lena and hugs her after the CEO stands up from her desk.

“Hi. I didn’t know you were coming.” She subtly kisses Kara on the cheek before they walk to the white leather couch on the other side of the office.

“I was going to come earlier, but Supergirl duties pushed me back a little. I’m covered in soot and reek of fire smoke.” Kara and Lena sit as Kara tears open the takeout bag.

“I was wondering what that smell was.” Kara looks up at Lena and frowns.

“Is it that bad?” Kara smells herself.

Lena giggles. “You’re fine, love.”

Kara sighs and runs her fingers through her disheveled ponytail. “I didn’t have time to shower. I just ran home and changed.”

Lena crinkles her eyebrows in confusion. “Why didn’t you shower?” 

Kara hands Lena a container of noodles with vegetables and chopsticks as they both sit back and start to eat. Once Lena took the first bite, she realized how hungry she actually was. She has been dealing with that article or maybe its articles-plural- by now all morning and didn’t have a chance to stop and at least have a power bar.

“I was going to, but I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay.”

Lena smiles up at the blonde as a blush creeps up her neck. _I am so in love with this woman._ “I’m feeling…indifferent at the moment.”

“Yeah, I saw one of the articles this morning while grabbing coffee for Cat.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that actually.” Kara scarfs down the rest of her food and Lena raises an eyebrow at her. She has gotten over the whole feeling weird about the only one eating thing, but watching Kara eat always amazes her. “Are you hungry?” She interjects to ask.

Kara puts down the now empty and licked cleaned container on the coffee table in front of her. She wipes her mouth with a napkin and sits back. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten yet.”

Lena chuckles. “It’s alright.”

“B-but you were thinking about something?”

“Right. How would you feel about making our relationship public?”

Kara blinks at her girlfriend. “But you told me that it would be hard and confusing because you are technically dating me and Supergirl and you aren’t out to the public.”

Lena nods. “Yeah, I did say all of that, but your back was to the camera and your hair was down.”

“Yeah, but I still don’t think going public is a good idea.”

“I figured you would say that. I understand if you don’t feel comfortable about this, but its been a really stressful day and I’m tried of getting emails from different execs about my sexuality.”

“You want to come out to the public?” Kara asked with raised eyebrows.

Lena gingerly nods. “Yes.”

“A-are you sure you want to do that?”

“I have been in this business for three years now and I don’t think I owe anyone an explanation for anything.”

Kara looks at Lena with confusion. “So, you want to come out without coming out?” She asks as she tries to put the pieces together of this whole very confusing conversation.

“I want to hold a press conference basically explaining the kiss and answering this harrowing question in everyone’s minds.”

Kara nods, “I just want to see you happy, Lena. And if this makes you happy then okay.”

“This doesn’t exactly make me happy, but it has to be done if I want the press off my ass.”

Kara chuckles. “I’m going to be there with you every step of the way.”

Lena smiles. “Just how I like it.” 

They kiss and continue their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter and future chapters are very special to me and I can't wait for you guys to read it.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early chapter because...well, just because. :)

It has been a few days since the attack on the president and the death of Scorcher, Maggie thought it would be a good idea to check on Luisa and talk to her about a thought that has been swimming around in her head for the past maybe…three years.

She walks into the apartment building and into the elevator. Her phone dings after she presses the number four button.

**Alex: Your coffee maker is so fucking confusing.  
Alex: It’s like trying to figure out a physics problem.**

Maggie chuckles. 

**Maggie: I thought you were a master at physics.**

**Alex: Not when I want coffee.**

Maggie laughs as the elevator opens. Alex slept over at Maggie’s last night.

* * *

* * *

_This is the first time Alex will see Maggie’s apartment and the brunette just remembered she hasn’t made her bed in days because of her graveyard shifts at the precinct. She scrambles to make her bed and shower. Her apartment is actually quite clean aside from stray socks and jeans that raid her bedroom floor near her clothes hamper; yeah, she’s a little behind on laundry, but who isn’t these days? Maggie hates dirt and clutter so, she couldn’t even stand the idea of having a dirty apartment. She hops out the shower and gets dressed in record time because just when she was toweling off her wet hair, there was a stiff knock at her door. _

_She grins and walks out her room and down the hall. She opens the door and Alex is standing outside with a case of beer in her hand and a loving smile on her face. “Hey!”_

_“Hi!” Alex kisses her before walking into the apartment. “I brought beer.”_

_“Just put them on the counter.” Maggie closes the door and walks into the kitchen after Alex. “I have cold ones in the fridge if you want one.” _

_Alex nods. “Yes, please.”_

_Maggie smiles. She goes into her fridge and takes out two cold beers. She hands Alex a bottle opener and she opens them as Maggie puts the beers she brought in the fridge to get cold. “This is a nice place.” Alex says._

_Maggie grins. “Thanks. I even have two sinks if you ever like sleep over or something.” She twists her hands as she leans against the sink. She shouldn’t just assume that Alex would be sleeping over, but she just took a shot in the dark and hoped for the best._

_Alex looks down and follows the action. “As long I get my own towel.” Alex winks at her._

_Maggie chuckles as she looks at Alex. **I am so in love with you.** “That can be arranged.”_

_“Good.” Alex takes a swig of her beer. _

_“Wanna watch a movie?”_

_“You got popcorn?” Alex asked with raised eyebrows._

_“Duh. There are movies in that bookcase over there near the T.V. Alex nods and hops off the stool and walks over to the bookcase to find a movie._

* * *

* * *

They never actually saw any of the movie because apparently when Alex is two and half beers in she gets a little handsy. Maggie only had one beer but she was down for whatever as long as Alex was comfortable. So impromptu movie night turned into Maggie fucking Alex on her coffee table.

Maggie smirks at the events of last night as she unlocks the door and walks in. Luisa comes out the bathroom putting an earring in to the sound of someone walking into her home. “Hey mom! You look nice.”

Luisa is wearing a dark blue dress with a deep but modest v-neckline. “Thank you.”

“Where are you going all dolled up?”

“Brunch with some friends from work.”

Maggie smiles as they both walk over to the couch and sit. “Any guy friends?” She raises an eyebrow in question at her mother.

Luisa shakes her head as she laughs. “No, I’m too old to be dating.”

“What?! You are gorgeous. I’m gonna pray to look like you at 39.”

Luisa rolls her eyes. “Don’t remind me that I’m almost 40.”

“40 and killing it.” Maggie puts her arms up and does the ‘raise the roof’ motion.

Luisa throws her head back as she laughs. “Why did you stop by? Aside from making my day.”

Maggie grins as a blush creeps up her neck. “I had a little thing to talk to you about.”

Luisa checks her watch before sitting back and putting her arm up on the back of the couch and leaning her head against her hand. “Whats up?”

Maggie sits back against the arm of the couch. “I’ve been thinking about asking Alex to marry me.”

Luisa gasped. “Seriously?!” Maggie nods. “What the hell, Margarita?”

Maggie gives her mom a look. “What? Do you think it’s too early?”

Luisa shakes her head. “No, I’m wondering why the hell you haven’t proposed to her yet. I have been waiting almost ten years for this day.”

Maggie licks her lips. “You think I should?”

“Uh yeah! I already treat Alex like my daughter anyways and you two are like two peas in a pod. You love each other and it shows through actions you show around each other.”

Maggie smiles. “I’m kinda nervous. What if she says no or not ready for marriage yet?”

“Alex is completely, utterly in love with you. I doubt it very much that she’ll say no. Have you guys talked about kids?”

Maggie gives her mom a look. “You know I don’t want kids.”

“I know that, but does Alex want kids?”

“We talked about it and we compromised.”

“Okay…how did that go?”

* * *

* * *

_Maggie and Alex lay stretched out on Alex’s couch as a movie plays on the T.V. Alex is practically on top of Maggie and the brunette is running her fingers though her hair. “Mags?”_

_Maggie looks down at her before looking back at the T.V. “Hmm?”_

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_“You just did.” Maggie chuckles as Alex rolls her eyes. She sits up and Maggie smiles at her._

_“I’m serious, Mags.”_

_Maggie chuckles. “Okay, what’s up?”_

_Alex looks around for a second. Talking to Maggie about this has been on her mind since they first started dating to be honest. She herself personally has never seen herself as a mother. **‘What if they like…fling themselves into an outlet?’** She asked her mother one night after three glasses of wine and so many chick flicks that would even make teenage girls annoyed by the amount of clichés and cheesy lines. Eliza just laughed at her and told her not to be ridiculous, but Alex was very serious._

_“How do you feel about kids?” Alex finally asked in one breath, averting her gaze from Maggie._

_“Umm…I wasn’t expecting that question.”_

_Alex looks up at her. “Do you want kids?”_

_Maggie shakes her head. “Oh no. I’ve never seen myself as a parent. More or so like the cool aunt.”_

_Alex smiles. “Me too.”_

_“Seriously?” Maggie asked with raised eyebrows._

_“Yeah, I don’t know about the whole cool aunt part. Maybe strict but loving aunt.”_

_Maggie chuckles. “But if you ever changed your mind, I could come around to wanting kids.”_

_Alex smiles at Maggie. This is why she fell in love with Maggie. She is always first to make sure Alex is happy and comfortable. “Really?”_

_Maggie takes Alex’s hands and kisses at her knuckles. “Yes. At the end of the day, I just want you to be happy, babe. I will do anything to keep that gorgeous smile on your face.”_

_Alex flashes that said gorgeous smile. “I wouldn’t have a problem being a dog mom.”_

_Maggie beams and her dimples pop in her cheek. “I can work with that.” Alex leans forward and kisses her._

* * *

* * *

“A dog?” Luisa asked.

Maggie nods. “Yeah.”

“You are such a lesbian.” Maggie laughs. “But in all seriousness, I am so happy about this Mags. When are you going ring shopping?”

Maggie shrugs. “Dunno. I was thinking about asking Eliza for her blessing first.”

Luisa smiles. “Yes, do that first. You should take Kara ring shopping with you.”

“Oh no. I am not telling anyone that I’m proposing.”

“And why not?”

“Because none of us can keep secrets, especially when something big like this is happening. And Kara will be the first one to tell everyone just because well…she’s Kara.”

Luisa chuckles. “Just tell her not to say anything.”

Maggie scoffs. “Yeah. Like that’s gonna work.”

“Try. She might surprise you.”

* * *

* * *

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Maggie asked as her and Mike sit in her cruiser across the street from an underground alien bar that is supposedly selling illegal medicines out the bar for all different types of diseases and sicknesses. The medicine is actually counterfeit and making all the aliens that need actual help sicker. They were ordered to stakeout and report back to the captain if they see any suspicious activity. Well, they have been sitting across the street for like two hours and nothing has happened. 

“What’s up?” Mike asks as he throws skittles up in the air and tries to catch them in his mouth.

“Don’t get any of those on my floor.” Just as Maggie said something, a skittle missed Mike’s mouth and landed on the floor in between his feet. Maggie gives him a look.

“Sorry. I’ll just eat them normally.” He digs in the bag and pops a skittle in his mouth. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I have been thinking about asking Alex to marry me.”

Mike gasped and hits Maggie on the arm. “Shut up! Are you serious?”

“As serious as the pain you are going to feel if you hit me again.”

Mike chuckles. “Sorry, I got excited. When are you gonna do it?”

“Umm, I have no idea. I haven’t even went ring shopping yet. This whole thing is just a thought.”

“This isn’t just a thought, Maggie. I can see it in your eyes that you are serious about this.”

Maggie smiles. “I am, I really am.”

“What all do you need to do?”

“I have to go ring shopping and ask for her mom’s blessing.”

Mike nods. “Are you going ring shopping alone?”

Maggie shrugs. “My mom suggests I take someone.”

“Take umm…what’s her name? Alex’s sister. Kiara.”

Maggie scoffs. “Kara.”

“Yeah her. She would probably be a great help since Alex is like her sister and all.”

Maggie sighs. “My mom said I should take her too.”

“Well, if two people said you should then you probably should.” 

Maggie nods. “Yeah.” She looks out the front window and at the bar that haven’t had patrons leave or arrive in the past two hours. She slouches back in her seat and puffs out her cheeks with a tired breath.

* * *

* * *

Maggie is laid back on her couch watching T.V. as a beer lays loosely in her hand after a hard day of sitting in her cruiser with Mike for seven and a half hours for absolutely nothing. No one showed up at the bar. No vendors, no suspicious beings, no nothing. She missed lunch with Alex for nothing. She shakes her head as she stares weary at her T.V. She was just about to doze off when there was a knock at her door. 

She grunts as she sits up to put her beer on the coffee table and stands. She walks to the door and Kara is smiling back at her. “Hey Maggie!”

“Hi.” Maggie grins at the blonde. She is actually very happy to see her, but her exhaustion is making her look like she isn’t. Everyone has had so much going on lately that the Superfriends hadn’t had a chance to hang out. A game night is long overdue.

“I tried to get here quicker so I wouldn’t be here too late, but Lena has been very…moody lately.” Kara says with a slight blush. A dead give away that Lena has been…let’s just say trying to hump her like a dog in heat.

Maggie chuckles. “It’s no problem. Come in.” She steps to the side and Kara walks in. They both walk to the couch and sit. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Maggie swigs at her beer before sitting back. “I’ve been thinking about proposing to Alex.”

Kara gasped. “NO WAY!!” Maggie chuckles. Kara claps excitedly and laughs with pure glee. 

“Alright. I have neighbors, you know?”

Kara clears her throat and sits back like everything was cool. “Sorry, but that is amazing Mags. What are you waiting for?”

“Well, that’s why I called you over. Do you want to go ring shopping with me?”

“Of course I want to go ring shopping with you.” Kara smiles ear to ear. “I want to help with everything, if you want me to.”

Maggie nods. “Of course, Little Danvers.” She smiles and her dimples crease her cheeks. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

Kara nods ecstatically. “My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: TIME JUMP
> 
> I will try to keep this brief, but this whole process is such a big deal for me. Supergirl was the first fandom I ever joined and watching Sanvers become a couple and Alex realizing that she was gay was such a huge thing to see because I was questioning myself at the time as well. So, to be writing Sanvers getting married like the whole process is a huge thing for me and it's even bigger because sadly Alex never got to have the biggest gayest wedding National City has ever seen and I am so overwhelmed and grateful that I get to be one of the thousands of writers to give her that and I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me and reading and kudoing and commenting. Words can't even express how much it all means to me. So, just thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to give you these stories and my iteration of a Sanvers wedding.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	21. TIME JUMP #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump: 2 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early chapter?! I need to stop spoiling you guys...

Today is the day that Maggie has been so nervous about for months. “Babe, it’s just a presentation you don’t have to be so nervous. You are going to kill it.” Alex says as she walks over to Maggie, who is buttoning her shirt in the floor length mirror. She puts her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. The said presentation is about making the community safer for undocumented aliens in National City. But here’s the kicker, Maggie and Mike already did the presentation and they nailed it like two weeks ago, but anyways…Maggie is actually nervous about going to Midvale to ask Eliza for her blessing. She couldn’t tell Alex the actual reason why she was nervous today so she just said that her presentation kept getting pushed back until today.

Maggie looks at her in the mirror. “I know it’s just a presentation, but you know how I get about talking in front of a lot of people.”

Alex kisses her on the part of the neck she could reach. “I know, but I promise you are going to be fine.” She checks the time on her watch. “I have to go. I have briefing in like ten minutes. Your coffee is on the counter in a tumbler and don’t forget to lock the door when you leave this time.” Alex walks away from Maggie. She sits on the bed and puts on her shoes.

“I always remember to lock the door.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, you always forget. I’ve came home and the door was unlocked like three times this week.”

“Like we can’t defend ourselves if someone would break in.”

“I know, but I would love to not have my scotch stolen. I spent a lot of money on those bottles.”

Maggie laughs. “Okay, I’ll remember to lock the door.”

Alex grins. “That’s all I ask.” She walks up to Maggie and kisses her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Maggie and Alex are officially moved in together. Alex asked Maggie to move in with her almost a month after the attack on the president.

* * *

* * *

_“Hey Mags, how would you feel about moving in with me?” Alex asked nonchalantly as the couple enjoy their lunch in Noonan’s._

_Maggie chuckles. “That is how you chose to ask me?”_

_Alex shrugs. “I mean you are practically at my place every day anyways.”_

_“Is that a problem?” Maggie raises her eyebrows and smirks._

_“N-no, I’m just saying and I like having you around. Your company calms me.” Alex says blushing._

_Maggie laughs. “I would love to move in with you, Danvers.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_The detective nods. “Yeah.”_

* * *

* * *

That weekend, Maggie, Alex, and Kara helped Maggie move her stuff into Alex’s apartment; stuff being clothes, toiletries, and her multiple bonsai trees. All of her furniture is in storage since she obviously didn’t need it. Alex had to move some things around in her place. She even built shelves for Maggie’s bonsai trees. It took ages because the freaking instructions weren’t in English, but it was worth it when Alex saw the smile on Maggie's beautiful face.

After Maggie finished getting ready, she grabbed her coffee from the counter and left the apartment; remembering to lock the door.

* * *

* * *

**Kara: Tell me everything tonight!**

**Maggie: You got it.**

Maggie puts her phone back in the cup holder as the light turns green. She is on her way to Midvale and her nerves pick up after every mile she comes closer to the quiet city. She told Kara to try and distract Alex so she would have a reason to cancel lunch that they have together every day. Maggie could’ve just came up with an excuse, but she knew if it was up to her she would just panic and say something so stupid and very unbelievable. So, she thought Kara was the best bet at making the least amount of suspicion rise as possible.

* * *

* * *

Vasquez stands in their bathroom staring at themselves in the mirror. “They are gone. Like actually gone.” Vas has had top surgery and has completely recovered from it. They don’t have to wear protective binders anymore and there are no more stitches. They can’t have sex for four more weeks- yes, they have been keeping count- because they have to wait for the swelling to go down. Lucy has been going slightly insane from sexual frustration, but she’ll cum soon enough…I- I mean she’ll make it through. “Luce, come here for a sec!”

Lucy comes into the bathroom and leans against the door frame. “You look so handsome, baby.” Lucy says in a sultry tone. Vasquez finally has the chest that they have always wanted. 

Vasquez smirks at her from the mirror. “You think so?”

Lucy nods. “Mhm.” 

Vasquez darts out their tongue and licks their lips. Lucy shamelessly follows the action; reminiscing on all the devastating things that tongue can do. “Four weeks…”

“Three hours and fifteen minutes.”

Vasquez smirks. “You are keeping count?”

“Like you aren’t.” Lucy rolls her eyes.

“Oh, I am.” They walk up to Lucy and kiss her _hard._

Well, so much for following the doctor’s orders.

* * *

* * *

Kara grumbles as she sits hunched over her laptop at Lena’s kitchen island. She stares at the blank word document that is supposed to have a piece about counterfeit alien medicines and money laundering for those said medicines on it, but she is going through crazy writer’s block and the article is due by tomorrow morning when the winter issues are supposed to be shipped to stores and on newspaper stands.

“Are you alright, Kara? I have been hearing you whine since I started getting ready for work.” Lena walks into the kitchen putting an earring in her ear.

Kara groans and puts her head into her arms. “I can’t write and this is due by morning.”

“How about taking a break? You have been writing since last night.” Lena walks up to the counter and leans against it. She rubs Kara’s back soothingly as the blonde looks up at her.

“I can’t because if I take a break I’m going to forget about the article and Snapper is gonna be all over my butt if I don’t turn this in by the deadline and I just don’t need that right now.”

“You _can_ say ass, you know?” Lena says chuckling. Kara looks at her and rolls her eyes.

Lena suggested the idea of Kara becoming a reporter when she accompanied her cousin to an interview with her. Kara looked so intrigued about what Clark was doing. She even put her input in at some points and even asked Lena some questions herself.

* * *

* * *

_“You sure reporting isn’t for you?” Clark asked as they walk out of L-Corp._

_Kara chuckles and fixes her glasses. “It’s definitely for me. I went to school for Journalism, but Cat would never let me become a reporter.”_

_“Who says it’s Cat’s call to make? I mean Lena said it herself, you should become a reporter. And Kara you clearly want to do this. I mean you stepped in and interrupted me and got answers out of Lena that would take me at least five interviews with her to get.” He isn’t exactly lying. Lena is like a padlock that has the most complicated and complex combination to open and there is only a Lilliputian amount of people that Lena allows herself to open up to. Kara being at the top of that list._

_“Lena’s my girlfriend. I basically know everything about her anyways.”_

_“That’s not the point.” Clark stops and stands in front of Kara. “I think you should talk to Cat about it. This is something you want to do, Kar. You didn’t go to school for Journalism for nothing and you have the skill and potential for this.” _

_Kara looks up at him and nods. “Okay, I’ll talk to her.”_

* * *

* * *

That afternoon, Kara talked to Cat about maybe adding some pieces of her own to the magazine and website. Cat was prosaic about the question. She seemed to wonder what would happen if Kara’s articles didn’t do well in the magazines or what the hell she would do for an assistant? She would never tell Kara these days, but the blonde was the best assistant she has ever had.

She just looked at Kara emotionless for a moment: _“Go talk to Snapper.”_ She had said. Kara nodded and scurried her way to the writer’s department. What she didn’t know was that Snapper was an asshole with a capital A and pushed all of Kara’s buttons at once. She wanted to quit and throw Snapper either out the window or into space on multiple accounts but she asked for this, so here she is trying to push through her writer’s block so her new semi-boss won’t yell in her face with his horrid garlic breath.

“How about we go to dinner? We haven’t been out since the press conference I had and I have something I want to talk to you about.” Lena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in question as she looks at Kara.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. We need a break from life anyways. Just one night away from all the craziness.”

Kara nods. “Yes, please.”

Lena smiles and kisses Kara. “It’s a date.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie is pulling into Eliza’s driveway when her phone dings.

**Alex: Kara told me you weren’t feeling well. You okay?  
Alex: Do you need anything?**

“Really Kara?! You could’ve just said I was on a stakeout or something and couldn’t do lunch.” Maggie shakes her head as she types a response.

**Maggie: I’m fine. I just have a migraine.  
Maggie: I’ll see you at home.**

_Let’s pray to god that she’s working late._

**Alex: I’ll try to be home as soon as I can.**

“Shit.”

**Maggie: Ok.  
Maggie: Love you.**

**Alex: I love you too.**

Maggie closes her phone and gets out the car. She walks to the door and rings the doorbell. Eliza comes to the door after a moment and smiles at the brunette.

“Hey Maggie!”

“Hey!” She smiles and they hug. Eliza ushers her into the house before closing the door.

“What is the meaning of your visit?” Eliza asked, joining Maggie in the kitchen.

“I had a question.”

Eliza chuckled. “You could’ve called.” She walks to the stools and sits.

“It’s more of a weighted question.”

“Okay, would you like some tea?”

“Umm…sure.” Eliza nods and stands. She walks to the opposite counter and grabs the kettle and pours water in it. She places it on an eye of the stove before walking to the pantry and taking out two boxes. 

“Green or herbal?”

“Whichever is fine.” 

Eliza picks up two green tea teabags. “Green it is. My throat has been bothering me lately, so this is perfect.”

Maggie grins. She starts to twist her fingers out of nerves in her lap as she watches Eliza grab two mugs. She places the teabags in the mugs and sits back down on the stool to wait. “So, what’s your question?”

Saying Maggie is nervous about this conversation is an understatement. She has no clue how Eliza will react to her wanting to marry her daughter; seeing how protective she is of her girls.

“Umm, I have been thinking about…asking Alex to marry me.” She looks at Eliza and tries to read her face for any anger or anything that isn’t happiness or acceptance.

Eliza looks at her with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I came here to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter.”

Eliza smiles ear to ear. “Maggie, you will always have my blessing.” 

Maggie beams. “Wow, thank you so much.”

“Of course. I can’t wait for you to be my daughter in law.” She reaches over and hugs Maggie as the kettle whistles. “Now while I make this tea, tell me everything.” 

She gets up from the stool as Maggie starts to plan everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is SUPERCORP date night!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie walks into her and Alex’s shared apartment when her phone rings. She shuts and locks the door as she answers. “Hello.” She takes off her jacket and puts her keys in a bowl that sits on a bookshelf next to the door.

_“Maggie?"_ Kara talks into the receiver like she is unsure about something.

“Yeah?”

_“Can we talk?”_

“Yeah. Are you alright, Little Danvers? You sound confused about something.”

Kara shakes her head.

_“Uhh, its complicated. I’m outside your window, by the way.”_

“Wha-?” Maggie walks to the window and pulls back the curtains. Kara is hovering in the sky and waves at Maggie. “Get in here.” She says into the phone. Maggie opens the window and Supergirl flies in. They both hang up the phone and Supergirl sits down on the couch. “What’s going on?”

Kara looks around for a second. She wants to know how it went with Eliza but something happened earlier today and she is so embarrassed about it. She sighs. “I went to go visit Lena at L-Corp once I got off of work and something happened.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Okay, what happened?”

“Well, we started to you know make out because sex is stress relief for her.” Maggie face scrunches up. “Sorry, but it’s true. Anyways, she had a very stressful day and I wanted to you know…help her.”

“Okay and there’s nothing wrong with that. Do you feel weird because you did it in her office?”

Kara shakes her head. “Kinda, but that’s not what this is about. Lena asked me to…” Kara started to do strange hand motions and Maggie was watching on with raised eyebrows.

“She wanted you to teach her origami?”

Kara rolled her eyes and huffs out of frustration. She throws her hands down in her lap and stands up. “She wanted me to…talk dirty to her.” Kara whispered that last part and her cheeks still turned pink.

Maggie lets out a gleeful laugh. “You never talked dirty before?”

Kara sighs. “It’s not funny. I haven’t talked “dirty” since high school.”

“Did you forget how to?”

“I- I don’t think it’s for me anymore. I mean I didn’t even really like doing it in high school, but I was a teenager so I didn’t really care. But this seems like something Lena really wants but I don’t know how to like…do it, you know?”

Maggie nods. “Have a seat.” Supergirl sits down. “Don’t you think you should just tell Lena what things you are and are not into.”

Kara nibbles at her bottom lip. “But I think I want to because Lena is just… so wow and I’m just so awkward.”

Maggie chuckles. “You aren’t awkward. You just get nervous sometimes and it’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Nervous during sex is awkward!” 

Maggie shakes her head. “I mean if you are good at all the other stuff like foreplay and all that, does dirty talk really matter?”

Kara looks at Maggie. “I don’t know. Lena seems into it when we have sex, but it’s like she wants me to do more or say stuff. I don’t want to degrade her and call her terrible names. She wanted me to call her the b word one time and I just couldn’t.”

Maggie laughs. “You can say bitch.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

“You don’t have to say terrible things to someone to get them going.”

“But what if saying those type of things gets Lena going?”

“Well, in that case it’s not terrible. It’s actually kinda hot.” Maggie smirks.

Kara crinkles her forehead. “Can you not think about sex with my sister while I’m sitting right next to you?”

Maggie clears her throat. “Sorry, but just talk to Lena.”

“And say what?”

“Tell her that you are new to the whole dirty talk thing and it’s difficult to think of what to say or that you don’t like it.”

Kara smiles. “Thanks, Maggie.”

“No problem.” 

They sit in silence for a moment before Kara speaks again.

“How did it go with my mom?”

* * *

* * *

Maggie is lounging on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and her legs crossed at her ankles. A beer is clutched loosely in her hand as it rests on her stomach and a documentary plays on the T.V. when Alex walks into their home. “Hey babe!” Maggie greets while turning her head toward the door.

“Hey!” Alex closes the door and puts her keys in the bowl. She walks over to Maggie and kisses her. “Alcohol doesn’t cure migraines; it makes them worse.” She whispers to her soon to be wife; well, Alex doesn’t know that yet, but that’s not the point. She walks to the kitchen and hypocritically grabs herself a beer before joining her girlfriend on the couch.

“You’re drinking.”

“I don’t have a migraine.” Alex opens her beer and takes a sip. Maggie shakes her head, chuckling. “How was your day aside from the migraine?”

“It was good. Very quiet. The headache went away a few hours ago so I can actually drink just fine without worry.” She shoots a smug look at Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Shut up, Sawyer.” Maggie laughs and puts an arm around Alex.

“I had a very interesting conversation with your sister earlier.”

Alex puts her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “What was it? Did she blow up Lena’s toaster again?”

“Again?!”

“She calls me like twice a week telling me to go buy Lena a new toaster and then she just gives me her card information.”

“And how many toasters has she exploded?”

“Maybe three or four. “

“And Lena hasn’t noticed yet?!”

Alex shrugs. “I guess not.” 

Maggie laughs. “The conversation wasn’t about that. Kara doesn’t know how to talk dirty.”

Alex's eyebrows reach her hairline and she grimaces into Maggie’s shoulder. “Absolutely not.”

Maggie laughs. “Just listen. She came over earlier today completely freaking out because she did something so embarrassing. I asked her what was up and she said she doesn’t know how to dirty talk.”

“That’s a complete lie. In high school, I walked in on Kara and Lena having phone sex all the time.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it.” Alex sits up. “Kara definitely knows how to talk dirty.”

“She told me she hasn’t done it since high school. Maybe she’s like nervous or something.”

“And Lena seems like the type of person that’s into a lot of kinky shit.”

“I bet it’s the trauma. I mean take it from me.” She winks at Alex and the dark redhead rolls her eyes at her.

“Horndog.”

“You don’t seem to be complaining these days.” She leans in closer to Alex and kisses her.

* * *

* * *

Lena stands in front of her floor length mirror in her bedroom looking over her outfit for the evening. The incident that happened earlier today made her feel a tad bit nauseous about seeing Kara. Of course she had to ruin the flow of everything by asking Kara to talk dirty to her. She should’ve asked Kara first if she was okay with that, but like everything else she thinks about herself. There is a stiff but unsure knock at her door. Lena huffs as she slips into her heels. She answers the door and Kara is standing there holding roses limply in her hand. “Hey love.” She mumbles, feeling uncomfortable about the awkward tension between them.

Kara looks at her dumbly for a moment. “You look gorgeous, Lee.”

Lena smiles. Kara hasn’t called her that in years. It’s nice to hear it again after all that time. “Thank you. Are those for me?”

Kara jumps slightly. “Oh! Yeah!” Lena steps to the side and Kara walks in. Lena closes the door and goes into the kitchen to fill a vase with water.

“You don’t have to just stand there.”

Kara looks over at Lena. She just feels so…for the lack of words…awkward. “Sorry.”

“You are here every day, Kara. You can have a seat or something while I finish up.” She chuckles. Lena walks over to Kara, who is standing in the middle of the floor like a mannequin. She kisses her; hopefully that brings some life into the blonde. “Are you alright, Kar?” She asked, wiping the lipstick off her lips.

Kara mutely nods clearly the kiss dimmed her light a little more.

Lena smirks. _Something is definitely up with her._ “I’ll be right back. Can you put these in that vase for me?” She points at the vase sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, sure.” Lena walks down the hall to her bedroom as Kara walks into the kitchen. “Get it together, Danvers.” She mutters to herself.

“You ready to go?” Lena asked, walking into the room.

“Yeah.”

* * *

* * *

Lena reserved the whole entire rooftop of _La Nourrituré_ -the best and most expensive French restaurant in National City- for the whole evening. Kara didn’t understand why Lena rented the whole rooftop when it was just the two of them. Lena just looked at Kara and chuckled. _“I want alone time with you, silly.”_ She had said. Kara nodded awkwardly as the hostess showed them their table.

“A waiter will be with you shortly, Ms. Luthor.” The man said.

“Thank you.” He walks away and they sit down at a table on the rooftop overlooking the lit night of National City. “This view is absolutely beautiful.” Lena says looking out into the city. The sky was ink black with white speckles of stars, building lights made the city a plethora of beautiful fluorescent light. 

“It is.” Kara says, staring directly at Lena’s side profile. “It’s breathtaking actually.” 

Lena feels eyes on her and it makes a blush run up her neck. She looks down as she turns her head toward Kara. “You are so beautiful, Lena.”

This praise is different but a good different. It’s making butterflies do back flips in Lena’s stomach and makes her clench her legs together a little tighter under the table. “Thank you.” She smiles at Kara. “I have something for you.”

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I wanna wait until our food is here.”

Kara huffs. “Why did you tell me now then?”

“I like making you wait.” Lena winks at her. Kara looks down at the table and fiddle with her glasses to hide that her cheeks are as pink as the centerpiece flowers. Lena looks away and at the waiter, who is approaching their table.

“Sorry for the wait. I was freaking out that I was waiting Lena Luthor.” The young boy said. He was clearly nervous and it made Lena glow with pride.

“It’s no worries.” Lena says with her signature smirk. Kara looks in between them and tries not to scowl at the young boy.

The waiter chuckles nervously. “Uh-uh what w-would like to drink?”

_He’s so nervous._ “Your finest champagne, please.”

The waiter nods. “Okay, are you ready to order then?”

“Depends on what specials you have for me.” Lena props her elbow up on the table and puts her chin in her hand. The waiter has a perfect view down the deep V of Lena’s dress and Kara is ready to pounce. The waiter laughs nervously before stumbling through the specials. Lena smiles at him the whole time and Kara is so close to snapping every time he looks down.

“Yeah, I’ll have the tilapia.” Kara interrupts sharply. Lena looks over at her.

“I wasn’t finished with the specials.” The young waiter says.

“We don’t want any of the specials, so just save your short breaths.”

“Kara!” Lena snaps her head toward the blonde.

“Aren’t you gonna order, Lena?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. She was growing annoyed and wanted this waiter to leave the table as soon as possible. Lena orders and the waiter walks away with a nod.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Sorry that I was fed up with him getting a boner for you.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “He is the first person that isn’t disgusted when they see me. Perhaps I wanted to entertain him a little.”

“I know but can he at least act a little more professional.”

“He’s like 17.”

“So what? He didn’t have to ogle you like that.”

“Kara.” Lena arched an eyebrow at her.

Kara rolls her eyes . “I know. I need to stop thinking everybody wants you, but it’s just hard sometimes.”

“I know, love. But remember that I want you and only you.” She grabs Kara’s hand and rubs her knuckles with her thumb. “I’m just humoring him for his hormonal brain. His nervousness screams virgin.”

Kara laughs.

* * *

* * *

The food arrives at the table and Kara starts to devour the fish even before the waiter puts Lena’s plate down. “Kara darling, the food isn’t going anywhere. You can slow down a bit.” She says giggling.

Kara looks up and starts to chew slower. “Sorry, I’m just really hungry.”

“And that fish has bone. I don’t want you to choke.”

Kara grins. “I’ll eat slower. What did you want to give me?”

Lena puts down her fork and dabs at her mouth. “It isn’t exactly something I can carry around every day.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I have for you is…closet space, a sink in my bathroom, a permanent side of my bed, a place for _some_ of your decorative pillows etcetera.” Kara looks at her like she has grown a third head or something. “I want you to move in with me, Kara.”

Kara gasped. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. But only if you want to.”

“I get to live with the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen?” Lena blushes. “Of course I want to!”

Lena smiles. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kara smiles. She leans over the table and kisses Lena.

* * *

* * *

After dinner, Kara and Lena grab some ice cream and head back to Lena’s-err their apartment after enjoying the frozen treat. When they get into the apartment, Kara rummages around to clean up sparse things like some wine glasses that were in the sink or to fluff the pillows on Lena’s couch while Lena gets ready for bed just right down the hall. Kara thinks to herself while putting the plates that were in the dishwasher away. If her and Lena have sex tonight, will she ask Kara to talk dirty to her again?

Kara isn’t inexperienced when it comes to dirty talk she just hasn’t done it in a while and she doesn’t want to make a fool of herself. She dries off the last plate and closes the dishwasher before walking down the hall toward the bedroom. Lena is in the bathroom that connects to the room brushing her teeth. Her hair is down, her makeup is off, and she is wearing one of Kara’s t-shirts that the blonde keeps leaving here. Lena never complains she likes that it smells like Kara. It makes her feel safe and calm.

Kara sits down on the bed and takes off her shoes before leaning back on her hands. She watches Lena. not in a pervy type of way, but in an admiring type of way, in amazement that she has the chance to see the powerful CEO of L-Corp in this type of light; comfortable, lounging in her own home. It’s beautiful.

“What?” Lena leans against the door frame and folds her arms over her chest as she looks at Kara.

Kara eyes roam over Lena’s curves in her shirt. The sliver of shoulder that is showing from where the shirt moved down, the plenty of lily-white skin, the way Lena’s lips look so kissable, plump, and pink right about now.

“Come here.” She mumbles softly, but deadly. Lena walks toward her and stands in between her open legs. Kara sits up and puts her hands on Lena’s waist in a firm but loving grip; telling Lena she could step away if she wanted to. “I think I’m ready now.”

“Ready for what?” Lena asked looking down at Kara. She had this dangerous look in those blue eyes that made Lena gulp for whatever is coming next.

“To say things that make you…wet.” Kara’s cheeks turn pink a little at that sentence coming out of her mouth, but the look on Lena’s face is oh so worth it.

“Everything you do makes me wet, love.” Lena says, which is very much true. Kara could literally be talking about the weather and Lena would start thinking about Kara fucking her while raindrops splatter against the windows…she might have a voice kink, but anyways. She leans down and kisses Kara. The reporter deepens the kiss and stands up. She picks Lena up and pushes her up against the opposite wall. “There is a perfect bed right behind you, Kara.” She says breathless.

“But I wanna fuck you like this first. We have all night, Lena.” 

Lena whimpers as Kara bites and nibbles at her neck. _For someone who doesn’t like dirty talk, she is **very** good at it._ They kiss hard with pure teeth and lust while Kara’s hands are exploring quite a lot under her shirt. Fingers pull and twist at her already pebbling nipples as a strong hand holds onto her thigh to keep her from falling. Kara puts her thigh in between Lena’s legs and the next sentence she utters almost makes the young Luthor cum right there on the spot. 

“Grind on my thigh.” 

Lena moans and starts to slowly rock against Kara’s dress pant clad thigh. She takes off Lena’s shirt and swirls her tongue around Lena’s nipple. Lena groans and Kara moves her hand down and into her ruined underwear.

“You’re so wet for me.” She glides her fingers though her slick folds and Lena let’s out breathy moan.

_“Kara.”_

Kara leans in and kisses and licks at Lena's neck as she enters her with one finger achingly slow. “You are so beautiful, Lena.” 

Lena moans. “Fuck me faster.”

“I don’t think I heard a please.” Kara bites at Lena’s pulse point and the young CEO bucks her hips into Kara’s hand.

“_Please_, fuck me faster.”

Kara smirks, “That’s better.” She adds another long slender digit and fucks Lena faster.

“Fuck!” She screams out.

Kara repositions her hand and thumbs at Lena’s clit. Lena screams her name as she fucks her girl faster.

“I’m so close, baby.” Lena chokes out.

“Cum for me. Lena.” Kara fucks her faster and harder at the inhuman pace that turns Lena’s muscles to jelly.

In seconds, Lena feels white heat in her veins and she is instantly cumming a lot all over Kara’s hand and dress pants.

“Holy shit.” Kara says as she watches Lena orgasm, which seems to be never ending.

_“OH FUCK!”_

“So beautiful, baby.” She whispers, slowing her fingers as Lena slumps back against the wall.

“I thought you said you weren’t good at dirty talk.” Lena says breathlessly.

Kara shrugs. “I guess I just needed some motivation.” She puts Lena down and kisses her.

“Can I motivate you some more?” Kara nods and they walk backward to Lena’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The french restaurant name is the french word for food, but don't tell anyone. ;)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting as often as usual writer's block got to me again, but I'm back!

The next morning, Lena wakes up from the sound of her blaring alarm at 5 a.m. She yawns and sits up as she stretches. She looks over and sees Kara still sleeping with her bare back to her. Lena smiles and kisses Kara on the shoulder before crawling out of bed.

She walks into the bathroom and brushes her teeth as she turns the shower on. While she stands at her sink, Kara comes to the bathroom with a sports bra and some sleep shorts on. “Good morning, beautiful.” She says.

Lena grins. “Good morning.” She spits out the toothpaste and rinses her mouth. 

“Coffee?” 

Lena nods. “Yes, please. Thank you.” Kara nods and walks away and out of the room. Lena strips away her clothes and steps into the shower.

* * *

* * *

Alex’s alarm rings through their apartment and she groans. “I don’t think I can work today.”

“Why not?” Maggie asked, voice filled with sleep.

“J’onn has been extra on my ass lately and I have no idea why. He’s like a fucking eagle. Over my shoulder like every second of my day. And don’t even get me started when we have to go out with Kara.”

Maggie chuckles. “He did promise to look over you and Kara.” She kisses Alex’s shoulder and pulls her closer a little.

“Doing that is definitely not going to make me want to get up.”

Maggie kisses her neck. “I mean I could just make us late. My Captain loves me so she wouldn’t care.”

Alex bites at her lower lip. As amazing it sounds for Maggie to fuck Alex senseless before going to work, she doesn’t want to give J’onn another reason to be up her ass all day. “I would love that but I don’t think I can survive with being late again.”

“You never complained before.” Maggie sits up and hovers over Alex, who is now laying on her back.

“You know, I was a very punctual person before you came along.”

“I was too, but I just love being around you because nothing else matters.”

Alex looks at her, genuinely looks at her. “I love you.”

Maggie smiles. “I love you too.” _And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you._ She leans down and kisses Alex on the forehead, because Maggie and Alex both refuse to kiss each other before they have brushed their teeth. “You want some coffee?”

“Yes.” Alex replies nodding. Maggie climbs out of bed and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the DEO on time and walks up to the brightly lit table. “Hey Winn!”

Winn turns around in his chair. “Hey! I have something for you.”

Alex raises her eyebrows in excitement. “Ooh, what is it?”

Winn stands up and shows Alex a box. “Open it.”

Alex takes the box and takes off the top. Inside, there is a Supergirl symbol shaped button. “There is a button for your utility belt. So, when you press it Kara will hear it from wherever she is. It’s like a dog whistle for her.” 

Alex chuckles. “This is so cool, Winn.”

Winn smiles. “Yeah, I thought I could up your digs a little since everyone else has a watch. And you deserve more since Kara is your sister and all.”

Alex grins. “I really appreciate that.” 

“Of course.”

“How do I put this thing on?”

“The button has industrial magnets on the back. It sticks to any surface. It’s pretty cool. So, you just stick the casing to your utility belt and it’ll stay.” Winn takes the button out the box and puts the button casing on the side of Alex’s utility belt at her hip. “Ta-da!”

Alex beams. “That is cool. Should I press to see if it works?”

“Yes, duh!”

“Okay.” Chuckling, Alex pushes the button and it glows red. Seconds later, Supergirl comes zooming into the DEO with a hoagie hanging out of her mouth. 

“What’s the emergency?” She asked frantically.

“So, the button definitely works.” Alex and Winn burst into laughter.

* * *

* * *

Maggie sits in her police cruiser outside of the jewelry store waiting nervously for Kara to arrive. She twists her fingers in her lap as she looks around. Supergirl then lands haphazardly in a hedge and Kara stumbles out fixing her glasses and pulling clippings out of her blonde curls. Maggie smiles and shakes her head as the blonde walks up to her car. She gets out the car and greets Kara. “Thanks for being ten minutes late.”

Kara sighs. “I am so sorry. Alex got like this new emergency caller button thing and she was pressing it every five seconds. I knew she was messing with me, but I just had to make sure.”

“Hmm…,” Maggie looks down at the superwatch on her wrist. “I should’ve done that.”

Kara laughs. “Come on. We have rings to look at.”

* * *

* * *

They roam around and look at the multiple display cases of infinite amounts of jewelry until they find the case-err cases of engagement rings. “All of these are so beautiful.” Kara says gazing happily into the case in front of her.

“I need one that screams Alex.” Maggie replies leaning against a case and looking at the rings.

“She will love any ring you give her. Even if it’s a ring pop!” Maggie looks up at her with no sign of amusement. “Sorry, not the time. Got it.” Maggie looks back down in the display case.

“Can I help you ladies with anything?” A man asked walking up to them.

“I’m trying to find the perfect ring for my girlfriend.” Maggie replies, looking at the man with intent for any sign of discomfort. She wouldn’t want to make a scene in this kempt establishment.

The man just politely smiles. “Okay, what type of diamond were you looking for?”

Maggie looks at the man confused. “They come in different types?!” Kara chuckles.

The worker nods. “They do. Round diamond, princess cut diamond, cushion diamond, and oval.”

The detective looks at the man like a deer in headlights. He chuckles. “I’ll just show you a vary of each one.”

Maggie nods. “That would be great.”

“Okay, these are our round diamond engagement rings. Do you know what size karat you would like?”

“Big but not too big.” Maggie answers.

The man nods. “Well, our quarter cut karat diamonds are exactly just that.”

* * *

* * *

After saying no to every ring the worker showed Maggie, they finally made it to the princess cut diamond rings. “Now princess cut diamonds are square and would fit perfect on a women’s finger.”

Maggie nods. “Okay.” She scopes out the display case and finds a three stone, princess cut diamond ring. “That one.” She points at it. The ring had white and black diamonds alternating down the sides.

The man smiles. “Great choice. Does your girlfriend like blue? If not, we can change out the stones for something other than sapphire.”

“Her favorite color is blue actually.”

“That ring is gorgeous, Mags.” Kara chimes in.

The employer unlocks the case and takes out the ring. “She’s a beaut. I just need your girlfriend’s ring size.”

Maggie thinks for a moment with wide eyes. _Shit what the hell is Alex’s ring size?_ “Uhh…try a 6.”

The man nods. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait!” The man turns around on his heels. “Can I get something engraved in it?”

“Of course. What would you like it to say?”

“A Forever M.” Maggie says looking down at her phone. Kara smiles at her.

The man nods. “I’ll be right back to ring you up. No pun intended.”

Kara and Maggie laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's Engagement Ring: https://bridal.kay.com/?hs=kay&hc=121e9d19-3793-4aa2-9a1f-e007b0a5b09d&hu=anonymous&sku=1BKZDJ17UKD09ADP&active_view=1&er=A%20Forever%20M&eb1=A%20Forever%20M 
> 
> A few things, I customized the ring myself so you can also see what Alex's wedding band will look like as well on that link. You can also change the ring to your liking if you wish to, but just don't change the alternating white and black diamond since I already have Maggie's band and that is white and black diamond. But you can change everything else. The ring color, the stone color, the cut of the diamond...etc. You don't have to change the ring if you don't want to. It's just a suggestion. :)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie sits at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading police reports when Alex comes trudging out the bathroom. “Good morning, beautiful.” She greets her soon to be wife with a smile.

“Good morning.” Alex garbles through a yawn. 

“You sleep well?”

“Yeah, I always do when I sleep with you.” Alex says as she sits down at the table.

Maggie chuckles. “I have an idea.” She closes the manila folder and leans on the table on her elbows.

“What’s up?” Alex takes a sip of her coffee.

“I think we should have a game night. We haven’t had one in a while and I think it would be good if all of us hung out.”

Alex smiles. “A game night would be fun.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Alex replies nodding. “You text the group chat while I get ready for work.”

“You got it boss.” Maggie says smirking.

* * *

* * *

After getting ready for work, Maggie texts in the group chat while walking into the police department.

**Dimples: A game night tonight?**

**Supergirl: YES!  
Supergirl: I can set everything up. I have been waiting so long for a game night. **

**Bobby Lane: What games should we play?**

**Jimmy: Monopoly.**

**LL Cool Kay: Do you really want me to beat your ass in monopoly again?**

**Jimmy: No, this is my chance to redeem myself.**

**Winslow: Pictionary and Trivial Pursuit.**

**Dimples: And Charades.**

**Supergirl: Charades? I haven’t played that game in I don’t know how long.**

**Dimples: Well, a good time as any to bring it back, right?**

And Maggie might have a trick or two up her sleeve when it comes to playing Charades. She wants to propose to Alex today, but has no idea how to. She doesn’t want to do the traditional getting down on one knee. Maggie wants to add her own little bit of spice to it; making it memorable for everyone.

**Supergirl: It’s perfect!  
Supergirl: I’ll have all the details later today.**

Maggie sighs. “Well, that was easy enough.” She puts her phone in her pocket and walks to her desk. “Hey Mike!”

Mike turns and looks at Maggie before smiling at her. “Hey superstar!” Maggie chuckles as she sits down.

“When are you gonna stop calling me that?”

Mike shrugs. “Probably never or until you hit me.”

You’re probably wondering why Mike is calling Maggie a superstar. Well, a few weeks ago National City was under attack by a light blue Vurlap and he wasn’t a happy camper.

* * *

* * *

_“There is a disturbance in downtown National City. We need to suit up and get down there immediately. All hands on deck, got it?!” Captain Johnson yells as she walks back and forth in front of her detectives._

_“Yes, Captain!” The detectives yell back._

_“Well, what the hell are you waiting for?” The detectives rush to suit up and are out the precinct and driving to downtown National City with their sirens blaring in no time. _

_Winn is typing furiously on his computer as Alex stands behind him. “It’s a Vurlap causing the disturbance.”_

_“A what?”_

_“A Vurlap. They seem to like planet hopping so the identity of their home planet is unknown. They are shapeshifters and predominantly male. Only maybe one female Vurlap exists and it’s their queen.”_

_“Well, at least these things know how to treat a lady.” Alex replies smirking._

_“They are scavengers and planet hop to find food for their tribes and their queen.”_

_“So, they are attacking National City to find food.”_

_“Less attacking more rummaging through.”_

_Alex nods. She presses the microscopic com in her ear and calls for the DEO’s special backup. “Supergirl?”_

_ **“Yeah.”** _

_“There is a hungry friend in downtown National City off of the highway.”_

_ **“I’m on my way there.”** _

_Kara lands in the middle of a usual busy street but instead of cars it a six foot five light blue alien who is holding two of the cars that is supposed to be on the street. Kara checks to see if any civilians are in the cars. Once it’s clear, she shoots laser beams into both hands of the alien and he drops the car and grumbles in pain._

_“You shouldn’t have done that.” He says with a voice that makes it sound like he has gobs of syrup in his mouth._

_“You can talk?” Supergirl asked quite confused. She mainly fights aliens that aren’t legible. She is very much amazed that this one can speak._

_“My home planet has top notch technology that helps me speak fluent also my queen helps too.” He replies._

_“Your queen is human?”_

_“I’m not here to cause trouble I just want food for my tribe and my queen, but since you shot at me trouble is what you’ll get.” He grunts and runs toward Kara._

_Just as she was about to punch the alien a gunshot fires off and a bullet impales the alien’s left shoulder. “You shot at me; you bitch!” he stumbles back and groans in pain._

_“For an alien that has a queen, you should know not to use that word when a woman is present.” Maggie replies as smoke leaves her pistol._

_“What are you doing here, Maggie?” Supergirl asked, looking back at the detective._

_“I’m doing my job. Are you gonna help or what?”_

_Kara huffs and runs toward the wounded alien. They fight for a long while and Maggie tries to help by firing off shots at him, but he keeps moving and deflecting the bullets. Her mag empties and she stands down. He’s wounded but is still going back and forth with the kryptonian. _

_It’s been many minutes and Maggie is quite fed up with waiting for Supergirl to pin this alien already. “Are you gonna pin him or what? We don’t have all day.”_

_“I’m trying, bu-but he’s very strong.” She throws a strong punch and he deflects again. “And he knows all of my moves.” The Vurlap grabs Kara by the throat and launches her through the sky. She lands on a parked car and grunts in pain._

_“Supergirl!” Maggie runs to the car and hovers over Kara._

_“I’m fine.” Supergirl sits up. “An asshole move to throw me, don’t cha think?” She flies to the Vurlap and punches him in the face again and again and again. Supergirl seems to be getting some leverage behind her hits and the Vurlap is growing weaker. Maggie notices that he is holding his stomach. **His weak spot.** She thinks. She puts her empty gun in the holster and runs to the Vurlap as Supergirl gathers herself from being thrown…again. “Maggie, stop! You’ll get hurt!” **I don’t want Alex on my ass if you get hurt!**_

_Maggie doesn’t listen and continues to run toward him. “You want some too? What happened to shooting at me?”_

_“You are a cocky little bastard.” _

_The alien grunts and throws a punch at Maggie. She dodges it and uppercuts the Vurlap right in the stomach. The Vurlap grunts and moans and falls to the ground in pain. Maggie takes out her handcuffs and arrests the alien. Supergirl runs up. “What the hell was that?” _

_“What are you mad that I detained him since you clearly couldn’t do it?”_

_“I could do it, but he is built like a linebacker.”_

_“I did it with no problem and I don’t have powers like you do. Just take him back to the DEO. I did the hard part for you.” Maggie walks away and gets in her car._

* * *

* * *

Kara didn’t talk to Maggie for a few days because she clearly needed time to get over herself. When Maggie got back to the precinct that day, the detectives in the division celebrated her for taking down an alien that she stops at the elbow of and not killing him.

“What are you doing tonight?” Mike asked as him and Maggie file reports of the latest arrests.

“I have a game night with some friends.” Maggie answers without looking up from the report laying on her desk.

“Ooh fun! Jake and I are going to dinner. I think he is going to propose.”

Maggie stops and looks up at Mike. “Seriously? Do you think it’s too early or that I should wait a little longer to do it?!” Maggie asked sounding panicky.

Mike looks at her confused. “What? I was taking about Jake not you. Are you alright?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No-no yeah, I’m fine. My head is just all over the place right now.” She smiles at him. “It’s awesome if he proposes.”

Mike smiles dumbly. “Yeah, it would be.”

Maggie’s phone vibrates from where it sits on the charger.

**Supergirl: GAME NIGHT TONIGHT @ 7!  
Supergirl: It’s at Lena’s place. Don’t be late.**

She smiles and closes her phone. A few seconds later, a phone buzzes again.

**Alex: I went home for lunch and I saw an interesting box while looking for something in your drawer.**

Maggie freezes. _SHIT! SHE FOUND THE RING!_ Her hands starts to sweat when the three dots appear again.

**Alex: Why do you have an empty pop tarts box left in your nightstand drawer?**

Maggie releases a breath she definitely knew she was holding. 

**Maggie: Jesus Danvers, you almost gave me a heart attack.**

Alex looks at her phone screen confused.

**Alex: Why did I almost give you a heart attack?  
Alex: Is there something else in your drawer you don’t want me to know about??**

Maggie huffs nervously. She sorely hopes that Alex hasn’t found the ring box; which she kept in that top drawer of her nightstand, where she also keeps her cheat snacks when she is supposed to be on a diet that Alex pushed her to get on because food just goes straight to her thighs these days.

**Maggie: I didn’t want you to know that I keep my cheat snacks in there.**

**Alex: Margarita Elle Sawyer!  
Alex: Are you cheating on your diet?!**

**Maggie: Only for a few days.**

**Alex: Unacceptable. I thought you liked eating healthy.**

**Maggie: I do, but I am only human.**

**(Alex laughed at a message.)**

**Alex: I can’t with you sometimes.**

**Maggie: But you love me.**

**Alex: Yeah, I do. So much.**

Maggie smiles.

**Dimples: I can bring Charades since I suggested it.**

**Jimmy: Me and Winn can bring snacks.**

**Bobby Lane: I’ll bring the drinks. Alcoholic and virgin.**

**Badass Danvers: I’ll bring myself.**

**Dimples: She’ll bring her gorgeous self****

**Bobby Lane: How are you guys still so sickeningly cute after all these years?**

**Dimples: It’s a gift that only the elite possess.**

Alex rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

* * *

* * *

When Maggie gets home, Alex is in the shower. She goes to the room and digs through her drawer to find the ring box. The box is hiding under some papers. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket. “Babe, I’m running to the store to grab the game!” She says from outside the bathroom door.

“Okay, but hurry back. I don’t wanna be late!” Alex replies back.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Maggie leaves the room and leaves the apartment. She goes to the store and buys Charades. She pays for it and leaves. While in her car, she takes off the plastic seal and opens the box. She takes out the phrase cards and puts two blank playing cards randomly in the deck. (You’ll understand why she did that later). She closes the back and drives home after putting the game in her passenger seat. She sighs.

This game night is gonna be one for the books.

* * *

* * *

Everyone piles into Lena and Kara’s apartment at exactly 7. At the beginning of game night, everyone was quite terrified to eat anywhere near Lena’s immaculate white leather couches; scared they would ruin them. “Guys, it’s fine. You can sit and eat. Kara and I will just clean up.”

While they all eat their rounds of snacks, games are played and Charades is the final game and Maggie is sitting in her weight of sweat. _This game night went by fast. _

“How do you want to do this gays?” Winn asked.

“I’m bisexual.” James says and everyone looks at him. “We can do couples versus couples.” He says after a pregnant pause.

Lucy rolls her eyes. Vasquez had to file at the DEO and couldn’t make it to game night. “What the hell am I supposed do?”

“Timer?” Alex suggests.

Lucy huffs. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

* * *

* * *

The first few rounds go by smoothly and of course Lena and Kara are winning. Maggie and Alex are next and Maggie has a hunch that a blank card is the next phrase card.

“You’re up, Sawyer.” Alex says in what Maggie could’ve sworn was seductive but she brushed it off as she stood. She stands in front of the TV and picks up a phrase card from the pile. And just as she thought, the card was blank.

_Damn! I thought I had more time to prepare._ She puts the card face down on the table and looks around for a second; trying to find a way to do this without giving it away the second she starts.

“You good, Mags?” Alex asked slightly concerned that the detective was about to puke or something; there has been a lot of drinking after all.

Maggie nods. “Yeah, I’m just thinking.” Everyone waits and then Maggie thinks of something. “Okay, I got it.” Alex sits up and rolls her shoulders. Lena sips at her wine as she looks at Maggie.

“Okay-,” Maggie starts.

“You aren’t supposed to talk, love.” Lena says chuckling.

Maggie laughs. “Oh right. My bad.” She makes quotation marks with her hands as she looks at Alex.

“Phrase.” Alex says.

Maggie nods and puts up five fingers. “Five words.” Maggie nods again.

Maggie is stumped again. How the hell is she supposed to make opening a ring box without using the ring box itself. She looks around again and the light bulb goes off in her head. She makes two fists and puts them on top of each other. Alex looks on completely confused. Maggie’s left hand is on the bottom and she is moving her right hand up and down; signally a box opening.

Winn gets what’s going on instantly and gasped. Everyone looks at him like what the hell? He smiles. “Watch her!” He yells. Everyone looks back at Maggie and waits for something good to happen…

Alex is completely stumped she has no clue what Maggie is trying to do. “It might be the alcohol and food, but I have no clue what this phrase is, Mags.”

“Let me give you a better example.” Maggie says. She takes the ring box out of her pocket and gets down on one knee. Alex gasped as her heart leaps to her stomach. _Holy. Fucking. Shit!_

“Oh my god!”

Everyone gasps in the room and watches in utter silence and shock.

“You make me so happy and I can’t imagine my life another second without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me. Alexandra Michelle Danvers, will you marry me?”

Alex looks at Maggie as her eyes fill with tears. She blinks and a tear runs down her cheek. She stares at the ring in the box and then at Maggie, who is getting nervous that she didn’t answer her yet.

“Are you gonna answer her?” Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Hell, everyone in the room is a complete wreck at this point.

“Yes…yes. A thousand times yes. I will marry you.” Alex chuckles wetly as Maggie puts the ring on her finger. She kisses her and everyone cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! SANVERS are engaged!!
> 
> Who's ready for wedding planning?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crazy sorry that I haven't been posting consecutively. My mom has been on my ass about scholarships and stuff for college and school has been a pain, but hopefully I'll be back to updating on time again soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Lucy and Alex sit in Alex’s living room a few hours after game night. Maggie is sleeping since it is a little bit after midnight and she is very drunk. Alex stares at the ring on her finger and beams at the events that happened mere hours ago.

“When’s the bachelorette party?” Lucy asked looking over at Alex.

Alex looks up at her. “I’ve been engaged for not even twenty four hours and you’re already planning a bachelorette party?”

Lucy laughs. “I’m just excited. I can’t believe she proposed.”

“Me fucking either. This ring is beautiful though.”

“Maggie is so perfect for you.” Lucy says genuinely. Alex smiles. “I’m so happy that you’re happy.”

Alex beams. “Thanks, Luce.”

“Of course. Just watching you become yourself and then here you are…marrying your high school and college sweetheart, it’s quite inspiring.”

Alex chuckles as she shakes her head. “Thank you, Lucy. I don’t know about the inspiring part but thank you for saying that.”

“Baby, come cuddle me!” Maggie calls from the bed sounding still very intoxicated.

Alex laughs. “Duty calls. You can have anything in the fridge if you get hungry in the middle of the night.” 

“Oh, I was going to raid the fridge anyways.”

Alex laughs. “Of course you were.”

Lucy shrugs. “Goodnight and have fun dealing with that one.” She points at the bed where Maggie is tossing and turning while clutching on the pillow Alex sleeps on.

Alex sighs. “Wish me luck.” She chuckles. “Night.” Alex grunts as she stands and leaves the living room. “Well, at least let me take your clothes off first.” She says standing at the foot of her bed.

“We can’t! Lucy is here.” Maggie slurs as she turns over to lay on her back.

“We aren’t having sex I just don’t want you to get hot. You know you sleep sweat.” Alex grunts as she tries to take Maggie’s pants off. “Can you at least help me out here a little?”

“I am.” Maggie replies.

Alex laughs. “Okay, baby. Sure you are.” Maggie isn’t helping. She is literally laying on the bed spread eagle while Alex strips her. But drunk Maggie thinks she is just standing up and helping her new fiancée take off her clothes with ease.

Lucy laughs. “Good night, guys.” She grabs the blanket Alex gave to her and unfolds it before splaying it on top of herself and turning off the lamp. Sounds of Alex grunting and Maggie laughing come from the bedroom and Lucy grins.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Maggie wakes up with a raging headache. “Shit.” She rubs her eyes before opening them. She notices that her bed and the couch is empty. “Everyone just left me hungover? How rude!” on her nightstand, there is a glass of water, some medicine, and a note. She grabs the note and reads it.

_Good morning, Future Wife_

_I have an early training session with J’onn and Kara so I had to leave but take those pills and drink some water. Take an easy day. You were really drunk last night. I’ll be by the station to check up on you…if you decide to go to work._

_Don’t have too much fun without me. _

_Have a great day at work and I’ll call you later._

_I love you._

_Alex._

_P.S. I can’t wait to marry you._

Maggie grins as she reads the note. _Future wife. I like the sound of that._ She grabs the medicine and takes them with a few gulps of water. She grabs her phone and texts Mike.

**Maggie: Tell Captain I might be a little late.**

**Mike: Let me guess, you had too much fun at Game Night?**

Maggie rolls her eyes.

**Maggie: Shut up and just tell the captain I’ll be late.**

**Mike: Jeez. Hungover Maggie is so feisty.  
Mike: I’ll tell her even though you were mean to me.**

Maggie shakes her head and throws her phone down on the bed. She can’t get ready for work or move with her head pounding the way it is and who knows how long it’ll take for the medicine to kick in. She lays back down and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the DEO with the biggest smile on her face as her new engagement ring glimmers and shines on her finger. “Good morning, future Mrs. Sawyer.” Supergirl says as Alex approaches the hub.

Alex smiles as a blush creeps up her neck. “Good morning.”

“Maggie proposed?” J’onn asked.

Alex shows J’onn her ring and does a jazz hand motion with her fingers. “She did last night.”

“Wow. Congratulations!” J’onn gives her a big bear space dad hug.

“Thank you!”

“How is Maggie by the way? Lucy texted me saying she was screaming for you to cuddle her.” Kara asked leaning against the dazzling circle table.

Alex throws her head back and joyfully laughs. “She was wasted last night, but she’s fine. She just texted me saying she got to work while still hungover.”

J’onn shakes his head. “You kids party too hard.”

Winn shrugs. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

* * *

* * *

Kara clambers onto the elevator looking into her bag for her phone when she bumps into someone. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She looks up and gasped. “Nia?! Oh my god! What are you doing here?” Kara asked. The girls hug.

“I was wondering when I would see you.” Nia says after backing away from Kara. The elevator opens and they step out.

“What are you doing in Catco? Or what are you doing in National City should be my first question.”

Nia chuckles. “I graduated from Georgetown a few months ago and started screenwriting at the White House.” Kara listens with intent as they both walk through the multiple cubicles of working employees. “Cat noticed me at one of the president’s press conferences and offered me a job to work with one of her best reporters here at Catco. I didn’t know she meant you at the time, but then I read one of your articles. You are an amazing writer, Kara.”

Kara looks down as she smiles and fidgets with her glasses. “I don’t know about amazing but thank you.”

“What’s new with you?” Nia asked as Kara places her stuff down on her desk.

“Maggie proposed to Alex last night.”

Nia gasped. “That is amazing! Congrats to her.”

“What about you?”

“Brainy and I are trying to find a place here and he is also helping Winn with something very special at the ‘FBI’. “ Nia makes air quotes with her fingers.

Kara looks up intrigued. When Kara told Nia she was Supergirl, she also filled her in about the DEO and how it was a top secret organization. “What is it?”

Nia playfully shrugs. “Dunno. Brainy or Winn wouldn’t tell me, but my bet is that you are going to love it.” Nia smirks.

* * *

* * *

“Dina Hartley is the best wedding planner in National City. She is our best and only option at having the biggest gayest wedding National City has ever seen.” Alex says as her and Maggie sit at the kitchen table with abandoned dinner on plates and stale beer in bottles sitting in a pile a few feet away from them. Maggie takes a sip of her beer every once in a while to quench her nerves of getting married. They just got home from work and Alex brought up the idea of finding a wedding planner while eating dinner since planning a wedding without help would be the most stressful thing ever.

“You sure?” Maggie asked looking up from her laptop and at her wife to be.

“Yes.” Alex replies nodding. “Lucy clearly wants a bachelorette party and mom wants us to have a bridal shower.”

Maggie laughs. “Luisa wants a bridal shower too, but she’ll probably just show up for the food.”

Alex scoffs, “Me too.”

“You’ll have no choice but to show up it’s gonna be at our house.”

“So that means we’re having one?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow in question.

Maggie shakes her head. “Fine. We can have a bridal shower.”

“And a bachelorette party?”

Maggie licks her lips and of course Alex follows the action. “Why not.”

Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, what would it hurt?” Maggie answers shrugging her shoulders. “Just be bright eyed and bushy tailed when I see you at that altar the next morning.”

Alex laughs as she blushes at the thought of walking down the aisle and Maggie being at the end of it. “You too.”

“Call this Dina Hartley so she can make the biggest gayest wedding for my soon to be wife.” Maggie gets up from the table and kisses Alex on the forehead before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

_Wow, I’m getting married._ Alex thought.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Maggie and Alex met with Dina Hartley at their house. She was a petite dark skin woman with hair almost all the way down her back. She was quite beautiful and had a huge binder filled to the brim with pages in her hand when Maggie opened the door. “Hi! You must be Dina Hartley?” Maggie asked.

Dina nodded. “I am and you must be one of the brides?” She talked with an accent that Maggie couldn’t place where it was from but it was pleasant and sophisticated sounding; it was calming.

“Yes, the other bride is in the bathroom. She’ll be right out. Please, come in.”

Maggie steps to the side and ushers the wedding planner into the apartment. She closes the door and leads Dina to the kitchen table; which Maggie didn’t have to disinfect all morning because her and Alex didn’t have sex on top of it once she came out the bathroom last night…that would be crazy.

Alex comes out the bathroom in tight skinny jeans and a shirt. “Hi!” Alex walks up to the table and greets the planner.

“Hello.” They shake hands before all sitting down. “Now, let me see if I got this right.” She points at Alex. “You are Maggie and you are Alex.” She says pointing at Maggie, completely getting their names wrong.

“Uh, it’s switched actually. I’m Maggie and she’s Alex.” Maggie replies.

Dina playfully hits the table. “Dammit! I’ve been practicing without looking at your application in my car and I thought I finally had it.”

Alex laughs. “No worries. It surprisingly happens all the time.”

Dina laughs. “Okay, so now since introductions are made and corrected. Let’s get down to business.” She opens her big binder to the first page. She writes down Alex and Maggie’s first and last name before looking up again. “Do you plan on taking each other’s last names or just hyphenating?”

“I prefer hyphenating, but whatever Alex is comfortable with.” Maggie answers looking over at her fiancée.

Alex smiles. “I’m down with hyphenating.”

Dina lets out an exaggerated breath. “You just made my job so much easier. I usually wind up siting here for hours with a couple trying to think of unique and different ways to conjoin both their last names together and it’s a headache to put on invitations.”

Alex and Maggie laugh. “Are we your first gay couple?” Alex asked curiously.

Dina shakes her head. “Oh no, I’ve had multiple gay and lesbian couples.” She replies with a smile.

“Do you have a preference or…?” Maggie asked dragging the question.

“Personally, the gay couples are way easier that the straight couples. Women are more engaged with the planning and it’s a breeze when it's two of them.”

They laugh.

_This is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates whenever life mellows out...
> 
> **Just kidding!!!**
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	26. Chapter 26

“Do you have a venue for your special day?” Dina asked looking up from her big binder and at the newly engaged couple sitting across from her.

Maggie and Alex look at each other. With all that has been going on with work and cases and crime scenes and experiments and training, it has been hard to do the planning without the planner; even though they only been engaged for a day.

Dina chuckles at the panic on the women’s faces. “It’s okay to not have a venue, you know? You’ve only been engaged for what? A day and some hours. That is why I’m here. I’m here to make the and I quote ‘biggest gayest wedding’ of your dreams.”

Alex smiles as she rubs at the back of her neck. “We don’t exactly have a venue.”

Dina nods. “I know. Your faces screamed panic. How about a theme? You got a theme for me? I need to work with something.”

“I don’t know about a theme, but I’ve always dreamed of having my wedding on a beach.” Alex replied.

“A beach wedding? Now that is something I can work with.” Dina smiles. “How does a beach wedding sound to you, Bride number two?”

Maggie looks around with raised eyebrows. “I think getting married on a beach would be amazing.” Maggie actually doesn’t care where they get married.

“Really? Or are you just agreeing for my sake?” Alex asked looking over at her fiancée.

“I honestly don’t care where we get married. We can get married in a back alley standing next to a dumpster. As long as I get to see you in a gorgeous dress and put a ring on your finger surrounded by family and making you my wife, I’m happy.”

Alex smiles and kisses Maggie. “Aww. You two are so cute.” Dina says.

“I’m not getting married in an alley next to a dumpster.” Alex says pointing her finger.

“Thanks for clarifying that.” Dina states and the couple laughs. “So, beach weddings are very simple since you don’t really need that much decoration for the altar when the ocean and sunset is right behind you.” Alex and Maggie nod as they listen with intent. “But you do need a space for the reception and sendoff.”

“Can the reception and sendoff be in the same place?” Maggie asked.

“Oh most definitely! Most of them are in the same place but you can change the venue for the sendoff if you wish to.” Dina replies with a grin. “Now I have a few pages in here of themes for beach weddings just to get some ideas flowing.” She flips through her big binder until she stops on the page that says _‘BEACHES’_ in fancy script at the top of the page. “Here we are.” She pulls apart the clips and takes out the pages. “These are all the themes I have for beach weddings.” Dina places the pages in front of Alex and Maggie. “See any ones you like?” She asked as the couple skim through the themes.

“ _‘No Shoes, No problem!’_ sounds kinda cool.” Maggie says. She points at the third theme from the bottom. _‘No Shoes, No problem! Take off your shoes, you’re at the beach! Have your guests take off their shoes and have warm sand in between their toes during the ceremony of holy matrimony.’_

“I love that one. You don’t have to worry about people getting sand in their shoes and I can get special mats made to wipe off the sand before stepping into the reception with your names on it.”

Alex smiles. “I love that idea.”

Dina smiles. “So, is that theme the one?”

“Yes!” Alex and Maggie say simultaneously.

“Great! Now, we just need to find a beach.”

“I might have one in mind.” Alex says smirking.

* * *

* * *

Alex finished the meeting with Dina because Maggie had a staff meeting at the GCPD so she had to get to work. Maggie checks in and walks to her department with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. “Good morning, newlywed.” Mike calls from his desk as Maggie approaches hers.

“I’m technically not a newlywed since I’m not married yet.” She says sitting down.

Mike nods. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to call you something.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee.

“What’s this meeting about, do you know?” Maggie asked while looking though her emails on the computer in front of her.

“I think someone is getting transferred but I’m not 100% sure. That is just what’s been floating around the break room.” Maggie nods and her phone starts ringing. “Your fiancée is a calling.” He says smiling, looking down at the detective’s phone screen.

Maggie smiles and picks up the phone. “Hey babe!”

_“Hi! We have a slight issue.”_

“What’s the issue?”

_“I have briefing in like ten minutes and your meeting can be any minute now, right?”_

Maggie nods with a face of confusion.

“Yeah, but what’s the issue?”

_“I told Dina that we would like to have the wedding at mom’s house since her backyard is the beach.”_

“Okay…”

_“But the kicker is there is no one to take her to Midvale to view the house for decorations and planning and shit like that.”_

Maggie’s eyes widen. 

“Shit.”

_“What are we gonna do?”_

Alex looks around the DEO’s main area as she stands next to the bathrooms. 

_“I already asked Winn, but he is busy making Kara’s new suit with Brainy. I have no clue where Kara is and J’onn is training and briefing all day. I asked James and he has articles to proof or something and Lena didn’t answer when I called her.”_

“What about Lucy?”

_“She’s at work and doesn’t have a break until lunch which is only like 15 minutes.”_

“Damn. We could ask Kara if she ever you know…shows up to work.”

_“Seriously?”_

“What would it hurt? She can drive Dina to Midvale, show her around the house and the backyard and then drive her back. Easy peasy.”

Alex looks around as she thinks.

_“I guess it wouldn’t be too bad, but she hasn’t showed up to the DEO yet and I don’t think she’s at Catco this early.”_

Alex looks down at her watch. It was nearing 9:00. Kara usually would be at the DEO around 7 and at Catco at maybe 9:30, 10 so she can have time to find interviews for articles or to just have a moment to herself if she’s having a hard day.

“Call her. I have to get to my meeting.”

_“Okay. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” 

Maggie hangs up and joins the rest of the detectives in the board room. “Sorry, I had a little emergency.”

Captain smiles at Maggie. “It’s alright. Just have a seat.” Maggie walks through the room and bags a seat next to Mike. “Okay, so you are probably wondering why I called for a staff meeting.” Multiple detectives nod as the Captain continues. “Well, I have been talking to other chiefs and captains of other stations and some of you are getting transferred as new detectives will be coming to this department.”

_Shit._ Maggie thought.

* * *

* * *

Lena’s moans ring through their bedroom as Kara’s head is in between her legs and doing wonderful things with her tongue. The past week has been complete and utter hell ever since Lex tried to escape Stryker’s Island to get in contact with Lena, because clearly requesting a visit was just too simple for Lex. It has been all over tabloids that Lena somehow worked with Lex to help him escape, which is absolutely not true. Lena didn’t even know that he escaped until her face was on the news the other day first thing in the morning. And the press has been so far up Lena’s ass it’s like they lived up there; it would make sense seeming as though the paparazzi and the press are full of shit anyways.

Kara curls the two long digits inside of Lena up and she arches her back and lets out a guttural moan. As Kara flicks furiously at Lena’s clit, she hears an incessant ringing in the back of her mind. She pokes her head up like a prairie dog and Lena looks down at her.

“What the hell?!” Lena gives Kara a deadly look for stopping when she was so close.

“Sorry, but your phone is ringing.” Kara wipes Lena’s slick off her chin with the hand that isn’t still buried deep inside of her and looks around the room for the phone.

Lena groans and reaches for her phone. Her moving made Kara’s fingers touch a specific part inside of her and it made her breath hitch as she answered her phone.

“He-hello.”

_“Ms. Luthor, sorry to wake you. But you have a meeting in ten minutes.”_ Jess says politely into the receiver.

_Crazy for you to assume I was sleeping instead of being late to work because I wanted to be fucked into oblivion before coming into the train wreck I call my life._ Lena thought. Kara watches Lena carefully as she lays back down.

“Meeting?” 

Lena acted dumb as if she didn’t know she had a meeting with Morgan Edge, who is the perfect definition of a pain in the ass.

_“You have a meeting with Morgan Edge at 9:15. It’s 9:05.”_

Lena internally groans. _Can’t a girl just have a few orgasms before starting her day? Is that asking too much?!_

**_“Supergirl?”_** Kara hears in her ear. She removes her hand from Lena, which makes her girlfriend look over at her. Kara licks her fingers clean and winks at Lena. 

“Yeah.” She answers Alex.

**_“You’re needed at the DEO.”_** Alex replies back.

From the look on Kara’s face, Lena knows that both of them have to be somewhere right in this moment.

“I’m on my way, Jess. Thank you.” Lena hangs up the phone.

Kara looks over at her and smiles sweetly. “Duty calls.” They both say. Lena chuckles. She moves up the bed and lays next to Lena. “We’ll have time. I promise.” She kisses Lena on the forehead. There has been so much craziness in the past week that Kara and Lena never have alone time together. They both come home so late that they just pass out on the bed in exhaustion. This was the first morning where there was no interruptions and it could just be the two of them if it was only for a little while, but then life happened before they could’ve enjoyed their morning and Lena really need that very waited orgasm.

“Yeah, sure.” She sits up and runs her fingers through her mangled waves.

“Race you to the shower?” Kara raises a mischievous eyebrow.

Lena smirks before slowly jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. Kara laughs and runs after her.

* * *

* * *

Supergirl lands on the DEO balcony and walks into the building. “Supergirl finally! Where have you been? We have been trying to reach you all morning.” Alex says with slight worry in her voice as she walks up to the blonde heroine.

“I just wanted one morning with Lena and I can’t even get that because we are always needed somewhere. I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend and I can’t even do that without you or Jess interrupting!” Kara huffs out a rushed breath.

Alex clenches her jaw as she is taken aback at the response she got from Kara. “I’m sorry that being National City’s hero and a CEO is so demanding.” She rubs up and down on Kara arm reassuringly.

Kara sighs. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just been a very stressful week. What do you need?” She walks down the hall and Alex follows after her.

“You know Dina Hartley right?” Alex asked as they walk into the conference room and sit down.

“Yeah, she’s like a party planner or something.” Kara replies grabbing a bottle of water from the wet bar in the back of the room. She comes back to the table and sits.

Alex chuckles. “A wedding planner, but close enough. Anyway, Maggie and I picked a theme and venue for our wedding and we kinda need you to drive Dina to Midvale.”

Kara makes a face of confusion. “Why?”

“The venue is a beach and mom was the first person I thought of. We are going to have our wedding at mom’s house.”

“Okay, but why do I have to take her.” Kara takes a sip of her water.

“Maggie is in a meeting and I have training and briefing and filing that Vasquez didn’t do.” She rolls her eyes at the thought of filing paperwork.

“I don’t even know this woman and this isn’t my wedding.”

“Please? This seems like a perfect task for my maid of honor anyways.” Alex looks at Kara and grins.

Kara gasped and her eyes widen. “Seriously?!”

Alex nods. “I was going to ask you in a more comfortable setting and not in a bribe-y kind of way, but I want you to be my maid of honor, Kar.”

Kara beams and hugs Alex. “Of course, I’ll be your maid of honor. I was probably gonna take the planner to Midvale anyways.”

“Really? Thank you so much, Kara.”

“No problem. Where’s Dina’s office?”

* * *

* * *

Kara parks outside of Dina’s business and gets out her car. She looks up and reads the big sign that hangs on top of the building. _‘Dina’s Behind the Scenes of Ceremony of Holy Matrimony!’_ Kara smiles. “This must be the place.” She walks in and a secretary sits behind a desk as some waiting chairs line up against the walls. The walls are painted a bright hot pink with some framed pictures of couples kissing and holding newlywed signs. She walks up to the desk and the secretary looks up at her.

“How may I help you, ma’am?” She asked smiling at the blonde.

“I’m here to see Dina.”

Just then, a beautiful dark skinned woman comes walking out from the back. “Hi! Are you Kara?”

Kara nods. “I am. You must be Dina Hartley?”

“In the flesh.” She says smiling. “Alex called me earlier saying that you would be picking me up. You are her sister, right?”

“Yes, I am. Are you ready to go?” 

“I just have to grab a few things and then yes. You can have a seat.”

Kara nods and sits down in one of the chairs that line the walls.

* * *

* * *

When they arrive at Eliza’s house, Kara rings the doorbell. “Kara?! What are you doing here?”

“Hey mom! Has Alex caught you up to speed of who this is or do I have to explain?”

Eliza chuckles. “You don’t have to explain who Dina Hartley is. Everyone knows who Dina Hartley is. You must be here to view my house for the ceremony and reception.”

Dina nods. “I am.”

“Then please, come in.” Eliza moves to the side and ushers her daughter and the planner into her home.

“Maggie and Alex will be here after they get off work.” Kara says walking into the kitchen.

“What are you doing, dear?” Eliza asked walking to the back door and looking at her daughter with a confused look.

“I am starving. That was a very long drive.” Kara replies digging through the fridge.

Eliza chuckles as she shakes her head. “Let me show you the beach or my backyard.” She opens the door and leads Dina outside.

“This is beautiful.” Dina looks out at the beach and smiles. “How many acres of beach is this?”

Eliza chuckles. “I have no clue how many acres, but this is about 40 feet of beach.”

“Oh my god. This is amazing and perfect for a wedding. May I look around? It’s just I have to picture everything in my head where everything is going to go for your daughter’s wedding.”

Eliza smiles. “Of course you can. I’ll be right inside making sure my other daughter doesn’t eat me out a house and home.”

Dina laughs as she walks down the steps and onto the very large space of beach.

* * *

* * *

Later that day, Maggie and Alex arrive at Eliza’s house and talk with Dina in the living room. Dina placed a blueprint type paper on the coffee table and points all the things out for Alex and Maggie.

“Okay, so I was thinking of having the altar like right in the middle of the beach. So, Alex could walk down the steps and then straight down the aisle to you.” The couple nod while they listen. “Your colors are royal blue and white, which is a beautiful color combination. It’s simple but pretty; just like you two.”

Maggie and Alex smile at the compliment. “I already called the vendors and caterers and everything will be shipped and ready in a few days. I was thinking of having white cloth chairs with royal blue accents. Like bows and flowers, etc.”

“Those chairs look really pretty.” Alex says looking down at the picture.

Dina smiles. “I’m glad you think so. Now, I’m not going to show you the altar because I want it to be a surprise, but I promise you are going to love it.” Alex and Maggie nod. “Do you have a guest list for me? Or an estimate of how many guests you would like to have? I ordered maybe thirty chairs, but I can order more.”

“We made our guest list before we drove over here actually and we counted 24.” Maggie said.

“Perfect.”

* * *

* * *

_“Okay, Dina gave us some homework.” Alex says reading a text message as she walks into the kitchen where Maggie is making a sandwich._

_“What is it?” Maggie asked with her mouth full._

_“It is so sexy when you talk to me with your mouth full of swiss cheese and ham.”_

_“Don’t forget the mustard and mayonnaise.” Maggie says winking. Alex chuckles as she shakes her head. “What’s our homework?”_

_“She said: ‘while I scope out the venue make a guest list and give me a color scheme.’ I already told her our colors but we need to make a guest list.”_

_Maggie nods and walks over to the kitchen table with her sandwich in her hand. “That shouldn’t be too hard.” She sits down after grabbing a pen from her police windbreaker. Alex grabs some paper from a notebook and joins her fiancée at the table._

_“Alright. How do you want to do this?”_

_“What do you mean?” Maggie asked taking a big bite out of her sandwich._

_“Did you not eat lunch or something?”_

_“I did but this sandwich is so good.”_

_“Is it really?” Alex asked with raised eyebrows. “Swiss cheese is absolutely disgusting.”_

_“Yeah. I’m just imagining that the sandwich is my favorite meal.”_

_Alex shakes her head. “Let me guess, your favorite meal is me.”_

_Maggie slowly nods. “You’re damn right.”_

_“Maybe you can have your favorite meal later tonight after all this wedding planning.” Alex bites at her lower lip._

_Maggie smirks. “I would like that very much.” Maggie bites her lip._

_“But right now…guest list.”_

_Maggie fixes her posture and clears her throat. “We can just name off people we want to be there.”_

_“Like all the Superfriends obviously.”_

_Maggie nods. “Duh and our parents.”_

_“Kara might want Nia and Brainy to come.”_

_“Okay, and maybe Lillian.” Alex nods as she writes down the names._

_“Vasquez, Sam and Imra.”_

_“Does Sam have to come? Can’t Imra just record it for her?”_

_Alex shakes her head. “Imra is not going to do that because Sam will be there and you will just have to deal with it.”_

_Maggie huffs. “Fine. Mike and Jake.”_

_“Who’s Jake?”_

_“Mike’s boyfriend.”_

_Alex nods. “Ohhh yeah.”_

_“M’gann.”_

_Alex gives Maggie a look. “Your English teacher?”_

_Maggie chuckles. “We are actually really close friends.”_

_Alex shrugs. “Okay.” She writes her name down. “Having Clark and Lois would be nice.”_

_Maggie nods as she finishes off her sandwich. “For sure.”_

_“Anybody else?”_

_“My Captain and her wife and I guess Gibson. It would be nice to see him after being transferred.”_

_“I’m writing them down.” Alex scribbles across the paper before looking up at Maggie._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Umm…whataboutOscar?” Alex blurts out in one breath._

_Maggie turns her head a little. “Pardon?”_

_“What about Oscar?” Alex averts her gaze from Maggie by doodling on the paper._

_Maggie sighs and clenches her jaw. “Absolutely not.”_

_“But Mags-“_

_“I don’t want him there.” Maggie interrupts. “I don’t want his energy ruining the best day of my life. I don’t want him to come, Alex.”_

_Alex nods. “Okay, he won’t be there.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand and rubs at her knuckles with her thumb. “I’m sorry I brought him up.” She leans and kisses her hand._

_“I love you.” Maggie mumbles softly._

_“I love you too.” Alex says with a wide smile._

* * *

* * *

After all the planning of the wedding and reception in Midvale, Alex and Maggie were finally back home. They roam around their home, trying to find things to tidy before going to bed. Alex stands in the bathroom brushing her teeth as Maggie throws all the excess pillows off the bed and laying down. Alex comes out the bathroom and walks up the few steps and to the bed. She sits and looks back at Maggie.

Maggie looks up from her phone by the feeling of having eyes on her, piercing brown ones to be exact. “What? Do I have toothpaste on the side of my mouth or something?” Maggie wipes at the sides of her mouth self-consciously multiple times as Alex continues to stare at her.

Alex slowly shakes her head. “You are so cute.” She flips over and crawls over to Maggie. 

“You’re definitely cuter, Danv-“ Maggie’s sentence gets cut off by soft lips. Alex kisses her and its by far the most passionate kiss they have ever had. It was full of love. Desire. Lust. Heat. Everything. Maggie drops her phone and pulls Alex into her lap. Alex starts to grind into Maggie. It’s a slow, needy grind that tells Maggie that Alex has been waiting for this all day.

She brings her hands under Alex’s shirt and goes right for those plump breasts that she loves so much. She twists an already hard nipple with her thumb and forefinger as she licks into Alex’s mouth. She grinds harder into Maggie and the detective is almost close to giving into what Alex wants, but not with a little bit of teasing first.

Maggie breaks the kiss and nibbles at Alex’s neck and collarbone. Alex moans softly as Maggie’s hand travels to Alex’s pajama pants. She pulls at the waistband and Alex’s hips involuntarily buck up into her hand.

“Eager are we?” She looks up at Alex and winks at her.

“Maggie, _please._” 

Maggie licks and sucks at Alex’s neck without moving her hand any lower than where it is right now. “What do you want, Alex?”

“I want you to touch me.” She answers breathlessly.

Maggie smirks. “I am touching you.”

“I- I want you to fuck me.” Maggie flips them over so Alex was on her back. 

“That’s more like it.” She kisses Alex as she pulls her pants down. Maggie puts her hand in Alex’s underwear and bites her lip at how wet Alex is. “You are so _wet_ for me.” She whispers before nipping at her ear lobe.

“Only for you.” Alex squirms as Maggie swipes over her clit with the slightest touch. “Maggie, please. Please touch me.” Alex whimpers and Maggie gives in. 

She inserts two fingers into Alex and thumbs at her clit at a quick pace. Alex moans loudly and its like music to Maggie’s ears. Alex felt close already. She has been looking forward to this all day. 

Maggie fucks her faster and her walls start to convulse around Maggie’s fingers. “I-I’m close, baby. Don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Maggie sucks and nibbles at Alex’s neck as he fucks her faster and harder.

“Oh FUCK! I’m cum- oh my god…I’m CUMMING!” Alex arches up and lets out the most beautiful pornographic moan as she cums all over Maggie’s hand.

“Well, your underwear is most definitely ruined now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed the end really fast and didn't proofread it so all mistakes are mine, but you should be used to my mistakes by now.
> 
> Next Chapter is the Bridal Shower!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Alex lets out a guttural moan as Maggie sucks on her clit and fucks her hard and fast with two fingers. She runs her fingers through her hair before softly pulling as she cums. “OH FUCK! I’M CUMMING!” High pitched moans escape her throat while she cums in Maggie’s mouth. 

Maggie backs away and wipes her chin on the blanket as Alex comes down from her mind blowing orgasm. “You know…you can’t keep calling me every time you need a quickie. This technically isn’t an emergency.”

Ever since yesterday after dress fittings, Alex has been calling Maggie, doing her best interpretation of panicking, and whining saying that Maggie needs to come home right away because of an emergency.

* * *

* * *

_Maggie stands up on a fitting platform as a tailor measures her arm and leg length. “Congratulations on the engagement.” The tailor says as he marks on measuring tape just below Maggie’s ankle._

_Maggie smiles. “Thank you.” _

_The man stands and smiles at the detective. “I’ve got your measurements. You can look around with your wedding party and yell for me when you find tuxes that you like, okay?”_

_Maggie nods. “Thank you.”_

_“Is it shopping time?” Mike asked as Maggie steps off the platform and is back to be the shortest person in the room._

_Maggie laughs as she nods. “Yeah.”_

_“Shall we find some tuxes for our lovely lady’s special day, gentlemen?” Winn asked as he looks around at all the smiling faces._

_“We shall.” Gibson answers. After that, Maggie, the rest of the guys, and Vasquez roam around the tuxedo shop. _

_“You told the guy your colors right?” Winn asked as him and Maggie stand next to a rack of ties, bow ties, and pocket squares._

_Maggie nods. “Yeah. He has the fabric ready to make our bow ties and handkerchiefs.”_

_Winn smiled. “It’s called a pocket square.”_

_Maggie rolls her eyes. “It’s the same thing.” Winn walks away with a laugh as Maggie’s phone starts ringing._

_“Hey babe! How’s dress fitting going?”_

_ **“Is it bad luck if I tell you?”** _

_Maggie thinks for a second._

_“I’m not sure, so just don’t tell me.”_

_Alex laughs._

_“But uh…what’s up?”_

_ **“Something happened…”** _

_Maggie walks away from the display case of ties and toward the front door._

_“What happened?”_

_ **“It’s nothing too serious. I just need you to come home as soon as possible.”** _

_“But we haven’t picked our tuxes yet.”_

_ **“Maggie, I need you.”** _

_Alex’s voice is pleading, but not pleading as if she’s in any immediate danger. More as if she got a splinter and too scared to pull it out herself, which has happened before. Maggie was so not a happy camper that she had to drive all the way to National City from Gotham just to pull out a splinter, but she let it go because Alex is just so cute…but anyways…_

_“Can you at least wait until we are fitted and measured?”_

_ **“How long is that gonna take?”** _

_“Dunno, but you should be distracted with dress fittings and stuff, right?”_

_ **“Things kinda got out of hand once Lucy found out that she isn’t my maid of honor.”** _

_“Did everyone get a dress?”_

_ **“My bridesmaids and Kara did, but I told Dina and she said I could come back tomorrow to continue to look with my maid of honor.”** _

_“I’m guessing Lucy is pretty pissed, huh?”_

_ **“Yeah, but she’ll get over it.”** _

_“Mags, I think we found a tux you might like!” James calls from the other side of the shop._

_“Look babe, I gotta go, but I promise I’ll be home soon.” _

_Alex rolls her eyes and huffs internally. **NOOOO!** She thinks._

_“Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_

_Maggie hangs up and joins the rest of her brides…men??? in the back of the shop._

* * *

* * *

“My sexual health is very important and I think it’s an emergency when I need you to fuck me when I’m having a bad day.” Alex huffs out.

Maggie chuckles, climbing up the bed and laying next to her fiancée. “You seem to be having ‘bad days’ a lot in the same day, Danvers.”

“Kara drives me insane. You know this.”

Maggie laughs. “You are something else, you know that?”

Alex smirks. “I know, but you love me.”

Maggie looks at her…like really looks at her. “I do. I really do.” She kisses her. “But now I gotta get back to work and you have some dresses to try on I believe.”

Alex groans. “Do we have to right now? Can’t we just lay here for a little while?”

“As tempting as that sounds, no we can’t. We are on a tight schedule these days, you know?” Maggie raises an eyebrow in question.

Alex rolls her eyes. “I know.” She gets up and starts to get dressed. Maggie puts on her shirt and shoes.

“I’ll see you later at the cake tasting.”

“Okay.” They kiss goodbye and Maggie leaves as Alex finishes getting dressed.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks down the DEO steps while tucking in her tactical shirt. She notices Lucy laughing with Winn at his desk. He has a pen in his hand and scribbles something on a piece of notebook paper.

“Hey guys! Whatcha doing?” Alex asked, approaching her two friends.

“We are thinking of games for the bridal shower tonight.” Winn replies and shows Alex the list of games.

“Since the maid of honor takes care of the decorating, we are thinking of games.” Lucy chimes in with a smile.

“And James is getting food.”

Alex nods. “Sounds great. Thank you for helping.” Alex looks over at Lucy and furrows her eyebrows. “Can I talk to you for a second, Luce?”

Lucy looks up at the agent and nods. “Sure.” She stands up and Alex leads them into one of the sparring rooms. “Hi.” She says awkwardly.

Alex grins. “I just wanted to make sure we were good. I know yesterday was a lot of new information for you.”

“Yeah, I was very surprised to find out I wasn’t your maid of honor.” Lucy pulls a stray hair behind her ear and looks down at her feet.

* * *

* * *

_Alex and her wedding party- Kara, Lucy, Lena, Sam, and Imra- walk into the dress shop. A worker approaches them with a clip board. “Hi! Welcome ladies, just sign in here and someone will be right with you.”_

_“Thank you.” Alex smiles and takes the clip board. The lady walks away as the group stroll toward the wedding dress section of the store. The bridesmaids sit down as Alex starts to look through the dresses._

_“You must be Alex, right?” A tall woman with blonde hair came walking up to Alex and the rest of the group._

_Alex looked away from the dress she was examining and up at the worker. “Yes, I am.”_

_The woman nods. “Okay, you are the wedding party. I think we talked on the phone earlier. I’m Jesse.” She reaches her hand out for Alex to take._

_“Nice to meet you.” Alex shakes Jesse's hand._

_“Are these beautiful women your bridesmaids?” Jesse asked, looking over at where everyone else was sitting._

_“They are.”_

_Jesse smiles. “It’s so nice to meet all of you. Who is the maid of honor?”_

_Lucy goes to stand, but then Kara stands up with pride and walks over to Jesse. “I am!” She says ecstatically._

_“Well, today is your lucky day…” Jesse waits for a name._

_“Kara.” She answers cheerfully._

_“Kara, you get to pick your dress.”_

_Kara beams. “Yay!” She claps as Jesse leads her to a rack of strapless dresses._

_Lucy gets off the couch and stomps out the store. Everyone watches in confusion._

_“Lucy, wait!” Alex huffs before running after her._

_“What just happened?” Sam asked._

_“My bet is that Lucy didn’t know she wasn’t the maid of honor.” Lena replies._

_“Lucy, wait up! Just let me talk to you for a second.” Alex runs after her friend as she walks up the street farther away from the dress store. She finally stops at a bench and sits. Alex lets out exhausted huffs as she sits down next to her. “Damn you walk fast.” _

_“You picked Kara to be your maid of honor?” She asked softly without looking up at Alex._

_Alex licks her lips. “Yeah, I did.”_

_“Why didn’t you pick me?” Lucy kicks a pebble into the street._

_Alex shrugs. “Kara is my sister.”_

_“I am your best friend. I’ve known you way longer than she has.”_

_Alex sighs. “Don’t pull that card, Luce.”_

_“A maid of honor is supposed to be someone you care very deeply for. You hated Kara for years when she came to Earth. I’ve known you since we were practically out of diapers.”_

_Alex huffs. “I know, but things changed since then and I care so much about the both of you and I didn’t know who to pick. I kinda picked Kara out of a spur of the moment we were in.”_

_Lucy rolls her eyes and looks up at Alex. “I should be your maid of honor.”_

_“Lucy…-“_

_“No!” She interrupts. “I should be your maid of honor.” She repeats._

_“Look, I know you’re upset but I love you and Kara so much. Just because Kara is my maid of honor doesn’t mean that I love or value our friendship any less.” She puts her hand on Lucy’s shoulder but she flinches away._

_“Stop. You’ve clearly made your choice.” Lucy gets up and walks away._

_“Lucy, wait! Where are you going?!”_

_“I’m going home!” She yells back._

* * *

* * *

“It was a lot to take in, but I went home and I’ve thought about it. I’m sorry that I overreacted about not being your maid of honor. I just thought that it was automatically me since we’ve been friends for so long, but that’s not always the case in some situations and I didn’t realize that. Hell, you could’ve picked Lena if you really wanted to.” Alex chuckles and Lucy continues. “I am just so happy for you and even though I am still a tiny bit upset that I’m not your maid of honor, I will still be by your side the whole time even as a bridesmaid.”

Alex smiles and hugs her best friend. “I love you Lucy Lane.” 

Lucy smiles and kisses Alex on the cheek. “I love you too. Don’t tell your fiancée I kissed you on the cheek. She might be small but she is very scary.”

Alex laughs. “My lips are sealed.” Alex puts her arm around Lucy as they walk out the sparring room and up the hall. Lena is leaning against the hub table and talking to Winn.

“Speak of the Luthor!” Lucy says as they walk up to the illuminant table.

Lena turns her head. “Were you talking about me?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Alex chuckles. “Not exactly. You just so happened to pop up in conversation. What are you doing here?”

Lena smiles. “I have something to show you, but it requires you to be off site for a little bit.”

“She’s been leaving site all day, doing it again won’t hurt any.” Supergirl says as she enters the room from the locker rooms. “Hey beautiful.” She greets Lena with a kiss on the cheek.

Alex rolls her eyes. “I’ve only left like twice.”

“You walked out of two briefings and three training sessions.” 

“Over the past week?” Lena asked.

Kara shakes her head. “That was a few hours ago.” The group laugh.

“I won’t keep her long.” Lena says, trying to ignore how much seeing Kara in her supersuit is turning her on. She has seen Supergirl in her finest form multiple times but knowing that her Kara is under all that tough exterior makes her knees so much more weaker and her panties a lot more wetter.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked.

“It’s a surprise, but you are going to love it…I hope.”

Alex smiles. “Well, let’s go.”

Lena grins. She gives Kara a quick kiss before leaving with Alex.

* * *

* * *

Lena and Alex sit in the back of one of the CEO’S very expensive cars as her driver Don takes them to wherever they are going. “Can I at least know where we are going now?” Alex whispers. They have been driving for at least twenty minutes now and Alex is getting antsy with excitement and nerves.

Lena chuckles. “You don’t have to whisper.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Really.” She whispers again. She clears her throat. “Really?” She repeats a little louder this time.

Lena shakes her head. “No, I have a partition up. Don can’t hear us unless I pull down the partition or press this little buzzer right here.” Lena points at a buzzer that lays on the door next to the handle. Don has been Lena’s driver since she took over L-Corp in Metropolis.

“That is so cool.” Alex says as she stares at the button. “Can you like summon snacks from the walls too?”

Lena giggles. “Sadly no. Kara asked too when she first drove in one of my cars.”

Alex shrugs. “Great hungry minds think alike.”

“And if I tell you where we are going, it’s going to ruin the surprise.” Alex playfully huffs. Lena chuckles. “Don’t worry. We’re almost there anyways.”

* * *

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the car stops in front of a factory looking building. Don opens Alex’s door and she scrambles out and Lena being the perfect being she is just gets out the car with such grace that it kinda makes Alex a little self-conscious but it withers away when Lena smiles at her with such genuine love. “Thank you, Don.” She says with a grin.

“Do you want me to wait, Ms. Luthor?” The burly man asked closing the car door.

“If you don’t mind.” 

Don smiles and tilts his head. “I’ll be here.” He walks around the car and gets in as Lena starts to walk toward the building.

“What is this place, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena rolls her eyes at Alex’s mocking tone. “It’s my car garage.”

“You have this big of a garage for your cars?!” Alex asked shocked as she stares at the huge building as Lena types in a pin on a pin pad that sits on the big metal door in front of them.

Lena shrugs. “I have a lot of cars.” She finishes the pin, which is just Kara’s Kryptonian birthday, but don’t tell anyone. It took Lena years to figure out the science and the math and the physics behind when Kara’s birthday actually was. The door slides up slowly and Alex gasped.

“Holy hell that is a lot of cars!” Lena smirks as she walks in. Lena has maybe twenty cars in total. Maybe more it has been months since Kara counted them all.

“And one of them is yours.” Lena says nonchalantly as if she asked Alex if she wanted to grab lunch after this or something.

Alex raises her eyebrows so high that Lena thought they would fly off her head like a bird flying south for the winter. “Seriously?” 

Lena nods. “Yeah. Follow me.” They walk through Lena’s multiple vehicles.

“You own all of these?”

“Yeah. Most of them are gifts and cars my father gave me from his will. And the rest I bought.”

Alex nods. “This is a pretty dope collection you got here.”

“Half of these I haven’t even driven on the road. I don’t really like cars that are too flashy. I already have enough attention. But you know…it’s nice to have them though.”

“I get it.” 

Lena walks up to a Rolls Royce Ghost and Alex’s eyes almost pop out of her head. “This one is mine?!”

Lena nods. “Yes, I bought this for you and Maggie’s sendoff after your wedding.”

“Oh. My. God.” Lena hands her the keys.

“You want to get in it?”

“Hell yeah I wanna get in it!” She presses the button and the chirp chirp sound of the lock makes her heart race. They get in the car and Alex beams as she looks around. “This car is fucking sick! Lena, I can’t thank you enough.”

Lena smiles. “It’s no problem. Honestly.”

“No problem?! You bought Maggie and I a half a million dollar car only for our wedding. That’s fucking insane. You are like a super woman or something.”

Lean giggles. “I just like seeing the people I love happy.”

“We have to get out.” Alex opens her door.

“Why?” Lena looks at her concerned. She starts to worry that she went overboard about buying them a car they will only be driving once.

“Because I have to give you a bone crushing hug. Duh.” Alex gets out and Lena follows after. Alex walks around the car to Lena and hugs her nice and tight. “Thank you so much, Lena.”

“You are so very welcome.”

* * *

* * *

“Lena got us a Rolls Royce?!” Maggie asked as her and Alex sit at a table trying cake for their wedding in a bakery.

Alex nods as she shoves a forkful of chocolate cake in her mouth. “Mmm. This is soo good!” They have been trying cake for an hour now and most of them were not that good, but this chocolate cake melted on Alex’s tongue and she would have fed it to Maggie if she didn’t despise of the cake flavor.

The baker comes back to the table. “You like?” He asked.

“Yes, but this one hates chocolate cake.” Alex points at Maggie as she eats some yellow cake with pink icing.

The detective nods. “Yeah, I can’t stand it.”

The baker playfully pouts. “Boo, but we have so much more cake for you and your special day.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie smiles. He walks away with a nod.

“But Mags, you have to see this car. It’s insane. It even has a freaking skylight!” Alex continues as the baker brings out more pieces of cake.

Maggie chuckles. “You are so cute, you know that?”

Alex blushes as she licks her fork clean. “You have told me a few times.”

Maggie leans over the table and kisses Alex. “Only because it’s true.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too and I can’t wait to marry you.” Maggie kisses Alex’s hand as the baker places a piece of marble cake on the table. “ooh, I love marble cake.” She picks up her fork and takes a bite of the cake. “Holy shit! This is the one. Baby, you have to try that.”

Alex’s heart skips a beat at Maggie calling her baby as she picks up her fork. “Holy crap, that is so good.”

“Is that the one?” The baker asked.

“Yes.” The couple say at the same time.

* * *

* * *

Maggie is laid back on the couch with her feet on the coffee table legs crossed at her ankles and a beer in her hand as she waits for guests to arrive. “You know we could just cancel if you want to relax?” Alex asked walking out the bathroom with putting an earring in.

Maggie shakes her head and grunts as she stands up. “No, it’s fine. I can entertain for a few hours before I get sick of everyone.”

Alex chuckles. “I’m almost ready then we can head over to Kara’s.” she turns around and walks back into the bathroom. Maggie sighs and sits back down. Her phone rings as she stares blankly at the T.V.

“Hey mom!”

_“Maggie, where the hell are you and my future daughter in law?”_ Luisa barks into the receiver.

Maggie chuckles. 

“Alex is almost done getting ready.”

_“Please hurry. I feel like an outcast all alone.”_

“You know people there like Eliza and our friends.”

_“I know, but I would feel much better if you were here. I mean it is your party.”_

Maggie grins.

“I know. we are leaving now.”

_“Okay, just hurry.”_

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Alex arrive at Kara’s apartment and knock on the door. Kara answers and gasps.

“Yay! You’re here!” She hugs the brides to be and usher them into her apartment which is decorated to the nines.

“Kara, these decorations.” Maggie gawks at the colorful streamers and paper pom poms and the banner the says _‘HAPPILY EN-GAY-GED!’_

“The banner was Winn’s idea.” Kara states handing the couple glasses of wine.

Alex and Maggie. “I love it.” Alex says. They go around the party and greet everyone and say thank you to all the congratulations. They sit and eat some snacks for a little before Winn comes over the living room and yells…

“Game time!”

Alex and Maggie look at each other. “Oh no.”

* * *

* * *

“Okay, okay. First game is How well do you know the bride.” Winn says as everyone looks on. “Maggie you’ll go first.”

“Of course I will.” Maggie stands up and steps up to the front of the room.

“You ready?”

Maggie takes a swig of her beer. “Hit me.”

Winn smiles. “Okay. Question one, what is Alex’s middle name?”

Maggie scoffs. “Psshh easy. It’s Michelle.”

That’s correct.” The room is erupted with cheer.

“Wait, what do I get if I win?”

“That’s for you two to decide.” Lena says with a smirk from the other side of the living room. Alex and Maggie look at each other and smirk; clearly having the same idea.

“Keep it PG when your parents are present.” Luisa says as she sips on her wine. Maggie rolls her eyes and everyone laughs as Winn reads the next question.

“Next question, where did you and Alex meet?”

Maggie licks her lips and Alex coyly watches the action. “We met at Noonan’s. I walked in to get a blueberry muffin and a veggie burger for me and my mom. Alex was behind the counter and instantly thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and the rest is history.”

Alex’s eyes water as Kara shouts aww from behind her. Maggie smiles and looks down at her feet.

“That was so cute and so correct. Next question, what is Alex’s dream honeymoon?”

“She always wanted to travel around the world and I’m giving her that opportunity and of course doing activities that doesn’t require clothing.” She winks at Alex and the dark redhead bites at her lower lip as she smiles.

Winn laughs. “That’s correct. Next question, what’s Alex’s favorite movie?”

“Easy! Terminator 2.”

Winn nods. “Correct. Next question, is Alex a cat person or dog person?”

“She loves dogs.”

“That’s correct. You’re really good at this, Mags.”

Maggie shrugs. “I pay attention.”

“Where did the proposal happen?”

“In Lena’s living room. It was a game night and I was crazy fucking nervous.”

Eliza and Luisa raise their eyebrows. “Sorry.” Maggie says with a smiles.

“Correct. Oh this question is fun, what is Alex’s most annoying habit?”

“Oh I can’t wait to hear this.” Alex says looking at Maggie.

“She never turns off the straightener. I nearly burn myself every morning reaching for my toothbrush.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I don’t do that on purpose. I just forget.”

Maggie laughs. “I know you do.” She takes a swig of her beer.

Winn laughs. “Alright, this is a question for the both of you. Who’s messier?”

“Maggie for sure!” Alex yells out.

“No way. I am not messy! You are way messier than me.”

“Bullshit! Lucy, you have stayed with us a few times, who’s messier?”

“And be honest.” Maggie adds on.

Lucy looks up from her cup. “Oh, I don’t know. You two are like equally messy.”

“Bullshit! She is definitely messier than me.” Alex and Maggie say those exact things at the exact same time.

There is a pregnant pause before Winn speaks again. “That just answered the question. Next question, what’s Alex’s guilty pleasure?”

Maggie smirks. “Duh…it’s me.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she tries to hide her smile. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I’ll see about that later.” Maggie mumbles as she drinks the last of her beer. She places it on the coffee table and Kara immediately hands her a fresh one. “Thanks, Little Danvers.” Kara smiles.

“Last question, what’s your favorite pet name Alex has for you?”

Maggie smiles. “Oh my god, why is this the last question?” Everyone chuckles.

“You have to answer it.” Kara says.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “She called me sweetie once. It was kinda cute.”

Alex grins. “I’ll keep that in mind, sweetie.” 

Maggie shakes her head as she chuckles. “It’s your turn, Al.” Maggie goes to sit, giving Alex a swift kiss before she does. Alex stands in the front of the room. Lena switches places with Winn and smiles up at Alex.

“Just so this can be interesting, I’m giving you different questions.” Lena says.

“Of course you are.” Everyone laughs.

“You ready?”

Alex nods and takes a sip of her wine. “Let’s do this.”

“Alright. First question is what is Maggie’s favorite comfort food?”

“Vegan ice cream even though it is gross.”

Everyone chuckles. “Correct. Extra point if you know the flavor.”

“Salted caramel or homemade vanilla, which is actually pretty good.”

Lena nods. “Correct. Next question is what is her signature drink at a bar?”

“Scotch with no ice or beer.” Maggie nods and tilts her beer bottle toward Alex before taking a drink.

Lena nods. “Correct. Next question, when’s Maggie’s birthday?”

“March 29th. That was too easy.” 

Lena grins. “That’s right. What’s one thing Maggie can’t live without?”

Alex smiles. “Me.”

“Aww.” Everyone in the room swoons.

“It’s true.” Maggie says shrugging.

Alex blushes. “What’s Maggie’s pet peeve?” Lena asked.

“Chewing with your mouth open. She hates it.”

“It drives me up a wall. Like chew with your mouth closed! No one wants to see what you’re eating if we can already see it on the plate.” The guests laugh.

Lena nods. “That’s correct and I totally agree. Where was your first kiss?”

“On my doorstep. I was pissed at her and she came to my house to apologize. She said some very sweet things so I kissed her.”

Lena grins. “That’s correct. Next question, who’s Maggie’s celebrity crush?” She raises an eyebrow in mischievous question.

“Cate Blanchett.”

Lena chuckles. “Of course she is.”

“I mean who doesn’t have a crush on Cate Blanchett?!” Maggie asks from the couch.

“What is the best dish Maggie has ever cooked?”

“She makes amazing steak like it’s so good.”

“I will be over the next time she makes it.” Kara says and everyone laughs.

Lena shakes her head as she chuckles. “Me too.” She reads the next question and bursts out in laughter. “Oh my god, this question is perfect. What could Maggie eat every day if she could?” Lena asks the question with a little bit of sultry in her tone.

Alex’s eyebrows along with everybody else’s in the room shoot up. “Umm…”

“Tread very lightly , Danvers.” Maggie says with a smirk.

Alex chuckles. “I can’t say my original answer so I’ll just go with tiramisu.”

Lena laughs. “That’s right.”

“Your original answer is very much true as well.” Maggie states smirking.

“Last question, what is your favorite feature on Maggie?”

Alex huffs. “Is that even an actual question?”

Lena raises her eyebrows. “Humor us.”

“Her dimples of course.” Maggie smiles and those said dimples are deep in her cheeks.

* * *

* * *

A few more games are played and more alcoholic beverages are consumed, all the guests are leaving after they have sobered up some and Alex and Maggie are gathering their things as they stand next to Lena’s counter.

“Thank you for everything, guys.” Alex says putting on her coat.

Kara smiles. “You know we would do anything for you guys.” They hug. “You two get home safely, yeah?”

They nod and leave with one more hug and goodbye.

The bridal shower was an amazing success. Now back to the hard part…vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rolls Royce Ghost: https://www.rolls-roycemotorcars.com/en_GB/showroom/ghost-in-detail.html
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof this...so all mistakes are mine like they always are. :)

Alex wakes up alone and not to the warm body of her fiancée up against her or the feeling of Maggie’s warm perpetual breathing against her neck. She frowns as she turns over and feels the cold sheets under her fingertips. There is a note sitting on the pillow where Maggie’s head should be. She picks it up and reads it.

_Good Morning, gorgeous._

_I’m sorry that I am not laying there next to you, but you know that it’s bad luck to see the bride a few days before the wedding. So, I know it’ll be a little hard to not see each other for the next two days, but just know that I’m at Kara’s if you need me for anything. And I mean anything…_

Alex smirks. Clearly knowing what Maggie is referring to. Her high sex drive might kill Alex one day, but it’ll be the best way to go in her opinion.

_I can’t wait to see you at that altar in two days. I just can’t wait to marry you and officially call you my wife._

_Wow, you’re gonna be my wife. I’m going to be you’re wife. It’s surreal to think about, but I love you and I’ll try to call you later but I’ve been missing a lot of work and my Captain like lives in my ass now._

_But I love you so much. Alex._

_Xo, Maggie._

Alex smiles from ear to ear as she stumbles out of bed and toward her bathroom with a giddy pep in her step. It sucks that she won’t be able to see Maggie for the next two days, but finally getting to see her at the altar will be so worth the wait.

* * *

* * *

“Do you have any wedding jitters yet?” Mike asked as him and Maggie look through police reports at their desks.

Maggie shrugs. “Don’t those happen when you are like standing at the altar or something?”

“I mean they can happen anytime. You get married in two days, Mags. Aren’t you excited?”

Maggie scribbles on a paper that lays in a file before closing it and moving onto another one. “Of course I’m excited, but I’d rather focus on all of this paperwork you forgot to do when I was planning instead of not being able to see my fiancée for the next two days.”

Mike huffs. “Sorry about the paperwork. I was gonna do it but-“

“But you forgot and you like when I yell at you?” Maggie raises and eyebrow at him.

“No, that’s not true.”

“Then why isn’t any of those files open yet?” She smirks her signature smug sexy smirk and Mike turns around to start filing the police reports on his desk.

“Sawyer.” Captain calls from the open door way of her office.

Maggie looks up from the file she was writing in. “Yes, Captain.”

“Can I see you in my office for a moment?”

Maggie nods and walks toward her office. She steps past her captain and sits down in one of the chair across from her desk. Captain closes the door and sits behind her desk in front of Maggie.

“What’s up?” Maggie asked, already wringing her fingers out of nerves in her lap.

“I wanted to give you something since I couldn’t make it to your bridal shower last night.” She goes into her desk and hands Maggie a small navy blue felt box.

“What is it?” Maggie asked taking the box and inspecting it for any clues for what’s inside.

Marie chuckles. “Well, open it and find out.” Maggie opens the box and two royal blue and black epaulets sit in the box surrounded by red felt. “I got these epaulets personally made just for your wedding.”

“Are these why you asked for my wedding colors the other day?” Maggie looked at the two pieces of clothing in pure shock. This is by far the sweetest thing any boss has ever done for her.

Marie nods, “It is. I hope this isn’t overstepping but I just wanted to give you something to make your outfit extra special. There is velcro on the bottom of them so they will stick to your suit jacket with no problem or you don’t have to wear them and they can just be a keepsake it is completely up to you.”

Maggie smiles. “This is so sweet. I love them. Thank you Captain.”

The captain smiles. She was becoming nervous. She thought Maggie would call her weird for getting her a gift instead of a card like other coworkers did. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

* * *

Alex sits in her office pondering over a piece of blank notebook paper. Supergirl comes to the door and knocks on the doorway. Alex looks up and grins at her sister. “Hey.”

“Hi. What’s with the blank paper?” Supergirl walks in and sits down across from Alex.

“It’s supposed to have my vows on it.” Alex replies with a sigh.

“Well, you have a way with words.” Kara says making a face at the blank paper.

“Fuck off. You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“You know…expressing myself.”

Kara scoffs. “They are just vows, Al. Just say how much you love and care about Maggie. It’s not hard.”

“It is for me. I suck at writing my feelings. Our wedding is in two days and I still haven’t started on my vows yet. What if Maggie is already done hers and I haven’t even started?”

“Alex, just take a breath. It’s okay that you aren’t good with words or you can’t quite say what you want to say without sounding like a rambling idiot. It’s called being human. I mean take it from the alien in the family.” Alex rolls her eyes as she chuckles. “Look, I understand that this is all new to you, but just write from your heart. Write down all the things you love about Maggie or just how she makes you feel. Vows don’t have to be novel length. They just have to be meaningful and you get brownie points if Maggie cries.”

Alex smiles. “Thanks, Kar.”

Supergirl smiles. “Of course.” Just then, Kara hears an alarm type sound in her ear. “Lena pushed her emergency button. I should go make sure she’s okay.” 

Alex nods. “Go save your girl, Supergirl.” 

Kara smiles as she stands. She walks out of Alex’s office and launches out the DEO. Alex sighs and looks back down at her empty paper. She sticks out her tongue to wet her lips and starts to write the first few things that come to her mind.

* * *

* * *

Supergirl lands on the balcony outside of Lena’s office and taps lightly on the window. Lena turns around from her desk and smiles at the blonde. She gets up and opens the door. Supergirl walks in and Lena kisses her. “Usually when someone is in danger they aren’t as calm as you are right now.”

Lena chuckles. “I don’t have an emergency, I just wanted to see you.”

Kara looks down at her feet as she smiles. She moves her hand to her face and tries to fiddle with the glasses not on her face. She walks to the chairs that sit in front of Lena’s desk and sits down out of slight embarrassment. “Did you need something or did you just want some company?”

Lena nibbles at her bottom lip in thought before sitting back down at her desk. “I just wanted some company. I missed you after our lunch.”

Kara smiles. “Me too.”

They don’t talk to each other much. Kara just scrolls on her phone-while still in her supersuit- as Lena gets some work done. Lena looks up at Kara every once and a while and notices a crinkle that has formed in Kara’s forehead. She’s looking down at her phone in concentration as she taps quickly at the screen. _She must be on a hard level on her game._ Lena thinks.

“Give it here.” 

Kara looks up. “Huh?”

Lena puts her hand out. “You are clearly stuck on a level. I can see it on your face. Let me see.”

“But you’re working, I wouldn’t want to disturb you with a stupid level on a game.”

Lena smiles. “I rather be disturbed with the game than you looking distressed that you can’t pass it. Let me see if I can beat it for you.” She moves her fingers in a _‘come hither’_ motion. Kara grumbles as she hands Lena her phone, knowing Lena is going to beat it in under five minutes.

She waits for a few minutes and Lena is already finished and has beat the level. “Here.” 

Kara smiles and jumps up excitedly. “Thanks, babe!” She takes her phone and continues to the next level. “You’re the best.” Supergirl goes back to her game with the most adorable look on her face.

Lena smiles as she goes back to typing out emails.

* * *

* * *

Maggie sits at Lena’s dinning room table as she writes her vows. Her phone vibrates as she is in the middle of a sentence.

**Alex: Vows are hard.  
Alex: How are yours coming?  
Alex: Or is it bad luck if you tell me?**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: Mine are gong pretty good.  
Maggie: I’m pretty sure they are too long though.**

**Alex: I don’t think that’s bad. It just mean you have more to say than me.**

**Maggie: It’s not bad that yours are short.  
Maggie: I know how you are about writing down how you feel.**

Alex smiles. _I am so in love with this woman._

**Alex: How is it at Lena and Kara’s place?**

**Maggie: I feel so under dressed in this place every time I walk in and I don’t think that is ever gonna change.**

**(Alex laughed at a message.)**

**Alex: You’ll get used to it over time.**

**Maggie: Yeah, I very much doubt that.  
Maggie: How is invitations going?**

**Alex: Pretty good. I am almost done and then I’m on my way to ship them.**

**Maggie: Sorry I can’t be there to help you with them.**

**Alex: It’s ok. You’re here in spirit.**

Maggie chuckles and puts her phone back down to continue her vows.

* * *

* * *

There is a knock at Alex’s door. Alex just finished her vows finally and shipped all of the invitations, so she decided upon herself that she deserved a beer, pizza and a very cheesy chick flick to wind down her night. She pauses the movie and stands to answer the door. “Hey J’onn!” She steps to the side as J’onn walks in. “You want a beer?”

J’onn shrugs. “Yes, please.” Alex walks into her kitchen with a nod. She grabs a beer from her fridge as J’onn walks to her couch and sits. She hands him the open beer before sitting. “Thank you.”

“No problem. How’s mom? I haven’t talked to her in a few days.”

“She’s good. Very excited about your wedding.”

“I figured. Speaking of my wedding, I have something very important to ask you. I was going to ask you at work today, but I didn’t have time.”

“Okay. What’s up?” He asked, sipping at his beer generously.

“You know that my dad died and that you have actually been the father figure in my life since he passed.” J’onn nods as he listens. “And umm…it would mean the world to me if you walked me down the aisle.”

J’onn’s eyes widen as they start to well with tears. “Really?” He asks in complete shock.

Alex nods. “Yes.”

J’onn chokes out a sob. “I-I…would love to.” Alex sniffles as she leans in for an almost bone crushing hug. “Wow, I don’t usually cry in front of you.”

“Because no one can know we can cry.”

J’onn laughs wetly as they back away. “Exactly.”

“I love you, J’onn.”

“I love you too, Alex.” He leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “Now, I think we have a chick flick to watch?”

Alex chuckles. She presses play on the movie and leans into J’onn as he sits back to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding is approaching VERY quickly! Who's excited?!?
> 
> I don't know if I'm more excited to write it or to read it over again once it's finished!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually proofed this so it shouldn't be errors, but this is me we are talking about...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Alex trudges into the DEO with a mug of coffee in her hand a look that could kill on her face. “For a person getting married in less than 24 hours, you don’t look too happy about it.” Supergirl says looking over at Alex from the circular coruscating table.

Alex groans for a comeback. “I have no energy to insult you.”

Winn chuckles. “Long night?”

“Yeah, I thought J’onn was coming over last night so you two could talk?” Supergirl chimes in.

“He did,” Alex takes a strong swig of her coffee. “After he left, I stayed up all night doing last minute planning and the seating chart for the wedding per Dina’s request.” 

Supergirl nods. “I hate when you work yourself too hard.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, you hate when Lena works herself too hard.”

Supergirl pouts a little. “I hate when both of you do it.” She mumbles.

“Are you up for your bachelorette party tonight?” Winn asked.

“There is a 99.876% chance that you will have a wonderful time.” Brainy says walking into the main area. “Winn, I have made some new calculations on Kara’s suit that I would like to share with you at this time.”

_“Brainy!”_ Winn’s eyes widen as he looks back and forth between Kara and Brainy. Signally that Brainy shouldn’t have said anything about Kara’s suit while she was around.

“I’m getting a new suit?!” Kara asked, sounding very excited about this new information.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but never mind.” Winn looks down at his tablet and starts to type on it.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Brainy asked, looking around genuinely confused.

“You’re fine, Brainy.” Alex croaks out.

“Good morning, Agents and Supergirl.” J’onn greets as her walks up to everyone.

“Good morning!” They all say back.

“How is the bride to be this morning?” J’onn asked smiling over at Alex.

“Tired.” Alex garbles out a yawn.

“Do you have to do anything like wedding wise today?” Supergirl asked rubbing her sister’s shoulder soothingly.

Alex lets out a sigh of exhaustion, “I have to go to Midvale and help Dina move mom’s furniture, I need to find an officiant, and find enough energy for a bachelorette party that Lucy might just be more excited for than I am.”

“I could take you to Midvale. You could maybe catch up on your beauty rest while I help Dina with the furniture and decorations and stuff.”

“Hey, El could be your officiant. She has the license for it.” J’onn chimes in.

Alex nods sluggishly. “Oh yeah. She did marry that one aunt and uncle.”

Kara laughs. “See? Now you have a solution for two out of three of things on your to do list today.”

“Thanks guys.” A weary smile pulls at Alex’s lips.

“Well, let’s change and get you sleeping in the car immediately.” Kara smiles. She puts her arm around her very tired sister and walks them to the locker room to change.

* * *

* * *

“So…about your bachelorette party tonight…” Mike sits down at his desk next to Maggie with a piping cup of coffee and some files in his hands.

“Do I really need to have one?” Maggie asked as she files some police reports on a missing person and a robbery of a corner store.

Mike gapes at his friend in complete shock. “Of course you do! This might be your only chance to have a bachelorette party.”

Maggie sighs. “I don’t see the big deal of having one and I don’t want to be hungover all day tomorrow and while at the altar. It’s too sloppy.”

“I understand, but you don’t have to drink that much. I mean we don’t even have to go to a club. We can just have it at my place. A few drinks, food, some games. Just a chill night before your big day.”

Maggie looks at Mike with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know Mike. What if I don’t have fun? Being surrounded by guys all night doesn’t really seem like a good time to me.”

“Don’t think like that. These guys are your bridal party and your best friends. They would never do anything to disrespect you. Especially if I have anything to say about it.”

Maggie laughs, “I’ll think about.”

“Do you really have time for that?”

Maggie shrugs. “I could just say no right now.”

Mike shakes his head rapidly. “No no, that’s alright!”

“That’s what I thought.” She smugly smirks.

* * *

* * *

Kara and Alex are driving to Midvale. Well, Kara is anyway while Alex is peacefully and so adorably sleeping in the passenger seat with her head leaning against the window. Alex always looks so concentrated in her sleep but in a cute way. Kara is quietly tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing in her ears as she zooms down the interstate. She wanted to listen to music but didn’t want to disturb Alex so she popped in some headphones and went from there.

Alex’s phone starts ringing and Alex jumps awake. As she shuffles around to answer her phone, Kara takes out a headphone and looks over at Alex.

“Hello.” She answers groggily.

_“Aww, I didn’t mean to wake you baby.”_ Maggie says sweetly into the receiver.

Alex hazily smiles. To Kara she looks drunk or maybe on something else if you pick up what I’m throwing down, but she knows it just the effect Maggie has on her and maybe everyone. “It’s okay. It’s nice to hear your voice.”

Maggie smiles her dimpled smile. “I miss you, Mags.”

_“I miss you too. Just a few more hours then we get to see each other again for the rest of our lives.”_

“I like that. If only time would hurry up.”

Maggie laughs.

_“What are you doing? Are you sleeping on the job, Agent Danvers?”_

A slight tingle runs through Alex’s sapped bones at hearing Maggie call her that. “No. Kara and I are going to Midvale.”

_“What for?”_ Maggie leans back in her office chair and squeezes at her rainbow colored stress ball.

“Kara is going to help Dina with getting and moving the furniture for tomorrow, I’m asking my mom to be our officiant, and after that I’m taking a nap with no interruptions.” She shoots a pointed look over at her sister. 

“I won’t bother you unless I have to.” Kara says.

_“That’s pretty cool that Eliza will be our officiant.”_

“Shoot! I probably should’ve asked you first.”

_“It’s fine, babe. I’d rather it be family than some old pastor that’s going to give us subtle hints that he doesn’t like our way of life through the whole ceremony.”_

“Yeah and mom is licensed so she knows what she’s doing. The ceremony won’t be a disaster.”

_“Don’t worry. Tomorrow is gonna be perfect.”_

“I could really use some cuddles right now.” Alex groans and lulls her head back against the headrest of the chair.

_“I will give you so much cuddles after tomorrow that you will be sick of them by the end of our honeymoon.”_

Alex chuckles. 

“I can’t wait.”

_“I gotta get back to work. I just wanted to check up on you and hear your voice.”_

“Okay. I love you.”

_“I love you so much more. Bye.”_

Alex hangs up and lets out a huff of breath. “Seeing her at that altar will be so worth it, Al. I know it sucks that you can’t see her right now but just wait.”

“It sucks so hard, Kar.”

Kara looks over quickly at her sister and smiles reassuringly at her. “I know, but you got this.”

* * *

* * *

Kara and Alex get to Midvale and ring the doorbell of Eliza’s house. The older blonde comes to the door and greets her daughters with a beaming smile. “There are my beautiful girls!” She hugs them and Alex grunts at the force of it.

“Hey mom.” They say.

“Come in. How are you?” Eliza steps to the side and ushers her daughters into the house, which is in complete chaos. There is furniture and flowers and other decorations everywhere on the beach and in the house and Dina is standing in the kitchen writing stuff down on a notepad. 

“I’m good, just tired.” Alex replies as she walks into the kitchen. “Hey Dina.”

Dina looks up and gasped. “There she is!” She steps away from the kitchen counter and hugs Alex. “How is my bride to be on her wedding eve?”

Alex chuckles. “I’m okay. Tired after all the shit I had to do last night. I mean stuff, sorry.”

Dina chuckles. “It’s okay. You can more that gladly take a little power nap and Kara can help me with the furniture, if she doesn’t mind.”

Kara walks into the kitchen after talking to Eliza in the foyer about her day. “That’s what I’m here for!”

Dina smiles. “Your hearing is impeccable!”

Kara smiles as a slight blush creeps to her cheeks; even though completely knowing the origin of her impeccable hearing. “Thank you.”

“Did you and Maggie think of who would be an officiant and your bachelorette party tonight?!”

“Actually…mom?”

Eliza comes into the kitchen. “Hmm?”

“Would you like to be the officiant at the wedding?”

Eliza gasped and puts her hands over her heart. “Really? I’d love to.”

Alex smiles. “Thank you. It means so much that you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I’m okay with it.” Eliza comes up and hugs Alex. “I would love to marry you and Maggie.”

Dina smiles. “Well, that’s settled and touchingly done. What about your bachelorette party?”

Alex looks back at Dina. “I’m really not in the mood for one but Lucy really wants me to have one.”

Dina nods. “It is completely fine if you aren’t in the mood for one. It’s your day not Lucy’s. If you want to just kick back and relax with your bridal party or just with yourself before your big day, that is completely fine and valid. I personally didn’t have a bachelorette party because I’m not a huge drinker and partier while my friends are. They could drink a bar out a business.” Alex chuckles. “So, I explained to them that I didn’t want one and we just had a girls movie night at my maid of honor’s place. It was the perfect way to end the night before my wedding. Because I’m gonna be honest tomorrow will be stressful.”

Alex nods slowly. “Yeah, I know.”

“It’s cool if you don’t want a bachelorette party. I mean it has to suck to be hungover half the day of your wedding.” Kara says.

“Yeah, and I’m so cranky when I’m hungover.”

Dina laughs. “Who isn’t? So, how about you run upstairs and get some rest while we get everything settled for tomorrow, yeah?”

Alex smiles. “Thank you, Dina. For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Alex leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to her childhood-or the replica of her childhood- bedroom. She lays down and instantly dozes off to sleep.

Tomorrow will definitely be the day of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me explain why I haven't posted in a over week. 
> 
> Writer's block mostly and senior year and my mental health along with some other things. I am so sorry for not posting or even giving you an update that's my bad and I'm sorry for just leaving all cold shoulder before the biggest chapter of my series. SPOILER if you haven't figured it out all ready...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: SANVERS WEDDING!!!
> 
> I'm sorry again and I promise I won't go this long without posting without an update about what's going on first.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter you all have been waiting for!
> 
> I even made a playlist for this chapter! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20OefwT4PYNtGgrUWRejU2
> 
> *In some sections of the chapter there will be a song listed for that section. Basically listen to that song during that part. Any other part of the chapter, you can freely listen to any song you like. :)*

Alex is woken up by the sound of her alarm. It is 6:00 in the morning and Alex has quite the day ahead of her. She sits up and turns off the alarm. She rubs her eyes as she yawns before looking around her empty apartment. She stares at the double shelves of bonsai trees. She stares at the clutter of confidential police reports and Maggie’s extra badge that sits on the kitchen table. She stares at the multiple coffee Keurig creamer boxes that Maggie always forgets to put away after she makes her coffee in the morning and out of nowhere Alex bursts into tears. Crying. Sobbing. Sobbing because she never thought she would get to this point in her life where she could feel inexplicably happy. Sobbing because she never thought she could feel this comfortable in her own skin without considering anyone else’s opinions or comments. Sobbing because she never thought there would be a day where she would be marrying the true love of her life.

As she cries throat achingly into her hands, Kara knocks on her door buoyant and excited to pick up the bride to be so she can get ready for her big day. “Alex?” She calls after a few minutes of her sister not coming to the door. She listens and hears that Alex is crying. Kara instantly panics and barges into Alex’s apartment.

Alex looks up and sniffles as tears run furiously down her face. “Kar-“

“Are you okay?” She rushes to her sister’s side and hugs her almost bone crushingly tight.

“I’m okay. I’m just happy.”

“Happy tears, huh?”

“I’m so fucking happy, Kara.” Alex chuckles wetly. “I’m getting married in like five hours.”

“Yeah, you are. And we are gonna be late. So, are you sure you’re okay?”

Alex looks up at her sister from where she buried her tear covered face in her neck. “Yeah, but can I at least change first?”

Kara laughs. “Of course.”

* * *

* * *

_Maggie stands in front of the sink as she brushes her teeth. Lena comes to the doorway and leans against the door. Maggie looks up at her in the mirror after she spits._

_“Good morning, bride to be.” Lena smiles._

_Maggie beams; her dimples chasmic in her cheeks. “Good morning.”_

_“Are you ready for today?” Lena asked. She walks into the bathroom and sits down on the bench that sits against the far wall next to the shower. Maggie washes her face before answering._

_“I was born ready for this day. I still can’t believe I’m marrying Alex though.”_

_“You two are perfect for each other.” Maggie smiles. “And you smiling like that is all the evidence we need.”_

_“I just can’t wait to see her.”_

_“Well, we have to get you all gorgeous first. But that won’t be too long.”_

_Maggie chuckles. “You must’ve slept well last night.” She raises an eyebrow in question. She turns off the water and faces Lena, leaning against the sink._

_Lena shrugs. “I just love seeing you two happy and today is all about you. And I just don’t want anyone to ruin your joy.”_

_“No one will. I made sure of that. And thank you for letting me stay here with you guys for the time being.”_

_“It’s no problem at all. You are always welcomed.”_

_“It was great having you here, Mags!” Kara says rushing in the bathroom and hugging Maggie. The detective grunts before hugging the kryptonian back with as much strength as she could. “Come on, Lena. We have to get Alex and then head to Midvale.”_

_Lena nods. “I’ll see you soon, Maggie.” They walk out the bathroom. Maggie closes the door before turning the shower on and stripping out of her pajamas._

* * *

* * *

Maggie sits in the back seat of a SUV that is filled with all of her bridesmen. She looks out the window as Vasquez zooms down the interstate. Maggie is wringing and twisting her fingers in her lap out of nerves and Winn-who is sitting next to her- notices and grabs her hand, snapping her out of her trance of negative what ifs. “It’s okay to be nervous, but you got this.” Winn whispers.

Maggie smiles. “I am so fucking nervous, Schott.” She says genuinely. Maggie is so goddamn nervous that she didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. It’s the three cups of coffee she had that’s keeping her afloat right now. “I don’t want to mess anything up.” 

Winn grins and rubs his thumb against her knuckles to calm her down a little. It reminds Maggie of Alex and she calms instantly at the thought of her fiancée; well, for the next few hours at least. “You aren’t gonna mess anything up. Today is gonna be perfect.”

“Because you are perfect, Mags.” Mike says chiming in.

Maggie smiles as a solitary tear runs down her cheek. “Oh there I go.” She wipes her tear and sniffles. 

Winn chuckles. “There is gonna be a lot more where that came from.” Maggie laughs wetly.

* * *

* * *

Alex’s nerves are on haywire as Kara drives rather quickly down the road. “Can you maybe slow down a bit, Kar? Mom’s house will still be there when we get there I promise.”

Kara looks back at her through the rear view mirror and chuckles. “I’m going the speed limit, Al.”

Alex tries to see the speedometer from the back seat. “I don’t think so. You are going way faster than the speed limit.”

Lena looks over at the speedometer from the passenger seat. “No, she’s not. I think it just feels different since you’re in the back seat.” She says.

“Or you’re just nervous.” Lucy says shrugging.

“Shut up. Like you weren’t nervous when you got married.” Alex says as she plays with the engagement ring on her finger.

“Vasquez and I eloped so I didn’t have a chance to be nervous. But it’s okay that you’re nervous. Weddings are scary but also so beautiful.”

Lena turns around in her chair and looks at Alex. “Everything is going to be fine. I talked to Maggie this morning and I could tell that she is nervous too. But don’t worry. Today is gonna be perfect.” She rubs reassuringly at Alex’s knee.

“And you got us. We aren’t gonna let you like completely embarrass yourself or anything.” Sam says.

“But Maggie has all guys, I hope they take good care of her. I should text Winn, he’s the most responsible one.” 

Alex digs for her phone as Kara laughs from the front seat. “Hilarious that you think Winn is the responsible one.”

Alex looks up at Kara with daggers. The blonde can feel them on her even though she hasn’t even looked up from the road. “I mean…ye-yeah you should call Winn.” She clears her throat.

“She has Vasquez. So, I’m sure she’s fine.” Imra says trying to calm the dark redhead down some more.

“I still wanna make sure. It’s the worried fiancée in me.” She gets her phone and instantly texts Winn.

**Alex: Is Maggie okay?**

**Winn: Oh yeah! She’s knocked out.**

Alex gasped dramatically and everyone looks at her with worry.

**Alex: WHAT!?!?!?**

**Winn: No no no no not like that!  
Winn: I meant she’s sleeping. Knocked out like sleeping not like head trauma.**

Alex releases a breath. “You’re right, Winn isn’t the responsible one.”

The car erupts with laughter.

* * *

* * *

When they get to Midvale, Maggie is told to go through the back so she doesn’t see Alex before the wedding. When her and her bridesmen get to the beach. The altar is set up and it looks beautiful. The altar is covered in white and royal blue sheer fabric, white and blue rose petals cover the make shift aisle and chairs are lined up next to it on both sides. A white wooded podium stands in the middle of the altar.

“Dina, that looks amazing!” Maggie says as her, Dina and her bridesmen walk to the little hut for them.

“Thank you. I’ve been yelling all week so it should be. Just wait for the reception.” She walks them to a hut on the far side of the beach and everyone stumbles in. “This is where you all will be getting ready.” In the hut or tent is a vanity with a mirror for Maggie’s hair and makeup. There is multiple chairs to sit, drinks and some snacks, and a clothes rack with all of their tuxes. There is a table on the far side of the tent with boutonnieres in a plastic case, pocket squares, and bow ties for when that time comes. “Don’t have too much fun in here.” Kara then walks into the tent.

“Kara!” Everyone says excited to see the blonde.

Kara smiles with glee. “Hey guys! Uhh Dina, Alex is here and upstairs for you.” Maggie perks up to the sound of hearing her fiancee's name.

“Alex.” She mumbles. If she had a tail it would most definitely be wagging right now.

Kara chuckles. “You think you can wait for a few more hours, Mags?”

“She doesn’t have a choice sadly.” Dina says with a playful pout. Her and Kara walk out the tent with a wave.

* * *

* * *

Dina and Kara walk into the house. Kara whines as she walks past all the food for the reception that sit in pans in the kitchen.

“That is for the cocktail hour and the reception.”

“Can I have like a little bite? I am starving.” Kara pleads.

Dina chuckles. “Maybe before the ceremony but make sure no one sees you.” 

Kara cheers happily at the thought of getting food. “Yes!” 

They walk upstairs and to the bedroom. “Hello hello, ladies.” Kara closes the door and sits down next to Lena as they all greet the planner with a wave and a good morning. “How is one of my brides this morning?” She walks over to the vanity where a stylist is doing Alex’s hair.”

“I’m nervous, excited, and hungry.” She replies.

Dina’s eyes widen. “Wow, you got the whole package there. You look beautiful already.” She says looking at Alex in the mirror.

Alex smiles as a blush creeps up her neck. “Thank you.”

“The photographer is running a little late but he should be here soon so the ceremony won’t have to be pushed back or anything.”

Alex nods. “Okay.”

“Guests should be arriving soon, but just focus on getting all dolled up for the time being.”

“Thank you for everything, Dina.”

“It was my pleasure. I will be downstairs if you need me. And stay away from the beach. Don’t try to sneak a peek at Maggie in the tent.” She points a finger at Alex as she slowly creeps toward the door.

“I promise I won’t.”

“Good.” She laughs and walks out the room.

* * *

* * *

Luisa walks into the tent. Maggie is chowing down on a bagel as Winn is getting his haircut and all the other guys and Vasquez are lounging around until it’s their turn. “Good morning, everyone.”

Maggie looks up and smiles at the older brunette. “Mom!” She walks up and hugs her.

“Hey there, my beautiful girl.” She kisses her daughter on the side of the head before they break apart. “I thought I would come and say hi before helping Eliza with a few things. How’s everyone doing today?”

“I’m great!” Winn answers.

“I’m good.” James says.

“I’m hungry.” Mike replies as he walks toward the cart with food on it.

“I’m just chilling.” Gibson says lounging back in the chair he’s sitting in.

“I’m okay.” Vasquez says lastly.

Luisa smiles. “That’s good.”

“How are you, Ms. Rodas?” Winn asked as a razor is cutting at his throat to shave his mustache.

“Oh please, call me Luisa and I’m fine. Are you excited about today Mags?”

Maggie nods as she chews the remaining bits of bagel in her mouth. “Yes, I’m so freaking excited. I’m getting married!”

“Hell yeah!” James yells and everyone cheers.

Luisa shakes her head. “Boys.”

* * *

* * *

The photographer arrives around 10:30 and it’s time for pictures. Both parties are finished getting ready and everyone is dressed to the nines. Mike spilled grape jelly on his shirt two minutes after putting his shirt on but that’s not the point. He’s lucky Dina thought of ordering an extra for everyone. Maggie and her bridesmen are outside on the beach with now fresh outfits and taking multiple pictures. Groups ones, alone ones, funny ones, memorable ones any picture pose you can think of they did. Maggie was exhausted. Not from taking pictures but exhausted of not seeing Alex. Just 45 minutes before the ceremony starts and Maggie or Alex couldn’t wait.

After Maggie and her group were finished, they went back into the tent to wait for Dina to grab them for the ceremony while Alex and her group took pictures just right outside the tent. Maggie had the urge to peek through and see but she reluctantly refrained then her phone buzzed from the vanity. “It’s a text from Kara.” Winn says grabbing the phone and handing it to the tiny detective.

Maggie takes her phone. “Thanks.”

**Kara: She looks beautiful.**

Maggie smiles.

**Maggie: I wish I could see.**

**Kara: It’s almost time, Mags.  
Kara: Then we are finally sisters!**

**Maggie: I thought we already were.**

Kara pouts and wetly chuckles as Alex takes pictures with Eliza and J’onn.

**Kara: Stop before I start crying.**

**Maggie: Sorry. Wouldn’t want to mess up your makeup.**

Kara chuckles and puts her phone down to join the group.

* * *

* * *

“Kara, what the hell?! Why are you eating? I get married in 30 minutes!” Alex says as she paces back and forth in the bedroom.

“I’m hungry.” Kara muddles through crackers and cheese.

“You couldn’t wait ‘til cocktail hour, love?” Lena asked.

Kara shakes her head, “I’m sorry.”

Alex huffs. “It’s okay, I guess.”

* * *

* * *

_Coming Home- Sigma ~ Little Things- One Direction_

“It’s time.” Dina says walking into the tent. Maggie takes a deep breath, buttons up her suit jacket and walks out the tent. Everyone is sitting down and her bridesmen are standing at the altar along with Eliza. _Wow. I’m really getting married._ She walks down the aisle and smiles at everyone who waves and smiles at her. She walks up to the altar smiles at Eliza.

“You look so handsome, Maggie.” Eliza whispers.

Maggie beams. “Thank you.” Maggie is wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, royal blue bow tie and pocket square and royal blue and white rose boutonniere.

She adjusts her jacket as Kara comes down the aisle. She looks gorgeous in her strapless royal blue dress. She stands at the altar and Lucy is next. Then Lena. Then Sam. Then Imra. Imra has a sign that says: ‘Here she comes!’ Maggie takes a deep breath as music starts to play and everyone stands as Alex comes down the aisle with her arm linked with J’onn’s.

“Oh my god.” Maggie mutters. Alex looks absolutely stunning. Her dress is an all-white strapless sweetheart gown. A veil flows behind her shoulders and down her back. Her makeup is simple. Her hair is half up and half down and Maggie feels tears shed at how beautiful she looks. They stop before the altar and Maggie already wants to kiss her. Alex gives J’onn her bouquet and he sits down. She stands in front of Maggie and she take her hands. “Hi.” She whispers.

Alex chuckles wetly. “Hi.”

“You look fucking gorgeous.” She looks around in shock. “Oh sorry.”

Eliza chuckles. “It’s alright, dear. We’re all family here.”

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?” Alex asked with a smile so adorable that Maggie melts from the inside out.

“Well, can you hold on a few minutes?” Eliza asked.

“If I really have to.” 

Eliza chuckles. “We have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Alex and Maggie. They are taking the first step of their new life together. The ability and desire for one human being to love another is the most beautiful and fulfilling gift that has been consigned to us. It is a consuming task, a lifelong endeavor; the journey we have been preparing for all our lives. Loving someone is a reason to go beyond your limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the heart of your love and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment that challenges you to become all that you mean to be. As they join in marriage today, Alex and Maggie are announcing to the world of friends, family, and strangers that they are welcoming that challenge. Okay, who gives these women support to be married?” Eliza looks around. “Oh I do because I’m their mother.” 

The guests chuckle. “Does anyone object to this couple being wed today. Speak now or forever hold your peace.” No one speaks up. “Alright now that that’s settled.”

“I was gonna marry her even if someone objected anyways.” Maggie says. Everyone chuckles.

“We love honesty in this family.” Eliza states. Alex laughs. 

“This is a new beginning for the both of you and I would like to offer some gentle reminders to ease your long-lasting task of living and growing together. Be kind to each other and when you disagree, do it respectfully. Be gentle and forgiving with each other. When you forgive, your hearts make room for a little more love, a little more understanding, and a little more compassion. Communicate with each other. Share the joy in your heart and the sorrow that dares to burden it. Open your hearts to each other and find the love. The couple has written their own vows…hopefully.”

The guests chuckle as Alex grabs a folded piece of paper from Kara. She opens it and looks up at Maggie. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She replies.

“Okay.” Alex clears her throat. “I have to catch my breath to believe this is real. That I am marrying my one true love, my heart’s desire, and my best friend.” Maggie chuckles wetly. She’s gonna start crying again soon. She feels it. “Maggie, today I take you as my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you, cry with you, grow in your mind and heart. Always be open and honest with you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Maggie sniffles and wipes a tear. “Uhh…my turn?”

Eliza nods. “Yes.” Maggie digs in her pocket and grabs a piece of paper.

“Mines a little longer.” 

“That’s okay. Take your time.”

Maggie sniffles again and clears her throat. She takes a deep breath and starts to read. “My heart is gentle but tough, my heart is strong, my heart is devoted, loving, true, honest, and sincere. My heart is all of these things but most amazingly…my heart is you.” 

“Aww.” Alex chokes out a sob and sniffles. Maggie takes one of her hands and rubs it with her thumb; signally that I got you.

“I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices. My heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything single thing. And when we’re together, my past seems worth it because if I had done one thing differently, I might have never found you. I, Maggie affirm my love to you, Alex as I invite you to share my life. You are the most gorgeous, smart, loving, and generous person I have ever known and I promise always to respect you and love you with kindness, unselfishness, and trust. I will work by your side to create a wonderful life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live.”

Alex is full on crying at this point. “Wow, that was beautiful. I have never cried this hard in front of all these people before.” She chokes out. Maggie kisses her hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Luisa, rings please.” Luisa stands up and gives Alex and Maggie their rings. “Maggie repeat after me as you put the ring on Alex’s finger. I, Maggie, give you, Alex this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

Maggie slips the ring onto Alex’s finger before speaking, “I, Maggie, give you, Alex this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

“Alex, repeat after me as you put the ring on Maggie’s finger. I, Alex, give you, Maggie this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

Alex slides the ring onto Maggie’s finger and looks up at her. “I, Alex, give you, Maggie this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

“Today you have pledged yourself to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, live in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for each other, completely and forever. Alex and Maggie from this day forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. So, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Maggie leans in and kisses Alex as everyone claps around them. They break apart and burst into giddy laughter as Eliza finishes. “I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers!” The newly married couple walk down the aisle as their friends and family clap and cheer for them. They go into the house and upstairs to change for the reception.

* * *

* * *

While cocktail hour starts the guest roam around the beach as it is now cluttered with tables, a makeshift dance floor, a DJ booth, buffets and a bar line both sides of the back porch. Music pumps around the beach as everyone enjoys the food and the alcohol.

“That ceremony was a fucking tearjerker.” Lucy says sitting down with yet another glass of champagne.

“Yeah, Maggie’s vows were…wow. They were beautiful.” Lena says.

“I know right. It made me wanna marry her.” Winn chimes in and the table laughs.

* * *

* * *

_Coming Out-Diana Ross_

“Ladies and gentlemen, please pull your attention on the back porch and help me welcome the newly married couple Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers!”

Everyone cheers as Alex and Maggie walk down the back porch steps hand in hand and beaming smiles on their faces. “How much you wanna bet they fucked before getting ready?” Lucy whispers to Lena as Alex and Maggie make their rounds around the tables. Alex is now wearing a jumpsuit with a white top and royal blue bottoms with a black belt and all white sneakers because she’s Alex while Maggie is wearing her tux from earlier; she forgot to order a second outfit.

Lena raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Bring all the liquor next game night?”

Lucy nods. “It’s a bet. If I lose I bring all the alcohol. If you lose you bring the alcohol.” Lucy puts her hand out as Maggie and Alex come to the long table and sits down.

“You have a bet.” They shake hands and turn back to their plates.

“What did you two just shake on?” Kara asked.

Lena shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She kisses Kara on the cheek. “Congratulations, you guys.”

Alex and Maggie’s smiles are so bright it’s making the sun jealous. “Thank you!” Alex has a slight glow to her skin and it looks like some foundation was applied to a specific spot on her neck. Maggie is chowing down on her food like she hasn’t eaten in days; you get very hungry after sex. Lena would know.

She rolls her eyes. _Dammit!_ “How much alcohol are we talking?” She whispers to Lucy.

“Jeez, took you long enough to figure it out.”

“How did you find out so quickly?”

“Alex is always super happy after she has sex.”

“Okay, but maybe she’s that happy because it’s wedding day perhaps.”

Lucy nods. “Okay but look at how touchy they are.” Lena looks back at Maggie and Alex and notices that no matter what they are doing some part of the body is touching the other. Lena raises her eyebrows and tilts her head. “And Alex put foundation on her neck. A clear give away that she has a hickey there. And Maggie keeps fixes her hair on one side. A clear give away that there is hickey on her neck of the part she’s hiding.”

Lena is shocked. “Wow, you’re good at this.”

Lucy shrugs. “I have been studying these idiots for years. They are not good at hiding things.” Lena chuckles.

* * *

* * *

Kara takes a deep breath before standing up. “You are gonna do great, love.” Lena says before the blonde walks away. She steps to the DJ booth and he hands her a mic. He lowers the music and everyone creepily quiets down with the music at the same time.

“Hey everyone. I’m Kara, Alex’s sister. Alex is an awesome person. She is always there for me whenever I need her. I remember the day she met Maggie. She was pissed.” The crowd laughs. “I asked her why she was mad and she was like: ‘there’s this new girl at Noonan’s who thinks she can do whatever she wants.’ It was funny because Alex was just having a bad day and flipped out on Maggie because she left a mop bucket outside the bathroom door.” The crowd erupts in laughter. “But uh… after all that they became friends and then they started dating and I just knew they would be together forever.” Alex blows Kara a kiss. “Now, onto this one right here. Yeah, you with the dimples.” Maggie laughs and those said dimples come into view. “I met Maggie on the first day of senior year in high school. She was lost and I helped her out and I just knew right then and there that I am about to gain another best friend. But Maggie is more than a best friend to me. She is my mentor, one of my idols and I am so grateful that she makes my sister so happy.” Maggie smiles. “Toast to the happy couple! I am so happy for you guys. Welcome to the family, Mags.”

Everyone cheers as Kara takes a drink and walks toward the table after she gives the mic to the DJ.

“That speech was amazing.” Alex says. Maggie gets up, walks up to the other side of the table and hugs the blonde.

“I love you, Little Danvers.” She kisses her on the top of the head.

“Wait, isn’t it Little Danvers-Sawyer now?” The table laughs.

* * *

* * *

_Perfect- Ed Sheeran_

“Will the brides please come to the dance floor. It’s time for your first dance as a married couple.” The DJ says. Maggie stands and puts her hand out. Alex takes it and stands. They walk out to the dance floor area and the DJ plays _Perfect by Ed Sheeran._ Alex melts. Maggie knows she loves this song.

Maggie puts both of her hands around her hips as Alex puts her arms around her back and puts her head on her chest. “You picked this song so I could cry in your arms.”

“No, I picked this song because you’re perfect.” They sway slowly to the music as everyone watches. 

The song continues as Maggie whispers sweet nothings and some of the song lyrics to Alex. _“We were just kids when we fell in love.”_ She sings quietly. _“Not knowing what it was.”_ She continues.

Alex looks up and grins at Maggie. _“Your heart is all I own.”_ They sing at the same time quietly to each other.

They continue to sway to the song as it plays. _“Darlin’ you look perfect.”_ Maggie sings and Alex almost turns into a puddle of tears but she stops herself and just kisses Maggie as the song continues. She twirls and spins Alex around the dance floor as the song plays out. Alex didn’t know that Maggie knew how to dance but it would be the cutest thing if she learned just for their wedding.

_“I don’t deserve this…you look perfect…tonight."_ Maggie sings the last few lyrics of the song and everyone claps and cheers as Alex wipes her tears.

* * *

* * *

_I Wanna Dance with Somebody- Whitney Houston_

There is a chair put into the dance floor area and everyone disperses out to the outskirts. “Come on out brides! It’s time to remove the garter!” The DJ says.

“Woo!” Winn calls out.

“This should be fun.” Maggie says as her and Alex come to the center of the dance floor. 

“Don’t get to handsy under there. Our mother is watching.” Alex says looking down at Maggie.

“Who said I was using my hands?” Maggie winks as she tucks her head under Alex’s dress. Her teeth scrape softly against Alex’s inner thigh and Alex tries not to buck her hips in front of everyone. Maggie pulls at the garter and pulls it all. The. Way. Down. Alex’s. Leg. Using only her…TEETH. _Fuck me._ Alex thinks. And the look that Maggie is sporting when she looks at Alex with the piece of lace in between her teeth is just down right sinful. Maggie stands and flings the garter into the air. Winn jumps and catches it. 

“YEAH!” He celebrates very dramatically and twirls the garter on his finger as everyone claps and cheers.

Maggie turns around as Alex stands. “Did you have to use your _teeth_?” She asks as Kara fetches her bouquet.

Maggie shrugs. “What else was I supposed to use? My hands?”

Alex rolls her eyes as Kara hands her the bouquet. “Thanks, Kar. I can’t with you sometimes.”

“Now you’re stuck with me.” She kisses Alex on the cheek before walking away with Kara. 

“Are you ready?” Alex turns around and throws the bouquet behind her. It comes toward Lena and the CEO grabs it with one hand. Everyone cheers as Lena stands in pure shock with the bouquet loose in her hand. She looks over at Kara who is about as red as the sunset behind them.

“Woohooo! Will those two recipients come to the dance floor to share quick dance for us.”

Winn walks up to Lena and kneels a little in front of her with his hand out. “M’lady.”

Lena rolls her eyes as she chuckles. “Thank you, good sir.” They walk to the dance floor and share a dance.

* * *

* * *

__

_Lover- Taylor Swift_

Eliza and J’onn come to the center of the dance floor as everyone gets their dance on. “It’s cake time, everyone!” J’onn says into a mic. Maggie and Alex get up from the table and walks to the back table where a three tier wedding cake sits on a table. Pictures are taken as they both handle the knife to cut into the cake. The cake was marble and the marble had food coloring to look like the colors of the lesbian flag. “That is the cutest thing ever.” Alex says as she puts the piece of cake on a plate.

“Not as cute as you though.” Maggie gets some frosting on her finger and puts it right on Alex’s nose. 

“Aww!” Kara says.

Alex laughs as she spreads frosting on Maggie’s cheek. “I see how it is, babe.”

Alex shrugs. “I would lick it off, but family is present.” She winks at Maggie before taking a bite of the cake.

Maggie shakes her head. “You are something else.” 

Everyone grabs a piece of cake and sits down to enjoy it.

* * *

* * *

__

_Can’t Stop the Feeling- Justin Timberlake ~ Paper Rings- Taylor Swift_

Today has been a dream. Alex and Maggie still can’t fathom that they are married. _TO EACH OTHER?!_ As they get ready for the departure in the bedroom upstairs and everyone is lining up outside. Maggie walks up to Alex and wraps her arms around her from behind and puts her chin on her shoulder. “Hey wife.”

Alex looks up at her in the mirror. “Hi wife.”

“Today has been so amazing.” She kisses Alex on the neck where she can reach.

“I still can’t believe we are married.”

Maggie chuckles. “Me neither, but I am so happy that we are.”

“Me too.” There is a honk from outside. “You ready to have the best honeymoon of your life?”

Alex nods. “Yes.”

They walk outside and everyone is lined up on each side of the driveway. They throw rice and confetti as Alex and Maggie walk in between them. There’s laughter and music and pure happiness. They get to the car and Maggie opens the door for Alex. She walks to the other side of the car and waves as she gets in.

She honks three times as she drives off. Everyone claps as the Rolls Royce that says: _‘JUST MARRIED!'_ on the back window in paint with cans hanging off of it with string drive off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANVERS is married! WOOT WOOT!
> 
> Alex's Dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_lace-sweetheart-wedding-ball-gown-with-train-wg3829
> 
> Maggie's ring: https://www.kay.com/black-white-diamond-anniversary-band-38-ct-tw-14k-white-gold/p/V-533232500
> 
> Did you like the wedding?  
Did you cry?  
Did you laugh?  
Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Sorry I'm posting late. There is just a lot going on right now, but I will try to post consecutively soon. :)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	31. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!!

Hey hey!

You are probably wondering where the hell I’ve been and why I haven’t posted in a week. First off I would like to say that I’m sorry that my consecutive posting just flew out the window out of nowhere. And with like the whole world in quarantine and being stuck in the house all day, it should be easy for me to bust out chapters like nobody’s business…right? Well, with quarantine comes school work. if you don’t know I am a senior in high school so I do have a shit ton of school work to do like every day. And my writer’s block is just insane right now. So, I just been focusing on getting my school work done as soon as possible so I can start back writing and maybe my writer’s block would ease over little bit. 

And being home all the time is kinda driving my up a wall, but I promise to have chapters up and posting consecutively really really soon.

Now it’s time for some softy tings.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and kudos and comments. It means so much to me that you all are enjoying my crazy antics and late postings and sticking with me through it all. Last week on Twitter, _College Is Done…What Now?_ got put into like one of the Sanvers fic thread things as someone’s recent favorites and that made my day just knowing that you are actually enjoying my writing. I never thought that I would see the day where my series or any of my writing in general would get so much praise on a platform like AO3. It just means so much to me.

Until next time, 

Stay safe, stay healthy, and don’t forget to wash your hands.

I hope you have an amazing day!

xAlexsDibsx


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!

“What do you wanna do today, babe?” Maggie asked her wife as her and Alex lay in bed, legs tangled in bedraggled sheets. These past few days in Venice with the love of her life-who is also her newly wedded wife- has been nothing but heaven for Maggie. Venice was a beautiful city. With its beautiful canals, beaches, and nightly skylines. Having booked the honeymoon suite at the nicest hotel in the city and getting to fuck Alex into incoherent oblivion on these very soft 500 thread count sheets, well that’s just a bonus.

“Hmm,” Alex thinks. “We could do some sightseeing and take some pictures.” Alex drags her finger across Maggie’s bare stomach with languid strokes, making random patterns. It sends the slightest of shivers down to the tips of her toes but she chooses to ignore the sensation as an afterthought in her mind.

“Yes, like the true tourists that we are.” Maggie replies with a chuckle. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “We should shower.” 

The first two days of their honeymoon spent in Venice was Maggie fucking Alex on every hard or soft surface in their hotel room. This would actually be the first day they would be stepping out of their hotel room for other reasons that didn’t concern of refilling the ice bucket down the hall.

Maggie smirks. “Okay, what round is this? Like 34?” The detective looks up and rubs at her chin in playful thought.

Alex snorts before sitting up and getting out of bed. “Not sure. I lost count.”

“Yeah that tends to happen when your face is pressed into pillows for 48 hours.” Maggie says smirking.

“Shut up and get your ass in the bathroom.”

Maggie’s eyebrows raise and her stomach does a backflip at the force of Alex’s tone. “I love when you go all Agent Danvers on me.”

Alex smirks as she walks slowly backward toward the bathroom. Maggie’s eyes roam over her very naked body. “Come over here and I’ll show you just how much Agent Danvers I can get.”

Maggie has never hopped out of bed so fast.

* * *

* * *

Kara stumbles off the elevator with a rambling Nia beside her. The last time Kara tuned into the conversation Nia was talking about an article idea or some social media post. Who knows, but it has something to do with a reading of some sort.

“And so I told Brainy last night about the idea and he loves it. He said I should run it by Snapper. You think it’s a good idea?” She looks over at Kara with an eyebrow raised in question. “Kara?”

Her name being called snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks over at Nia with a forced smile. “It sounds great, Nia.” She replies not knowing a single bit of what idea Nia is talking about but playing along for her friend’s sake.

“You haven’t been listening to me this whole time.” They get to Nia’s desk and she crosses her arms over her chest and stands in front of the blonde instead of sitting and allowing Kara to walk to her desk.

Kara shakes her head. “I have. I-I was….at some point.”

Nia sighs and rolls her eyes. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been out of it since we left Noonan’s.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. There is just a lot going on right now with Lena being home because she had a severe migraine this morning and she hates missing work and my brain just feels like a bunch of mush right now, but your idea. It was something about East City right?” Kara huffs out a breath as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Nia grins. “I want to do a vertical on the fashion district there.” 

“Fashion? Don’t you maybe want to have your first vertical to be about something that holds a little bit more weight?” 

Nia sits down at her desk and Kara leans against it with her arms crossed over her chest. “I think fashion is a form of self-expression. And having designers bring art and color to such a dark and abandoned place like East City could impact a lot of people.”

A smile pulls at Kara’s lips as she nods her head at Nia. “That is actually a great idea, Nia. But Snapper is a…colorful character I doubt he’ll let you write a whole vertical on that.”

Nia raised her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Trust me. Maybe ask James. He could run it by Cat and Cat will just tell Snapper to allow you to do it.” 

Nia smiles up at her friend. “Thanks Kara. And uh tell Lena I hope she feels better.” 

Kara smiles. “I’ll send her the message.” She walks away and goes to her desk and sits down.

**Kara: Hey Al!  
Kara: How’s Venice?**

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Alex sit lounged back on a gondola as the director shows the couple all the focal points of Venice from the beautiful clear water canals. Alex’s phone buzzes from her pocket as the man goes on about an ancient church.

**Kara: Hey Al!  
Kara: How’s Venice?**

Alex smiles.

**Alex: Venice is beautiful. Maggie and I are actually on a private gondola boat tour right now.**

**Kara: FUN!  
Kara: Are you enjoying married life?**

**Alex: Oh yeah!  
Alex: I could get used to this.  
Alex: What’s going on with you?**

**Kara: Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the tour?**

You should know that the director speaks nothing but Venetian.

**Alex: The director doesn’t speak a lick of English and someone forgot to book a translator for the tour.**

**Kara: So, how are you following the tour if you have no clue what the director is saying?**

**Alex: Maggie took Italian her sophomore year. She knows a little bit but not a lot.**

**Kara: Maggie can speak Italian?!**

Alex chuckles and Maggie looks over at her. “What?”

“I told Kara that you can speak Italian.”

Maggie shrugs. “I’m not fluent, but I know a little something something.” 

Alex shakes her head and swats Maggie playfully in the arm. 

**Alex: She knows a little.**

**Kara: That is so cool.  
Kara: Is there anything she can’t do?**

Alex grins and looks over at Maggie. “What can’t you do, babe?”

Maggie looks down at Alex as she glides her fingers up and down on her wife’s forearm. “I can’t whistle.”

Alex smiles. “Me neither. Maybe we are perfect for each other.” She leans up and kisses Maggie before texting Kara back. 

**Alex: How’s everything at the DEO?**

**Kara: Good. Everyone misses you even though most of the agents are terrified of you.  
Kara: But for your original question, Lena is home with a migraine and I’m at Catco waiting for Snapper to call me in for some stupid article idea or something instead of being home and taking care of her.**

**Alex: Poor Lena. I am so glad I never had to deal with migraines.  
Alex: What caused it?**

**Kara: I’m not sure. She woke up this morning and told me that her head was pounding and that her stomach hurt. **

**Alex: We all know what that means.**

Kara sadly sighs.

**Kara: Yeah, Lena always gets migraines and cramps before her period actually starts.  
Kara: So my household is going to be fun for the next three days.**

**Alex: Lena only gets her period for three days?!  
Alex: Mines last a week.**

**Kara: Damn it must suck to be human.**

Alex rolls her eyes. The cells that line the walls of Kryptonian women’s uteruses allow them to not have periods. They didn’t have to worry about pregnancy scares. It was pretty simple, either you were pregnant or you weren’t. And if you weren’t you would try again and again until you got pregnant. To sum it all up, the kryptonian women’s body is always ready for pregnancy. Yes, it sounds very misogynistic to say that a woman’s worth is only to lay on her back and birth children for her husband, but that is just how Krypton was managed. It wasn’t a bad thing to them and Kara was so young that she didn’t notice what was happening around her to even have a say or try to figure out a way to stop it.

**Alex: Shut up.  
Alex: I still want to hook you up to a machine so you can feel what period cramps feel like.**

Kara laughs quietly. 

**Kara: I’m still waiting Danvers.  
Kara: Danvers-Sawyer***

* * *

* * *

After the tour was over and Maggie thanked the man for his time, they went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Maggie placed a reservation at the finest restaurant in Venice. The restaurant had a wet bar, delicious looking food, amazing décor, and it was the only restaurant in a fifty mile radius with people that spoke the slightest bit of English.

Maggie is sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her elbows scrolling on her phone as Alex gets ready in the bathroom. Maggie was already dressed and ready to go in her simple black dress pants and a blue button up shirt. Her hair was its usual down and wavy. While Alex, on the other hand, wanted to go all out and get a dress, makeup, high heels. The whole shebang; Maggie, of course is not complaining. But oh does she wish her wife would hurry up.

“Al, are you almost done?” She asked not trying to sound impatient. She was hungry and she was starting to get antsy and couldn’t quite sit comfortably(more on that later).

“I’m almost ready. Just hold you horses.” Alex calls back from the bathroom. She puts on her earrings and applies makeup before turning off the bathroom light. A signal to Maggie that she was finished and ready to go.

“Finally!” Maggie looks up from her phone and looks over at Alex as she starts to stand up. “Holy fuck. Baby, you look gorgeous.” Alex is wearing a sleek black party dress. It has a high asymmetrical front thigh slit with thin straps and a plunging V-neck that gives a perfect view of the cleavage Maggie loves so much. The black complements Alex’s dark hair and light skin. She is for sure a vision to behold. And her curves in the dress or the sinfully high heeled pumps she has on doesn’t do anything but make Maggie’s decision to wait until before or after dinner to fuck Alex senseless more and more easier each step Alex takes out the bathroom.

Alex smiles as she bites at her lipstick covered lower lip. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” She looks over Maggie’s outfit and her eyes start to grow darker the more she stares. It’s just something so sexy about seeing her wife in her favorite color. It makes Alex’s heart race and a heartbeat come alive somewhere else if you catch my drift.

Maggie puts her hand out as she shoves her phone in her pocket. “Come here.” 

Alex takes her hand and walks…well, more like saunters toward the detective. A soft, calloused hand grabs the back of her neck and brings her down to a bruising yet soft kiss. The kiss instantly deepens and the thought of having a reservation in like thirty minutes withers away completely once Alex straddles her wife’s lap. Maggie’s hands instantly go to Alex’s thighs and hips; digging her nails into any place she can reach on her thighs.

Alex grinds down on Maggie’s lap and she feels something nudge her in her upper thigh. Her eyebrows reach her hairline as Maggie starts to lather her neck with sloppy kisses. “Mags?”

“Hmm?” Maggie groans when Alex moves her hips against her again. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this happy to see me before.” She says with a hint of question in her voice.

Maggie chuckles. “You would be surprised.”

Alex bites her lip to stifle a moan when Maggie nibbles and licks at the tops of her breasts. “Careful now. I can’t hide anything.” She chokes out softly.

“You can just put make up over it.”

Alex grinds her hips slower into Maggie and the detective can’t help but let out a strangled moan against her chest. “Do you have what I think you have in your pants right now?” She scratches at the nape of Maggie’s neck and pulls at the hair there, urging the detective to look up at her.

“Maybe.” She says. Alex just stares at her for a moment. “Is that okay? I know we haven’t tried anything like this before.”

Alex doesn’t speak yet because she can’t quite fathom what is hotter at this very moment. The fact that Maggie is packing right now and will be packing all throughout their dinner or the fact that Maggie even has a strap-on to begin with.

“Where did you get it?” Alex finally asked in a frantic whisper.

Maggie smirks. “I may have stopped at a certain store when you were dress shopping.”

“That’s where you went?!” Maggie nods slowly. “I thought you went to the bathroom or something.”

“D-do you like the idea of me having one?” Maggie asked. She was very nervous. Alex will be the first woman ever she used a strap with. “You know…like us using it in….bed?” She hates how much she sounds like a nervous dork right now but she can’t help it when Alex is looking at her like **_that._**

“I do. I like it a lot and I think it’s so hot that you are wearing it right now.” Alex kisses her slow. Achingly slow and it makes Maggie squirm a bit.

“Good because we definitely can’t return it.”

“Why not?”

“It is very much used.” Maggie winks at Alex.

Alex laughs. “Oh my god! I love you.” She kisses Maggie on the neck and nibbles at her earlobe before whispering by far the sexiest thing Maggie has ever heard. “And I love how wet you get for me.”

Maggie moans and slightly bucks her hips as she squeezes at the supple thighs in her lap. “Keep talking like that and we won’t make it to dinner.”

Alex chuckles, “Well, we better get going then. Shall we?”

Alex hops off of Maggie’s lap and walks to the wardrobe to grab her bag and a jacket. Maggie shakes her head at her. “You are something else, Danvers.”

“It’s Danvers-Sawyer now.” She winks at Maggie before looking in the small mirror to adjust her appearance.

_My wife will most definitely be the death of me._

* * *

* * *

“How’s my baby doing?” Kara asks as she walks into her apartment. Lena is curled up in a multitude of blankets on the couch watching a movie.

Lena looks up at her and a smile instantly forms on her face. “I’m better now that you’re here.”

Kara smiles that dorky smile that Lena loves so much as she joins Lena on the couch, giving her a sloppy, rushed kiss. “Nuh-uh you gotta give me something better than that.” The young CEO said. Kara chuckles and complies by giving Lena a more sweet and soft kiss. 

“That better?”

“Much better.” She smiles. “What are you doing here? Your lunch was over an hour ago.”

Kara furrows her brow. “I am supposed to be out getting interviews and leads for this new article idea Snapper pitched to me this morning and I couldn’t be out my workplace and not check on you.”

Lena smiles warmly at the blonde in front of her. “What was the idea? Maybe I could help point you into a direction of who to talk to and interview.”

“Uhh…he wants me to do a page on Lex.” Kara averts her gaze from Lena by looking down at her slack clad lap.

Lena raised her eyebrows. “Lex?”

“Yeah.” Kara looks up quickly at Lena before looking back down at her lap.

“You came home to interview me?” Lena asked in that snippy boardroom tone that would make Kara’s stomach do somersaults if it was directed at anyone else.

Kara looks up and frantically shakes her head. “No-no, of course not. I came home to check on you. You had a migraine this morning and you hate being home from work. I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Was that your plan before or after Snapper pitched you this idea?” Lena arched an eyebrow and Kara was starting to get a little scared so she backed up a little. Lena followed the action like a cobra eyeing its prey’s next move. Her eyes being piercing and a dangerous shade of green doesn’t help either.

“I swear it was my plan all along. I didn’t even give Snapper a definite answer. I-“

“Why not?” Lena sharply interrupts, a tiny part of her wanted to know why Kara didn’t already take the lead and run with it like all the other news and gossip outlets.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay with it and I could interview you sometime if you were comfortable.” Even though it was sweet that Kara wanted to make sure Lena was okay with it first, it still made Lena angry that Lex was the topic at hand in the conversation in the first place. And Kara is also thinking about doing a whole page on the bastard.

“My brother is a psychopathic science mastermind that is determined on world domination and terrorism. Put that in your notes.” She turns back toward the TV and ignores the pout on Kara’s face and the slouch of her shoulders. She didn’t mean to sound as harsh as she did, but she has been moody and irritable all day and the thought of her brother infuriated her to a whole other degree. It was either Kara or the Thai delivery boy to feast on Lena’s wrath. Lena would’ve liked the latter, but things never go as planned for a Luthor.

Kara dolefully sighs and stands up. “Look, I’m sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’ll just tell Snapper to give the article to someone else.” She leans down and kisses Lena on the cheek. “I’ll see you after work. I love you.”

“Love you.” Lena mumbles disregarding how she was just acting mere minutes ago. Kara stands up straight before grabbing her stuff and leaving. The second the door shuts, Lena bursts into tears.

_Oh god. It’s been a day and now I’m crying…again._

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Alex sit in the restaurant in a booth selected skillfully in the back of the restaurant but not too in the corner off away from everyone. They sit across from each other and have friendly small talk before their waiter comes to the table.

“Good evening, ladies! Can I start you two off with something to drink?” He asked looking between the two women.

Maggie smiles at the man before looking back at the menu for the drinks. While looking at her menu, she feels the bare foot of her wife gliding oh so slowly up her leg. Maggie looks up at her from the brim of her menu and Alex just innocently smiles at her before looking at the waiter and ordering a glass of red wine. He nods and looks over at Maggie.

“I’ll hav-,“ her breath hitches when the said foot from earlier makes it’s way up higher and pushes against the dildo, making it press against Maggie’s clit deliciously. She clears her throat and tries again. “I’ll have your finest scotch please.”

The waiter nods not knowing of what’s going on under the table and leaves after writing down the drinks. _Thank god for tablecloths._ Maggie shoots Alex a look. “What the hell, Alex?! Can I at least order a drink before you start feeling me up?”

Alex chuckles nervously. She thought Maggie would be upset about what she did. She relaxes her shoulders a little before answering. “But feeling you up while you’re ordering a drink seemed so much more fun.”

Maggie pokes the inside of her cheek with her tongue as she slowly shakes her head. “Are you gonna be like this all through dinner?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders with a smirk. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Don’t forget that I could slide over and make this dinner hell for you.” Alex looks up from the menu and looks at her wife. The stoic expression on her face is a telltale sign that she isn’t kidding.

The waiter comes back and places the glass and tumbler on the table. “Are we ready to order?”

The couple nods and orders their food.

* * *

* * *

After four glasses of wine and scotch and eating a three course meal, Maggie and Alex was in full ready to fuck for the rest of their week in Venice mode. The marathon would’ve started in the back of the cab, but Maggie couldn’t pull herself to do it.

_“I’m a cop! It’s public indecency!”_ She had said when Alex tried to unbuckle her pants and get to the thing that has been happily haunting her all through the dinner in the back of the man’s cab. Alex groaned and sat back with a pout the rest of the drive to the hotel after that. Maggie being Maggie put a hand on her upper thigh and squeezed. Her hand felt like a fire iron on her skin and it only made her want her wife more.

Once they stepped into the elevator and Maggie pressed the button for the honeymoon suite, Alex was on her faster than she could blink. The kiss was brutal and knocked Maggie off balance a little. Alex caught her by pushing her up against the elevator wall. Maggie’s hands was everywhere then. She grabbed under Alex’s thighs, picking her up and flipping them. Alex was pinned to the wall as Maggie kissed down her neck. She moaned as her wife nipped and licked at her neck, of course leaving a mark. Maggie moved her hand in between Alex’s legs when the lights shut off abruptly in the elevator and the machine stopped with a strangled sound.

“What the hell?” Alex said, looking up in panic.

“I think the elevator stopped.” Maggie puts Alex down and walks to the panel and presses the emergency button.

_“What’s your emergency?”_ A petite voice with a strong Italian accent calls through the speaker. 

“The elevator stopped.” Maggie says calmly.

_“I know and we are on it to find out what’s happening. Are you alone?”_

“No, I’m with my wife.” Maggie replies confidently and Alex smiles behind her.

_“Okay, just sit tight. Support will be there in about two hours is that okay?”_

Maggie looks back at Alex or rather Alex’s silhouette. “Two hours?”

“Its not like we have anywhere to be.” Alex replies with a shrug.

Maggie chuckles. “Two hours is fine.”

_“Okay, just make sure to stay calm. We’ll get you out as soon as we can.”_

“Okay. Thank you.”

_“Do you have any source of light?”_

“Our phones have a flashlight.”

_“Okay, but just in case. There is any emergency light source button at the bottom of the panel. If you need it just push it and they should come on immediately. If they don’t press the emergency button.”_

“Okay.” Maggie pushes the button and dim yellow light fills the elevator.

“Romantic.” Alex says with a chuckle. Maggie shakes her head and sits down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Alex sits down next to her. “This is a great way to end a date.”

“Oh for sure. Every date we have should end with us stuck in an elevator for two hours.” 

Alex laughs. She leans her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck in an elevator with anyone else.” 

Maggie kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

* * *

About thirty minutes have gone by and the ache of wanting to be fucked is crawling back through Alex and she can’t sit still. She starts to shuffle around next to Maggie.

Maggie pushes her head up from where it was lulled back against the wall and looks over at Alex. “Are you okay? Please don’t tell me you have to pee.”

Alex laughs. “I don’t have to pee.” She stands and starts to pace around the small box.

“Don’t pace. You’ll make me nervous.” Maggie bends her leg and rests her arm on top of it. “What’s up? You sure you’re okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, I just. I am…-“

“Horny.” Maggie says matter-of-factly. Alex looks down at her. Maggie stands up and walks toward Alex. She pushes her up against the wall next to the door and kisses her. Alex moans into the kiss and melts against her wife’s lips.

Maggie kisses down Alex’s neck. Leaving bites and marks in her wake. She brings a hand between her legs and slides the soaked panties to the side. She slides her fingers through the slickness and groans. “You are so fucking wet, babe.”

Alex moans quite loudly when Maggie’s finger flicks across her clit. “_Please, Mags. Please._ I want it so badly.” She grinds against Maggie’s hand making her finger rub harshly against her clit.

“What do you want, Alex?”

“You know what I want.” She replies breathlessly.

Maggie smirks. “No, I don’t think that I do. You might just have to tell me.”

“Oh my god. I hate you.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think you mean that because when you say things like that to me it either makes me want to fuck you harder or not fuck you at all.”

_Oh fuck!_ Maggie has never said that to her before and it was the hottest thing ever. “Fuck, Maggie. Please, just fuck me. Please.”

Maggie smiles. “That’s better.” She removes her hand for Alex’s soaked cunt and unbuckles her dress pants. Alex has never been so turned on by an unbuckled belt, but fuck if hearing it didn’t make her drip down her thighs. Maggie pulls out the bright blue dildo. Alex looks down at it and bites her lip to stifle the dirty moan that wants to escape her throat. “Is our first time using a strap-on really gonna be in an elevator?”

“And in a hotel room once we get out of here.” Alex chokes out.

Maggie bites at her lower lip. “You are such a dirty girl, Danvers-Sawyer.” 

The dark redhead moans at the sound of her new last name coming out of Maggie’s mouth and watching as Maggie eases inside of her oh so slowly. It hurt at first but then once Maggie bottomed out, Alex almost came at the feeling of being so full. “Oh FUCK!”

“Can I move?” Maggie asked into Alex’s neck as she peppers it with kisses.

“Yes, yes! Fuck yes! Please!” Alex whines desperately.

Maggie jolts her hips and starts to fuck Alex slowly with the strap-on. It felt so different but oh so good at the same time. You know, since Alex hasn’t had a dick inside of her since she was 16 years old. Alex wanted Maggie to plow into her until she couldn’t walk straight for the next week. Hell, maybe even out the elevator. She wanted this moment to be perfect. Even if she was pinned against an elevator, which she is also stuck inside of for another hour and a half. She wanted to think of Maggie the next time she uses a dildo while masturbating and not her ex-boyfriend who only lasted less than five minutes and could never make her cum.

“Please fuck me harder, baby.”

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Maggie parrots in a filthy tone that makes Alex wetter.

“Y-yes.” 

Maggie fucks her harder and faster with a grunt. She pulls Alex’s dress down and sucks a nipple into her mouth as she pistons into Alex against this elevator wall. Alex’s loud breathy moans fill the small box and she starts to clench around the dildo. Maggie feels it. She growls at the feel of resistance and fucks Alex harder.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.” She claws at Maggie’s back through her shirt and lets out a guttural moan.

“Cum for me, baby.” Maggie whispers. She bites at Alex’s earlobe and Alex is cumming.

“OF FUCK! MAGGIE!” 

Hearing her name ricochet off the four walls of the elevator pushes her into her own orgasm. She moans and convulses into Alex. Alex moans and kisses Maggie on her neck.

“Oh fuck.” She sighs out.

“That was…fucking amazing.” Alex’s voice is all breathy and cute.

“I know.” Maggie leans her head on her wife’s shoulder and huffs out a tired breath.

_“Uhh…,”_ The same petite voice with the strong Italian accent from earlier comes from the speaker. Alex and Maggie practically jump out of their skin. _“You know I can see and hear you guys right?”_

_SHIT!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back finally! I missed you guys and posting! All of my schoolwork is done and now I am on my "spring break", so I can start posting more.
> 
> Alex's dress: https://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=60923&clr=BK
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the first time strap-on elevator SANVERS smut at the end. You're welcome by the way.
> 
> Next Chapter is a TIME JUMP
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	33. TIME JUMP #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP- 3 WEEKS

Maggie and Alex came back from Greece last night after being on their honeymoon for three whole weeks. Adjusting to waking up at 4 a.m. and getting use to their time zone again has been a little challenging especially today. 

Maggie’s alarm clamors through the otherwise silent apartment and she groans. “Fuck, why is that so loud?”

Alex shuffles and puts the pillow over her head to cover her ears from the impertinent sound. Maggie sits up and turns off the alarm. It was 5 in the morning and the couple felt like they were hungover without drinking a drop of liquor. Alex groans and turns on her back, removing the pillow. “Home sweet home. Why didn’t we request this day off too again?”

“You wanted and I quote ‘to get to work right away after we get back’ because you hate being behind in work.” Maggie replies with a grin.

“That was a stupid idea. Why did you allow me to do that?” Alex looks over at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie chuckles. She turns over and wraps her arms around Alex, kissing her shoulder. “Don’t act like you aren’t happy to see all of your colleagues at the DEO today.”

“Mainly Winn, Kara, and J’onn.”

Maggie laughs. “Now you have something to look forward to.” Their phones both _ding ding_ from the nightstands. Alex stretches and grabs her phone. Maggie sits up and Alex tries to ignore the feeling of lost once Maggie moved away to get her phone from the nightstand.

**Jimmy added Badass Danvers-Sawyer to Superfriends  
Jimmy added Dimples Sawyer-Danvers to Superfriends**

Alex looks over at Maggie as her wife lays back down with her phone in her hands. “You gotta love our friends.”

**Supergirl: We have to have a game night tonight!**

**Winslow: Why? **

**Bobby Lane: We literally had one like the other day….**

**Badass Danvers-Sawyer: You had a game night without us?**

**LL Cool Kay: We thought of you the whole time.**

**Winslow: It actually wasn’t the same without you guys.**

**Jimmy: No one was there to complain about Lena and Kara eating each other’s face off almost half the night.**

**LL Cool Kay: That’s a little excessive.**

**Bobby Lane: Ok correction…they were eating each other’s faces off ALL night.**

**(Badass Danvers-Sawyer laughed at a message)**

**Supergirl: ANYWAY  
Supergirl: Alex and Maggie got back last night and we haven’t seen them in 3 weeks.  
Supergirl: We should all just hang out for a few hours.**

**Bobby Lane: On 1 condition…**

**LL Cool Kay: And what is that?**

**Bobby Lane: Can you and Kara get all of your horniness out before game night?**

**LL Cool Kay: That can be arranged 😉**

**Dimples Sawyer-Danvers: It’s great to be home.**

* * *

* * *

Alex waltz into the DEO twenty minutes late because well, let’s just say Alex is fan of a little something Maggie picked up back in Venice and well, she’s a fan of Maggie too. “It’s your first day back and you are twenty minutes late.” Supergirl walks up to her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Alex looks at her and sighs. “Sorry. Time got away from me while I was getting ready.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Shut up and hug me already.” She opens her arms and Alex almost falls into them. Even though the fabric of Kara’s supersuit was rough against her skin, she squeezed her sister tighter. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“What? Hugs are happening and I’m not getting one.” Winn says watching the sisters walk to the hub with their arms around each other.

Alex chuckles and walks up to Winn. She hugs him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. Winn smiles. “Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m just happy to be home.” 

Alex had an amazing time in Venice…Paris…and Greece. And being with Maggie all day and all night with not a care in the world was perfect, but she had to admit that she missed being in National City and going to work and doing game nights and screaming at the newbie agents. She missed her friends and her family. She just missed home. Alex still can’t believe that she’s married now and gets to go home every night to her wife and that her apartment isn’t empty anymore and that she finally feels genuinely…happy.

Kara and Winn stare at Alex as she stares into space as J’onn does a briefing for the day. “Agent Danvers!”

Alex jumps out of her thoughts and stands up from leaning against the table. “Yes, Director?”

“Are you listening to me?” J’onn looks at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly already knowing that Alex’s mind is somewhere else.

“Ye-yeah, I am.”

J’onn smirks. “Try zoning out on your own time.” He squeezes her shoulder before continuing his talk.

* * *

* * *

Maggie steps into the precinct and goes to her desk. On her desk, is a mini cake and a card with her name scribbled in really bad handwriting on it. She looks over at Mike who is obviously trying very hard not to watch Maggie’s every move.

“Did you do this, Matthews?”

Mike looks up at the detective and shrugs. “Maybe.” 

Maggie chuckles and sits down. She opens the card and reads it.

_Welcome back, Superstar._

_I missed you_

_So much._

_Mike M._

Maggie pouts and looks up at Mike. “Aww. Come here.” She opens her arms and hugs her partner. “I missed you too.”

“That’s tiramisu by the way.” Mike says pointing at the dessert.

“No way! I haven’t had a tiramisu cake since my 18th birthday party.” Maggie looks at the cake and reminisces about that day and smiles to herself.

“I had to go to like four different bakeries to get one, but it was worth it.”

“Thank you, Mike. This is the sweetest thing ever.”

Mike smiles. “It’s no problem. You gave me a card and an edible arrangement when I came back from my honeymoon. This is just me returning the favor for a really cool friend.” 

Maggie looks at him with a dimpled grin. “Thank you. I might have to eat this before I go home or I might have to share.”

Mike laughs. “I thought Alex didn’t like tiramisu.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

* * *

* * *

James stands in front of Jess’s desk and rings the silver bell sitting in front of him for service. The woman looks up and smiles at him. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Can I help you?”

“I’m just here to see the boss lady. Is she busy?” James replies with a smile.

“I’ll see.” Jess presses a button on the intercom. _“Ms. Luthor, you have a guest.”_

Lena looks away from the Excel document on her computer. “Kara?” she asked after pressing the button on the intercom that sits on her desk.

_“It’s James.”_ Jess calls back sweetly.

_What the hell is James doing here?_ She pushes the button and tells Jess to let him in. James enters the office and Lena stands. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Olsen?”

James walks to Lena’s desk and stands in front of her. “A little birdie told me that your bought Catco.”

“So much for pleasantries, I suppose.” She gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Have a seat.” James sits. “If I was, which I’m not denying or confirming, how do you know that a buyer is in order for Catco?”

“Cat told me she was planning on leaving to become President Marsdin’s Press Secretary and that a new owner would be starting in a few days or so.”

“And why do you think it’s me?” Lena leans back in her office chair and raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. James used to love when she did that when they were dating back in high school. He clears his throat and looks away.

“When we were talking, Cat had a printed page of an email on her desk discussing the matter and I only know one person whose insignia is a capital cursive _‘LL’.”_

Lena chuckles. “You got me.” She whispers. “Why are you here then?”

“I wanted to take some of the workload off of you. I know running a conglomerate of businesses is never easy.”

“Get to the point James.” Lena says curtly.

“I was wondering if you would make me the CEO of Catco when you become the owner.”

Lena scoffs. “CEO of Catco?”

James gives her a look. “What’s wrong with that?”

Lena shakes her head. “Nothing. Just confused as to why you are asking me now? I haven’t even signed papers yet.” She chuckles darkly. “I mean you shouldn’t even know that Cat is leaving or that I’m buying the company.”

James shrugs. “Cat and I have known each other a long time.”

“As if we both didn’t go to the same high school where she taught for eight years.” Lena scoffs. “Get a grip, James.”

James scoffs and licks his lips. “Alright, can you at least consider it?”

“Sure.” Lena says, clearly over this conversation all together.

James was about to say something, but then Lena’s office door swings open and Kara scrambles in with take out bags in her hand. Lena smiles at the sight of the bubbly love of her life. _Thank god._

“Hey ba-James?” Kara’s eyes widen at seeing her friend sitting in the chair in front of her girlfriend. 

“Hey Kara! I was just talking to Lena about something, but I’ll get out of you ladies’ hair so you can enjoy your lunch.” He stands and awkwardly leaves the office.

Kara follows his every move before looking back at Lena who is walking toward her. “What was he doing here? What did he want to talk about to visit you at work?”

Lena huffs. “Nothing important. Is this Thai? I’ve been have a crazy craving for it lately.”

“Yeah, it is actually.” Lena takes one of the bags and walks to her leather couch on the other side of her office. She sits down and that’s when Kara starts to walk toward her. She sits down and they enjoy their lunch together.

* * *

* * *

Game night starts with Pictionary as always and it’s the second round. Winn and James won the first round because Maggie didn’t know how to draw a goose eating a piece of bread without it looking like a deformed penis of some sort.

“Listen I tried alright!” Maggie says once the buzzer sounds.

“Did you though?” Alex asked.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” Everyone laughs as Lucy flips to a clean page on the canvas.

“You’re up Winn!” Lucy says. Winn stands and picks a card. He starts to draw and the timer starts. James screams objects at him and none of them are right. 

“What the hell is that supposed to be, babe?!” James yells angrily.

“The whole point of the game is for you to figure it out.” Winn says back. The friends laugh and the buzzer goes off. Time was out. “It’s a dumbbell.”

A dumbbell? More like a deformed arm with weights sticking out of it.

“If a dumbbell looks like that, I don’t want to use it.” Kara says.

Everyone laughs.

“Oh shut up. I tried okay!” He throws the marker at Kara, who expertly catches it and stands up. 

“Let us show you amateurs how it’s done.”

* * *

* * *

Well, Lena couldn’t guess any of the things Kara was drawing. So much for showing the amateurs how it’s done. Alex and Maggie won and it was onto the next game of the night.

Next game, never have I ever.

Maggie grabs the shot glasses and tries to find scotch in the cabinets in the kitchen. “Uhh, we don’t have scotch, but we have tequila.”

“Yes!” Everyone shouts except for Lena.

“I can’t stand tequila.” She says with grimace.

“Hopefully you never done anything.” Alex says with a smile.

Everyone sits in a circle and Maggie fills shot glasses. She hands everyone a glass and Kara a shot glass of her special juice so she can get drunk like everyone else. 

“Alright since Alex and Maggie won the last game and they are technically the guests of honor, one of them goes first.” Kara says .

Alex and Maggie look at each other. “I poured the drinks.” Maggie says.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Never have I ever….,” she thinks for a second. “Went zip lining.”

Lena and James drink. Lena’s face contorts as the liquor burns her throat.

“Babe, you went zip lining before?” Kara asked.

“James took me zip lining for our first date to impress me. It was absolutely the worst thing ever. Someone should’ve known that I hate flying of any kind.” She shoots James a look that could kill.

“But don’t you have a pilot’s license?” Winn asked.

“That was my father’s doing.” She answers curtly.

Winn tilts his head. “Makes sense. Your turn Luce.”

Lucy nods as Maggie refills James and Lena’s glasses. “Never have I ever used a sex toy in bed.”

“Pulling out the big guns already I see.”

Winn, James, Alex, and Maggie drink.

“Well, well Alex I am impressed and Kara oh so disappointed.”

Kara rolls her eyes and gives Lucy the finger. She averts her gaze from Lena who is boring a hole into the side of her head with her gaze.

Winn is next. 

“Never have I ever had to stop for some water during sex.”

Lena is the only one that drinks.

Everyone gawks at her.

“What? I’m sleeping with a Kryptonian guys. Sometimes a girl needs to replenish a little.”

Everyone laughs as Kara sits there turning as red as the blanket that her and Lena are curled up under.

James is next.

“Never have I ever had sex on an airplane.”

No one drinks.

“Nice try, Olsen.” Maggie says.

He shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”

“Your turn, babe.” Alex says.

“Uhh okay, never have I ever had phone sex.”

Lena, Kara, and Lucy drink.

“Noted.” Alex says simply and Maggie looks up at her. She winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	34. Chapter 34

_“Well, well Alex I am impressed and Kara oh so disappointed.”_

Kara tosses and turns in her bed as that same sentence repeats over and over in her head. She couldn’t put a finger on why Lucy being disappointed in her about what she does in the privacy of her home with Lena in their bed annoyed her so much, but she clearly couldn’t sleep over it.

Maybe it’s because Lucy is very…competitive when it comes to sex.

Or maybe it’s because Kara always wants to believe she knows what she’s doing to and with Lena is enough that she shouldn’t need anything added on to make their sex life better.

In Kara’s opinion and hopefully Lena’s too, their sex life is pretty good and healthy. They have sex on a regular basis and it’s….hot. Mind blowing even. But does Lena want more and just not telling Kara that she wants more? Kara looks over at Lena-well, her bare back actually- and she watches as her arm slowly rises and falls with her even breathing as she sleeps. Her heartbeat is slow and monotone like it always is. Kara knows that if she doesn’t talk to someone about this she might explode at any given moment. She gets out of bed slowly after grabbing her phone from the charger, grabs a shirt from one of the many disheveled piles of clothing on the floor and walks to the hall bathroom to not disturb Lena in their bathroom with her panicked, loud whispering. She calls Alex as soon as the door quietly clicks shut behind her.

_“If your explanation for calling me at 2 in the morning isn’t good enough, I will purposely punch you harder during sparring later today.”_ Alex says cranky into the phone.

“Sorry to wake you. I just can’t sleep.”

_“So, you called and woke me up instead of your girlfriend, who you sleep next to every night?”_

“I called you because this is about Lena.”

_“Did you stupidly break up with her again? You need to get it together, Kara.”_

Kara rolls her eyes. “No, I didn’t break up with her. Thanks for bringing _that_ up again. I just…do you think Lena wants to use sex toys in bed with me and not telling me?”

Alex’s eyes widen and she tries to gag quietly enough to not disturb her wife who is sleeping peacefully next to her. 

_“You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me if Lena wants to use sex toys?!”_ Alex whisper yells and Maggie asks her if everything is okay in that gravelly voice that she loves so much. _“Everything is fine. Just go back to bed.”_ Maggie turns over and goes back to sleep.

“No, not really. What Lucy said last night is making me question if she does.”

_“Never let what Lucy says get to you, especially if it’s sex related. She has tried everything you can think of with Vasquez and she’s not even 24 yet. She only said that never have I ever for the reaction it would get.”_

“Well, it’s reacting not so great with me.” Kara leans against the sink and puts an arm across her stomach.

_“Have you and Lena ever talked about using toys before?”_

“No. I thought we didn’t need them or Lena was perfectly fine not using them.”

_“Maybe you should talk to her. That would put your mind at ease and won’t make you call me in the middle of the night like a crazy person.”_

Kara chuckles. “Fine, I’ll talk to her. Sorry again for waking you. I just didn’t know who else to call.”

_“It’s okay. Don’t do it again though unless it’s like an emergency or something. Like you lost a limb emergency.”_

Kara rolls her eyes at the preposterous idea of her losing a limb of any sort.

“Wait, are you still gonna hit me harder during sparring?”

Alex hangs up.

“Alex?...”

“Al?”

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Kara stands in the bathroom brushing her teeth and leaning her hand against the counter. Lena’s alarm goes off and she stretches in bed with a tired groan. She blinks her eyes open and is quite surprised to see Kara up.

“Kara?” she sits up and warps the cover around herself.

Kara pokes her head out the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out her mouth. She waves cutely at Lena before spitting the toothpaste out. “Good morning, beautiful.” She greets, walking out the bathroom. She kisses Lena on the forehead before siting on the bed next to her.

“What are you doing up? You are never up when I get ready for work.” Lena is quite confused and slightly worried as to why Kara is up and roaming before sunrise. She thinks for a second. Kara could only be up for two reasons: she had to pee and couldn’t go back to sleep, which has happened multiple times surprisingly or something is bothering her.

Kara shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep. So, I thought I would just start my day early. Maybe make us some breakfast.”

“Darling the last time you made breakfast, you almost set your kitchen on fire.”

“Only because you wanted to come out the bedroom with no clothes on.”

* * *

* * *

_Kara is standing over her stove flipping pancakes in her kitchen as Lena is still sleeping in bed. Lena wakes up by the sound of clanging pans and spatulas. She stretches slightly and walks out the room and into the kitchen. “Hey babe! What are you making?” Lena asked innocently as if she isn’t full on in the nude and standing in the middle of Kara’s living room._

_“Eggs, bacon, and pan-,” Kara turns around then and every other thought in her brain dissolves into thin air as she sees Lena state of clothing-err her state of no clothing rather. “Cakes.” Lena smirks at her girlfriend’s dumbfounded reaction. Kara puts the spatula down and stalks toward Lena, kissing her. The breakfast cooking on the stove completely forgotten as their lips dance against each other. _

_Kara kisses down Lena’s neck. The young CEO notices a flash of yellow and orange as her eyes flutter closed. She snaps them open. “Kara, the pancakes are on fire!”_

_Kara steps back. “Wha-“ She turns around and sees the pancakes covered in flames and burnt to a crisp. “Shoot!” She rushes to the stove and puts out the fire as Lena goes to put some clothes on before another disaster happens. The smoke alarm goes off and the idea of serving Lena breakfast in bed is ruined even before it started._

* * *

* * *

Lena smirks. “Well, perhaps I wanted you to eat something different for breakfast that day.” Kara looks over at her and licks her hips. Lena shamelessly follows the action. Lena leans in and gives Kara a simple peck on the lips before standing and walking to the bathroom to shower.

“Hey! I was getting ready to do something.” Kara playfully pouts.

Lena looks back at her. “I know, but if I let you continue we’ll both be late for work.” She turns the shower on and puts her hair up in a messy bun before stepping in and under the hot stream of water. Kara comes into the bathroom and sits down on the bench that sits up against the wall next to the shower.

“I have a question.” She says after a few minutes of hearing Lena quietly hum to herself.

“What’s up, love?”

“Do you wanna use sex toys in bed?” Kara asked the question oh so too virtuously that it made it oh so much more vulgar in a sense. Lena stopped lathering her skin with soap as her heart seemed to skip a beat.

“Uh…,” Is what only to seemed to come out as Lena’s brain rebooted itself. “Why do you ask?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. just a thought, I guess.”

“Do you always have thoughts of sex toys while I’m in the shower?” Lena asked and can imagine vividly just how red Kara’s face is right now.

“We-uhh-well, no not exactly. I mean sometimes. But not really. Bu-no. No.” Hearing Kara stutter over her words was the cutest thing and Lena had to fight the urge to step out the shower while still soaking wet and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Does this have to do anything with what Lucy said last night?” Lena turns off the water.

“Yeah, kind of.” She stands up and opens a towel for Lena as she opens the shower door.

“Thank you.” She grabs the ends of the towel and wraps it around herself as Kara sits back down. “Is this why you couldn’t sleep?” She turns to the sink and starts to brush her teeth.

“Yeah, I have been up since 2.”

Lena looks at her in the mirror. “You know you could’ve talked to me about it, right?”

Kara huffs out a breath. “Yeah, I know. But you know how I get about these things and I thought you didn’t want to use them. Until…” She trails off and looks down at her lap.

“Until what?”

Kara doesn’t say anything.

“Until what, Kara?”

“Until your heartbeat sped up when Lucy said the never have I ever. It also sped up when I brought it up just now.”

_Damn you, heartbeat. And damn you, Kara for having the ability to hear my heartbeat._ Lena sighs. She has been caught. When her and Kara broke up, dildos and vibrators of every kind was Lena’s most cherished friends for those months that they weren’t together. She turns off the water and turns to face her girlfriend. “I do like using sex toys, yes.”

Kara looks up at her with the most genuine gaze that Lena felt like she would melt under the intensity of it.

“I can work with that.” She stands and Lena almost jumps. She walks up to Lena and kisses her.

* * *

* * *

Kara walks into to Catco with a coffee and a muffin. She walks through the office and smiles at the passing faces. She sees Nia at her desk with her head down. “No snoozing on the job, Ms. Nal.” Kara shouts walking up to Nia’s desk.

Nia jumps up and looks around. She seems confused about where she is and Kara starts to worry. “Nia? It was just a joke; I sleep at my desk all the time.”

“Do you now?” Cat asked with a raised eyebrow as she walks passed the two women. Kara clears her throat.

“No, of course not. I would never sleep on the job, Ms. Grant.” Kara says panicking.

Cat grins. “Come to my office after lunch I need to discuss something with you.”

Kara nods. “Yes, ma’am.” Cat walks away. She looks back at Nia and smiles. “Sorry, if I scared you. You jumped pretty severely. You okay?” Nia nods slowly. She still seems a little disoriented. “I got this for you.”

Nia takes the muffin. “Thank you.”

Kara studies her for a second. “You sure you’re okay? I’ve never seen you sleep on the job before.”

Nia blinks a few time. “Yeah, I’m fine. Umm, I don’t know if I ever told you this, but I have narcolepsy.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh wow. Uh no, you never told me that. I’m sorry.”

Nia grins. “Thank you. It’s fine. Thanks for the muffin.” She brushes off the conversation like she didn’t just reveal something quite serious to Kara.

“Ye-yeah, no problem.” Kara walks to her desk and sits down.

* * *

* * *

Kara comes to the DEO during her lunch to spar with Alex. She spots Winn at his computer. “Hey Winn!”

Winn turns around in his office chair and smiles at the superhero. “There is my favorite super!”

Supergirl smiles. “Have you seen Brainy?”

Winn looks around for a second. “Uh, he might be in the labs maybe. But thank god you’re here now.”

“Yeah, I came to spar with Alex.” 

Winn nods. “Alex and J’onn are interrogating the escapee from last week. So, have fun sparring with her after that.”

Kara sighs. “Great. Can’t wait for that.” Just then, Brainy comes walking down the stairs from the labs.

“I heard you were looking for me, Supergirl.” He says walking up to the hub.

Supergirl walks up to him. “Yeah. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Brainy nods. Kara pulls him to the side near the main stairs. “Has Nia ever told you that she has narcolepsy?”

Brainy raises an eyebrow. “Never. Why do you ask?”

“I came into Catco this morning and she was asleep at her desk. I woke her up and she seemed confused…almost lost of where she was or how she got there. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine and that she has narcolepsy, but she made it seem like it was no big deal.”

Brainy thinks for a second. “Hmm, there is a 95% chance that Nia might be hiding something about her heritage or genetics. We could bring her here and run some tests on her, but she might not like the idea of that.”

Kara looks around. “My mom is in town next month to visit and she is a doctor and bio-engineer. She could help Nia.”

“And she might make Nia more comfortable.” Kara nods in agreement. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention and if you see anything else out the ordinary with Nia, please tell me.”

“Of course.”

Alex comes out the interrogating room with J’onn behind her. “Hey Al!”

Alex grins at her. “Ready to get your ass beat?”

Kara chuckles. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

* * *

* * *

After sparring for maybe 45 minutes to an hour, Alex and Kara walk to the lockers to change. Kara goes to her locker after her shower and notices a new chip on the side of her glasses when she picks them up.

“Uhh Winn, why is there a weird looking chip thing on my glasses?” She asked into the coms.

_“It’s your new suit, silly. Brainy and I have been working on it for months. The algorithms for that chip was very tricky to figure out. Well, for me anyway.”_ Winn answers back.

“A new suit?!”

_“Yeah, just remember to get dressed first.”_

Kara rolls her eyes. She gets dressed and is way too excited when she whips off her glasses again. Her new suit begins to form over her clothes. “PANTS!” Kara walks to the mirror and gasped at her new appearance. “And bangs? This is so freaking cool! Alex! Alex!” She shouts for her sister who is still showering.

Alex comes rushing into the locker room soaking wet and a towel barely covering her body. “What? What? Where’s the fire?”

Kara turns around. “Look at what I just got.”

Alex looks her over with wide eyes. “Woah.”

“Do you like it?” Kara looks down at herself.

“You look badass, Kara. And the bangs gives you a cutesy look. It matches you perfectly. Like I will whoop your ass and save a kitten or walk an old lady across the street right after type of vibe.”

Kara laughs. “Thank you. Winn and Brainy have been working on this for months.”

“You get a new suit, but the water pressure still sucks ass.” 

Kara laughs. “One thing at a time, Al.”

* * *

* * *

Being five minutes late from lunch made Kara a little nervous, but she still tried to walk into Cat’s office with as much confidence as she could muster. Cat looks up from a document on her desk and grins at the blonde. She looks over Kara’s appearance and makes a confused face. “Did you have bangs this morning?”

Kara’s eyes widen. _Shoot!_ “No, but I’ve always had them. I just thought I would bring them out today.”

Cat gives her a look that screams I don’t believe you but moves on anyways. “You are probably wondering why I called you in here. Even though you are five minutes late.”

“Sorry about that. This article Snapper gave me is making me forget what day it is.”

Cat chuckles. “Right. Well, let me not take anymore of your time. I am leaving Catco.”

Kara gasped, “Are-are you- seriously? Why?”

Cat nods. “I have been rewarded the task of becoming President Marsdin’s Press Secretary.”

Kara smiles. “Wow. Th-that is actually amazing, Cat.”

The older blonde smiles. “Thank you. The new owner starts tomorrow. You’ll get to meet her and all that.”

“Do I know who it is?” Kara asked intrigued.

“She told me not to tell you anything about her.” 

“Me specifically?” Cat nods. “That just makes me wanna know who it is even more.”

“Well, you’ll know tomorrow.”

Kara frowns. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Cat stands up from her desk and walks up to Kara. She gives her a hug. “I’ll miss you too, but I bet you are gonna love the new owner.”

“I don’t know about love, but okay.”

Cat chuckles. “You’ll see tomorrow. Now, get back to work.” Kara grins and leaves the office.

She is excited but nervous for the new owner. Cat has been Kara’s boss ever since she was her assistant back in high school and it would just feel weird to not see her in that office anymore.

* * *

* * *

As Lena sits at her desk, she feels eyes on her and it makes the back of her neck tickle. _It must be Kara, please be Kara._ She must be here to take her home or ask her why she is still at work when its almost midnight. She lands on the balcony specifically made for her and the sound of her boots hitting the concrete made Lena smile. She turns in her chair and her jaw drops to the floor at seeing Kara- no Supergirl in a suit that has pants and BANGS?! _Oh fuck me._

“Hey Lena!” Kara greets her cheerfully as Lena tries to collect her jaw from the floor. “You okay?”

Lena clears her throat and rolls her neck because whew she needs a moment. “Yeah. You got a new suit?”

“Oh yeah! You like it?” Kara asked looking down at herself.

Lena nods slowly. Her brain hasn’t caught up with how much seeing Kara in her new suit and having bangs turns her on. “Um, yeah. You look nice in it.” _Um? Lena Luthor saying um?! Big and bad CEO badass Lena Luthor saying um?_

Kara smirks. She can see the affect she is having on Lena and its making an idea form in her head. “Why are you still working? It’s late.”

Lena sighs. “I know, but these spreadsheets aren’t going to spread itself.”

_I could think of something else you can spread. Get it together, you horny idiot._ Kara blinks a few times before answering. “I get it, but it’s almost midnight. Let me take you home.”

And Lena being a goner for Kara’s pout and puppy dog blue eyes, she says yes and logs out of her computer. She packs up her stuff while Supergirl gets her jacket. She picks Lena up on the balcony bridal style and launches into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the first part of this chapter mainly about sex toys? Yes, yes it is.  
Is this the content you signed up for? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Kara wakes up to her phone ringing. She reaches for her phone and answers it. “Hello.” She says groggy into the phone.

_“You need to get to Catco now!”_ Nia answers back sounding rushed and out of breath. Kara sits up slightly in bed and looks over at the other side of the bed hoping to see Lena still sleeping next to her but she’s gone. Kara makes a face of confusion. _Did I wake up late?_

“What time is it?”

_“It’s a quarter to 8, but you should hurry and get to work.”_

Kara has never felt so confused in her life and she woke up one day in her spaceship that crashed in some random people’s backyard while still being a 13 year old girl. “Why do I need to get to Catco right now? I have a briefing at the DEO in like…,” she checks a watch on her wrist that isn’t there. “Twenty minutes or so.”

_“The new owner is here.”_ Nia says. _“And I just got your coffee I don’t want it to get cold before you get here.”_

Kara sits up completely. “Who is it?” She has been very intrigued to know who this mysterious new owner was ever since Cat said she would love her yesterday in her office.

_“I don’t know. She has been in and out the office all day. The only person that’s seen her is James and Snapper. Are you coming to work or what?”_

Kara huffs out a breath of exhaustion. “I’ll come in after my briefing. Text me who the new owner is the second you see her, please.”

_“Of course I will! But your coffee might be cold when you get here.”_

Kara smirks. “A special guest will stop by to pick it up in maybe like five minutes.” She hops out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to get ready.

Nia chuckles. _“I’ll keep an eye out for her.”_

* * *

* * *

Supergirl walks into the DEO with a semi-fresh cup of coffee. “Hey Winn!” She walks up to the hub and leans against the table as she sips at her coffee. Winn turns around in his chair slowly, but eager.

“Good morning, Supergirl!” He smiles at Kara. It seems like he is studying her for some reason that Kara can’t put her finger on.

Kara looks at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Have you been to work yet?”

“No, and why is everyone so eager for me to get to work. I have a briefing. Where’s Alex?”

“I’m right here.” Alex comes out the locker room texting. “Have you been to Catco yet this morning?”

“Oh my Rao! What is happening at Catco that everyone wants me there like immediately? Nia calls me this morning saying I should get to work right away and now you two. Am I missing something?”

“You are actually. You know there’s a new owner, right?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but no one will tell me who it is. I even asked James and Snapper and they both told me no.” 

“Snapper told you no because he doesn’t like you.” Winn says with a chuckle.

Supergirl rolls her eyes. “I promise the feelings are mutual.” She looks over at Alex. “Do you know what this briefing is about?”

“No clue. Is someone in hurry to get somewhere?” Alex looks at her sister with a smirk.

“Apparently I should be since everybody wants me to get to Catco so badly.” Her phone vibrates.

**Lucy: Have you been to Catco yet?**

“There’s another one and Lucy doesn’t even work at Catco!” Kara yells out in frustration. _Why does everyone want me to get to Catco as soon as possible? I mean what’s the hype all about? It’s just a new owner, no big deal…right?_ “You know what, just keep your coms on. I’m going to work a little early today.”

Alex and Winn laugh. “See ya later, Supergirl.” Alex says as the heroine flies out the building.

* * *

* * *

The second Kara steps off the elevator Nia runs up to her. “Finally, you’re here!”

Kara smiles. “Yeah, what was so urgent? Do you know who the new owner is?”

Nia nods enthusiastically. “Yep and you are gonna love her.”

Kara makes a face. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Nia smiles. “I am.” As they get closer to their desks which sit right outside of Cat’s old office, Kara smells something that makes her nose tickle. _Lena?!_ Kara instantly knows the smell. Its one of her favorite perfumes that Lena wears.

And then Kara sees her. Standing in Cat’s old office- well, now her office- talking to James and she looks fucking gorgeous. In a black pinstriped suit. Her hair is straightened, her pumps are high and red bottomed and her lips are a deep red. Her whole ensemble…downright sinful. Kara didn’t even know that Lena owned suits and she walks in the closet she shares with Lena every day.

“Lena?” Kara says.

“Told ya you’ll love the new owner.” Nia says squeezing Kara’s arm that’s linked in her own.

“No, she can’t be.” Kara mumbles to herself in disbelief.

Lena feels eyes on her. She turns her head and Kara is standing in the middle of the aisle looking absolutely dumbfounded but in that adorable way Lena loves so much. She smiles at Kara and excuses herself from James for a moment. She walks up to Kara and Nia might just explode from excitement. 

“Hello, Kara.” She greets the blonde so elegantly and sweet that Kara might just die from all the emotions going through her body right now.

“You bought Catco?” Kara asked. “And you own suits?!” She looks over Lena’s outfit once again and tries not to whimper at how hot, but powerful Lena looks.

Lena chuckles darkly. “I did and I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“About owning suits or buying Catco?” Lena quirks one of her perfectly arched eyebrows in question.

Kara smiles as she bites at her bottom lip. “Both.”

“I wanted you to be surprised.”

“Well, consider me very surprised.” She checks Lena out one more time because damn she just can’t get over how sexy Lena looks; her knees threatened to buckle when she stares at her for too long. She snaps her eyes away from that mouthwatering neck once Nia says something.

“Everyone has been dropping hints, Kar. We’ve all been saying that you’ll love the new owner.” Nia chimes in and Lena smiles.

“Well, I hope she does.” Lena says, sounding a little nervous even though she knows Kara loves her.

Kara beams. “I do. I really do.” Kara looks around for a second. “How unprofessional would it be if I kissed you right now?”

Nia’s eyes widen. “And on that note…” She lets go of Kara’s arm and walks away.

“Very. I’m your boss now try to keep it together.” Lena pinches Kara’s chin and winks before walking back to her office.

_Oh Rao! This is not going to be good._

* * *

* * *

As lunch approaches, Kara is on her way to the store to get something for Lena as a welcoming gift of becoming the new owner of Catco. On her way to the store she thought she might dig out an explanation of why the hell no one told her Lena was the new owner.

**Supergirl: So…all of you just knew that Lena was the new owner of Catco?**

**Dimples Sawyer-Danvers: Of course we knew!**

**Winslow: Lena just didn’t want us to tell you.**

**Badass Danvers-Sawyer: She wanted to surprise you.**

**Bobby Lane: You shouldn’t be upset, Kar.  
Bobby Lane: You are living the dream.**

**Supergirl: I am?**

**Jimmy: She is?**

**Bobby Lane: Of course she is!  
Bobby Lane: She is fucking the hot boss that other employees have wet dreams about!**

Alex raises her eyebrows.

**LL Cool Kay: She’s not wrong.**

**Dimples Sawyer-Danvers: And Lena is fucking the dorky reporter.**

**LL Cool Kay: She’s not wrong about that either.**

**Badass Danvers-Sawyer: OH MY GOD…**

**Supergirl: Hey! I’m not dorky.**

**Winslow: That’s all you got from that message?**

**Supergirl: She was right about everything else.**

**Badass Danvers-Sawyer: And back to work I go.**

* * *

* * *

Kara goes back to Catco and finds Lena in her office talking to James. She walks in and greets them. “Hey James!”

“Hey Kara! How’s your article coming?” He asked trying to make some conversation.

Kara shrugs. “It’s coming along great actually.”

James smiles. “That’s good. I uh, do you mind if I could talk to you for a sec?” 

Kara and Lena look over at him. He seems unsure almost nervous about something. “Yes, of course. I just had to give Lena something really quick.” Lena’s eyebrows raise at that.

James grins. “No biggie. I’ll just wait at your desk.” He nods his head and leaves the office. He starts talking to Nia.

“You have something for me?” Lena asked.

Kara nods. “Yeah. It’s a planner. It’s Danvers family tradition to get a planner every new school year or just the beginning of a new chapter in your life.”

Lena smiles and her dimple pops in her cheek. “Aww thank you, love. This is the sweetest thing ever.”

Kara fiddles with her glasses to hide her blush of Lena calling her love in the workplace. “You’re welcome. It was just something I thought you could use.”

Lena beams. “It will for sure get use.”

Kara huffs out a breath as she smiles. “I’ll go see what James wants. See ya at home.” She waves awkwardly before shuffling out the office. Lena smiles as she watches her. “James?”

James turns. “Yeah, uh can we talk for a second?”

Kara nods. “Sure. What’s up?” They walk to the art room.

“So, I have been thinking about proposing to Winn.”

Kara gasped. “No way! Seriously? When?”

“Tomorrow.” He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. “But I don’t know if it’s too soon or not.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “You sound like Maggie. Winn loves you and you two make a perfect couple. It’s never too soon or too late. When you know you know, you know?”

James chuckles. “Yeah, but what about you?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “What about me?”

“When are you gonna pop the question?”

“Uhh….” 

“Oh come on, Kara. You and Lena are like two peas in a pod. You would be crazy if you didn’t marry her.”

“I know, but not now. I just don’t know how. And Lillian hates me now. She’ll never allow me to marry Lena.” The said person in question was walking pass the art room and her heart did a whole backflip with the rest of her organs at the thought of Kara proposing to her. She was never into marriage or being held down by one person. But then she met Kara and everything changed for the better.

James grins. “Are you really gonna have one person stop you from marrying the love of your life?”

Kara looks down at the ground shaking her head. “This isn’t about me. Just I am so happy for you guys and I can’t believe almost all of the Superfriends are gonna be married.

“Yeah, it’s almost feels like a sign, right?” James looks at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Kara sighs. It’s not that Kara does want to marry Lena. She does…she really does. She imagines scenarios in her head of her and Lena married and living in like a beach house with dogs and maybe a baby or two. But she’s terrified that it’s too early or that Lena might regret it because they have broken up before and Lillian not giving her the blessing to marry Lena. Kara has been thinking about marrying Lena for months now but then Maggie proposed so she pushed it back to the deep depths of her mind. And now James is going to propose to Winn and Lucy and Vasquez are already married. It’s like the universe is trying to tell Kara that it’s time to make a move and stop being an overthinking wimp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the new owner of Catco and James wanting to propose to Winn?!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	36. Chapter 36

James and Kara walk to the conference room after another employee grabbed them from the art room. “Do you know what this is about?” Kara asked looking up at James.

“No idea. Maybe it’s Lena introducing herself.”

Kara scoffs. “Who doesn’t know Lena Luthor? Have they been living under a rock?”

James laughs. “Maybe.” He shrugs. “No one has suspected that you might be the blonde in that picture.” He grins as they walk into the conference room.

Kara shakes her head as she grabs a seat next to Nia. “That was low.” She whispers to James.

“It’s all good fun, Kar.” He whispers back and pats her on the shoulder. Kara tries to hide her angered expression and forces a smile when Lena looks over at her with a look that screams ‘is everything okay?’

Lena clears her throat before she starts speaking. “I won’t keep you long, I just have an announcement to make.” Everyone looks on intrigued.

“Do you think she is gonna announce your relationship?” James whispers playfully as Lena goes on about something before the announcement.

Kara scoffs. “She might have to announce me throwing you through a wall if you keep making comments about it.”

James clenches his jaw. “Relax. It’s just a joke, Kar.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, sure it is.” Kara doesn’t find James’ comments funny. Everyone knows how important reputation is to Lena and to have James make jokes about it even though the event happened months ago just seems rude and immature to Kara and not to mention that it makes her blood boil with anger with every syllable he utters.

“Anyways, James will be the one to take care of all the hands on every day business while I’m not here, but if you have any complaints or questions they come straight to me.” James stands up and walks to the front. Lena takes his seat and whispers something to Kara as James speaks. “Are you alright, love?”

Kara clenches her jaw. “I’m fine.” She grins and looks over at Lena. She has a worry look in her eye and it makes Kara feel worse. “I swear I’m fine. It’s nothing.” She smiles again before turning around and listening in on James’ speech of becoming CEO.

* * *

* * *

Kara is sitting at her desk finishing up her article and waiting for the clock to hit six so she can finally go home when Nia comes up to her with a warm smile on her face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” She looks up at her as her fingers continue typing at what would be a very concerning pace for anyone that wasn’t Nia.

“You look upset and you left nail dents in the chair in the conference room.”

She stops typing entirely then. “Shoot. Don’t let anyone see those.” Kara says panicking slightly.

Nia chuckles. “It’s okay. Lena noticed them before anyone else got the chance and told me to get rid of the chair. The chairs might be oddly numbered for a while until a new shipment comes in.”

Kara laughs. “It’s just been a rough day.”

“Yeah. What did James say to you? You looked mad through the whole conference. He must’ve whispered something that made you upset.”

Kara furrows her brow in confusion. “It’s nothing. Just friendly banter.”

“It doesn’t seem like friendly banter.” Nia eggs on. She can sense that something is bothering Kara.

Kara looks past Nia and sees James coming toward them before she gets the chance to say anything to the fellow reporter standing in front of her. “Speak of the devil.” James comes up to Kara’s desk.

“Can I have a word, Kara?” 

“I’ll catch you later.” Nia smiles and walks back to her desk.

“What? Do you wanna make some more unfunny jokes?”

James hastily shakes his head. “No. Look, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I was just playing around, but I am sorry if it made you upset. It was insensitive to make jokes about what happened and I’m sorry.”

Kara huffs out a breath. “It’s okay. I overreacted a little. Things have just been a little…testy lately.”

James grins. “I get it, but I still am very sorry Kara. I know how important reputation is to the both of you, especially Lena. I shouldn’t have been joking around about it.”

Kara grins up at him. “It’s okay James, really.”

“Cool. You sure we’re good? I don’t want you mad at me because I was acting like an idiot.”

“I’m sure. We’re good.” Kara smiles.

James hits her desk lightly with his fist before walking away.

* * *

* * *

Kara is standing at the sink washing dishes when Lena walks into their apartment. She turns around and sees Lena kicking her heels off and taking off her jacket. She makes a face of confusion and looks at the clock on the oven. “What are you doing here?” She asked finally. It’s around 6:30 and it is very…_very_ unusual for Lena to be home any time before midnight unless Kara is pulling her away from her desk.

Lena comes up to her and kisses her on the shoulder. “I live here.”

Kara laughs. “I know that. I meant what are you doing home so early?”

Lena shrugs. “After I left Catco, I went to L-Corp for a little bit. I had to do some filings and send emails.” She grabs herself a glass of wine and sits down on a stool at the kitchen island. “But after my meeting I didn’t really have anything to do so I thought I would call it a day.” She watches Kara’s back contort as she struggles to clean a pan while trying not to get water everywhere.

“Wait,” She turns around, ripping her hands from the water as if it were acid and it was burning her. “You came home early because you had nothing to do?”

“Yeah.” Lena replies and takes a sip of her wine.

“You came home early and the sun is still high in the sky? It’s a miracle. If only you could do this every day, huh?”

Lena chuckles. “I don’t know about every day, but it feels good to not have a list of things to accomplish. Even if it is only for one day.” Kara smiles and goes back to washing the dishes. “So, are you going to tell me what James said to you?”

Kara froze for a second before resuming her task. “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t hide being angry from me and you don’t leave nail dents in chairs for fun. James was talking to you when I was talking and before the conference. He must’ve said something to upset you. What was it?”

Kara clenches her jaw and looks up at the ceiling. _Please Rao don’t have Lena know what James and I were talking about._ “He didn’t say anything. We were just kidding around.”

Lena stands up after finishing her wine. She walks up to Kara and leans against the counter next to her. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks up at Kara. The blonde looks over at her and bites her lip nervously. “Let’s try not lying to me this time.” 

Lena’s tone was dark and dangerous clearly a sign that Lena was not in the mood for Kara to be beating around the bush like she is. And it most definitely shouldn’t be making Kara almost drop to her knees and do whatever Lena asks her to do. She clears her throat and cleans the silverware in the soapy water to distract her from the thoughts in her head and the gorgeous goddess standing next to her and looking at her like **_that._**

“He was making jokes about the picture.” She mumbles after several minutes of silence. Lena was starting to get impatient.

“What picture?”

“The one of us kissing at the (NON)Binary Ball.” Kara swiftly looks over at Lena before looking back at the sink full of water. “It’s no big deal really. He apologized for it.”

“It is a big deal, Kara. He knows how nerve-racking those few weeks were for us.”

“I know.”

“And to make jokes about it? He such a dick sometimes.”

Kara huffs out a breath. “Yeah, but he apologized for it so it’s okay. The jokes were harmless I just overreacted that’s all.” She looks at Lena after draining the sink. “It’s okay. It’s all over now. It was maybe a little too soon to be joking about it, but this is James. He never thinks before he speaks.” She dries her hands and stands in front of Lena, putting her arms around her waist. She kisses her.

“But me buying Catco is probably putting a huge target on your back.” Lena looks up at Kara with a sad look in her eyes.

Kara shrugs. “So. I’m not ashamed about being with you, Lena.”

“You’re not?”

Kara shakes her head. “No. I am still surprised after so many years that I am dating Lena freaking Luthor. It’s quite intimidating when you think about it.”

Lena chuckles. “Speak for yourself, Supergirl.”

Kara laughs and kisses Lena. “Now, what exactly is under this suit?”

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Winn wakes up in an empty bed. He sits up and looks around. The bathroom is empty, James’ outfit for the day is still folded neatly on the dresser, and his phone is still plugged in on the nightstand. So, where the hell is James? “Babe?” Winn calls from the bed. No answer. Winn gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. One, to check if James was in the shower and two, he had to pee. After he was done using the bathroom he walks out the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. “James?” 

James isn’t in the living room or the kitchen. Winn makes a face of confusion. He calls Kara.

_“Hello.”_ Kara answers groggily into the phone.

“Well, by how you’re sounding you aren’t at Catco.” 

_“What’s wrong?”_

“James isn’t here and I don’t know where he is. So, I thought he maybe went to work or something.”

_“I haven’t talked to James since yesterday.”_

Winn sighs. “Thanks, Kar. Sorry to wake you.”

_“It’s okay and don’t worry too much. He probably went to like Noonan’s or something.”_

“Yeah.” Winn hangs up and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the coffee pot and pulls it out of its slot. Taped to the top of the coffee pot was a note written in James’ handwriting.

_Good morning, Handsome._

_You are probably wondering where I am right now. Sorry I left you in bed all alone, but if you could join me on the roof, I have a surprise for you._

_Yes, I said it the ROOF._

_Get dressed and come on up. You won’t want to miss this._

_-James._

“Why the hell is my boyfriend on the roof?” Winn shakes his head. He goes back to the bedroom and quickly throws on some sweatpants and a _Star Wars_ t-shirt. He grabs his keys and leaves the apartment.

* * *

* * *

When Winn gets to the roof he gasps. The roof floor is fluttered with white roses and James is standing at the end of the trail in a black suit and something is in his hand that Winn can’t quite see. “Hey there.” James smiles at him.

“James, what is all this?” Winn looks around. “When did you do this?”

“Kara helped me last night. Come here.” Winn walks up to James and stops in front of him.

“I feel very under dressed.”

“You look so sexy like this, babe.”

Winn blushes. “What’s all this for?”

Without saying another word, James gets down on one knee and opens the mysterious item in his hand, which is a ring box. “Holy shit! James?” James smiles up at him. “Is this really happening right now? I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.” Winn rambles on and James waits for him to finish.

“Winn, you are the most intelligent, cute, goofy, outgoing, generous person I have ever met. I thank god every day that I found you. I love you so much that I physically can’t handle how much I love you.” Winn chokes out a sob. “And I want to spend the rest of my days figuring out how to handle it with you. Winslow Martin Schott Jr, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my husband? Will you marry me?”

Winn sobs as she slowly nods his head. “Yes.”

James stands and kisses him. “I love you so much, James Olsen.” Winn says wetly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOLSEN IS ENGAGED! 
> 
> Winn's Ring: https://www.kay.com/mens-leo-diamond-band-1-ct-tw-14k-white-gold/p/V-960671105
> 
> Next chapter is a TIME JUMP
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	37. TIME JUMP #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 1 MONTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be any errors in this but if it is, that's my bad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“How was your honeymoon, Winn?” Alex asked as she walks up to the hub. The newly wedded nerd spins around happily in his chair and smiles up at the dark redhead. 

After spending three weeks in Venice for their honeymoon, James and Winn got back in the states last night. They are officially married and Winn can’t seem to sit still if no one doesn’t say anything or ask him about the ring on his finger.

“It was amazing. Venice is beautiful. Thank you for the suggestion, Al.” He grins up at his friend.

“Of course. I knew you two would have a good time. And those sheets??”

“So fucking comfortable.” Winn replies with a wink. Alex chuckles clearly knowing what Winn meant by that statement. Alex had her fair share of feeling the sheets to its max capacity while in Venice for her honeymoon.

“Language, Mr. Schott-Olsen.” J’onn says walk into the main hall.

Winn stiffened a little. “Sorry, Director.” Alex laughs.

J’onn smiles. “You seem to be settling in nicely after being gone for three weeks.”

Winn shrugs. “I’m doing okay, but I just know James is probably under heaps of paperwork right now.”

* * *

* * *

“I really have nothing booked?” James asked looking down at his empty planner as Eve-his assistant- stands across from him in front of his desk.

The bouncy blonde shakes her head. “Ms. Luthor took care of everything when you were gone. Congrats on the marriage, by the way.” Eve says looking at the glimmering ring on James’ finger.

He grins. “Thank you.”

Just then, James sees Kara and Nia walk toward their desks. Kara’s desk is covered in flower bouquets. “What the-?”

“I think someone read the winner’s list this morning.” Nia says.

Kara chuckles. This morning, the winner’s list for the Pulitzer Prize was released to the public and Kara won in the Investigative Reporting category for her article on the infamous Lex Luthor. James walks out of his office after dismissing Eve. “Congratulations on the Pulitzer, Kar.”

Kara smiles. “Thank you.” He hugs her.

“You deserve it. That article was amazing and beautifully written.”

Kara blushes a little. “Aww. It was just another day’s work.”

“I don’t think it is to Lena. Don brought all of these in for you this morning.”

Nia looks over the desk for a second. “Look! She even left you a card.” Nia points at one of the bouquets. Sticking out was a card stick with a mini card attached to it.

Kara looks back at her desk. “I love that woman.” She whispers mostly to herself. She picks up the card.

__

_For the cutest Pulitzer Prize winner in town.  
~Love, Lena._

James checks his watch. “You should go see her.”

Kara gives James a look. “But I just got here.”

James chuckles. “I know, but you just won one of the most prestige prizes in the world.”

“And you need to be kissing Lena’s face off for turning your desk into your own personal flower shop.” Nia chimes in.

“Oh she’ll be getting something for these. Trust me.” Kara says without looking away from her desk.

“Ew.” James and Nia grimace at the same time. “Please, just go.” Nia says.

Kara chuckles. “Okay fine.” She puts her stuff down on the part of her desk that doesn’t have a bouquet on it before walking back toward the elevators. “I’ll be back in a jiff.”

* * *

* * *

When Kara gets to L-Corp, Jess is sitting at her desk outside of Lena’s office as always. She looks up when she feels the presence of someone looking at her. Kara smiles warmly at the assistant. “Good morning, Ms. Danvers.”

“Hi.” Kara greets her with a grin.

“Congratulations on the win this morning.” Jess says.

Kara beams. “Thank you. Is Lena busy?” Kara asked gazing over at her girlfriend’s big office door.

Jess looks down at the planner on her desk. “You came just in time actually. She has a meeting in twenty minutes.”

Kara smiles. “Great! I won’t be long.”

“I’ll let her know you’re here.” Jess pushes the button on her intercom that sits on her desk. “Ms. Luthor?”

_“Yes Jess.”_ Lena answers back with some Irish lilt in her voice and it makes Kara’s stomach almost cave in on itself at how attractive it sounds to her.

“Kara is here to see you.” 

Lena’s heartbeat does a weird jump at the sound of Kara’s name. The superhero grins at that. _Gosh, I love her._ Kara thinks.

_“Send her in.”_ She says calmly.

Jess looks up at Kara. “You heard the boss lady.” She chuckles.

Kara laughs before walking into Lena’s office. There she is. Sitting at her desk looking as beautiful as ever in her tight pencil skirt and yellow blouse. She looks over at Kara with a smile that could give the sun a runs for its money. “Hey you.” She says.

“Hi.” Kara walks up to her desk.

“What’s up?”

“My desk is uh…overflowing with flowers.” Kara says giving Lena a knowing look.

Lena makes a face of mock surprise. “Is it?”

Kara chuckles. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Lena nods and stands up from her desk, walking toward Kara. “Yeah, I did. You won one of the biggest prizes in the world. You deserve way more than some flowers.”

Kara nervously laughs as she registers the close proximity of her and Lena. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome. I would’ve sent more, but Jess stopped me.”

Kara laughs. “I think what you sent is enough. But uh, I think I have to repay you for the flowers.”

Lena looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. “You do?”

Kara bites her lip. “Mhm.”

Lena smirks. “And how shall you repay me?” Kara steps a little closer to Lena; entering her personal space bubble.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” She whispers before planting a wet kiss on Lena’s neck.

_“Ms. Luthor, Morgan Edge is here if you want to start your meeting now.”_ Jess’ voice fills the empty office that is now crackling with sexual tension. Lena stares at Kara with a look that screams tamed want, a telltale sign that Lena appreciated the little stunt she pulled.

“Enjoy your meeting, Ms. Luthor.” Kara kisses Lena on the cheek and then leaves her office. Not forgetting to shoot her wink before leaving. Who knew that Kara calling Lena Ms. Luthor made her wetter than the Pacific? Lena clears her throat and collects herself before telling Jess to send Morgan in.

“Good morning, Mr. Edge.” She greets the man with a forced grin. Morgan Edge works for the competitor company of L-Corp. Edge Industries and for some reason Morgan always want to meet with Lena to try and force her to merge the two companies together to help higher the stock of the other businesses they both own. The young CEO always says no and that she doesn’t need his companies to raise her stocks since she just bought Catco Worldwide Media and she doesn’t particularly like him but he keeps on coming back and Lena keeps on tiredly entertaining him until he leaves.

“Lena.” He spits out before sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

_Let’s get this over with._ She thought.

* * *

* * *

Alex sits in her office typing on her computer when Agent Vasquez comes to her office and knocks on the door frame. Alex looks up. “Yeah?”

“Your mother is here.” They say.

Alex smiles. “Great! Thanks, Vas.” Vasquez nods their head and walks away. As Alex gets up, her phone buzzes from where it sits on her desk.

**Maggie: Hey babe, can I tell you something?**

**Alex: What’s up?**

Alex walks out of her office and to the main hall trying to distract herself from how anxious that question just made her, even though her and Maggie are very happy together…and you know MARRIED.

**Maggie: I’ve wanted you all day.**

_Record SCRATCH!_ Alex’s eyes widen at that text. _Oh._ She wasn’t expecting **_that_** message.

**Alex: Oh really?**

She chooses to respond with that instead of something way sexier.

She walks slowly to the hub where her mom, J’onn, Winn, and Supergirl are talking.

**Maggie: Yeah.  
Maggie: Are you gonna do something about it?**

Alex bites her lip to stifle her groan. _You so picked the wrong time to be horny, Mags._

**Alex: Of course I am.  
Alex: You won’t be able to walk straight once I’m done with you.**

Alex rolls her eyes at herself. _I’m sexting my wife as my family is like five feet away from me._

**Maggie: Fuck, Alex.  
Maggie: You better not be kidding.**

**Alex: When do I joke around when it comes to fucking you?!**

She puts her phone in her pocket and finally walks up to the table. “Mom!”

“There’s my girl.” Eliza walks up to Alex and hugs her. “How are you, Alexandra?”

“I’m good. How are you?” She kisses her mother on the cheek before walking to the other side of the table next to Supergirl.

“I’m great. Just thought I would come down and see my girls.”

“Yeah you guys, not me.” J’onn says. Eliza rolls her eyes at him and hits him on the arm.

Everyone laughs as Alex’s phone has a vibrating frenzy in her pocket. “Your pocket sounds like a cat. Someone is very urgent in getting in contact with you.” Kara says looking over at her sister.

Alex hides her blush by rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s just Maggie sending me memes. I’ll check them in a bit.”

“You can check them now. Memes are very important. “Winn says.

Alex lets out a nervous chuckle. “Right.” She takes her phone out her pocket and reads the notification.

**The Wife❤ sent you 3 Attachments.  
The Wife❤ sent you a video.**

Alex’s eyes widen. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” She shoves her phone in her pocket and walks to the bathroom with haste. Once she’s in the bathroom and goes into a stall, she unlocks her phone. She goes straight to Maggie’s messages.

There’s a video. And oh my god what a fucking sight. It’s Maggie in their bed at home, she is naked from the waist down, and is fingering herself quite quickly while moaning Alex’s name breathy and ragged straight into the speaker.

“Holy fuck.” Alex whispers. There is also three pictures. In each one it’s Maggie sucking her fingers with the most sexiest smirk on her face.

**Maggie: I am so wet for you, baby.**

“Jesus.” Alex’s hands are shaking as she tries to compose herself to text her wife back.

**Alex: Holy fuck, Mags.**

**Maggie: Did you like that?**

**Alex: Yeah.  
Alex: But I’m at work right now, babe.**

**Maggie: Me too. I went home for lunch.  
Maggie: I just couldn’t help myself.  
Maggie: Just the thought of you fucking me has been on my mind all day.**

**Alex: Fuck.  
Alex: You can’t say those things to me when I can’t react right away.**

**Maggie: Who says we can’t call out for the rest of the day?**

Alex chuckles darkly as she walks out the bathroom.

**Alex: I say.**

Maggie bites at her lower lip and squirms a little in her seat. She by far has not been as wet as she is right about now. Mike looks over at her. “You good?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie looks over at him and nods.

**Maggie: I want you so badly.**

**Alex: I know you do.  
Alex: And you are gonna wait until after work like a good girl.**

Maggie’s eyes widen and she gasped quietly. _Fuck._ Alex has never called her a good girl before and fuck if it doesn’t make her drip down her thighs.

**Maggie: Yes ma’am.**

Alex smirks and walks back to the hub.

“Is everything okay, Alexandra?” Eliza asked.

Alex nods. “Yeah.” She smiles at her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, but the surprise I have at the beginning of next chapter will make up for it, I promise you.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	38. Chapter 38

_When Alex comes home that night, she feels different. Like a type of hormonal beast has taken over her in a way that it can’t be tamed until Maggie is thoroughly fucked and passes out from satiable exertion. Her need grows stronger and almost carnal once she steps to her door and digs out the keys from her pocket. _

_She walks into her apartment and sees Maggie sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. She closes the door, sets her keys in the bowl that sits on the bookshelf next to the door, and leans against the front door. Maggie looks over at her and smiles that dimpled smile. “Hey babe!”_

_Alex grins curtly at her. “Come here.” She says sternly. Maggie stares at her bug-eyed for a second. Very much not expecting such a harsh tone to come from her wife when she first steps into their home. She puts her beer on the coffee table before standing up. Alex watches her like a hawk and it makes the brunette a little nervous. Maggie walks over to her wife and stands in front of her. She knows she’s short, if her and Alex’s height difference isn’t already evidence enough, but the way Alex is looking at her right now is making her feel almost microscopic. As if Alex is searching for everything that makes Maggie a functioning human being by just looking her in the eye; her piercing brown eyes aren’t helping the matter either._

_“Alex?” Maggie calls her name quizzically. She is a little confused and maybe a little scared as to why Alex hasn’t done anything yet and is just leaning against the door with little to no effort and looking Maggie over like she’s her prey._

_“I couldn’t focus on anything but you for the rest of the day.” Alex finally says. Soft but dangerous and it makes Maggie shiver._

_“Is that a bad thing?” She asked with a smirk plastered on her face._

_Alex scoffs. “A bad thing? It’s a really bad thing actually,” She grabs Maggie and pushes her up against the door. Maggie groans. “But it has its moments.” She steps closer to Maggie. She can feel Alex’s breath on her neck. Alex nibbles on her ear lobe before whispering, “What is it that you want again?”_

_Maggie whimpers and she rarely whimpers. But it’s something about Alex taking control like this that makes her crave more, makes her blood run hot, makes her want to submit to her wife and gladly take any and everything the government agent has to offer._

_“I want you to fuck me.” Maggie replies almost breathlessly. She is so close to cumming already and Alex hasn’t even touched her yet._

_Alex smirks and steps away from Maggie. Without breaking eye contact, she takes off her jacket and her shirt. Maggie has to stop herself from moaning at how taut Alex’s abs are. **Fuck.** She thinks and bites at her lower lip. “Take your shirt off.” She commands. Maggie does as she’s told and throws her shirt somewhere behind Alex. She walks back into Maggie’s space and kisses her HARD. The kiss was…for the lack of words intense. It was pure teeth and craving. Alex has never kissed Maggie this hard before and it was a different type of hot. _

_Maggie reaches up and was oh so close to touching Alex, but before she got the chance to, the dark redhead caught her wrists and plants them against the door above her head. “If you move them, I stop.” Alex whispers. How can one simple sentence sound so filthy? It was so fucking hot._

_“I won’t move.” Maggie replies. Alex grins at her. A signal that **her** Alex is still here and will stop at any given moment if she isn’t comfortable with this. Maggie nods at her and Alex continues with a huff of harsh breath out of her nose._

_Alex drags her hands slowly up Maggie’s sides, making her shiver. She wraps around her back and expertly pulls Maggie’s bra off. It hits the ground with a plop sound as Alex kneels. Maggie groans because well, perhaps she is a sucker for Alex’s tongue and all the devastating things it can do._

_Alex kisses at her stomach, all the way up; licking and nibbling at her abdomen and under her breasts. She licks a nipple into her mouth and sucks. Maggie gasped and lets out a guttural moan. She twirls her tongue around it slowly as her other hand twists and flicks her other nipple. “Oh fuck.” Maggie moans. Alex bites at her nipple and soothes over it with her tongue. Her hand now moves down her stomach; her nails drag against her skin. Maggie’s hips jolt at the slight stinging sensation. Alex looks up at her as she unbuckles her belt. She unzips her jeans and pulls them down tanned legs. _

_“Spread your legs.” Alex’s sharp tone sends a loud moan from Maggie’s throat. She spreads her legs as Alex leans in closer. She grabs her thighs to keep her right where she wants her and takes a full lick of Maggie’s sex._

_“Oh fuck!” She moves her arm away from the wall a little and Alex stops flicking at her clit enthusiastically. She immediately puts her arm back._

_“Good girl.” She winks up at her. Alex slowly inserts a finger into Maggie as she licks at her clit meteorically._

_“Fuck, Alex.” She moans and bucks her hips as Alex starts to fuck her._

_“Is this what you want?” Alex asked. She pumps into Maggie with vitriol speed._

_“Oh fuck, yes!” Maggie’s moans grow louder and more breathy. Alex stands up and bites at her neck._

_“You’ll cum on my tongue later.” She whispers. Maggie moans at her dirty words. Alex grabs Maggie’s leg and lifts it up. The angle is different and oh so good. Maggie’s walls flutter around her fingers. She arches her back when Alex thumbs her clit and fucks her ruthlessly. Her nails scratch at the door, trying to find something to hold on to._

_“I’m- I’m so close, baby.” Maggie says through ragged breaths._

_“Cum for me.” Alex fucks her harder and nibbles and licks at her pulse point, leaving a mark. Just like that, Maggie is cumming. _

_“SHIT! ALEX!” Maggie arches her back and cums all over Alex’s hand._

_“Oh fuck.” Alex says mostly to herself. “You are so beautiful, Mags.” She kisses at her neck as Maggie comes down from her orgasm._

_She huffs out an exhausted breath and slouches back against the door. “Fuck.”_

_Alex smiles at her. “Next time you send me pictures while I’m at work, I won’t be so nice.” _

_Maggie’s eyes widen. “I might just have to send you pictures while you’re at work more often.” She smirks at her wife._

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Maggie are awoken by the wailing of Maggie’s alarm. They groan as the detective leans over and turns the alarm off. “Good morning.” She kisses Alex on the shoulder before nuzzling against her.

“Hi.” Alex turns her head and smiles at Maggie. “Do you think it’s time for a new place?” Alex asked unexpectedly.

Maggie gives her a look of confusion and shook. “What? A new place?” She parrots.

“Yeah. It would be nice for us to be in a bigger place and you could actually help with the furniture and decoration. It could be your home too and not just my place with your stuff in it, you know?”

Maggie nods. “Okay. I don’t hate the idea of a new place.” She sits up and Alex whines. “Sorry, I have to pee.”

Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “You and your small bladder.”

As Maggie walks to the bathroom, she yells back at Alex. “I can’t wait to get out of here.” She seems to be welcoming the idea of a new place quite quickly.

“You and me both! I was getting a little tired of this place.” Alex says back before Maggie shuts the bathroom door.

Kara gasped from outside of their apartment. “Alex is moving out of National City?!”

* * *

* * *

Kara walks into Catco with a coffee and a muffin. Nia spots her from her desk and smiles at the perky blonde. “Hey Kara!” She greets her happily with a smile.

Kara smiles at her. “Hey.” She says. She walks to her desk and puts her stuff down. She plops down in the chair and huffs out a breath.

“What’s wrong? Was the fight with Lena a bad one?” Nia sweetly asked, walking up to Kara’s desk.

Kara gives her a look. “How did you know that Lena and I had a fight?”

Nia’s eyes widen. “Uh-uh, it was just a hunch.” She averts her gaze from Kara.

“Lena and I did have a little discussion this morning, but it was nothing.” She sighs and tries to slide the fallen hairs back in place that fell out of her ponytail. Kara looks up at Nia. “You sure that was just a hunch? It was quite accurate.”

Nia nervously nods. “Yeah, you seemed upset when you came in. Something had to be bothering you.”

Kara eyes for a second more. “Yeah. Hey, do you maybe want to go somewhere with me for lunch?”

Nia smiles. “Sure!”

* * *

* * *

Supergirl and Nia walk into the DEO. “Woah. This place is awesome.” Nia says as she gawks at the interior design of the building.

Brainy looks over at them from the hub. He gasped when he sees his girlfriend. “Nia?” He rushes toward them. “Supergirl, what is Nia doing here?”

“She’s here to see my mom, remember?” The heroine says looking at the agent in front her.

Brainy gives her a look. “You never said you would be bringing her here.”

“It’s fine. She sign all the NDAs.” Supergirl shoos him away and walks toward the hub where Winn is sitting at his desk. “Hey, Winn.”

The nerd spins around in his chair. “Nia?!”

“It’s okay. Just can you get the NDAs, please?” Supergirl asked after surveying Winn’s panicked look.

Winn nods. “Alex and J’onn isn’t going to be happy about this.”

Supergirl shrugs. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Oh, and do you know where my mom is?”

“I’m right here.” Eliza comes down the stairs and walks toward the table. She smiles at her daughter and the new friendly face. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Dr. Eliza Danvers, Kara and Alex’s mother.”

“Doctor? Why did you bring me here, Kara?” Nia asked looking over at her friend.

“I thought my mom could help you with your narcolepsy.” She smiles at Nia.

“I don’t need help!” She steps away from Kara.

“Wait Nia, this isn’t an ambush. Brainy and I think it’s something more that what you’re saying.” 

Nia looks back at Brainy who is walking toward them. “You too?”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay, love. That’s all.” Brainy says calmly.

Nia looks between the both of them. “I can’t believe you guys.” She rushes out the DEO.

“Nia, wait!” Brainy calls after her. “I told you this would happen.” He shakes his head and runs after his girlfriend.

“It is just not my day.” Supergirl rolls her neck and sighs.

Winn walks back into the main hall. “I got the forms!" He looks around, "Where did Nia go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A few days ago when I posted chapter 37, it seemed to post the whole chapter and then the first part of it as a whole new chapter. I noticed the day after. So, I was wondering if you actually got a chance to read the full chapter or not. If not, the whole chapter is up now and if you did, then great! 
> 
> It was just a technical difficulty so, sorry about that. :)
> 
> Updates Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	39. Chapter 39

“You wanted to see me?” Supergirl pokes her head in Alex’s office feeling hopeful. Maybe this isn’t about what happened yesterday and maybe the deadly scowl on the older Danvers’ face is about something else.

“Have a seat, Kara.” Alex says, motioning to the chairs in front of her desk. The superhero walks in with her head held high and once again…hopeful. She sits down and waits. Alex closes the tabs on her computer before sliding over to the other side of her desk directly in front of Kara. She puts her elbows on her desk and folds her hands in front of her face. “You want to tell me why Nia was here yesterday?”

Or maybe not.

“I told Winn not to say anything.” Kara rolls her eyes.

Alex scoffs. “You really thought me or J’onn wasn’t going to find out. I’m deputy director, Kara. I know everything that goes on around here. Now why was she here? I already don’t appreciate that you told her you were Supergirl way too early and now you are bringing her to the DEO. A secret organization.”

“I-I…Brainy and I wanted to run a few tests on her.”

Alex slowly nods. “Brainy told me what you guys wanted to do for Nia, but he also told me that the tests wasn’t supposed to happen here. He said that it was going to happen at your place with mom.”

Kara makes a face. “I never agreed to that. It would just make sense for it to be here. We have the sick bay and labs.”

“No! It makes sense to not bring your friend and coworker to an agency she shouldn’t even know exists in the first place!” Alex yells.

Kara huffs. “I just want to help Nia. That’s all Brainy and I want.”

“I understand, but because of what happened yesterday, J’onn suspended Brainy for a week.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she gasped. “He can’t do that!”

Alex nods. “Uh, yeah he can. He’s director. See, you’re lucky I found you first and not J’onn.”

Just then, J’onn comes to Alex’s office. He sees Kara and beckons toward her with his finger. Kara groans quietly before getting up. “Good luck with that.” Alex says. The heroine leaves the office and follows J’onn to the conference room.

“J’onn, I-“

“Stop,” He interrupts. “I don’t want to hear excuses. Bringing Nia here was absolutely reckless.”

“I-“

“I’m not finished!” He interjects again. Supergirl looks down at the ground and fiddles with her cape. “Do you have any idea what would happen if Nia told anyone about this place?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you at least tell someone that you were bringing Nia in? We could’ve prepared for her arrival.”

Kara looks up at him. “I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah, you weren’t. And now I have to deal with the Secret Organizations Board and presidential conferences because of you.”

Kara clenches her jaw. “I’m so sorry, J’onn.”

J’onn stares at Kara for a moment. “Get out.” Kara’s eyes widen. “If there isn’t an emergency, I don’t want to see your face until further notice. You got it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Kara frowns.

“Get out!” J’onn shouts and Kara jumps slightly. Alex even jumps from her desk. She stands up and walks into the hallway. She sees Supergirl slowly launch herself out of the building.

“J’onn, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh on her? It was just a mistake. She won’t do it again.”

He walks up to Alex. “Do you wanna get the Agent Dox treatment?” Alex slowly shakes her head. “Then I advise you to not question my methods.” He brushes past Alex and walks away.

* * *

* * *

Kara steps off the elevator and walks to her desk. Nia is sitting at her desk and typing away on her computer. While looking at Nia, she sees a speck of dark hair in her peripheral vision. She looks up and sees Lena talking to James in his office. She sighs. _This day just keeps getting better._ She goes to her desk and sits down. Kara feels Lena’s eyes on her but chooses to ignore it. Nia looks up at Kara. 

They look at each other for a moment. Not really knowing what to do or say to each other. Kara chooses to simply smile at Nia. The brunette forcefully grins back before going back to her work.

Kara sighs again. _Well, she’s still mad at me._ Lena walks up slowly to Kara’s desk. The blonde looks up at her. _Can I just have one minute without getting in an argument with someone or is just not my week?_

“Hi.” Lena simply says with a slight grin on her face. She doesn’t seem mad at Kara, but the blonde isn’t too hopeful that she isn’t.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Kara’s tone was a little sharp, but she had a shitty morning so everyone just might have to deal with her snippy tone.

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her. “I own this place; I can come and go as I please.” She replies harshly. Nia looks up and can instantly feel the tension circulating around them.

Kara scoffs. “Yeah, of course you can.” She mutters.

“I see that someone hasn’t found their maturity card yet.” Lena crosses her arms across her chest.

Kara shrugs. “It might be with your ex-boyfriend in London. Maybe you should go find it for me since I have some growing up to do.”

Lena rolls her eyes as she scoffs. “Cute. Real cute.” She shakes her head and walks away from Kara’s desk. Kara rolls her eyes and looks over at Nia, who is staring at her.

She shakes her head at her. A signal that screams it’s not my day. Nia quickly looks away. Kara sighs and puts her face in her hands.

In a few weeks, Lena has a technology conference she has to attend in London and let’s just say that Kara wasn’t happy about her going when a certain name was brought up.

* * *

* * *

_Kara and Lena just finished dinner for the night. Kara is washing the dishes while Lena is lounging on the couch sipping on her wine and reading a book. Kara looks over her shoulder and smiles at Lena in her leggings, her comfy oversized sweater, and glasses perched on her nose. “Hey, are you excited about the convention?” Kara asked sweetly as she scrubs at a pan._

_Lena softly chuckles. “It’s a conference. More sitting in boardrooms less costume contests.”_

_Kara huffs softly. “Well, are you excited about going to London then?”_

_“Uh,” Lena stops and thinks for a second. She marks her page and closes her book. “Yes and no.”_

_“Why the no?”_

_Lena looks around. She knows the second she says his name Kara is going to get upset. She braces herself for impact. “Jack is attending the conference.”_

_Kara stiffens. “Like your ex Jack?” She turns around and leans against the sink as she dries her hands with a towel._

_Lena looks over at her and can already see the crinkle forming in her forehead. She slowly nods. “He is the CEO of Spheerical Industries. He deals with nanotechnology like I do.”_

_“Ok…” Kara says sounding unconvinced and very unamused._

_“Jack and I haven’t talked in years. You have nothing to worry about, love.”_

_Kara nonchalantly shrugs. “Sure I don’t.”_

_Lena huffs. “The conference is for CEOs of technological businesses. I don’t see why you are just now forgetting that he deals with technology.”_

_“Why did you wait until you’re leaving in two weeks to tell me?!” Kara snaps._

_Lena’s eyes widen and she stands. “You are not going to get pissed at me over something I can’t control.” She says walking up to the kitchen island._

_Kara rolls eyes. “I’m sorry if I feel a little not okay with you being around your ex for four days!”_

_“Grow up, Kara.”_

_Kara eyes widen. “Wow.” She shakes her head. She throws the towel down on the counter and storms out the kitchen._

_“Kara?!” Lena calls after the blonde. She sighs and puts her face in her hand. “Dammit.” She whispers._

* * *

* * *

Maggie sits down on the couch and was just inches away from biting into her sandwich when there is a hard, stern knock at the door. Maggie groans. “Can’t a girl enjoy her lunch in peace?” 

Maggie has been forgetting to pack a lunch these past few days and the closest restaurant by the station is Noonan’s which is like a twenty minute drive-fifteen on her bike- so she just chooses to come home-which is a five minute drive from the station-and have lunch. And her lunch is an hour and a half so she gets to lounge around for a bit after eating. She even got to slip in a nap when she wasn’t very hungry one day.

She clambers off the couch and goes to the door. “Wha-dad?” Maggie looks on shocked as Oscar stands in front of her with a crooked smile on his face and an envelop in his hand. 

“Hey, Margarita.” He says softly.

Maggie makes a face of confusion. “What are you doing here?” She isn’t sure if she should be happy or mad to see her father standing in front of her at this very moment. Let’s go with a mix of both until he fucks up and actually makes her mad.

“I-I came to give you something. I know you probably don’t want to see me. I was just going to slip it under the door but then you answered.” Maggie looks at him for a moment. He still looks like the man she remembers before things went to shit along with some extra wrinkles and bags under his eyes. Maggie fights the urge to…hug him, surprisingly.

“Do you…wanna come in?” She steps to the side.

“Uh…okay.” He steps in and stands there awkwardly. “Uh, is Alex here?” He asked seeming unsure, almost nervous.

Maggie shakes her head. “She’s at work. It’s my lunch. I keep forgetting to pack a lunch so I come home to eat.” _And why the hell are you telling him all these things?!_ “You can have a seat, if you want.” _Or maybe so you can stop standing there like a weirdo._ She gestures to the table that sits off of the kitchen. He cautiously walks to the table and sits down. “Do you want a beer?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. _I sure as hell gonna need one to get through this conversation._

He clears his throat. “Sure.” He grins. Maggie grabs two beers from the fridge. She cracks them open before walking to the table and sitting down. “Here.” She slides the bottle towards him and he takes a sip of it.

“So…” Maggie drinks as her and her father sit in awkward silence so deafening it made the detective sick to the stomach. “I didn’t invite you in just to have a drink? What the hell do you want, Oscar?”

Oscar eyes widen. “I got you a wedding gift. Since I wasn’t invited.” He gives her the envelop.

Maggie takes the envelop and opens it. She takes out the paper and reads it.

_ **PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT** _

Maggie looks over the paper in pure disgust. Well, there’s the anger. “What the fuck is this?” She looks up at her father. “You came all this way to give me a prenup agreement?!”

Oscar mutely nods.

“For what?”

“For you and Alex. Just in case you become to have different feelings later on.” He stares genuinely at his daughter.

Maggie rolls her eyes as she scoffs. “First of all, I’m gay and it’s never gonna change just because you aren’t happy with it! Second of all, I love Alex. She is my wife and will always be my wife. Lastly, you clearly didn’t do your research because you can’t do a prenup if you are already married, you asshole!”

Oscar is taken aback. Maggie yelling at him, he’s used to. Seeing Maggie angry with him, he’s used to. But Maggie calling him an asshole? He’s not so used to that. “Margarita, I-“

“Get the _fuck_ out of my house!” Maggie snaps and Oscar jumps.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“I said get out!” Maggie abruptly stands and points toward the door with an outstretched arm. Oscar stands and walks toward the door leaving with a soft click. As soon as the door closes, Maggie chucks her beer bottle at the door. It shatters and its contents splatter against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

Alex rushed home as fast as she could after reading Maggie’s texts and listening to her wife’s multiple voicemails. When she steps into her home, glass crackles under her foot. She looks down and sees brown glass and the splatter stains of beer on the wall near and on the door. The smell hits her nose then. The smell of the bitter liquor. It almost makes her gag. She steps fully into the apartment and looks around for Maggie. None of the lights are on and the curtains are closed. It’s quite dark but Alex manages to find her wife sitting on the floor with her back against the wall next to the bathroom. Her knee is bent as she sips gingerly straight from a scotch bottle.

“Mags?” Alex calls. She places her keys in the bowl that sits on the bookshelf next to the door. When she is taking off her jacket, Maggie finally says something.

“He left a little gift for us.” She utters softly. She doesn’t move from her spot to show Alex where exactly this said gift is. “It’s on the table, if you wanna have a look.” She takes another sip from the bottle. It’s creepily silent in the apartment as Alex carefully walks to the kitchen table. The sound of scotch sloshing around in the bottle is the only thing holding Maggie’s emotions together. Alex approaches the table and tries to find anything that resembles a so called gift under the shredded pieces of paper and the plate of a stale, abandoned sandwich that lay on the table in front of her.

“Is this the gift?” She asked cautiously.

Maggie scoffs mockingly. “A gift?” She rolls her eyes before taking another sip. “It’s a prenup. Well, it was before I ripped it up.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Why did he give you this? Doesn’t he know couples can’t sign prenuptial agreements if they are already married.” She looks over at the inky figure sitting on the floor that she calls her wife with a look that screams concern. Concern for what Maggie is going to do or say next.

Maggie chuckles. “That man has zero competent brain cells left in his head. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t even know what a prenup is for.” She says darkly.

“Maggie,-“ Alex starts.

“Stop.” She interrupts. “I know what you are going to say and I don’t want to hear it right now. Every time I am finally happy and my life is where I want it to be, he comes in and fucks it up. Every. Fucking. Time. I can never catch a fucking break when it comes to him. And get this I called Luisa, and apparently she has nothing to do with it.”

Alex slowly walks over to Maggie and sits on the arm of the chair in front of her.

“I don’t believe for one second that mom had nothing to do with this. How else did he get our address?”

Alex opens her mouth to say something, but instantly closes it. Maggie studies her for a moment. “What? What is it?”

Alex sighs. “It’s- it’s nothing.”

Maggie huffs. “Tell me, Alex.” She says sternly.

Alex sighs. “Kara gave Oscar an invitation to the bridal shower. Our address was on there for people to send us gifts. That’s probably how he got our address.”

“Kara gave him an invitation?! And you fucking let her?!” Maggie stands then and walks toward Alex. “How could you?”

“I didn’t let her do anything. I didn’t know she was going to give him an invitation at all.” Alex answers calmly.

“So, she just did out of whim. And for what? For me?! I told you that I want nothing to do with him.”

“I know! Baby, I would never do anything to deliberately upset you. You know that.” She reaches for Maggie’s hand.

Maggie moves her hand away as she slams the scotch bottle down on the table next to her. Alex scantily jumps. “Don’t you fucking ‘baby’ me! You knew he had our address. You knew Kara gave him an invitation and you didn’t even tell me.”

Alex looks down at her lap. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.” She looks back up at Maggie and almost burst into tears at the pure anger in her eyes.

“You shouldn’t have allowed Kara to give him an invitation in the first goddamn place. Now look at us, having a fight over something that we both don’t want and could’ve avoided all together.” Maggie shakes her head and steps away from Alex. She turns the light on and Alex sees that Maggie is wearing some sweatpants and a sleep shirt. She leans against the wall. “I am just so sick and tired of crying and screaming over him. I just want to stop wasting my breath because at this point, I just don’t give a shit anymore. I just want to be happy with you and our little dog family somewhere far away from all the bullshit.”

Alex grins and walks toward her. “I’m sorry, Mags. About everything.” She puts her arms around her waist.

Maggie sighs and the faint smell of scotch hits Alex’s nose. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You get ready for bed and I’ll clean up around here.” She looks back at the front door. “It’s gonna take ages to get that off the walls.”

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Kara walks into Catco on a mission. That said mission was sitting at her desk enjoying her breakfast while reading a magazine. “Nia.” She says calmly as if her nerves wasn’t through the roof right now. The ceremony for the Pulitzer Prize is tonight and Kara can’t stand the fact that almost all of her friends and family will be pissed at her as she makes her speech about how grateful she is for them. The thought just leaves a bad taste in her mouth. So today, she is going to apologize to all the people she has wronged over the past few days. Nia being first of many.

Nia looks up at her and the smile instantly leaves her face. “What do you want now?” She asked harshly. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Nia gives her a look. “What exactly are you sorry for? Trying to do tests on me without my consent, having Brainy suspended for a week, or putting your nose in my business where it sure as hell doesn’t belong?”

Kara looks down at her feet. “I guess I deserve that. But I shouldn’t have tried to dig into your personal life without asking you first. I so deeply apologize, Nia. Honestly. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. I still do. “

Nia stares at her for a second before closing the magazine in her hand and throwing in on her desk. “I forgive you, Kara.” The blonde releases a breath of relief. “But if you ever try to dig into my personal life again without asking me first, I’ll do more than give you a stern talking to. Even if my punches won’t hurt you.”

Kara chuckles. “I promise that I won’t. I already have enough on my plate with my own personal life. With this whole Lena situation and Alex leaving National City.”

Nia’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yeah, I overheard her and Maggie talking yesterday. She wants to leave National City. She is apparently sick of this place.” Kara fumbles with her glasses as she looks around for any sign of Lena. She isn’t in the office so she must still be at L-Corp.

Nia shakes her head. “That’s a lot to take in. Your sister and sister-in-law is just up and leaving you.”

Kara scoffs. “Yeah, so much for family sticking together, amirite?”

* * *

* * *

Maggie stands in the NCPD parking lot sitting on top of her police cruiser hood. She looks around and breathes in the fresh air around her. If she is being honest with herself, she is so very pissed at Kara for giving Oscar an invitation to her bridal shower. He didn’t show up anyway but the thought of the blonde just betraying her like that and sending him an invitation anyway; that’s a different kind of hurt, especially if it’s coming from Kara.

She looks down at the superwatch on her wrist and flips up the panel. “I wish I didn’t have to do this for this exact reason, but sometimes this is how the cookie crumbles.” She pushes the super button and waits.

* * *

* * *

_Kara sits at her desk scribbling in her planner when a significant beeping rings in her ear. She looks up from her book. “Maggie?” She jumps up from her desk. Nia looks over at her concerned. “I have to go. Tell James I’ll be back in a bit.” _

_Nia nods and Kara rushes to the emergency stairs._

* * *

* * *

Supergirl lands in the back parking lot and sees Maggie leaning against a police car. “Mags? What’s the emergency?” The blonde heroine walks and stands to the side of Maggie. The detective doesn’t say anything to her at first. She just stares at the ground before looking up at the blonde. Kara stumbles back a little because damn, she looks angry. But it can’t be. Maggie has never been angry with Kara. “Are you okay, Mags?”

“Stop calling me that.” Maggie mumbles sternly. Kara goes to say sorry but snaps her mouth shut after seeing the look on Maggie’s face. “You remember my bridal shower, right?” 

Kara mutely nods.

“And you remember who all got invitations, right?” Maggie bores a hole into Kara’s soul and it almost makes the superhero flinch; scared of being yelled at or worse…punched.

Kara’s eyes widen. _FUCK._

Maggie takes Kara’s silence as an affirmation. “I’ll take your reaction as a yes. Now, why the fuck would you give my father an invitation after I specifically said I didn’t want him involved in any part of my life.”

“I am so sorry, Maggie.” Kara says as she looks pleading at the detective in front of her.

Maggie shakes her head. “That’s not what I asked. Why Kara?”

Supergirl shrugs. “I thought it was a good idea at the time. I wasn’t expecting you to find out about it and then he didn’t show up so I thought I should just forget about it. I know I shouldn’t have given him an invitation, but he is your dad.”

“So? I know who he is to me. He clearly wasn’t a father figure for me when I was growing up so why should he have the privilege to be involved with me and my life for any sense?”

Kara looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry.” She scoffs to herself. _I’m going to be saying that a lot today._

Maggie slowly nods. “It’s okay. Just don’t do anything stupid like that again.” She stands up straight from leaning against the car hood. “I might be your family now, but I do hold grudges.” She brushes past Kara, bumping into her on purpose. It didn’t affect Kara at all, but it still made the blonde heart crack a little more as she watches Maggie walk back in the building.

“Today is gonna be amazing. I can feel it.” She says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes before launching into the sky.

* * *

* * *

After her lovely conversation with Maggie, Kara thought she deserved a raspberry scone form Noonan’s. She forgot to change out of her supersuit, but she realized too late. Kara walks casually into Noonan’s and the patrons gasp. “What?” Supergirl asked as she looks around.

“It’s Supergirl!” A little girl yells as she points at Kara. 

The blonde makes a face and looks down at herself, specifically her outfit. Shoot! I forgot to change. “Hi!” She waves at the little girl. She walks to the line and stands behind the woman in front of her.

“You don’t have to wait in line, Supergirl.” The barista said from behind the counter.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I have nowhere to be right now.” Kara replies.

“I insist.” He says, pushing for Kara to skip through the line, even though the superhero didn’t mind to wait for the people in front of her to be finished.

“It’s really no biggie. I just want a scone. I can wait.” The boy walks to the display case and takes out a scone. He puts it in a bag.

“They are fresh out the oven and full of super lovin’!” He says. Supergirl smiles. She walks past the guests in line and takes the bag from him.

“Thank you!” She takes the bag and turns around. “Alright, who wants an autograph?”

* * *

* * *

After signing so many autographs that her fingers are slightly throbbing for an alien, Supergirl lands on the balcony of Lena’s office. Kara stands there for a moment and just stares at her girlfriend. Kara has been sleeping on the couch for the past few nights; willingly, of course. Lena doesn’t think it’s very necessary but Kara being the type of person she is thought it would be good for them to have some time apart whilst living in the same house. She missed Lena. Talking to her. Hugging her. Kissing her. Lying next to her. She just missed her. She sighs quietly and kicks a pebble by her foot. The pebble must’ve hit the window because Lena swivels around in her chair and looks at Kara. “Are you gonna come in?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara walks to the door and pulls the handle. “It’s locked.” She calls.

Lena huffs and stands up. She looks absolutely stunning today, but Kara can compliment her later. She unlocks the door and opens it a little. She walks to her desk and sits back down. Seeming very unbothered by Kara’s presence. The blonde hero walks to the front of her desk and sits down. Lena looks up at her from the documents on her desk. “Is there a meaning for you visit or did you just come all the way here to cutely stare at me?” She asks curtly. She has her boardroom voice on and Kara pushes herself to ignore how much it affects her.

_She thinks my staring is cute. _

_But you came here to apologize, remember?_

_She thinks my staring is cute. _

_FOCUS, KARA!_

Kara blinks a few times and clears her throat. “I came to apologize.”

Lena leans back in her office chair and crosses her legs. “Well, are you going to apologize?”

Kara sighs. “I am sorry for how I’ve been acting lately. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did when you told me Jack was going to be at the conference.”

Lena rolls her neck slightly and crosses her arms over her chest. “Do you not trust me, Kara?”

Her eyes widen. “What? Of course I do, Lena.” Kara says sounding panicky.

“Then you should already know that me being around Jack isn’t going to be a problem, right?”

Kara mutely nods.

“I just wanted to say sorry for what I said and stuff.” Kara looks down at her lap and tries to fiddle with glasses that aren’t on her face.

Lena softly chuckles, “It’s okay. I forgive you. I am also sorry for how I’ve been acting and the things I’ve said to you.”

Kara smiles. “I forgive you. Can we kiss and make up now?”

Lena smirks and stands up from her desk. “Come here.”

* * *

* * *

The night that Kara has been waiting for since she graduated college is finally here. The Pulitzer Prize Ceremony. She has did her weight of apologizing today and just getting this cash reward and a medal for her article is the icing on this unhinged cake.

Kara walks around the ballroom and smiles at all the friendly faces. She spots Alex standing at a table talking to Maggie while sipping on some champagne. “Hey guys!” She greets happily.

Alex smiles at her. “Congratulations, Kar!” She hugs her sister.

Kara grins. “Thank you.”

“You deserve this. That article was insanely good.” Maggie says.

Kara beams. “Thank you, Maggie. That means a lot coming from you.”

“Are you excited to hear Lena’s introductory speech for you?”

Kara huffs and pushes her glasses up. “Yes. She has been working on it for the past week. So, I’m intrigued of what she wrote.”

Maggie smiles her dimpled smile. “You won't have to wait too long now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and so much better! So much has happened and I am in just a much happier place in my life right now and I honestly didn't mean to take a 2 month hiatus, but I just needed some time to adjust to some new things. But I am back and I have missed you guys and writing so much!
> 
> Next chapter is a Time Jump
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	41. TIME JUMP #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 1 WEEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed like the end of this chapter rather quickly, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Supergirl walks into the DEO feeling free and happy, and her always bubbly self. It’s been a week since the Pulitzer Prize Ceremony and now she has to figure out what to do with 15,000 dollars and where to hang up her pretty cool medal in a penthouse that’s worth more than all the clothes in her closet combined. 

She walks up to the hub where Brainy is standing scribbling on a document while Winn sits at his desk typing reports. “Good morning, Agent Dox!” She greets cheerfully. Brainy looks up at her and walks away, taking his documents with him. Winn spins around in his chair. 

“Brainy still not talking to you?” He asked.

Kara sighs. “I guess not. I mean I’ve apologized to him so many times that I’m so tired of hearing myself say sorry.”

Winn chuckles. “You got him suspended for a week, Kar.”

Kara huffs. “I know.” She mumbles softly.

Winn stands and walks up to Supergirl. “Just give him some time. He’ll come around.” He reassuringly squeezes her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Eliza asked as her and J’onn lay on his couch as a movie plays quietly on the TV. J’onn sighs as he rubs at Eliza’s knee as her legs lay in his lap.

“Yes. I think it’s time. I have been working for the DEO for years and I love every second of it, but I think it’s time for me to relax and spend time with you and the girls.”

Eliza smiled. “I meant about making Alex director. Do you think she’s ready for that big of a responsibility?”

J’onn chuckles. “Alex is the perfect choice. She’s hardworking, assertive, determined. I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.”

“And?” Eliza looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And I think she is ready for this big of a responsibility. This will allow her to grow as a leader and a person.”

Eliza scoffs. “Nothing says growth like taking over and running an entire organization by yourself.”

J’onn laughs. “You saying that literally proved my point.” He leans over and kisses Eliza on the forehead.

* * *

* * *

**Kara: Isn’t it crazy that J’onn is retiring?**

**Alex: Yeah…I never thought I would see the day of him leaving.**

**Kara: I never thought you would either.**

Alex makes a face of confusion as she looks at her phone screen. “Hey Winn.”

Winn turns around in his chair. “Yes ma’am?”

“If J’onn needs me tell him I’m in my office. I need to make a phone call.”

Winn nods. “You got it, boss.”

Alex grins and walks to her office. She sits down at her desk and calls Kara.

_“Hello.”_

“What did you mean by your text?”

Kara stutters for a moment before she forms a sentence.

_“It was nothing. Really.”_

“How about not lying to me?”

Just then, Vasquez knocks at her door frame. Alex looks up at them with raised eyebrows; signaling, what the hell do you want?

They clear their throat before speaking. “J’onn wants to talk to you in the conference room.”

Alex sighs. “One sec, Kar.” She covers the speaker of her phone with her hand. “What’s the matter?”

“Uh…he didn’t say. He just told me to find you and send you to the conference room.”

Alex sighs. “I’ll be right there.” Vasquez nods their head and walks away. “Sorry, I’ve been summoned. We’ll continue this conversation later.”

_“Okay. I can stop by after work.”_

“Sure. Maggie wasn’t feeling well this morning so she is already home resting.”

_“Is she okay?”_

“Yeah, she had a severe migraine. But I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Okay. See you later.”_

Alex hangs up and leaves her office. She walks to the conference room and sees J’onn sitting down and rubbing his chin. He seems to be in deep thought when Alex walks in. He looks up at her and smiles. 

“You wanted to see me, Director.” 

“Yes. Come and have a seat.” Alex walks into the conference room and sits down next to J’onn.

“What’s up?” Alex runs her fingers through her hair out of nerves. She knows she isn’t in any kind of trouble, but the thought of J’onn wanting to see her private makes her skin crawl just a little bit.

“I uh…wanted to talk to you about something.”

Alex grins as she subtly lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “Okay.”

“As you know, I am retiring soon.” Alex nods. “And I think I should assign someone very special and close to my heart to be director.”

Alex’s heart stops entirely for a mass of five seconds. She might’ve blackout a little too because there is no way J’onn is asking her to be director. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

J’onn only nods as his smile grows bigger. Alex’s eyes grow as wide as Maxwell Lord’s ego, but that’s a story for another time. “No fucking way, J’onn!”

J’onn burst into laughter. “Language, Director.” He winks before standing and leaving the room.

“No fucking way.” Alex mutters under her breath. She lets out a breathy chuckle because this can’t be real.

* * *

* * *

Alex comes home that afternoon feeling for the lack of words…fucking amazing. Like on cloud nine amazing. She steps into her home and Maggie is lounging on the couch with a mug in her hands.

She looks over at the door and dimply smiles at her wife. “Hey babe!”

Alex smiles at her as she closes the door and places her keys in a bowl that sits on top of a bookshelf next to the door. “Hi! Are you feeling any better?” She walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer after taking off her jacket. 

“Yeah, I took some medicine and I’m feeling better now.” Maggie replies.

Alex nods as she goes to the couch and gives Maggie a sweet kiss as she plops down next to her. “That’s good. Guess what?”

Maggie looks over at her. “What?”

“J’onn just assigned me as director.”

Maggie gasped and jumps up. “No fucking way!”

“Way.” She slowly nods. 

“Are you serious?! Babe, that’s huge.” She grabs her face and kisses her. “Congratulations, Director.” Maggie says in a sultry tone.

Alex smirks. “Thank you.” She kisses Maggie again _hard._ She climbs on top of Maggie, completely straddling her. She takes off Alex’s shirt and plants wet sloppy kisses down her neck. Maggie unzips her pants and she was oh so close to putting her hand in Alex’s boyshorts when there’s a persistent knock at the door.

“It’s Kara. Please be decent.” The blonde says from the other side of the door. Alex groans out of frustration. Maggie lulls her head back against the back of the couch and looks up at her wife.

“We haven’t had sex in two weeks.” Alex complains. The married couple have been so busy saving lives and putting away criminals on the daily that they never have time for themselves to spend time together. By the time they both get home they are so exhausted that they just pass out on the bed. 

Maggie looks at her sympathetically. “I know, but you of all people should know that she won’t go away until we let her in. We’ll get time I promise.” She leans up and kisses her wife. Kara knocks again.

“I’m coming. Just hold on a sec!” Alex climbs off of Maggie and puts on her shirt as she walks to the door. “This better be good, Kara.” She steps to the side and her sister walks in. She goes straight to the couch and sits next to Maggie. 

“What’s up, Little Danvers?” Maggie asked. Kara lays down suddenly and puts her head in Maggie’s lap.

“Kara?” Alex calls concerned, walking back to the couch, and sitting.

“What would you do with 15,000 dollars?” Kara asks calmly, looking up at Maggie.

“Me?” The detective asked pointing at herself. Kara nods.

“Easy. I would buy a brand new 2020 Yamaha Bolt R-Spec with reinforced interior.”

Kara looks up at her wide eyed. “That was…”

“Strangely specific?” Alex interjects. Kara nods. “She has been wanting that bike since it was released.”

“That bike is sexy as hell. I won’t be taking criticism at this time.” Alex and Kara laugh.

“What would you do, Al?”

“Umm,” Alex thinks for a second. “I would probably get like a Ducati or a Harley.”

Kara shakes her head. “You guys are such lesbians.” They laugh.

“Since you’re here, we can continue of conversation earlier.” Alex looks at the blonde with a quirked eyebrow.

Kara sighs. “I heard you and Maggie talking one day and you said that you were leaving National City.”

Maggie and Alex look at each before bursting into laughter. “What? What’s so funny?”

Alex wheezes and wetly chuckles. “We aren’t leaving National City, Kar.”

Kara makes a face of shock. “You aren’t?!”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, we are just looking for a new place.”

“That’s in National City.” Alex adds on.

Kara makes a face of realization. “Ohh. That makes more sense.”

“Hopefully, you learned to stop eavesdropping on us when you come over.”

“I can’t help that I have really good hearing. It’s not like I can’t turn it off whenever I want.”

Maggie and Alex laugh.

* * *

* * *

A few hours have gone by and the three women decided to watch a movie because Kara doesn’t plan on leaving anytime soon so Alex and Maggie can’t quite do what they actually want to do. But they haven’t spent time together in a while so a sister-in-law movie night is maybe just what the doctor ordered.

Kara chomps on her popcorn, Alex sips from her beer, and Maggie is in the bathroom when Kara says the most shocking sentence of the night. “I want to propose to Lena.”

Alex’s eyes bug out of her head as the bathroom door swings open and Maggie stands there with her sweatpants half on. "YOU WANT TO WHAT?!”

Kara looks back and forth between the two of them. “I want to propose to Lena.”

“Are you serious?” Alex asked.

“That’s a pretty big deal, Little Danvers.” Maggie says. She adjusts herself before walking back to the couch and sitting.

Kara smiles. “I love Lena. So much. And ever since I won the prize, the only thing on my mind to buy was a ring for Lena.”

“Oh my god. This is really happening.” Alex says in complete and utter shock.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She’s my soulmate. I feel so safe when I’m with her. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

Alex pouts. “What the hell are you waiting for?”

“Huh?” Kara looks at her sister with a confused look.

“Get the damn ring already and propose to her.” Maggie says, filling in the slots.

“Really? You think I should?” 

Maggie nods slowly. “What you just said should be enough reason for you to do it. You and Lena love each other and you clearly make each other happy. Y’all are perfect for each other.”

Kara smiles. “Thanks guys. I’m sorry about eavesdropping and interrupting what was about to happen when I got here.”

Maggie chuckles. “It’s okay.”

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Alex points a stern finger at the superhero.

* * *

* * *

After the impromptu movie night with Alex and Maggie, Kara went home to shower and settle in for the night. Lena doesn’t come home from her conference for another few days and Kara misses her like crazy. She hates being home and Lena not being there with her. It feels like she’s trespassing, but with all of her stuff. 

As she lets the warm water cascade down her body, she starts to let her mind wander. She has been thinking about proposing to Lena for a while now and perhaps James talking to her about it that one day in the art room kind of made her rethink her idea of marriage in the first place. On Krypton, the idea of marriage is not only a law, but its also arranged. The higher heirs pick your spouse when you turn 18 based on if your parents and the higher heirs think he is worthy of you. The ceremony is simple and religious and rather short lived. You stand at the altar the priestess talks and prays with you and your new spouse. You get marriage bracelets made of kryptonic metal that says, _‘bound with love and acceptance.’_ in Kryptonese. Kara never had the pleasure to live through arranged marriage on Krypton since she was 12 when her home planet met its tragic demise.

The sound of a door opening knocks her out of her little trance. She pokes her head out the side of the shower door and squints, looking through the walls for any sign of danger. She sees someone but she can’t quite tell who it is. Their back is turned, but by the shape of the body it’s a women.

“Shoot. Can’t I have one day off?” She mutters to herself. Slowly she turns the water off and steps out the shower. She dries off quickly and puts on her underwear and bra. Kara steps out the bathroom after grabbing the first thing she could reach which was Lena’s very fancy and expensive face cleanser; completely forgetting that she is a literal superhero. She walks down the hallway and sees the mysterious person pouring herself a glass of wine. She looks over at Kara and smiles. “Lena?” Kara says lowering the cleanser in her hand.

Lena chuckles. “What were you gonna do, love? Moisturize my skin to death?”

Kara puts the bottle down on the counter. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be for another three days.”

Lena walks up to Kara and kisses her. “There’s a storm coming and I missed you.” Kara smiled. Lena looks down at her outfit and runs her finger down and up on her abs. Kara shivers a bit. “Do you always attack your girlfriends with their facial cleanser while in your underwear or am I just special?” She looks up and smirks at the blonde.

“You’re special.” She kisses Lena and finally hugs her. “I missed you so much.” She whispers.

Lena unexpectedly nibbles at her ear lobe. “I haven’t seen you in almost a week, so show me how much.” She whispers in a sultry tone.

Kara smirks and hoists Lena up in her arms. Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist. “Don’t mind if I do.” She turns them around and walks to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my postings are all over the place, but I'm transitioning from moving out of my parent's house and I'm trying to post as much as I can as regularly as I can. I might have to change my updating days, but I'm not 100% sure yet.
> 
> And not to alarm you or anything, but this story's end is approaching. More on that later.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me...again?
> 
> I didn't proof the ending so if there is any errors they are all mine. But you guys should be use to this by now. :)

Kara wakes up to the faint smell of something delicious. She turns over in bed and feels cold sheets under her fingertips. Kara sits up and looks around. Everything seems taller than usual, but she just ignores it. She stretches and yawns. “Lena?” Kara calls questioningly. No answer. “Well, someone is cooking something.” She gets up and stumbles a bit because why the hell is she on the floor?! Kara stands fully and looks back at the bed. The headboard has a deep, jagged crack going through the middle of it and the bed frame is completely shattered. It’s the resemblance of the Cullen’s honeymoon. Kara gasps with wide eyes. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

While shaking her head in confusion, she grabs one of her button ups that was just casually laying on the floor from last night. Putting it on, she leaves the room. As Kara walks down the hallway, the smell grows stronger. She gets to the kitchen and sees Lena standing at the stove flipping pancakes. Well, she actually sees the swaying of Lena’s hips to the soft music playing before she saw the pancakes. Kara creeps up behind Lena and kisses her on the neck. “Good morning.” She whispers as she grabs at her hips.

Lena smiles. “Hi, love.” She backs up into Kara a little.

Kara looks down at the stove. “You’re making breakfast?”

Lena nods. “Mhm.”

Kara kisses Lena on the side of the neck. “What’s the special occasion?”

“I need an occasion to cook for you?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara shrugs. “No, but you practically made a feast.” The superhero looks around the kitchen. The counter is filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, freshly squeezed orange juice, and Kara’s favorite, homemade blueberry muffins. Kara gasps. “Are those Grandma Luthor’s blueberry muffins?!”

Lena turns and nods. “They are.”

Kara smiles wide before zooming over to the counter and chowing down on three muffins at a time. “Okay, something’s up.” She says studying Lena for a moment as she starts to chew slower. 

“What do you mean?”

“You only make Grandma Luthor’s blueberry muffins if you have to tell me something very important but sad or if you made a very frivolous purchase and you don’t want me to be mad about it.” Her eyes widen. “Now that I think about it, you made me these muffins the morning before I found out you were the new owner of Catco.” Lena chuckles lowly. “Spill it, Lena. What did you do?”

Lena licks her lips and Kara follows the action for a quick second before going back to eating her muffin. “I might have purchased a few things.” She averts her gaze from Kara as she finishes her sentence.

“Lena?” Kara calls her name with a more stern tone.

“I hate when you say my name like that.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“Then tell me what you did.” Kara says with raised eyebrows.

Lena sighs. “What do you want to hear about first?”

“Surprise me.” She takes another bite out of her muffin.

“Okay.” Lena walks away from the stove and to the coat rack near the door. She digs into her purse and takes out a medium sized gift box. She walks back over to Kara and hands it to her. “Open it.”

Kara puts down her muffin and wipes her hands on her bare thighs before taking the box. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

Kara smiles and opens the box. Inside the box, there is a glossed mahogany wooden plaque. “Woah! What’s this for?” She asked looking up at her girlfriend, who is looking very worried that she went a little overboard about getting Kara a plaque for her medal.

“It’s a plaque for your Pulitzer Prize medal.” Kara pouts at her and silently kisses her. _That’s a good sign._ Lena smiles. “Read what it says.”

On the plaque is a small golden place card. 

“Here lies a medal for the strongest, cutest Pulitzer Prize winner that I have ever known.” Kara chokes out a wet sob. “That’s so cute.” She wetly chuckles. 

Lena smiles. “Do you like it?” She asks nervously.

Kara nods. “I love it.” She hugs her. “Thank you.”

“Now you have somewhere to put your medal.”

Kara smiles. “Thank you so much, Lena. This means so much to me.”

Lena beams a dimply beam. “Don’t thank me yet because something is being installed later this week.”

Kara raises her eyebrows intrigued. “Ooh, what is it?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow. “It’s just some new lighting for the house. Nothing too out of the ordinary. And a new bed frame.”

Kara’s face turns almost the same shade as the strawberries in the bowl next to her. “I-I am so sorry about that.”

Lena chuckles darkly. “It’s okay, love.” She rubs at the nape of Kara’s neck, playing with the hairs there. “I wonder if I could make a bed frame with reinforced metal.” Lena mumbles to herself. She starts to wander into her scientific mindset and Kara smiles at her.

“You’re so cute when you get lost in science.” She says quietly.

Lena chuckles and leans in for a kiss. “You want some breakfast?” 

Kara chuckles as she nods. “Yes. I’m starving.”

* * *

* * *

Kara knocks on Alex’s door and waits. A few seconds later, Alex comes to the door with a mug of coffee in her hand. “Hey, Kar!” Alex greets her with a smile.

“Hey! I come bearing muffins!” Kara says as she holds up the container of the baked goods.

Alex gasps as her eyes widen. “Are those Grandma Luthor’s blueberry muffins?!” Kara nods. “Fuck yes! Tell Lena that I love her.” The dark redhead grabs the container and walks to the kitchen. Kara walks into the house and closes the door behind her with a chuckle. She walks to the living room and sits down.

“Will do. Maggie at work?” Kara asked.

“She is. What’s with the bag?” Alex asked walking to the couch and sitting next to her sister. She props her arm on the back of the couch and leans against her hand.

Kara looks down at the duffel bag that sits at her feet next to the couch. “Um, I’m going to Metropolis for the weekend.”

Alex looks at Kara with a confused look. “Why?”

Kara clears her throat to hide the blush that starts to creep up her neck. “I’m asking Lillian for her blessing.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “I-oh wow. You’re doing that today?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to marry Lena.” Kara says with a giddy smile.

Alex smiles at her sister. “I am so happy for you. The both of you, but are you sure that you are prepared for Lillian?”

Kara gives Alex a look. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you did break her daughter’s heart almost a year ago. You two might be better now, but that wound could probably still be fresh for Lillian.”

“I don’t understand why it would be. I apologized. Even after she called me an a-hole.”

Alex chuckles at Kara’s language or lack thereof. “I’m just saying. Brace yourself for the Lillian Luthor impact. What does Lena think you’re doing today? Since you probably won’t be at work.”

Kara sighs. “She thinks that I’m on very important Supergirl business.”

Alex nods. “Great.”

“But some maintenance men are stopping by the penthouse to measure for some new lighting we are getting later today…” Kara averts her gaze from Alex and looks down at her feet.

Alex quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

Kara shakes her head. “Nothing.” She looks at her sister then quickly looks away.

“Kara. Don’t make me death glare you.”

Kara snaps her head forward. “You wouldn’t.” Alex gives Kara a sharp look. She groans. “Okay fine. I was wondering if you could be there for the maintenance men.”

“You want me to stay at the Luthor estate for the whole afternoon?”

Kara sighs. “I knew you wouldn’t want to. I can just ask Nia.”

Alex rapidly shakes her head. “No no no. I don’t have a problem staying at that huge penthouse for the afternoon. I can do it.”

Kara raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Alex nods. “Hell yeah. Why are you two getting new lighting anyways?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. Lena said that it’s not bright enough in the house.”

“That sounds…”

“Like a lie?” Kara interrupts. Alex mutely nods. “Yeah, I know. She wouldn’t tell me the real reason.”

Alex laughs. “I gotta get to work and you have to get to Metropolis before sundown.”

Kara stands up. “You’re right. I hate driving at night.” Alex stands and hugs her sister.

“I love you. Be safe and don’t stare Lillian directly in the eye, you might turn into stone.”

Kara shakes her head with a chuckle as she walks to the door. “Fuck off.”

Alex gasped. “Language, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara rolls her eyes and leaves the apartment.

* * *

* * *

The drive to Metropolis was uninteresting to say the least; lifeless almost. With its same old road signs, with the radio playing the same three songs and just expects no one to notice, with the dread Kara felt as she became closer to the Luthor estate in Metropolis. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she parked her car and sat across the street from the estate for a good fifteen minutes. She had no one to call to distract herself. Not her sister, or her best friends, or even her girlfriend. They’re all at work and saving lives the best way that they can and one of them doesn’t even know she’s doing this in the first place. Instead, Kara takes a few deep breaths and deep chugs of the water that has been sitting in her car for like a week or two. It was warm and tasted stale even for water but it’ll do for now. 

Kara gets out the car and walks inside of the building after looking both ways on the street. She goes to the elevator and climbs in, presses the top number hesitantly. Was she ready to face Lillian after all she’s done to Lena? Was she ready to hear that animated voice ask whose there? Was she ready to be called something worse than an asshole by her-hopefully- future mother in law? All the answers led to no as Kara watches the numbers rise on the screen above her. 

When it stopped at the top floor, Kara almost puked from nerves. “Who is it?” Lillian’s sophisticated voice screeched through the speaker. Kara didn’t answer. She was too in shock. “Hello?” Kara clenched her jaw. She felt stuck as if she were worried she’ll say ‘it’s Kara’ the wrong way and a trap door would open below her feet and she would be locked in some torture chamber for the rest of her days. “Is anyone there?” Lillian asked a third time.

“It’s Kara.” The blonde superhero answers finally. She could feel Lillian’s energy fly from her body. 

“What do you want, Kara?” She asked with so much anger in her voice it almost made Kara want to abort from the mission entirely. Lillian will never give her blessing, so why is Kara even trying? But she answered anyway because she didn’t drive four hours to just walk away because Lillian spoke to her with a sharp tone.

“Can I come in, please? I want to ask you something very important.” Kara waits and seconds later the elevator doors slide open slowly. Lillian is standing there with a scowl so deadly Kara was very tempted to turn around and go home. But she holds her ground and grins at the older woman. “Hi, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian clenches her jaw and crosses her arms over her chest. “Kara.”

“How are you?” Kara asked as her helpless excuse of stalling.

Lillian rolls her eyes. “Why are you here?” She walks to the couch and sits. She must not have time for pleasantries. A closed laptop and an abandoned glass of Chardonnay sits on the coffee table in front of her. Kara follows suit and sits next to Lillian; leaving plenty of space if she has to run away in horror.

“I came here to ask for your blessing to marry Lena.” Kara says in one go. There was no point in beating around the bush. It’s not like Lillian was gonna offer her a drink so they would catch up for a little. So, why not just rip the band aid off and dive in head first?

Lillian stares at her for second with an almost emotionless expression before bursting into laughter. Kara looks at her confused. She didn’t find anything she said particularly funny. “What’s so funny?”

“You think I’m going to give you my blessing?” Lillian said through weak chuckles. “You shouldn’t have wasted your gas for such a preposterous ask.”

Kara sighs. “Look, I know I’m not your favorite person at the moment. I-“

“Stop.” Lillian interrupts. “I don’t want to hear your mindless excuse of an apology. You’re only here and apologizing because you want something.”

“It’s not just that. I genuinely am sorry.” Kara looks at the older woman with a look of sincerity.

Lillian leans back against the couch. “You know what I think is so funny?” Kara raised an eyebrow at her in question. “You come all this way and ask for my blessing to marry my daughter after all you’ve done to her.” Kara opens her mouth to say something. “No! it’s my time to talk and your time to listen. She was broken for months. You never called. Never texted. Never reached out in any way. And then you have the nerve to show up at my house and ask for my blessing to marry my daughter.” Lillian scoffs. “Quite pathetic if you ask me.”

“I love Lena.” Kara starts. “So much that it hurts.”

“Oh please. The only thing that hurt was your ego when you found out Lena was a moving a few towns over. You literally can fly.” 

Kara looks at her shocked as her blood runs cold. _How does she know?_ “Wha-how?”

Lillian scoffs again as she rolls her eyes. “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know what you look like with no glasses and your hair down.”

Kara licks her lips. “I just want to be happy with Lena. I know what I did in the past and I’m not proud of, but I’ve changed since then and I’m ready to full on commit to your daughter. And I promise I won’t hurt her ever again.”

* * *

* * *

“She still told me no.” Kara says as she plops down on Alex’s couch.

“I could’ve told you she would.” Alex says propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Kara sighs. “I don’t know what to do, Al.” she takes a sip of her water and looks up at the ceiling. After Kara’s little spiel, Lillian stared or perhaps it was an evil glare for multiple minutes before blatantly telling Kara no.

“You don’t exactly need a parent’s approval to marry the love of your life. If you want to marry Lena, then marry Lena. Who cares if Lillian doesn’t want you to? Marry Lena and enjoy the rest of your life together with her.”

Kara smiles. “Thanks, Alex.” She leans over and hugs her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this story, I promise I will explain why I kept taking unexpected hiatuses at a time. I'm so sorry for literally taking over a month to update.
> 
> Updates whenever I can at this point. :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For real this time.
> 
> This chapter is very short and not proofed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After leaving Alex’s place, Kara thought she should treat herself to a drink after this very long, very emotional day. She didn’t quite feel like walking all the way to the attic at the back of her home to get a drink she could actually get drunk off of, so she just settled for a glass of Lena’s very fancy red wine. She fills her glass maybe halfway and goes to settle on the couch. She props her feet up on the coffee table and turns on the TV. 

She blankly stares at the screen as a documentary plays on it. A lock then turns in the door and she almost breaks her neck at the sound of that monotone, relaxed heartbeat. _LENA’S HOME!_ Lena comes through the door with a click of her heels and a heavy sigh. She looks tired and feels eyes on her. She looks up from her phone and smiles at the shining blue eyes staring back at her. “Hi.” She says simply.

“Hey you.” Kara greets back. Lena puts her bag on a hook and walks toward her. She leans over the couch and kisses her girlfriend. Kara didn’t realize until just now how much she actually missed Lena. Since the young CEO never gets a break and since Kara happens to be National City’s one and only superhero and a full time reporter, they never have time for themselves or each other. When the one comes home, the other is either asleep on the couch or asleep in bed.

“Are you drinking my wine?” Lena asked looking at the wine glass sitting on the coffee table with at least one sip left. Kara looks up at her and nods. Lena smiles down at her as she wipes the lipstick off her bottom lip. “How was your day? Did everything go well with your Supergirl business?” She goes to walk away and Kara grabs her arm. She quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Come sit with me.” Kara mumbles. Lena nods and walks around the couch and sits. Kara leans over and lays her head in Lena’s lap. She leans down and kisses Kara on the forehead.

“What’s going on, love?”

“I just missed you.” Kara says lowly. And she feels completely bummed because Lillian absolutely hates her guts and she now has to live with that burden while she watches the love her life walk down the aisle.

“I missed you too, darling.” That pet name knocks her out of her little trance. Kara blinks a few times and looks up at Lena. She remembered that new lighting was installed today.

“What lights were installed? I searched when I got home but they all look the same.” Lena smirks.

“Sit up and I’ll show you.” Kara sits up and stands. She watches her girlfriend kick off her heels before standing up and walking out of the room and down the hall toward the bedroom. Kara looks around the room waiting to notice a new light fixture or switch but sees nothing. “Notice anything?”

Kara searches some more. Hell she even removes her glasses to look through the walls, then she remembers Lena got lead walls installed to soundproof their house because well, let’s just say Lena is a very vocal person in bed. “Am I supposed to?” Kara asked with genuine confusion. Their bedroom looks like it always does. The bed is neatly made with a fluffy throw splayed against the foot of it per Kara’s request. Their nightstands look the same with Kara’s alarm clock on hers and Lena’s night lamp and glasses for when she wants to read for nights she can’t sleep but doesn’t want to wake Kara up on hers. But Kara wakes up anyways because she has to pee or is too hungry to sleep then she just fucks Lena until the young CEO can’t keep her eyes open long enough to tell her to stop. `

Kara gasped suddenly and Lena raises her eyebrows. _That’s a good sign. Maybe she noticed something._ “I got it!” She exclaims.

“And what’s that?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“You got a new lamp!” Kara says with a snap.

Lena chuckles. “No, but you’re getting closer to the clue. Look next to the headboard, my love.”

Kara walks to Lena’s side of the bed with giddy pep because of the pet name and stares at the wall near the headboard. She then notices a small rectangular button painted the same dark grey as the wall just above the nightstand. “There’s a button.” Kara says looking back at Lena.

Lena smiles. “Push it.” Kara grins and pushes the button. Instantly, black shades cover the windows and the room fills with low amber light. Artificial red sun light to be exact. Not enough to kill Kara, but just enough for her to feel human. Kara’s eyes widen as she feels most of her superhuman energy exude from her limbs.

“Red sun?” Kara asked walking up to Lena.

Lena nods hesitantly.

“Why?” 

Lena takes a deep breath. “Well, you are scared that you’ll hurt me when we have sex, so me and my team came up with a way for you not to be scared anymore. It’s not enough to kill you. Just enough to make some of your superhuman energy dampen.” 

Kara chuckles. “So, you made artificial red sun lamps so I could fuck you without being scared I’ll snap you in half?” She quirks an eyebrow.

Lena gasped at Kara’s tone. That’s a way more crude way of putting it, but yes that is exactly what Lena did. “Yes.” She says sounding breathless. She spent months on this project and not to mention that it was absolute hell keeping it away from Kara for so long.

Kara smirks. “We should probably test and see if it works.” Before the young CEO could even answer or nod her head, Kara kissed her. The kiss was filthy and full of lust. It made Lena wetter to hear their teeth clacking together.

* * *

* * *

The next day, Kara meets Maggie at a jewelry store. The same jewelry store Maggie got Alex’s ring.

“Welcome back!” The man that helped Maggie last time is standing across from them behind the counter with a smile almost as bright as the rings in the jewelry cases they lean against.

“This one is here for an engagement ring.” Maggie says pointing at Kara. The blonde gives the man a sweet smile. 

“Oh well, congratulations to you on the marriage!” He says to Maggie.

The brunette smiles a dimpled smile. “Thank you.”

He looks over at Kara. “What type of ring are we looking for?”

“I want a rose gold ring but make it extra. Like you would need to stop and stare if it were on someone’s finger.”

The teller smiles. “I have just the ring for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be rather short. Actually, I have a question. What would you rather have? Short chapters and then the last chapter being the wedding or have all the plannings and proposal in one chapter then the wedding being the last chapter of the story? I started school and kept forgetting to write because of I have so much going on right now.
> 
> Let me know! I will do the one that is best convenient for you since I am writing this story for you!
> 
> Lena's ring: https://bridal.kay.com/?hs=kay&hc=121e9d19-3793-4aa2-9a1f-e007b0a5b09d&hu=anonymous&sku=1BO2YE1XTM703SE&active_view=1&er=K%20%2B%20L&eb1=My%20One%20and%20Only
> 
> Updates whenever I can!


	44. Chapter 44

Today is the day that Kara has been looking forward to since she saw Lena in the hallway sophomore year. She is going to propose to Lena today. She has no clue how she’s gonna do it, but she’ll figure it out. Her alarm blares through the room. Kara turns it off and lays back down, staring up at the ceiling.

She sighs and looks over at the other side of the bed. Lena’s gone of course. Kara faintly remembers Lena telling her she had a board meeting early the next morning, but Kara was half asleep and barely listening. She gets up and showers before heading to work; grabbing the ring before leaving because maybe just maybe some inspiration and gall will spring upon her during the work day.

* * *

* * *

When Kara gets to Catco, Nia greets her with a latte.

“Pumpkin spice latte with extra foam.” Nia says handing her the cup. “They were out of cinnamon.”

Kara chuckles and takes the cup. “Thank you.” She takes a sip. “Is Lena here?” She asked looking around curiously.

Nia smiles. “No, but she was here earlier saying she would stop by to talk to James about something.” Kara nods.

* * *

* * *

After work, Kara had about three hours to figure out the most perfect, romantic way to propose to Lena. she doesn’t exactly want Lena to cry, but a tear or two would be very much appreciated.

**Alex: Did you do it yet?**

****

****

**Kara chuckles at her phone screen.**

**Kara: She isn’t even home yet.**  
**Kara: I’ll tell you when I do it**

**Alex: I’m so excited -Maggie.**

Kara grins and puts her phone down on the coffee table. She looks around at all the shopping bags on the floor in front of her and huffs. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

* * *

After hours of getting the whole house covered in glitter and rose thorns because she refused to use fake roses, she was finally done and just needed to wait for Lena to walk through the door. She stood in the bedroom in the most expensive tuxedo that Lena has ever bought her and hands so sweaty she could fill two whole bathtubs.

Her mind starts to run.

_What if Lena doesn’t like it?_

_What if Lena doesn’t even notice anything?_

And the worst of all. 

_What if Lena says **no**?_

The negative thoughts morph into anxious nerves once Kara’s highly trained ears hear a lock in the door and very expensive pumps click and clack on the mahogany flooring. Lena gasps once she turns around and sees the makeshift path made of red roses. She follows the path after putting her bag and jacket down on the counter.

The rose path leads her to the bedroom where Kara is standing in front of the bed with a bouquet of roses in her hand. “Hey, beautiful.” Kara says with a gleaming smile.

Lena smiles. “Kara, what’s all this?” In the room, roses fill the floor, candles are lit, and a heart made of roses and glitter is on the bed.

Kara takes a deep breath before she speaks. “I love everything about you, Lena.” The young CEO smiles a dimpled smile. “I love that when you concentrate you get a crinkle in your forehead. I love that you refuse to eat anything with crust. I love that even when you shiver you refuse to say that you’re cold until I willingly get you a blanket. I love that when we sit on the couch you tuck your feet under my thigh. I love that when you’re sleepy, you rub your eye like a toddler.” Lena laughs because it’s true. “I could go on for hours and hours maybe even days. I love you so much, Lena Kieran Luthor and I don’t want to stop loving new things about you.”

“K-Kara?” Lena says confused. Kara takes a deep inhale as she gets down on one knee and takes the ring box out of her pocket. “Oh my god!” She puts her hand over her mouth in shock. The shock of if this is actually happening right now. Is Kara really on one knee? Does Kara really have a ring in her hand? Is Kara really proposing to her right now in this moment? Lena suddenly feels like she might pass out as the room faintly starts spinning.

“Come here.” 

Lena slowly walks over to Kara in utter shock. Kara takes her hand and opens the ring box. “Will you marry me, Lena?”

Lena blinks tears out of her eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening right now.” Kara smiles up at her. “Yes, I will marry you.” Kara slides the ring on her finger before standing. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much more.” They share a sweet kiss.

“This ring is absolutely gorgeous.” Lena says looking down at the glimmering ring on her finger.

Kara smiles. “I was scared that the rose gold was too much.”

Lena laughs. “No, it’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She looks up at Kara and kisses her.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Lena meet with Dina Hartley at their home. 

“I’ve never thought I’d see the day of me, Dina Hartley planning a wedding for the Lena Luthor.” Dina says grabbing her big binder of wedding themes and placing it on the table in front of her. Kara and Lena sit across from her. Kara is casually sipping her coffee as Lena is practically chugging hers, but that’s not the point.

Lena chuckles. “The pleasure is all mine to have the most acclaimed wedding planner in National City planning my wedding.” 

Dina smiled. “Why thank you.” She opens her binder to the first page. “First things first, how are we doing last names? You want them hyphenated or like a hybrid of both. Lanvers sounds pretty cool, but that’s my opinion.”

“Or Duthor.” Kara jokes and Lena gives her a look. “Or not.” She looks down at her lap.

Lena laughs. “Hyphenating doesn’t seem too bad. Kara?” She looks over at the blonde next to her.

Kara shrugs. “Yeah, it would be so cool! It’s like you have two last names!” She says excitedly. Lena beams at her. She wanted to tell Kara that’s exactly what hyphenating does, but she didn’t want that beautiful smile on her face to go away.

Dina chuckles. “Okay, hyphenating it is. Do you have a venue for your big day or do I need to pop open the big boy to the important pages?” She taps on the binder with her hand with a welcoming smile.

“Yes, a ballroom set up.” Lena answers.

“She owns a ballroom and we want it there. Like the ceremony could be on the rooftop and the like reception could be inside.” Kara chimes in.

Dina raised her eyebrows. “That is actually a really good idea. And you have multiple rooms in that building. You know, with California’s bipolar weather we could move the ceremony into the building if need be.” The couple nods. Dina scribbles on the page in front of her. “Next is colors and a guest list. If you need time for the guest list I can give you as much time as you need.” 

“Lena loves the combination of red, black, and white.” Kara says.

“Or Kara just loves seeing me in those colors.” Lena says with a smirk.

Dina shrugs with a laugh. “I think we just found our colors.” She smiles as Kara and Lena share a kiss.

* * *

* * *

Kara steps into the bakery with a brilliant smile on her face and an excited pep in her step. She sees her fiancée sitting at a table and chewing a piece of cake. Kara walks up to the table and sits down after giving Lena a kiss. “Hi gorgeous!”

Lena smiles. “Hi.” She darts out her tongue to lick the corner of her mouth and Kara tries to not follow the action and distract herself with a question.

“What flavor is this?” She asked looking down at the cake on the plate in front of her.

“Just vanilla. The baker didn’t bring out any of the fun flavors yet.”

Kara beams. “I am so excited. The cake tasting is my favorite part.” Lena gives her a look. “Aside from actually marrying you of course.” She chuckles nervously.

* * *

* * *

Everyone is piled into Lena’s apartment because Kara wanted a bridal shower. And well, whatever Kara wants Lena just has no choice but to do or get it for her.

“Okay everyone, time for the first game!” Alex yells. Everyone takes a seat in the living room as Alex stands in front of the TV. “The first game is How well do you know the Bride! Kar, you’re up first.”

“Oh fun!” Kara says. She takes a sip of her special juice before speaking. “Alright Al, what’s the first question?”

“Ok. What is Lena’s signature drink?”

Kara thinks for second. “Scotch. Sometimes with ice sometimes without and red wine if she’s sad but not scotch sad.”

Alex chuckles. “That’s correct. What’s Lena’s middle name?”

“Easy. Kieran.”

“Correct. How do you and Lena meet?”

Kara smiles. “I love telling this story. Sophomore year. She was alone at lunch and sat down next to her. my first thought was that she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful and now we are here. Getting married in a few days.”

“Aww! Next question. What’s Lena’s favorite movie?”

“Easy! Titanic. You gotta something harder than this, Alex.” Kara says with a smirk.

“Ok fine. What was Lena’s first job?”

Kara’s eyes widen. She honestly doesn’t know Lena’s first job is. So, she makes an educated guess. “I want to say Dairy Barn?” Lena looks at her fiancée in shock.

“That’s correct!” Alex says enthusiastically.

“I don’t even understand how you remember. You were absolutely wasted when I told you the story about my first day there.” Lena says.

“I have very good memory.”

“Did you like it there?” Winn asked.

“Let’s just say that it was my first and last day.”

Everyone laughs.

* * *

* * *

“Okay Lena it’s your turn.” Maggie says. Lena takes Kara’s spot. “First question. Where did the propose happen?”

“In our bedroom, but Kara covered the house with roses and glitter. Which we are still sweeping off the sheets.”

“I clump of glitter fell out when I was washing my hair this morning! Kara exclaims. Everyone laughs.

* * *

* * *

After How well do you know the bride ended with Lena and Kara arguing on who’s the messiest, the group decided to just enjoy the party and eat some food while trying not to piece together that Lena and Kara was having angry sex in the bathroom. Kara coming back with a face redder than the sunset outside didn’t particularly hide the fact that they fucked in the bathroom, but no one brought it up so it was okay.

_“It’s clearly Lena ! She leaves her clothes everywhere!” Kara exclaims._

_Lena gasped. “Me?! Says the one who leaves their socks all over the living room floor!” She yells back._

_“I have to strip when I get home from work and what about it?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP IS ENGAGED.
> 
> Did you like how I wrote this chapter with the different sections and things? Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER IS SUPERCORP WEDDING AND EPILOGUE
> 
> Question: Do you want me to use the same playlist that I used for SANVERS but update it a little or make a whole new playlist?
> 
> The wedding chapter will be up soon!!


End file.
